Nebulous State of Affairs
by Kamen Rider Leonite
Summary: You'd think being hit by a car would be the end of your story. You'd also think you wouldn't panic when waking up in a world of heroes. I can tell you now neither of those are true for me. Drop-In SI. Minor Kamen Rider crossover - no knowledge of the series needed.
1. A Nebulous Beginning

"Did you… car?"

"Ran… knocked me… life"

"Call... "

Urgh… I feel so sore… why do I… I… I hear voices, but I can't make them out. Come on… focus I… is that blood? On the asphalt? My blood? And… that's a car and… I can't move. It's so hard to focus… everything is getting so dark…

* * *

Sometimes I find myself doing something and ask myself why I did it. It's not that I'm not in control of my actions. It's just that sometimes I act without thinking. Other times I'll ask myself in retrospect and be unable to reason to myself as to why I acted like that.

But when you see someone walking across the road and a car suddenly swerves towards them… I dunno. It was… well not a stupid idea. It was dumb, but not stupid if that makes sense. It was dumb in that I put my life at risk but at least I saved someone else. Did I think I'd be able to get out of the way with them like the movies? I don't think so. But then why?

… and why doesn't the ground feel like asphalt anymore?

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan as I pulled myself into a sitting position… I'm not in the suburb I was in before. This looks like a city, but it doesn't look like anywhere I've been too. I'm sitting in an alleyway but how? How did I get here? Why aren't I injured and... why does everything look so big?

…

No. No it can't be. That only happens in fiction, and usually fanfiction! But I need to make sure. I slowly get to my feet as people pass me by, some giving me curious looks and… seem to tower over me. I'm smaller than them. I'm smaller than them and that can only mean one thing but no no no nononononono no! Mirror! Window! Something reflective? I run my way past a few impossibly big adults and look in a nearby window of what looks to be a toy store and-

No. No way. It's impossible but I see a younger kid looking back at me with an impossibly young face. It's me when I was younger, I recognize the brown hair and the green-brown eyes anywhere but from how high I look I'd guess I look about… 10ish? But how am I 10ish? How did I grow younger by being hit by a car?! And why does this toy store have an All Might figurine?!

…

An…. All Might action _figure_, actually. And one of Endeavour complete with what looks to be fire spewing action. And I think that's meant to be Best Jeanist. No toy shop in the world would be this open with My Hero Academia toys, would they? Especially displayed so stylishly with the picture of All Might in another costume behind them. But no, t-that can't be the case. It's impossible to be in a world of fiction. Impossible to wake up and be younger than when you went to sleep! I-I just dreamt I got hit by that car, didn't I?

As I step back, I hear people gasping. I turn around and slowly follow their gaze into the air. Overhead flies a man in a red bodysuit, white plates of armour on his knees, elbows and lower arms. And a signature jet pack that – while I had only seen briefly before – I could identify instantly. I was seeing the inspiration for another certain jetpack in My Hero fly by. I could feel a faint level of heat hit in his wake. And as I did…

Something inside me snapped.

I started to run. I needed to get away from this dream in any other situation. This nightmare! I can't have died! I can't be so far from home! I can't be 10! I can't. I can't I can't **I can't!**

In this distance I can hear someone letting out a hysterical cry. It took me a moment to realize I was the one letting out that cry. As I run the streets start to blur and it's only dumb luck that stops me from just running out into the street in sheer confusion and panic. Everything felt so distant, like I was watching what was happening on a TV screen, like I was in some inescapable fantasy tugging the line between terror and bliss.

* * *

As I ran the streets, the people, the stores, they all seemed to blur. I heard the language all around me, and while it sounded vaguely familiar, I could barely understand a lick of it. Eventually I started to slow down and panted as I caught my breath, catching my sense of self back from the sheer panic I had just experienced. As I sucked in the air, I noticed a shadow fall over me and I looked up.

A man who seemed to have a Giraffe head kneeled towards me and said-

Said…

Said something I couldn't understand. He was speaking Japanese… and I couldn't understand him. Fresh new terror shot through my body at that.

"I… I can't understand you." I said. The man looked at me confused… didn't he understand English? Was he one of the people who didn't know English? He says something else in Japanese slowly. I can understand maybe one or two words in what he says but as a whole I don't know what he's trying to say.

Evidently, he seems to understand and speaks again slowly. Mentioning the words Mama and Papa. And that brings a whole new worry. What happens when they find out I'm a kid with seemingly no parents? No identity? No paperwork, no nationality, no nothing, no no **NO!**

And so, I turn and run again. I can hear him curse – I think? – and follow, along with one or two more people following the running kid. I can't let them keep following… I need to figure something out! I… I'm probably not dreaming but… I don't want to be some orphan boy left to rot in a system! I could take care of myself, I don't need their help! Besides, if this is MHA… what if one of them is a villain?

I dashed down the side into an alleyway. As soon as I could I ran into the next side alley I could dash down, before taking another turn as I use what I think are the streets of Tokyo to my advantage, panic running through my veins. I… I know it's dumb. I know I should probably try to find an adult as soon as possible to help me. And that'd be all well and good if I could understand a word that was being said to me. I can't tell who wants to help me or not. Who might be suspicious or not. And… really, it's still hard to believe this isn't some delusion of mine. Not because I think I'm still dreaming… but I think I might have gone mad.

What? It explains how I could be in the My Hero Academia world. A world with people who speak the normal languages, and yet I'm dropped from Australia to somewhere in Japan. This sort of thing happens in Isekais, it happens in all sorts of anime, in fanfiction! It doesn't actually happen to people.

It-it doesn't happen to people.

It _shouldn't_ happen to people.

They shouldn't be torn away from home just as they're dying and dumped into somewhere with no language or identity. I-I don't know WHERE I am. Nobody I've run into so far seems to know English and w-what if they work for All for One or something? I'm alone…

I feel something warm on my face. Slowly I reach up and brush against it. Wetness… I'm crying? I-I know any character in this situation would just have a moment and then try to get it fixed. I'm not supposed to cry, am I?

And yet that's all I feel like doing. I just sob softly and let the tears come out until I hear a sudden ripping sound to my right. I start to pull myself back towards the left as I looked down the alley, noting that all that seemed to be down it was a few piles of trash, including what looked to be a pile of cans that just toppled over to reveal… someone underneath them? A dishevelled looking man, unshaven, with dirty and damaged clothes. A member of Japan's homeless trying to get some extra shut eye… and he's already spotted me.

The man shouted at me in rough Japanese… or at least as far as I could tell it was rough. At first, it's short and then he stops. When nothing happened, he growls something out and grabbed a can that soon came flying at me. Needless to say, I hadn't been expecting it and it left me seeing stars.

The next thing I saw was the same man looming over me, asking me something in what I was assuming was still Japanese at this point. His breath stank of alcohol, his face looked like it had gone for a few days without any shaving, but his clothes looked far dirtier than they should have been. His fingers seemed to end in sharp points. And he was still so loud. Why was he so loud? I tried to scramble back only for the cold brick wall behind me to meet me… and I did the only thing I could think to do at that moment in my panic. I screamed in fear.

And that's when I noticed that a grey gas was blasting out from my hands and right into the man's face. The man coughed and sputtered as the gas hit him, shouting out… something I think was an expletive in Japanese. But mid-sentence he let out a cry of shock and pain briefly as his arms started to turn blue, seeming to swell out into over exaggerated fists in a rectangular shape and the skin seemed to turn into some armoured stuff! The underside of his arms started to turn orange as they looked more and more artificial, as more of the orange material swelled out across his upper body, looking almost like a rocky plating as it stretched up to surround his head.

He let out a cry only for his mouth to let out a metallic rasp as his head turned upside down, his eyes and mouth turning into black holes, the rest of his head covering with the odd blue armoured material and fusing to the orange stone-like structure around it. Two more blue sections – with two dots this time – bulged out from above where the shoulders were. And his lower body seemed to coat itself with metal and reshape with shades of grey and black, looking more and more mechanical with each passing moment.

Once the legs looked entirely mechanical the… definitely no longer human stumbled backwards and let out a mechanical his that almost sounded confused. I just stared back at him. He looked like a mechanical monster. A monster I remember from a TV show. A monster they called a Smash. Suddenly his body leaned back, and a mechanical sounding combination of a hiss and a roar sounded out as it charged down the alleyway and broke THROUGH the brick and mortar like it wasn't even there. At first all there was the sound of things breaking as the Smash rampaged through whatever wall was in its way. And then I heard someone yell out – clearly, he'd been spotted. I think I hear the word "villain" in English said once or twice too as the sounds of destruction fill the air.

People are panicking. Running. Trying to get away from the monster. The monster _I_ made. Because I panicked. I should run. Get away from the Smash. Be safe. So why don't I run? Because I feel something burning deep down.

Why had I run? Because I was scared. What do I want to do? Run again? Transform someone else?!

I don't know why I'm here, why I'm not dead, why I'm 10 again, why I'm even here. But I don't know… I should run. Get to safety, calm down? Like all those SIs do in the fanfics all the time? They get time to think.

_Then why aren't I running?_

Another yell. Someone is calling out for a hero and… nothing. I should run but I shouldn't what should I-?

And then it hits me. It's my fault. Because even if I didn't know about this power… even if I didn't know I could turn the man into a Smash… I still did it. And what if the heroes think they need to kill him?

Despite my legs shaking as I do so, I pulled myself up slowly and looked out towards the debris of wall and building the Smash had rampaged through. I could see him slamming an arm down on a car, crumpling it. I take a shaky breath in and do something I should've done first. I stopped thinking and ran. I ran towards the monster and jumped at the arm, grabbing it.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the Smash. Really, I'm banking on it not slamming me into paste, but it must have had a reason it didn't go for me first right? "Stop it! You don't need to do this!"

The Smash let out another of the odd mechanical roars, swinging the grabbed arm up as I clung on for dear life and refused to let him get rid of me.

"C'mon! You don't need to!" I called out. "If you can hear me-" No, wait, why would he understand English? What's the Japanese word again?

The Smash swung the other arm into a nearby wall as it swung wildly with me still in tow. Not to hit anything, but just to force me off of his arm..

It's as he swings around that I remember the word – and my grip slips, sending me tumbling across the asphalt. I quickly pushed myself back up and ran towards him with a cry of "Yamero!" In probably the most heavily accented Japanese ever spoken. As he goes to swing his arm at a fleeing bystander I grab at the arm while hearing a scream The screaming was aimed towards me though, not away from me. I spare a quick look around and gasp. Some people have turned to look at me trying to stop the Smash!

And it seemed that the Smash has noticed as he turned his head to look at the gathering crowd. With a low rumble he started to run at them with me holding onto an arm desperately again. The wind rushed through my hair for a brief instant before he suddenly stopped. The force of the stop flung me towards the crowd. I groaned and slowly looked around as I stood up. Some people looked down at me, others were starting to run from or just looked on at the Smash as he raised both of his arms into the air. I could see in that moment he was going to try and bring his arms down on the people - on me - and crush anything in the area. Part of me wanted to just stay there and let it happen. Part of me wanted to try and run from the inevitable impact.

For some reason most of my brain decided to be dumb. Looking back on it later I wouldn't even dignify it as instinct. Just a vague idea that I should be able to control the gas. I raised both of my arms up with my hands curled as if grabbing onto something. For a moment as the Smash brought his arms down, I could feel myself thinking I was going to die again for sure. I closed my eyes and…

…

Nothing. I heard gasps around me and opened my eyes. Inches from my own hands the Smash's arms had stopped mid swing. He jerked and lifted one out, swinging it back down again only for it to jerk to a stop. My arms felt like massive weights were tugging down at them with each impact… but each time he swinged an arm down, it would just stop before it could hit my own. I slowly pulled myself up and onto my feet. If I hadn't been about to puke in sheer fear, I'd probably have tried for some snappy one liner. Instead I just focused on holding the arms in place.

The Smash let out another metallic sounding cry, one of confusion, before trying another overhead swing with both arms. This time I shifted my legs to squat as if I was going to actually take the blow and reached up to grab both arms at once. While the arms once more stop before they hit anything, I can FEEL the weight push against my body, sending me down but not out. The strain was immense… but nowhere near what damage he could do if I moved away from it!

"Run!" I called out, even as I tried to force my arms to the side slowly. No dice, as much as I might be holding back his attack, he's holding me in place just as much. He brought up his arms again and pulled them to his sides. He went to thrust them straight on at my chest! Once more I reach out and grab for the proverbial fists and they stop mid swing – though the force from it sent me stumbling back a few feet.

Once I steadied myself, I looked at the Smash… and he was looking right back at me. He pulls his upper body back and, in that instant, I realize he's going to try and headbutt me. If I was going to make this sound fancy, then my life would flash before my eyes. But it didn't. All I really thought as that head came down was how much I had screwed things up from giving into my panic. And hoping that those nearby would manage to get away in time for a hero to show up.

Except as the head came down, I noticed beige strips of material fling themselves around his upper body - where his head and shoulder area was! Just as the head was about to hit me it stopped, and the Smash let out another metallic hiss/growl. I blinked and my mouth hung open, but I slowly leaned to the side to look past the Smash to confirm my expectations. Indeed, just behind the monster was the all black dressed, scruffy haired, visor wearing ninja of an erasure hero, Eraserhead, clearly struggling a bit to hold the Smash in place. His hair isn't raised – does he think this guy is a mutation Quirk?

Eraserhead shouted something at me in Japanese, but I don't need to hear twice to know he's telling me to get out of the way. I shake my head. "I caused this. It's my Quirk that did this!" I called out in English. I hadn't risked saying much in English before due to wanting to figure things out, but the crowds are running and this needs to end _NOW_. "Erase my Quirk!

For a moment Eraserhead looked at me with an expression I couldn't entirely make out with his visor on like that. And then his hair raised into the air and I felt the weight of those fists disappear. And the Smash let out a hiss before his body started to twist and warp back the way it was before, white gas issuing off his body as he did so. I stumbled a bit as I saw the man collapse onto the road back the way he was before… and then the world went dark.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and feel something soft underneath me. But it's not my bed. It's not soft enough. I hear beeping as I start to focus and notice that the room I'm in is far too white and sterile to be my messier room. White, sterile… and empty with a closed door. I'm all alone in here with a single window to my side streaming in light. There goes the hope of it all being a dream at least. But why am I in a room by my-

Oh. Right. The gas. I slowly looked down at my hands as the memories of the fight came back to me in a rush. Of how I had been attacked by what I hope was by accident. How in my panic I had let out that gas and turned the man into a monster. And then...

Wow. I could've killed myself again doing what I did. And yet knowing that I don't think I regret a moment of it. Ending up in hospital is – well it means I'm going to have to confront the nature of my situation faster than I thought. I just wanted to have some time to gather my own thoughts before but-

Before my line of thought can continue the door opens slowly and in steps the world's scruffiest looking shinobi followed by a policeman in a full hazard suit that didn't even let me look at their face. Smart, Eraserhead can erase my Quirk like before. But just in case the policeman can't be turned. The fact that Eraserhead isn't in a full suit is what concerns me more. Not because I'm worried I might turn him into a Smash, no no no, it's because if he's done that, he has another way to deal with me.

"You're awake. Good." Aizawa Shouta stated, in English no less. The fact he wasn't pulling out his teacher glare was both encouraging and yet I felt that deep burning sensation again. "You'll be happy to know that the man you were trying to stop seems to be fine right now. He's recovering elsewhere."

I nodded slowly at that and the police officer took the lead. "However, we weren't able to find anything on you to identify you. To tell us who your parents are." The officer added, their voice muffled a fair bit by the costume.

Aizawa sighed. "They want to contact your parents and ask them a few things about you and your Quirk, but they haven't been able to." God, he looks uncomfortable. I guess they think since he's the hero I saw on the scene I might associate with him better? "Do you have a way we could?"

I looked down at that. And there's the bullet waiting to be bitten. The actual story sounds insane. But I can't lie about parents because I don't know anyone to substitute. And if I say I have none I'll be tossed into the foster system, won't I? I don't want that. Even with this Quirk I can still do some good while I'm here right?

Heh. I'm saying that as if I have a choice as to how long I'm here for.

"…" I slowly look up. Not at the police officer but Mr. Logical Ruse himself, Aizawa. If I can convince him of my story, then it might be better than going foster care. "What I'm about to say might not sound like it makes sense… but I need you to at least listen to me say it first. Please." I insisted desperately. The policeman – as far as I can tell – seems a bit taken aback but Aizawa's eyes narrowed a bit before he slowly sighed and nodded. I took a breath in.

"What do you know about the Multiverse theory?"

And there's Aizawa's teacher almost-glare. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes weren't glowing, I'd think he was using his Quirk on me.

"W-wait, are ya trying to say-?" The policeman stated

"I've heard a little bit about it." Aizawa cut his compatriot off. And I don't know why. He's clearly suspicious of me so why is he humouring it? "But it seems you know more than I do, Officer Kaniyashiki."

"Uh, ummmm…" Wait, Kaniyashiki… that sounds familiar, is that from Vigilante? Dissect the name… "Well… it got explained in one of my shows once and it really stuck with me! A really weird episode!" Kany-a-Shiki? Ga, my Japanese is terrible. The fact that this officer is keeping up with all the English is impressive. "But uh…. Isn't it tha theory where fer every choice made, there's another universe where ya made the other choice?" And that seems to be a held over accent that sounds gained from too many Boston or Brooklyn characters. Isn't the Japanese equivalent an Osakan thing? Is that deliberate or put on?

I nodded at that. "That's the simple explanation. It means there are in theory a world for every choice made. And in one world…" I trailed off. This is going to take some talking to convince still… "In one world, the world of heroes, villains and Quirks is a story. And people read that story. Are fans of it. Picture one of those fans thrown into the world… and waking up at least half his age if not more."

Officer Kaniyashiki tilted her head and then moved back slightly. "H-hey is he-?"

Aizawa's gaze hadn't shifted from me. His eyes hadn't even widened. In fact, he seemed almost bored. "That's a nice story kid. But we need to know about your parents." Aizawa insisted.

I started to breathe a bit faster. The world almost seemed to shake a bit. He's not listening to me, I need to convince him, how can I convince him? I need evidence but nothing in My Hero went back too far-

Wait. Kaniyashiki. Kani. Kani as in CRAB. That's the undercover idol from Illegals! I must be really stressed to forget that – it hasn't even been a day.

"I can prove that I'm from that other world." I said.

Aizawa slowly raised an eyebrow at that. "And how can you do that?" Aizawa noted with a deadpan tone. So, the same as usual.

Officer Kaniyashiki – Kaniko – looked back and forth between us. I barely noticed as I stared right at Aizawa. As far as I can tell he's humouring me, so I need to make this count. One piece of information that would be impossible for me to know. "I don't know how long ago it was – the timeframe was vague – but while you were out on patrol you met a pair called the Hotta Brothers. While investigating Trigger smuggling. And they told you about 'Bad' Trigger that had been passed around. And- "

Before I could say more Aizawa's capture tape sprung up and wrapped around my mouth while his eyes glowed. "That's enough to convince me." He remarked. "I'd rather not have more of my day to day spilled out for anyone to hear." Any- oh, Kaniko. Right. Police. The Hottas are crooks. I simply nodded and the tape pulled away from my head, even as Aizawa reached into the tape to pull out some eye drops.

"Eh? So quickly Erase-yan?" Kaniko asked with a shocked tone.

"There's no way he could know those particular events without either having apparently read about it or having some remote viewing Quirk." Aizawa noted, slowly dripping in the eyedrops in one eye, then the next. "And his Quirk doesn't seem to be remotely under control either. Usually someone with a transformation Quirk like his can undo the transformation. If I was to hazard a guess, if we use his story, that he only just got his Quirk." He dropped the eyedrops container back among the capture scarf and sighed.

Kaniko hmphed, stomping her foot down. "We can't just assume its tha truth either!" She noted. "Hey kid, we still don't know your name. Could ya tell us that at least?"

To find my non-existent parents I bet. I sighed and go to say it… only to find myself gagging as I try to as my throat suddenly closes! I clear my throat and hum a little to check my throat. It was open again but that means I can't say it. "I… I can't. What you saw just there was me… TRYING to." I said.

Aizawa sighed. "Of course. Because it would have been simple otherwise." He muttered.

"Do ya think it's some sort of Quirk having an effect on him?" Kaniko asked.

Aizawa shook his head. "We don't know enough about his Quirk to say." He explained… before he turned back to me with another sigh. "Which means that at least for now… you're going to have to stay in the hospital while the authorities sort things out." Interesting… he isn't calling me a kid. Must remember what I said earlier

I sniffled a bit at that… and sighed. "Yeah… I know. It's an impossible story to explain isn't it? And the Public Safety Commission will want to be in on the discussions too." I admitted.

Aizawa blinked at that. "For someone who claims he was only a fan, you know a lot about some of the more inner workings of Heroes." Aizawa pointed out.

"The series focused on All Might a fair bit." I countered.

"And suddenly I'm unsurprised." Aizawa concluded with a frown.

"Hey, don't get snippy with the kid!" Kaniko stated as… she entered a crab like pose, including her hands raised up like claws, and she started to shuffle side to side. It was so absurd that I really couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

* * *

(A/N: The following story is a light crossover. Knowledge of the crossover material is not required which is why it has not been marked as a crossover.

EDIT: As a complaint has been made in reviews about wanting to know but not stating it here: The crossover is with Kamen Rider Build. Again, knowledge of this is not needed.)


	2. Mists and Nebula Gas

The next few days were probably some of the most surreal ones of my life. I wouldn't say the weirdest, day 1 probably beats that out by a wide margin, but they were more surreal in that I wasn't being treated with any dislike from what I could tell. I was treated as… just another patient. Even with no identity I was just someone who had issues with their Quirk to them and it felt… comforting really. Despite the fact that I was a foreigner in Japan – a country known for being a bit more discriminatory towards foreigners– with no identity and a dangerous Quirk I was being treated as normal. Well as normal as a kid who must be visited with people dressed in hazmat suits.

Which had become more and more of a common sight. Not just hospital staff coming in to check up on me or get me food and drink but scientists and doctors as well. More than once now I had been asked to try and let off some of the gas that I can manifest, and I'd gone in for more than one scan under increasingly complicated looking machines. It seemed like the hospital was treating me like a priority case so they could find out what my Quirk did, what the gas was and why it could mutate people into mechanical monstrosities.

Of course, saying that isn't entirely honest. In fact, I actually know exactly what the gas I produce is. The issue is trying to explain it to people. Aizawa only believed me because I could tell him something that nobody else should be able to know. When it comes to someone like Kaniko though I get the feeling she wouldn't believe me if Aizawa wasn't taking me so seriously. Even so I don't know how many police are always near here. Aizawa had actually popped in a couple more times to ask me more details about how I got here and Kaniko had been nice enough to try and come in once every two days. The issue was… well…

* * *

"Why am I being watched by the police?" I finally asked at one point.

Officer Kaniko, who had been in the middle of one of her crab walk routines, suddenly stopped. For a moment she just stood there frozen in mid step… before sighing and straightening up. "Eraser-yan's gonna kill me fer this… but ya deserve to know." She admitted as she walked up to my bedside. Kaniko sat herself down with another sigh and what sounded like muttering under her breath. "We ain't here to protect people from you… but the other way around." Kaniko stopped for a moment as she looked out the window, and then back to me. "Much as I hate ta say it, not everyone accepts Quirks for all the good they can do. And some of those people, of tha type… they don' like ya. And we're here ta protect ya." At that despite the suit she had on, she pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

Honestly that had probably been the most shocking thing. The anime at the least had shown that Quirks seemed to be for the most part accepted. That heroes were not just scorned by the likes of Shigiraki, but those who saw Quirks as unnatural. I suppose when you're tossed into another world, you should expect some things to stay the same, hate included.

Which isn't helped by just what gas my Quirk produces. A substance that wouldn't be found anywhere else on Earth. Nebula Gas, produced in the show it's from by an alien device. When the gas is gathered together and forced into someone, it can be used to transform them into a monster, one of the mechanical Smash. It's not just able to do that though – harnessed in the right way then Nebula Gas can be a useful power source and even able to turn people into armored heroes – at least in the show. I doubt I can do the latter any time soon – I'd need to refine the gas by making more Smashes – but the former… well, I don't know.

Do I want to be a hero? Usually so many Self Inserts just… jump at the call. But here I am. Sitting in a hospital bed. Actually having time to think about it. And... I don't know. It'd be so much easier if I could just ask someone else to help me make the decision! But I know what Aizawa would say, Kaniko would probably tell me it's my decision to make and I don't have anyone else so what am I- Why is there a black hole in my room?

To be more accurate it was a portal made of a dark swirling mist that at first seemed to look like a miniature black hole that only seems to grow, as if eating up the very world around it to feed its growth. The portal seems to bulge out, contorting in defiance of the very space around it as a pair of yellow lights flared towards the top of the portal, slowly seeming to flow into the vaguely humanoid shape made of black mist, a metal collar seeming to be the only solid thing on it.

"Hello young one. I'm sorry for intruding so suddenly. My name is Kurogiri… and I'm here to rescue you."

I took a sharp breath in as he introduced himself and I started to shake. Kurogiri. Kurogiri, the master of warping from the League of Villains. Shigiraki Tomura's minder. All for One's confidant. I pulled myself up into a sitting position slowly. "S-stay away! Help!" I called out, voice quivering.

Kurogiri shook his head slowly. "They can't hear you right now, I wanted for us to talk without being interrupted." He explained. "You need not worry. Your Quirk is strange… but I'm here because I know someone who could help you with it. Someone who understands how scary it must be to be in this situation. All that questioning by the police, all the tests from the scientists."

Right, you probably just want me because of my Quirk. Lord knows All for One would love to make another kind of monster along with the Nomu. Not that I can say that… who know what he'd do to me.

"You can't be telling me that you're okay with them holding you in here." Kurogiri noted as he slowly walked a little closer. I pulled back a bit as he approached. Kurogiri sighed and seemed to reach up, as if pinching at the bridge of a nose that wasn't there. "I know I must look scary to you child, but this... you're basically in a prison without ever being sentenced. Some groups are even demanding that you're actually put in jail for what was an accident! All because your Quirk is dangerous if you can't control it."

I looked up at the dark mist in the approximate shape of a man in a fine suit. His hands had gone down to the front of his chest, interlocked with one another before they separated. "That's why I'm here. I know what it's like. And I want to _help_ you. Even help you make friends." Kurogiri added pleasantly as he spread his arms. "Just please don't make it difficult."

At that last sentence I clenched my own fists and clenched my teeth - the latter to stop them from making any sound. The way he words it and says it... if I didn't know just who he works for, just who he has in mind for me to _"make friends"_ with, I'd almost believe him. But the way he said that he was here and spread his arms... it didn't comfort me like the mental image of a hero, but rather made me think of a man in a black suit and a twisted mask making a mockery of his greatest enemy. I crawled back on the bed a bit further as I started to breathe a little harder.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Kurogiri insisted as he took another step forward. I looked to either side of me and grabbed the first thing I saw, a plastic cup half full of water on the bedside, and flung it at the misty man... who simply sighed as the cup went through a portal he quickly opened up in front of him and out through one that likely opened behind him... or it just flat went through him and I'm not sure which is scarier.

"If y-you wanted that, you'd ask and come in like people do!" I pointed out, the tone of my voice wavering as I fought to keep myself looking strong. "Y-you invaded my room! You want to k-k-kidnap me! You haven't even asked me!" I clench my teeth again, but even so they chatter briefly.

Kurogiri shook his head. "You're a child who's been told to always go along with what society thinks." He countered. "That's why I can't ask for you to say yes or no. You need to be taught how the world truly works before you make a decision like that." Bullshit. You're self-justifying to make All for One seem like the good guy. To turn the both of you into heroes. "Just come with me and we can sort it all out." At that he stepped closer and closer… and I'm running out of bed space to crawl onto. Is he just surrounding the room with black mist or am I starting to lose consciousness out of fear? Oh god, oh god oh god….

And yet as Kurogiri seems to extend towards me the world seems to slow down. I can hear my pulse. I can feel the raw panic shooting through me. And I can feel a sensation so close to the one I called on a few days ago. One that I can feel is starting to loosen. As Kurogiri gets ever closer I open my left hand. And as I do there's a notable hiss as white gas issued out towards Kurogiri. The man of dark mist recoiled back even as the white mist pouring from my hand seemed to coil around me briefly before starting to spread out. And it dawned on me as suddenly I felt a lot braver. No, no it's different. A different kind of burn that races through my body.

"… for all your talk of helping me out, of providing me a place away from fear… you're worried about what my Quirk might do to you, aren't you?" I asked slowly, even as I pulled myself off the bed slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of my legs being more like jello than flesh and bone at the moment. I looked up at what I assumed were Kurogiri's eyes and tried to stare at them, to stare him down. Taking my actions and speech slowly so I can carefully piece each bit together unlike the panic I showed before.

"It's merely me being cautious child." Kurogiri insisted. "You produce a strange gas that no one has ever seen before, I _AM_ gas… who knows what might happen if our gasses mixed?" And he seems sure of that, making no attempt to get any closer to the Nebula Gas. "You don't need to do this. I'm just trying to help you."

"And I don't want it!" I yelled back, swinging out a fist through the air. For a moment the sound echoed around the room, before I took a shuddering breath in and held out both of my hands. "You say they're holding me in here. You say that people want me in jail. You say that you have people I could be friends with. But you're only telling one side of the story. Yes, there are hate groups out there who probably see me as a threat – but that's why I have guards here, to stop them getting at me." I took a step forward and slowly tried to focus on the sensation of releasing the gas from my hands, small wisps starting to pour out.

"You say they're holding me in here because they want to lock me away." I added with a snort as I took another step forward. "I have nothing. I don't know who my parents are. I don't even have a name. Where else could I go right now?" I clenched my fists again slowly. "I can tell you one thing for sure. I'm _not_ going with you."

Kurogiri stared down at me for a moment, having essentially pulled back to the walls at this point to avoid the gas. "No. I suppose you aren't." He remarked. "A shame. It would have been so much better for you to come by choice." And as he said that the darkness pooling around the room seemed to pull back towards where the door should be, before it seemed to form the portal once more, his yellow eyes staring out of it at me. "Such a waste." Kurogiri muttered, before the portal seemed to close in on itself, leaving the room with only me in it again.

I fell to the floor, my arms reaching out and steadying me onto my hands and knees as I fought down the urge to puke. I had... just stared down a villain… one of the right-hand men of All for One! I had stared him down and sent him away with nothing more than a bluff and barely figuring out the basic ways my own damn Quirk seems to work. But gas is leaking out of me… not just from my hands, I see it leaking out from points on my arms too. I can hear my own breathing more and more. Things seem to be getting dark again but… it's a good dark, I think…

* * *

When I came to again it was to the gaze of Aizawa Shouta looking over me – no red glow at least. I adjust slightly… I'm back in bed again, my pillow even feels slightly more fluffy than usual. "Ah, you're awake, good." Aizawa commented. "Imagine my surprise, part way through my patrol, that I get a call telling me both guards posted to your room are out cold, that your room looks like it's full of fog and the supposedly not a child in a child's body is passed out on the floor of his room. Not to mention that the security cameras show nothing but static during that time and they only really called me to try and neutralize your gas."

With a slight sigh Aizawa sat down in a chair already put to one side of the bed. "Really they didn't need to worry I don't think. Your gas seemed to be slow to move when I opened the window to get in. But it also means that I don't know why there was so much gas in here." He slowly reached among his capture tape and pulled out what I highly suspected – and by his application was soon proven – to be eye drops. "So… care to explain?"

I looked at Aizawa as he applied the eye drops slowly and let the silence fill the room as I did. As I looked at this man who claimed – and I very much believed – that he'd come as soon as he was called and stayed at my bedside. Even though I was so afraid that I let the fear take over my body. Despite the fact I had talked such a big game up to Kurogiri before, even just remembering what had happened made my arms start to shake. For all the boasting I did I had only been a danger to people because I passed out.

"… t-there was a man who came here. Called himself Kurogiri… he seemed to be made of black mist with two yellow glowing eyes." I noted, my voice wavering a bit. My eyes are already feeling an oddly familiar sting. "He… he tried to take me away from here. Claiming that people wanted me locked away like a monster." I paused for a moment, choking back the urge to cry, to just let it all out. "I found out how to let out the gas – he didn't want to mix them." I slowly gripped my fists closed, grabbing my blanket tighter, my eyes starting to water. "But… I fainted. I was so afraid that when he left, I couldn't keep myself going and- "

"You don't need to blame yourself."

I stopped and blinked a bit, wiping a hand across my eyes to clear my vision as Aizawa sighed. "Nobody was hurt by your Quirk this time. In fact, if what you said is true then you managed to scare off a villain through bluffing. It shows a lack of control, yes… but at the same time you were stuck in a difficult position with a Quirk that you've only ever used twice now." Aizawa pointed out, even as he shook his head. "As for the people… nobody is taking them seriously. It's the same voices trying to argue the same way anytime a Quirk like yours comes into play. Like when someone gets hurt because a baby can't control the volume of their crying." Wait, is he referring to Present Mic? "The point is that you don't need to blame yourself for this. But it's clear we'll need to ensure you get some protective gear ready until you can control your Quirk better."

At that I blinked as I looked Aizawa up and down, silence filling the room. What makes him trust me so much? I mean, I don't mind that he trusts me but it's so quick, so soon, and my story is so unreal. Can I trust that he apparently trusts me? "Why?" I finally forced out. "Why do you trust me so easily? You know the story I've told you… but even to me it sounds hard to believe."

"I'm not focusing on that story of yours as to if I should trust you." Aizawa explained. "But the way you act. You're either being honest… or you have exceptional control over your own emotions and can manage to make yourself faint out of shock even though you've only been in that body – according to your story – for a few days." He let out a sigh. "But for now, have you made any more progress on your name?"

I shook my head. Not for lack of trying either but every time I tried to say either my name or my family name, my throat seemed to close. Write it? Hand cramps up. Even tried Morse code once and I think the nurse thinks I was being silly when my hands decided to tap out Le Cucaracha instead. This would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that I still had no official name. "I think I might have a name I can use though." I said with a slight smile. "I was thinking about my Quirk and… "

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that. And then I told him. I swore I got at least a slight smirk from him as I did.

* * *

With the Kurogiri incident handled the days seemed to drag on. There were still visits from doctors, but also on one occasion a man with a vibrant pink afro, goggles and a pink handlebar moustache came in with Aizawa, pulled out measuring tape and, while saying nothing aside from muttering incoherently, had measured me up and then walked out of the room. I had even asked my semi-regular bodyguard of a hero what it was about.

"The Public Safety Commission actually listened to me when I pointed out your issues to them." Aizawa had said. "Despite how he might look, he's going to be helping you out."

And nothing more than that had been said on the subject despite my attempts. Kaniko had come in a couple more times which was always nice. But what shocked me more was when someone else had shown up.

* * *

Silently I looked at the figure who had just stepped through the door with… mixed thoughts

"Yo, what's happening there little man!"

In hindsight I didn't really expect anything OTHER than that out of Present Mic's mouth as an introduction. After all he was the U.A. English Teacher, a Pro Hero AND Aizawa's best friend… despite what Aizawa might say.

On the other hand, that also meant I knew exactly what he was here for and while I appreciate the sentiment Aizawa if I start talking like him my vengeance will be_ everlasting_.

"My man Eraserhead mentioned some of your problems a few nights ago." Present Mic noted with a nod. "You can't control your Quirk and even worse… you can't speak much Japanese, right?"

The fact that when Mic is speaking only English he sounds… eerily like his dub voice is odd. With Aizawa he at least sounds very similar in both, but Mic is just different enough for me to notice. Still I nodded slowly. "I know a few words and how to use some suffixes… but aside from that I don't know anything else." I admitted as I slumped over slightly. "And I don't even know how to write any of it"

Mic nodded at that. "Eraser mentioned all that too. And while I wish I could say I'd be here to help you…. I can't say that. I'm Present Mic, I teach at U.A., I host a nightly talk show and I still find time to be a pro hero." Mic introduced as if an announcer hyping up the next guest star on a TV show… before he grinned. "And right now, I think I'm gonna have to be the last one. See, while I can't teach you in person…" At that Present Mic pulled out from behind him what looked to be a black school bag. "I diiiid happen to find a few books to help you get started with it!"

I gawked as I looked at the books… good quality, well maintained books at that! A beginner's guide to Japanese as well as more advanced books, books on Katakana and Kanji done in English as well as what I think is an English-Japanese dictionary.

"Um… Present Mic, sir… not that I'm complaining but why are you giving me these?" I asked.

Present Mic raised an eyebrow at that but kept his grin. "Well, it's not usual… but Eraserhead says nothing about your situation is usual." He said. "Which is fine, you'll probably be given a tutor at some point… but I'm the one who made sure HIS grasp on the English Language was so good, so I couldn't just leave the little guy he was looking after high and dry."

I… I didn't really know what to say. I mean I was happy of course but… I felt Present Mic put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Well… that and Shouta's told me a bit about how you're having trouble with your Quirk." Mic noted. "Believe me, I get it. Sometimes people like you and me just need that little bit of support when things seem at their worst, you know?"

The worlds seemed to go blurry for a moment as I brought a hand up to slowly wipe across my eyes, taking the tears with them. "I… thank you, Present Mic." I finally managed to force myself to say.

"Anything for a future listener." Mic insisted with a wink. "I have a bit of time now so how about I run you through the basics?" For a moment he paused. "What's your name anyway? Shouta said you couldn't say your regular name, but you'd picked a new one?"

I nodded to both questions even as I opened the most basic book. "Yeah… I picked it based on my quirk. Andros Nebulos… or I think that's Nebulos Andros in the Japanese way?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Well we gotta get it right the first time, or I might just call you Andros Andros!"


	3. Science, Costumes and BABIES!

I slowly shifted around in bed, forcing my eyes open with a yawn and looking up at the dark ceiling. After Present Mic's visit, things got a bit more interesting. Doctors still came in and out of the room, but along with the extra reading and me starting to practice a few words of Japanese with them when I could, they started coming back with information about my quirk. Information that I already knew or suspected, but information still.

The long and short of it? My Quirk could be released from my body through the right feeling, and from their guesses I'd be able to have it come out from anywhere on my body, just mainly through my hands right now as they felt the most familiar to me. That made sense to me at least – I used my computer a lot back home along with other hobbies so of course I'd be most used to using my hands to get things done.

It was when I asked them about the gas itself that things got interesting. Apparently, the gas was made up a mix of materials, some of which they could identify… and others that they had no idea about or couldn't find a match for it.

And once again that makes sense. My quirk is Nebula Gas… and in the show it was in, Nebula Gas was produced originally from a massive alien structure. It allowed for monsters to be created and for people to be killed… but it also allowed for people to harness its power. To fight for their beliefs, be it good or bad… and passive exposure to the it could make some aggressive. But it means I'm the only source of the gas. The world wouldn't be running on Nebula Gas generators or the like anytime soon. Not unless I focused on that… note to self, look and see if people can run generators with Quirks.

And that left me to my own thoughts again. What did I want to do here? With the sudden dropping in and all the tests that happened - as well as Kurogiri showing up - I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do long term. Even if I can be home schooled a bit there's a whole world out there. There's so much more that I could try to do. I could even use the skills in occupational health and safety I have from my last life to try and make things better.

I slam a fist into the back of my bed with a frustrated growl in my throat as I think that… because even thinking about it 'sounds' hollow. My Hero Academia is a world of heroes, of support, of superpowers. You got yourself killed because you let your empathy decide and you shoved someone out of the way of a car! Shouldn't you deserve to give yourself that chance?

But then again, that reasoning sounds _hollow_. It doesn't sound like a reason to be a hero. It sounds more like the reasoning of someone who wants to justify his actions. Who wants to make an excuse? I don't want to decide based on an excuse!

But that's the issue. I don't know. And for once… I can't just ask someone to help me. I'm still a kid, not only is my body not ready but no-one would take me seriously! This is _my_ decision... I just wish it was easier to make.

* * *

Even with the next few days having me considering the choice I need to make; another was made for me before I even realized it.

"You have a place for me to move into?" I asked incredulously, my jaw slack afterwards.

Aizawa sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes and no. Your situation is… unique to say the least. That attempted kidnapping might have been a blessing in disguise really." He admitted. "Given the nature of your Quirk, you wouldn't be able to be moved into any regular foster home until you could guarantee you could control it anyway, and I can't always be around to help you out for that.

"Which is where **I** come in!" Another, deep, voice spoke up. As I looked over Aizawa I saw a face I had never really paid much attention to before. An immense pink afro was the first thing I noticed, followed by a pair of thick goggles over his eyes that seemed to have the outermost sections of the lenses rotate when I look at him. Beneath it was a thick and yet gloriously pink handlebar moustache – something I didn't think was a THING in Japan let alone the modern world.

Beneath the neck of course was a thick lab coat ensemble, a belt that had several scientific devices hooked on, some I recognized, most I didn't and all of which seemed to be from differing scientific fields. His hands were clasped in safety gloves where the fingers seemed too long and had an extra joint in each. Both were splayed out as if for dramatic effect. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Doctorrr Yubi Hatsume- "and suddenly the get up and the fact that his English sounds like he's learned it from movie scientists entirely makes sense "-and I've been the head of the research into your Quirk."

I'll fully admit that I took a moment to soak in the undiluted glory of fully and finally understanding exactly where Hatsume Mei got her insanity from before I allowed myself to speak again. "So, what does that have to do with…" And then the penny drops and my eyes widen. "Wait, I'm moving in with your family?"

"Ohohohoh, nonono my boy." Yubi remarked with a smile. "But it WAS a good guess. And trust me I do plan to ask you a lot more questions. No, you see my home is right next to my very lab complex, something that has been quite useful as you can understand, and when Eraserhead told me you needed a place to stay it hit me that as I - and my darlingwife - aretheone workingonyoursuit…" And as he gets more and more excited, he suddenly switches from fluent English to even faster and more excited sounding Japanese, and at best I'm catching one word in ten.

Fortunately, the man stops mid-sentence and clears his throat. "Apologies. Your case provides such fascinating concepts from all fronts! But yes, you would be staying at my lab officially, while I work on the required safety materials to contain your Quirk. You'd be free to come and go between the house and the lab as you please, so long as you'd be around for us to conduct some further tests with that wonderful gas of yours! It's like discovering a brand-new element!"

My jaw hung open in shock from the combination of amazing generosity and… incredible amounts of enthusiasm and openness about the fact that he would still want to conduct science. I slowly looked over at Aizawa… whose right eye seemed to have developed a twitch and was clearly muttering loud enough for me to hear.

Sadly, it was also in Japanese but given Yubi's… enthusiastic behaviour I don't think I need to guess that much. "In essence Yubi would be taking guardianship for you while at the same time being the one in charge of your Quirk's tests and the suit. It's not the usual way things are done…" Aizawa noted but the rest was – understandably – left unsaid. "Any decision is up to you in the end however."

* * *

As one can imagine it wasn't exactly a hard choice. While there WAS the chance of being just a lab rat – especially as Yubi… um, Hatsume-san I suppose – doesn't seem to have been told about my whole reincarnation deal. But while one factor also had me put a measure of trust in the pink hair of what was no doubt just the tip of the eccentric iceberg that makes up the man.

Of course, you wouldn't expect that at first when we parked up next to the building. Oh sure, it was a skyscraper that looked more fitting for a business than it did a lab or a house, but I was admittedly expecting something a bit more… odd. Still with not much aside from a couple of spare shirts and pants from Aizawa – not that he had actually given them, but I somehow doubt Yubi put them on my bed after Aizawa left and he went downstairs to sort out the paperwork – we went into the building and into… an elevator. The fact that we came out on the 42nd floor boggled my mind. Mostly because instead of opening out into what I'd call a traditional hallway, it looked more like. The inside of a house.

The walls were a lovely shade of blue that could've made me think I was looking at the sky if I was in a rush, and at the end of the hallway was a welcome mat followed by three things. An image of Yubi - dressed in an outfit that seemed to merely be a red and black version of his scientific outfit. A woman in a rainbow tye-dye shirt and overalls whose red hair was almost impossibly curly – yet avoiding the same afro as Yubi's – and whom seemed to have specks of paint on her body and outfit. And finally what I assumed was a young Hatsume Mei if only because aside from the cute little grey outfit with a gear on her shirt, she was wearing goggles that looked very familiar. Above that picture was a pair of signs, both in Japanese, pointing to a more homely looking door to the left and a more professional seeming door to the right. Instead of heading to the right as I imagined, Yubi moved to the left… and as he saw me look at him confused, he just smiled. "I wasn't planning on you SLEEPING in my lab!" Yubi simply noted with a hearty chuckle. "I know the dangers, but so long as nothing scares you, having your meals and evenings in here shouldn't be a problem should it?"

What? But… but he should know I'm dangerous! The power I have has ruined lives before in another world. Does he know that? He's seen the show right? But he's… letting me in. He's inviting me to see it as home.

I feel the sting in my eyes and I do nothing to stop the tears spill out of them as I slowly look up at Yubi, a small grin decorating my face. "Yes, thank you!. I replied quietly with a happy sob caught in my throat. Yubi simply chuckled some more as he slowly knocked on the door. Really, I should have been less surprised when the door suddenly opened at the knock with a young pink haired girl – wearing goggles no less – leaped at him, speaking in rapid Japanese that even with Present Mic's materials I quickly lost track of.

Whatever she was saying was clearly heart-warming enough however as Yubi soon laughed, picking up who I assumed was a young Hatsume Mei and spinning around with her in his grasp, before putting her down – I'd have thought she was a bit old for that but fair enough. After that she looked over at me and grinned even wider before moving so fast, I barely got a warning before she was standing in front of me and rapidly asking me something in Japanese. Yes, not the most descriptive dialogue, but I'm still mostly weirded out at just how much Mei is like her future self even now!

Yubi spoke up, and Mei giggled at that. "Sorry! My English not so good!" Mei insisted – although credit where it was due, not a single hint of Engrish. "Hatsume Mei! New…" She briefly stopped as she clearly tried to think of the word. "Nee-san!" And clearly didn't succeed. "You make strange gas!" Was about all she got out before devolving back into rapid fire Japanese, although I distinctly heard the word "Baby" more than once and already started to feel a cold sweat start as I slowly took a step back.

Yubi made a brief coughing sound and Mei just grinned… but stopped talking. Note to self, find out if that energy is just how she gets around innovations, if it's natural or if she just has that much energy from drinks, sugar and the like. Still, Yubi just smiled at me and waved towards the inside of the house, Mei practically skipping in as I followed. If it hadn't been for everything else so far, I probably would have gone into another shocked state seeing just how the Hatsume Household was set up.

At first glance one would think it looked like the standard apartment, but with some odd wallpaper. It took a second glance for me to recognize just what the 'wallpaper' was. A mix of costumes, outfits, designs for costumes and outfits as well as the occasional picture, certificate or art piece involving the Hatsume family and - in what I assumed was the living room but looked like it had collided with an arts and crafts shop and come out combined - was a woman with long impossibly curly hair, red in colour and from what I could see had the same cross haired eyes that Mei had. She was dressed in a dark shirt and overalls of all things, but they at least had a rainbow coloured band that was splattered in spots with paint or what I'd guess is glue.

"Te, sweetie! Our guest is here!" Yubi noted.

The woman looked up from her workstation in the living room – of which I briefly managed to spot at least three kinds of fabrics, pieces of metal, what I think is resin along with scissors, needles, a sewing machine and more than enough to make my head spin at the implications – before she grinned just as wildly as Mei had. "Well well! It's good to see you, Andros, right?" She asked as she walked towards me, her voice showing a slight touch of an American accent. "Hatsume Te! Ever since sweet-fingers told me about your issues I've been trying to help out with some designs for a safety costume for you."

I gulped at that. "B-but I don't have any money to pay- "

Te just smiled wider at that. "It's already sorted, don't worry – right?" She asked, giving a glowering look past me, and I could hear the gulp come from Yubi.

"O-of course dear, I filled out ALL the paperwork this time. He's a foster child technically, and the government will be paying a stipend to help with his Quirk." Yubi insisted, even making a different gesture at each step of the process. "I even made sure someone else double checked it. This is nothing like the magnesium incident."

I blinked at that… before I looked over at the metal at the workstation. And then looked a little closer and noticed there was a welding torch. Usually that would mean shock and horror… but with all the weirdness so far today… I just giggled. That giggle soon erupted from me as peals of laughter as I briefly caught a smile on Te's face.

This… this actually feels like a home. Like a have a home for the first time since I arrived in this crazy world.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that I was asked – on my own time no less – to come into the lab section of the building. While the living room and thus Te's workspace was the mix of arts, crafts and a living room, the lab was more akin to an open warehouse space that seemed to have no regard for coherency. Along one wall was a massive and rather scorched looking section, a central desk took up the middle of the room with a Bunsen burner, carefully stored beakers and many other scientific tools that I recognized from chemistry and physic – along with many I didn't – with any chemicals seemingly nowhere to be found… though the array of drawers on the central workspace scattered any thought of that. Aside from that was another wall with seemingly no window that seemed to be there to contain a single large chamber, with a few pieces of equipment scattered around it. Yubi himself was clad in a full body hazmat suit but eagerly approached me.

"Ah, Andros my boy, good to see you!" Yubi declared with a grin. "I hope the morning racket didn't mess too much with your sleep!"

I put on a slight smile with that. As you can imagine with a family like the Hatsume, Mei was not exactly quiet in the mornings. None of them were really, and it meant an early wake up call. Still… "It's fine Hatsume-san, I should've expected it. You're all very enthusiastic people." It helped that Te and Yubi both seemed to know my situation given how Te had been quick to comfort me about the rush of everything yesterday. A pillar of some sanity in a sea of madness really. "What did you want to do today?"

Yubi smiled at that. "Well, I wanted to run some tests on your Quirk!" He noted enthusiastically. "But Te said that it might be boring to have you doing them all day, so the afternoon will be dedicated to me helping you with your Japanese. I thought you could take it easy today, but after today we will be dedicating two and a half hours to tests, an hour for lunch, and then two and a half hours to English, as if you were going to school."

I blinked at that and tilted my head. "But… won't that affect your… actually what is it you do?" I questioned

Yubi shook his head "I am a research scientist of course! Working on your gas before reminded me of the think tank days, and I will be processing the results of our tests with others, but I didn't want to put that pressure on you." Yubi exclaimed with a hand extended towards me. "And don't worry about my funding. You present something strange and new Andros! A new type of gas that has materials never seen on this earth before outside of a certain TV show- "

"You know about it?" I blurted out before clasping a hand over my mouth. I hadn't even mentioned the name of the show to anyone, not in detail at least, and given Quirks I had expected that either it had never existed or that it would have been lost to time. If he knows though that does explain why he might let me in so readily.

Yubi let out a bellowing laugh. A little unsettling to be honest. "Oh, I only know it because of Te. I'm not one for letting other things influence my work, but she studies all sorts of things to gain new inspiration for what to do with costumes – and to find solutions that come with a particularly difficult request for a Quirk. So, when I told her about what your gas could do, she knew exactly what it sounded like. Kamen Rider isn't that rare of a source for hero inspiration, especially amongst the older crowd." Yubi exposited, wagging his finger back and forth. "But the combination of your Quirk, the gas and the fact you aren't even from this world… there's so much information we could gain just from you. And all that research means more publishing the results of our tests!"

I let out a small "Ah" of affirmation… even if I sweat slightly. Better him than me doing that. I might enjoy my time on screens like computers, but I _DETEST_ trying to put together statistically significant results, and unexplored scientific territory? No, not for me. Quirk Science was NOT where I imagined going… even if getting to look at it and costume design was going to help with my options. Still… "So, what do we start with?"

* * *

Famous last words really. What I had expected was just some easy enough tests that required me to be there to produce the gas – and to be fair, that was the case at first. That large chamber was actually there to suck up the gas I emit in it or to shield anyone in it from the gas, allowing for an easy testing area as needed. But soon enough as the lessons in Japanese steadily got tougher and tougher, so did the tests of both my Quirk and to an extent my body.

At first this was simple enough -how well can I aim it, and can I aim it better, what does it do to certain surfaces and so on. It was in these first tests that I found out that while the Nebula Gas can eat away at metals, plastics and the like, it doesn't do so without a lot of gas being used. But then…

* * *

"A live test?"

I looked on in disbelief at the five men and women – two without Quirks, three with different Quirks, all in the lab today. In addition, Aizawa was there, and clearly looked about as sceptical as I was.

"Of course!" Yubi commented. "As unfortunate as the ability to create the Smash is, it might be better to understand what the process does to the body and how your ability to control them can be better refined!"

I shook my head at that and waved my hands. "No. Nope. No way. Nada." I insisted, before I turned and pointed at Aizawa. "Did you agree to this?"

"I'd only let him run the tests while I was here." Aizawa grumbled. "And as much as I hate to say it, I agree with Hatsume-san. While usually refining a Quirk like yours would be limited to practise in private or if you enter a hero school, given how your own Quirk works it would be better to figure it out now."

I sighed deeply at that… and gulped a bit at the pressure. I'll be blunt… I can be nervous when meeting new people already. The fact I'll be turning them into monsters? That was enough that I could see my fingers 'smoking' slightly.

* * *

To save a long day of testing, cancelling out my Quirk and attempts from me to forcibly cancel the transformation short, not only did it seem that there was no significant difference in what sort of Smash was made between men and women but those with Quirks and those without didn't seem to have any differences either.

In fact, as far as I could tell the Smash didn't seem to retain the Quirk. Of course that would be more definite if the one with wings hadn't turned into the winged armed and stealth bomber headed Flying Smash, but after making five Smash and fighting them off briefly while trying to dismiss the gas? I was exhausted.

Thankfully after that tests like that were few and far between over the coming year. And it was only a month after those tests were run that I got an even better surprise.

* * *

"It's finally done!"

I blinked and turned to ask… only to suddenly be greeted by a blue bundle flung through the air. I quickly grabbed it… and curiosity being curiosity, I unfolded the bundle… and my jaw dropped. I could see Hatsume Te coming closer, but I was too focused on the blue… well, it looked like a hazard suit, but not as baggy, almost like a one-piece blue suit with the headpiece being a hood and a removable gas mask. On the back of the suit was a large metal canister.

"Here you go Andros. That's your safety suit!" Te exclaimed with a proud grin. "It's not something you'd need to have fully on all the time, but until you can better control your Quirk it's the best thing you have outside of just venting your gas outside. It's stretchy so it should last you at least a couple of years, and I can always make alterations if they're needed."

I looked it over slowly, curious. "How is it meant to help with containing the gas?" I asked slowly. Not that I was doubtful, just… well I couldn't exactly see how.

Te grinned… before tapping the tank on the back of it. "This baby- "I do my best to hide a twitch "-here is designed to be resistant to even when you're actively trying to damage it, according to Yubi. So, if you get stressed out, instead of going out to others, it'll flow into the tank. And if you fill up the tank, the suit is designed to be stretchy enough that you can store a bit more in it and get to a safe place to release it all. But I know you don't want to be left out of things – don't look too surprised, I saw how your face lit up as you looked around the house when you first arrived. So, I made the suit as unobtrusive as possible. Skin tight when you wear it, but when needed you can remove it. Of course, it's only until you can control your- "

I didn't hear the rest as I just ran over to Te and gave her a hug… but I think that's because she just stopped… and then hugged me back.

* * *

Of course, most of my time was in the lab. While Yubi wasn't always experimenting with me, he had brought with him a tablet computer for me to use after the lessons. And this often meant that while Yubi was still busy working, or at least around dinner time, I'd often be joined in my exploration of the internet in Quirked society by Mei. While her English wasn't fantastic it soon became clear to me that by my trying to speak in Japanese to her was about on the same level if not worse. So it soon became another lesson of sorts, with each of us attempting to see how long we could speak in each other's language and getting corrections when needed.

You might think it'd be annoying, but Mei's endless enthusiasm - when she wasn't designing one of her 'babies' - and her knowledge of Kanji and Katakana was actually helping me get further along in my lessons and faster. For her age she's quite smart - but then I didn't expect anything less given who she is.

And in return I was helping add to Mei's English and telling her about what it seemed the Nebula Gas could do. Even ended up with me downloading some episodes of Kamen Rider Build, but after I did that she seemed to vanish for a few hours and insisted it was nothing after dinner.

And then one day she asked me something surprisingly insightful.

* * *

"Why don't you want to be a hero?"

I paused mid reaching over to swap to another online video… and turned my head to stare at Mei. She was grinning as per usual. "Uh… I never said I didn't." I said slowly, speaking in Japanese as she was for now.

She shook her head at that. "You do all this with Papa… but you don't want to be a scientist. You love looking at what Mama makes but you don't wanna design." She looked back at the screen. "Everyone in class wants to be a hero except me. But… you sigh when you see Riders. So why not be a hero?"

I gulped a but at that… before letting out one of those apparent sighs. "It's my Quirk. How am I meant to be a hero with it?" I pointed out. "But… it's also dangerous."

"So is making my babies, or Papa working with you. But I enjoy designing and making them, and Papa loves doing science with you." Mei countered… at least, once I spent a moment to translating what she said. "Danger is there. But you love the heroes. Quirk doesn't matter, just who **you** are."

I looked back at the screen at that… and smiled slightly. "You're very smart." I commented

"So does that mean-"

"No, you don't get to use the gas unless your dad agrees."


	4. School, Students and Sass

As the months passed, my grasp on the Japanese Language got stronger and stronger, to the point that I could start catching up on the news that had happened while I was here. Not that I didn't trust Yubi, but he and Te probably don't want me seeing the darker side of things. It says something that even with it having been almost a year now and there being so many heroics I could find a series of news stories by different stations and websites. Debates made on forums about the nature of Quirks, who was to blame and the like. The forums varied wildly in the comments of course, with some arguing over if my Quirk demanded stricter laws or more comprehensive medical examinations. Honestly, it got a bit too complicated about medical science I had no right to know about in EITHER of my lives but from what I can gather the whole toe joint test is seen as pseudo-science.

Given what people suspected of the Doctor who tested that for Izuku, I'm not surprised.

But the ones that got more interesting on the forums were ones who discussed what I meant.

* * *

**HeroesOath said:** I'm just saying that this kid's Quirk opens a lot of questions up about what Quirks are. If someone can produce gas from one of the old Kamen Rider shows, where does it end? Could someone grow to the size of an Ultraman and just start firing lasers from their arms? Could someone like Superman exist?

**MightyAllMight said:** All Might is our Superman though. Even if he wasn't, we would hear about someone like that right? Superman was an alien

**The_Aeon said:** I think what Oath is getting at is that this kid can make a gas that shouldn't exist. Heroes usually tend to stick to what we know when they produce things like that. Endeavour's fire can't break the laws of thermodynamics as some sort of special fire after all. Could we make Stands, literal manifestations of the spirit? Someone just needs the right Quirk. Shazam? Transformation Quirk.

**Blizzard Of Heroes said:** You could argue that's already the case though. Certainly, there's nothing to explain how Captain Celebrity's Quirk works so well or anything about All Might.

* * *

And so on and so forth. It was surprising really that while the mainstream news stories seemed determined to focus on the consequences of the event even months after I had gotten released from the hospital, the forums were willing to explore the more esoteric side of things or what it meant for Quirks as a whole.

But for me, the most important piece to come from the topic came from an older news story. A few months old now I still watched it on occasion. The news studio had arranged for an interview. Not with me of course, but with a man I hadn't recognized at first. One Taro Hakaiken – the first Strong Smash of this world (and his name had the word for Destruction in it in Japanese because of course it was). In my defence, the man had actually cleaned up a bit and was dressed better than the dirty clothes he had been in when we first ran into each other. The interview goes on talking about the event and the man being the Smash for a bit but then…

* * *

"What do you think about the idea that people are saying that the child who did this to you should be punished?"

Taro blinked a bit, even as he shifted a bit, looking a little uncomfortable in his white suit. "I just think it's stupid if ya don't mind me being blunt," Taro noted as he rubbed his cleanly shaven skin.

"But the boy turned you into a monster, you went on a rampage- "

"And if he hadn't gotten in the way I could have hurt a lot more people." Taro countered. "' sides, like I've said ta any reporter that'd listen, the kid was defending himself. And feeling that power but seein' what happens when it's out of control really puts yer actions inta context."

"How so?"

Taro sighed as he leaned back in his seat, any semblance of professionalism gone as he did so. "I'd just gotten fired tha day before. It was a job I enjoyed, so I got drunk and woke up in the alley. Then I see this kid come near me and suddenly I'm this monster. Then when I'm lying in hospital, I get flashes of what happened. People running. Screaming. The same kid scared out of his wits at the thing he made… and he reaches out and stops me. Just this one kid who looks at a mistake he made. A kid who by all rights should have run for it. And he tries to fix his mistake."

For a moment Taro sighed and let the silence hang in the air. "A kid. That's all he was. He had no reason to try and stop me. But he did. So many people focus on what the power can do that they don't think about the user. It's not right. In my mind, the kid acted like a hero that day. I'm just trying to do the same thing now in my life."

* * *

It… well, it felt good. I was always a bit worried about what people would think of my Quirk – given what happened to Shinso and all – but to see someone looking past that was nice enough. That someone being the guy I had turned into a Smash? Even better, even if it seemed like he didn't remember his time as one, the standard for a Smash.

Of course, that brought me to another issue I was worried about over time. I had at least 4 or 5 years to go until I can even try for U.A. I was going to forget things, and I don't want to be someone who was dropped into a universe and just forgets what useful information they have. So, I had asked Yubi and gotten some of my money to get a simple pair of notebooks and some pencils. The first notebook was always one that I kept locked and usually left in the lab to avoid Mei trying to look at it – this was details of what I remembered from the series. Nomu, USJ, Training Camp, Stain, as much as I could fit in without over-complicating things. Fortunately, unlike his daughter. Yubi believes in privacy.

And the second? It was what I used to convince Yubi to give me money in the first place. A notebook for me to take notes or record data about my own Quirk, draw up designs for future support costumes and more. As much as I'd love to write down ideas about others Quirks… well, aside from me still coming to grips with the idea of becoming a hero student, I need to be practical: There's no guarantee I'd even pass the exam, let alone get into class 1-A. Plus to get into a high school like that, I'd need to go to a middle school. And I don't NEED to go to middle school

* * *

Of course, a couple of months after I thought that nothing had really changed.

"You want me to go to middle school?" I blurted out.

_Alright, so it had_. We were in the middle of dinner and like expected, Yubi had dropped the topic into my lap unexpectedly. The summer break was in full swing true, but I didn't expect that when it commenced, I'd be going there!

Yubi nodded with a sigh. "As fun as our experiments have been Andros, you're at the point that you're just as good at speaking Japanese as you are at English, and if what Mei tells me is true she can barely tear you away from the news some days." He noted with an almost… disappointed tone.

I blinked and looked over at Mei, who just flashed me an enthusiastic grin. Alright, so she isn't wrong. At this point, it had almost been a year since the incident that dropped me here and with me learning Japanese more and more, I was at the point that I was fluent. "That doesn't answer the question." I countered.

"Simply put, while you don't need an education, you need credentials to get anywhere in this world," Te explained. "As nice as it sounds to get to home-school you, if you want a chance at using your gas in ways to help people, you'll need a support license or a heroes license. Which means getting into a hero school either way."

"And by going to Middle School first it also allows you to get out there and socialize a bit," Yubi added. "While you might not be the same age mentally, you also don't entirely act as an adult does. You're definitely more mature and intelligent… but your body is still just entering its teenage years. Better to spend that around friends who are going through the same thing, correct?"

… damn. It might not be ironclad as a reasoning, but I will admit I am starting to feel a bit lonely. And as much as it's easy to say that I'm older mentally no adult who isn't in the know and believes me will treat me like an adult at this point. I need some friends. "I… can give it a try at least," I admitted. "Plus, maybe this way I can learn some history."

"That'sthespirit, nowwehadto-" Yubi started to enthusiastically explain as a hand slowly stroked his moustache.

Te cleared her throat, and Yubi halted mid-stroke with a wince. "What Yubi was getting all excited to say was that we've already cleared it with Mei's school, you will be going there as a foreign student that we've been hosting over the summer and plan to be hosting for the future. And I've already sorted out your uniform, don't worry." She added before I could even ask.

Yubi chuckled a little nervously… and stroked his moustache again. "Yes, and I'll keep you up to date on the tests with the Nebula gas. We'd just like to see you make friends, ok?"

* * *

Make friends. Oh yes, that should be _EASY_. Sarcasm aside, even having Mei walk with me to the school when the break ended was nerve-wracking. I wasn't the most social person at the best of times, but here I was not only going back to a school where I knew I'd likely know a lot of the answers, but with a culture I was still learning, not familiar with some of the latest kids things – beyond heroes – and to top off everything else I had to go out in the protective suit!

The stares the other kids gave me, the questions that kept getting asked about why I had the suit on ("I don't always have the best control of my Quirk, and I don't want to hurt anyone"), why I was only just now going to school (A lie or two about just how long I had been in Japan settled that) and the occasional fumble with the Japanese language didn't help matters. It made the shadows feel longer, the crowds feel tighter, the scoff I heard in the English lesson when I got called on meaning someone already didn't like me it's wrongwrongwrong- breathe Andros, breathe. You're fine, it's… just different.

As you might have guessed, this left me a nervous wreck idly trying to see if any of the kids would let me sit at their tables for Lunch – Mei didn't seem to be anywhere in the cafeteria at the time and I wouldn't be surprised if she ate lunch outside. But nobody seemed to open a seat, or when they did it was usually joined by questions… asking how bad my Quirk was if I was an alien and so on. Suffice to say soon enough I was sitting towards the back of the cafeteria by myself, feeling more alone than ever.

Still, being this far from others meant I didn't need to worry that much as I sighed and raised my hands to the headpiece, slowly pulling it off to at least allow me to breathe and eat peacefully. Honestly, I can't help but think this was a bit of a bad idea. I'm already an outcast, none of these kids have asked me a question about me without it being if I was a villain or an alien or the like. So, what's the‒

And before I can finish that thought another tray slides its way onto my table and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes sits down opposite me, a little smile on his face. But he doesn't say anything at first, simply starting to have some lunch there and then as I looked on in silence. After a minute or so he paused and muttered. "You didn't want to sit with the others because they were asking you weird questions, right?"

I blinked, stunned that one of the others had actually picked up on that. "Uh… yeah, but how did you know?" I asked.

The blonde kid kept the smile on his face. "Well firstly… you're not the first new kid to come into this group, my family only moved here last year. And second… a lot of people like to assume things about me based on my Quirk too. It's rarely anything nice. You remind me of me last year." He said quietly before holding out a hand across the table. "Monoma Neito, nice to meet you."

And that shocked me. Hatsume Mei was more or less engineered by me meeting her dad. Aizawa was a hero in the area and he knew Present Mic. But in hindsight given how wide U.A. seemed to reach for its students, I shouldn't be too shocked that two unrelated students had gone to the same school. But it was more than that. Monoma was always a bit of an ego when it came to class 1-A being in the spotlight… but it was pretty much what he was saying now wasn't it? That it was because they were in the spotlight because of their Quirks. And yet he sees someone who's being looked on with fear but with a stronger Quirk… and he just holds out his hand?

I could feel a sting that was becoming a bit too familiar for my liking… but I just put on a smile and held out my suit covered hand. "Nebulos Andros. And it's more than that – I was the kid who accidentally made that monster last year." I admitted. Monoma, for all his ego, was a hero at heart from what I remembered.

Monoma chuckled lightly in response. "Suddenly the suit makes sense then. It's there so you don't have an accident with worse consequences than most do." He said.

I blushed beet red in response. "It's not like farting!" I insisted… before letting out a giggle in return.

Because just like that, everything seemed a bit brighter and the future seemed a little better.

* * *

Having someone be there meant that as the weeks went on and I continued to go to class, while I never became the most popular kid in class, it always left me with at least a couple of people to talk to on occasion. Monoma wasn't massively popular but that just meant between him and Mei I had a solid group of people that I could rely on to talk to about things that bothered me on occasion – especially as both were smart. Really smart. As in Monoma and Mei both competed with me in Mathematics smart and I have years of experience over them.

But time went on, an anniversary for my arrival in the world (as I had actually forgotten to tell the Hatsume family when my Birthday had passed – when Mei found out she had insisted on celebrating it) came and went and I had the one tool that every teenager wants, needs, and adores. A mobile phone with a flexible plan!

Yes, it's mundane for this world, but when you go without anything like that for a year you learn to appreciate the little things in life. But it also meant that I could finally do something I had promised to do while I was here. To do once I could speak Japanese fluently.

"Hey hey! What's up, everyone!_ Present Mic here ready to give ya Friday night dose of heroism! Our nonstop music will be starting soon, but asss always we'll be taking callers first who want to ask me some questions!"_

Oh, don't you judge me, I still carried around the English to Japanese Dictionary that Mic had given me over a year ago at this point, and I wasn't gonna go without paying that back. Plus, Mic's music choices were always interesting, he'd pick a theme of music, be it style, period, county of origin or more, and he'd always challenge the listener to try and figure it out by the end of the night. You had to be quick to get in to ask questions though – I swear I heard a younger Jirou call in at one point calling his choices predictable.

"Alllllright then!_ Now, let's take this list of callers and pick caller number 5! Hello there, lucky caller you're on the air!"_

I gaped in shock as I heard the same sound come out the radio and the phone speakers but shook it off. Don't choke don't choke, he's a friend, he's nice, you MET him!

"_Caller number 5? You there?"_

Oh, right. "Uh y-yes I'm here Present Mic. Or should I call you Mic Mic?" I asked my voice stuttering out of nerves and excitement.

"_Eh?"_ Present Mic sounded confused for a moment… before laughing. _"Oh wow! Now here's a story for all you folks out there, our mysterious caller here is a little buddy I made about a year ago!"_

"Some buddy, all I got was a dictionary." I joked. "You did call me a future listener back then!"

"_And it's good to see you have the right taste in radio shows!"_ Present Mic responded. _"Everyone out there, let me introduce Nebulos Andros – or as some might remember, the kid from the monster gas incident."_

I gulped. Hadn't expected this to turn into an impromptu radio interview. "I-I mean I was a bit scared at the time," I confessed.

"_Any kid would! You barely knew any Japanese then and – as well-informed listeners should know – you were all alone. Hearing you able to call in and speaking _practically_ perfect Japanese is fantastic!"_

"_Practically?_"

"_You still have an accent!"_

As Present Mic chuckled, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Of course, that said, I still spent quite a bit of time with Mei and Monoma – Neito, sorry - not just at respective homes but also out and about, more than once going to see a movie. Neito even insisted at one point that Mei and I help him track down an old comic on the internet… but for now it had come to a dead end because to his shame, he couldn't remember anything beyond two men in bowler hats showing up. Admittedly it sounded familiar, but the fact that he said it came from Europe means I don't have much hope of us ever finding it.

But even with all the fun and games, the occasional lunch catch ups thanks to parents and so on, Neito hadn't willingly admitted what his Quirk was to me even after a year of me knowing him. Until one day, as we were eating in the cafeteria – Mei was busy tinkering with one of her new babies out in the courtyard – that Neito sighed as he put down his cutlery.

"Andros… what do you think when people talk about your Quirk?" Neito questioned. "When they say it's a 'villain's Quirk'."

I looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I don't really pay attention to it honestly," I confessed. "Sure, it has the potential to do bad things… but any Quirk has the potential to do that."

"But some Quirks are stronger than others. Flashier than others." Neito insisted. "Don't you ever worry that even if you manage to become a hero that people will still be scared of you? That they'll worry you might turn them into monsters?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes. And its human for me to worry. You're right, my Quirk isn't too flashy – it's just special gas that would get me more recognized if I was turning people into monsters. But that's not exactly a heroic action." I said. I think I know what's going on here.

"Exactly. So, you have to choose between handicapping your Quirk… or being called the villain. Either way, it forces you to the side compared to others." Neito elaborated as he swept out an arm. "The same could be said about Mei-san too, if she was trying to be a hero her Quirk would force her into supporting others. To be the scout, the observer, but never the one who gets the glory. Only a side character."

"And you're worried that's what's going to happen to you, right?" I asked lazily, slowly lowering my eyebrow from earlier. Neito flinched at that but I pushed on. "Neito, you haven't actually told me about your Quirk. And the way you're talking, it's not a flashy one either… but I think you're looking at this wrong."

Neito looked over at me suddenly, his eyes widened slightly. "And… what do you mean by that?" Neito asked slowly.

Hmm… how best to… ah, I know. "No two stories are exactly alike. You just need to look at the story of Spider-Man to know that." I insisted. Yes, that's a good example, classic hero!

"And assuming I haven't got the same insatiable taste for classic hero comics like you do?" Neito countered

Ngh! Great, I had hoped to use Peter Parker and Miles Morales as examples. I suppose it's better to stick to what we know though… "Alright then… you say Mei's Quirk is a support Quirk. But what makes you think she'd be a hero by just using her Zoom? Many heroes in comics and even now use gadgets to augment and take advantage of Quirks that can support that – so if she wanted to use a special rifle, she could go without needing to use a scope. She could be an airborne hero like Air Jet and be able to spot crime from miles away. The gadget hero is one that she could easily be." I remarked.

"And then you get to my Quirk. Yes, it's dangerous when I use it on others… but that's why I've been training it with Yubi-san. Why I've been practicing being able to stop the monsters, or even direct them. And even then, my gas could be a great source of energy for the right hero suit." I sighed a bit… and then looked Neito head on. "But this isn't about my Quirk, is it? It's about yours."

Neito stayed quiet for a moment, unwilling to break eye contact… before letting off a single laugh. "My Quirk is Copy. It's why when we first met, I shook your hand through the suit instead of wanting to shake hand to hand. Because I didn't want to accidentally risk using a dangerous Quirk." He confessed. "But… how can I be a big-time main character with a Quirk like mine? Yours at least can do a lot, and Mei's supports her ability to make gadgets… but all I have is copying."

I shook my head with a chuckle. "Amazo."

Neito tilted his head at that. "Amazo?" He asked.

I nodded. "A character from DC comics in the west. Sometimes a hero, sometimes a villain, he was a robot with the power to copy the powers of other heroes and use them for his own. And in one of those continuities, he was basically the strongest hero of that world, to the point that the writers of the story had to make him disappear so they could make it actually feel… tense." I elaborated. "What I'm saying is… copying isn't a bad Quirk. It just requires you to play smart, and to pick wisely."

Neito blinked and hummed, cupping his chin as I went back to my food

* * *

School wasn't the only part of life, obviously. With a phone and access to the tablet in the lab, came computer time. And that meant forums. Japanese forums specifically because somehow none of mine have endured – or existed in some cases – in this world. Still, the range of forums was just as diverse if not more so, from forums about anime and manga, forums discussing entertainment and heroes, and the effects of both on each other, lots of Star Wars forums because of course, Star Wars is massive in Japan. But the ones that interested me the most were the Hero Forums. Forums where people discussed different heroes, opinions on them, cataloguing up and coming newcomers, great fights, and of course debating over who would win in a fight. They were one of the forums that talked about what my Quirk meant so I tended to pop on every so often to check what was going on and… politely express my opinions.

* * *

**QuirkNebula said:** Of course, Superman could take on All Might! DC just kept making him stronger, but All Might is an actual person.

**MightyAllMight said:** Except we don't know what All Might's limit is either! For all we know he could be way stronger than people think

**QuirkNebula said:** Strong enough to pull a planet?!

**MightyAllMight said:** Maybe? Has anyone ever asked him to try?

**QuirkNebula said:** THAT'S NOT HOW PROOF WORKS!

* * *

To be fair in a VS debate that IS polite. But it meant I didn't just have to rely on Monoma and Mei for reliable consistent friendship. If I ever felt down or a dip and I wanted some me time I could just check out the forums and talk with others about heroes, about villains, about why they shouldn't compare Superman to anyone because DC comics didn't seem to know when to stop powering him up… before long I found my profile had been given the tag 'Classic Connoisseur' and… well, I didn't really mind that. Anything to give me an excuse to nerd out

* * *

But there's always one thing that you learn in life at one point – you aren't the main character of every story around. You're just the main character of your own story. A philosophy I refuse to share with Monoma because goddamn I don't know what got him into his current mental state but the last thing, he needs is that statement.

But no incident proved it accurate more than one day when I was 13. When some fool had left Mei unsupervised near the metalworking area for more than a minute.

"How did you manage to make an explosion?" Neito asked Mei incredulously, arms up in the air as I stared at the now smoke issuing metalworking shed with my jaw dropped. "You were in there for five minutes!"

"A gas leak?" Mei excused with a grin on her soot-covered face.

"There's no gas except in canisters in there and you'd notice it in seconds!" Monoma half yelled.

I just continued to stare.

* * *

Of course, by now you might be guessing where, beyond my stipend from the government, I got any cash to do anything or to buy anything that the Hatsumes' didn't help me get. Yubi thankfully came through for me on that front.

"You want me to license out the use of Nebula Gas?" I asked, confused. It had been four years at this point and Yubi had tried to keep me out of the more complex parts of the process. "But… isn't it just a chemical?"

Yubi chuckled in a sound that almost reminded me of quite a few mad scientists from fiction. "If it was a regular chemical then yes it would! But even with all the study that's been done over the last few years, I haven't found a way for us to replicate it without the product being unstable or needing your involvement." Yubi exclaimed. "I'd be happy to organize and sort out the paperwork of course, for a small part of it, but this way you can be earning your own pocket money."

I hummed at that… then grinned. "Alright then Yubi-san… who do you have in mind?" I queried.

"Well firstly, the people at Intelli Labs want to try and get an engine running with Nebula Gas and would be willing to send back the notes."

My grin only widened… after all, if that was the case, I might just have a bigger win to come from this if I get into U.A.

* * *

And with that… I had a LOT more money coming in. Nothing that was all too much in the grand scheme of things, but certainly more than most kids would expect my age. It let me hunt down my old hobbies of collecting Kamen Rider figures, model assembly, and painting – thankfully one of the things that had survived – but it also meant that I renewed a different hunt towards the end of the last Middle School year. By this point, I was 15 years old and Neito, Mei and I were one of the tightest knit groups in the school. We had a table, we were a clique onto ourselves and we were known to occasionally give advice to people who came around – or just chat about cartoons, manga, even Star Wars once.

But on this day, it was just Neito and Mei before I rocked up… and slid a small package across to Neito. "Eh? What's this Andros?" Neito asked.

"You remember how you mentioned wanting to find a certain old comic a couple of years ago?" I asked. "Well, I figured out the answer finally – a couple of weeks ago. But I didn't want to just give you the answer."

Neito froze for a moment… and then in a moment of undisguised glee frantically ripped off the packaging of the parcel turned present revealing a couple of books and a single DVD case. One that I know all too well. And yet he hadn't said anything.

"_Blistering barnacles_ Neito… do you know how many things have a pair of men in bowler hats?" I joked. "I should have figured it out ages ago you were talking about a titan of pre-Superhero comics. Did I guess it right with Tintin?"

Specifically, _Tintin in the Land of the Soviets_ and _Tintin in the Congo_, the first two books, as well as the animated movie based on – among others – _Secret of the Unicorn_. All in English, but Neito was as fluent in English as I was in Japanese at this point, thanks in no small part to years spent around me.

"I tried for the original Franco-Belgian translations of the comics bu-" I started, only to be cut off as Neito just smiled. A massive beaming smile with tears running down his face.

"It's fine Andros… I barely remembered when we spent all night searching for these same comics once. But they're so old but in such good condition. How did you find them?" Neito asked, slowly wiping away the tears.

I just grinned back. "I knew someone who knew someone." I insisted. After all, when you're interested in high detailed figurines of a now ancient series of television shows you start to have to MAKE connections to find them – most of the profits from the deals Yubi had helped set up went into that. And from there, all it took was asking those same connections for something different. To see if they could ask people with European ancestry or migrancy. It hadn't been amazingly easy, but I had gotten the comics eventually. The movie was easier to get. "And before you say anything… you don't owe me anything Neito. Before I met you and Mei, I didn't have any friends. And you two have stuck with me and each other… it's the least I can do."

And the sight of Neito smiling as Mei leaned over and glanced at the comics was something I'd always remember.


	5. Exciting Entrance Exam Episode!

The day that Middle School came to an end was both the greatest and most nerve-wracking one in my life. Yes, I was finally out of middle school, yes it was with full accolades… but now there was at most a month or so before we were due to go to U.A. for the Entrance Exams. Mei had been spending less and less time with Neito and I lately and more time locked in her room, muttering about needing to have the right tools. Neito and I had instead decided to help each other practice, with a physical portion-

* * *

I panted as I continued to run down the street. "Are-" I breathed out a bit harder than intended "-you sure we need to go this far?" I asked.

Neito, the traitor, nodded. "If I copy a Quirk based on physical strength, I want to be ready for it!" He called out as he kept going… before smirking. "Or are you going to hand in the towel? Oh no, Andros-sama is going to let a morning run defeat him, how-"

"Oh shut up." I snapped with a smile, even as I drank deep from my water bottle. As much as I hate to admit it the only limit to my own Quirk seems to be endurance, so this is probably better for me too. As far as I can tell producing Nebula Gas just makes me more tired, so extra endurance probably isn't the worst thing. Long term. "We keep going no matter how much I complain!" I added grumpily.

"That's the spirit!" Neito called back. "Even if I have to start insulting you."

"I know where you keep the Tintin collection Neito."

* * *

-to testing Neito's flexibility with powers through a hero randomizer-

I press the randomize button on my phone. "Kamui Woods," I stated

"Wood spikes to attack tougher foes or grapple them, also can use the branches for mobility, making a barrier or grabbing people out of the way," Neito replied.

And another press. "Ragdoll of the Wild Wild Pussycats. Quirk is Search."

"Provide support, locate nearby villains, or use it to enhance the abilities of one of my other Quirks."

I hum but accept it as an answer, next one. "Endeavour." I grumbled

Neito raised an eyebrow. "At some point, you need to tell me what your problem with that man is. Anyway, fire abilities, good offensively and potentially allowing for interesting use of the scenery, but also dangerous unless my outfit is fireproof." He elaborated.

"Midnight."

"For the last time, I'm not theming underwear choices just in case I have to team up with Midnight."

I simply giggled at that.

* * *

-to even scenario discussions about my own Quirk.

* * *

"Alright, the villain is running down the road, but suddenly dashes into a side alley. The street is filled but the alley is empty. What do you do?" Neito asked. I'd question why he insisted on a DM screen, but it sets the mood.

I hummed… and then grin. "Run after him, waiting until I get into the alley. If he goes up onto the roof, I use the gas to help make me jump after him, if he's ahead, a burst of gas to have me going after him faster." I explained.

"What if he's right there and has a gun?" Neito asked.

"Low concentration smoke screen. Enough to make him cough and maybe a little sick, but not enough to turn him into a Smash." I added. "Under exam conditions."

"What if he has a robot there?" Neito asked.

I grinned. Already had that planned.

* * *

But even with all the preparation, it was nothing to stop the nerves I felt like my stomach had tied itself into knots on the day itself, a nervous gulp constantly catching in my throat. I wasn't the only one either, with Mei having a small gadget of hers that she was idly fiddling with to keep herself distracted and Neito flipping through one of the comics. He, at the least, had a face showing utter serenity, even if I'm sure he felt otherwise. I was meanwhile idly trying to pass the time by releasing and then sucking back in small amounts of Nebula Gas within my suit – up-sized and upgraded over the years to better prevent wear and tear in it.

"So… big day," I muttered.

"Andros, please stop saying that," Neito said. "Your nerves are starting to get to me. We've practiced for anything they could throw at us in the physical portion even if we have to fight the staff."

Which we don't, I know that. I just hope I haven't caused any ripple effects from being here to change the exam from what I know will happen. If I'm fighting anything but robots, I have the Mina-and-Denki issue of not having refined my Quirk to the point I can use it safely on humans directly.

"So…" Before I can say anything else Mei tosses something at me. I blink and look at… oooh. "Thank you, Mei~."

Neito and Mei just sighed as I unwrapped the chocolate bar and happily started to munch away. What? I have a sweet tooth, and chocolate eating before an exam helps me relax. "Mei, have you figured out if he needs the sugar or not yet?" Neito questioned.

"He's just a sugar fiend." Mei insisted. "If the amount of cola he drinks is any indication."

I gulped down the bit of chocolate I had been savouring. Dairy Milk, plain bar, but it still melts all nice and creamy in my mouth. "So, I'm a sweet tooth, so sue me," I noted with a little grin… as both Mei and Neito looked at me. "What? You two never actually ASKED me if I needed the sugar or I just craved it." A giggle escaped me as I bit back into the chocolate bar. Mmm, lovely lovely chocolate~

Neito looked at Mei and sighed. "At least he isn't worried about the exam anymore, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mei admitted… even as she grinned. "Even if he is going to help me test out one of my babies later."

Neito flinched at that.

* * *

There was one exam where all the applicants, regardless of block, course or otherwise, would go for. The written exam. And I swear that Aizawa, Mic or Nedzu – because I wouldn't put it past the maybe rat-bear to have asked Aizawa about me – saw my name on the list and decided to give me a test specifically aimed at me. Not that it's particularly harder, no, on that front, it seems to be average. It's more that the examples in the questions seem to have been changed to reference me, or Kamen Rider references.

Scratch that, this is **definitely** Nedzu's idea. But then that was a good thing, it means that the information I noted down in my notebooks is still accurate. I only slipped in a line or two for some people, and there are some names that only vaguely stand out anymore – Muscular for example. That's the biggest issue even if I do pass. It's been five years, I only know what's going to happen from certain angles, and even when I wrote these down, I didn't have a perfect memory of what was going to happen. So much can change with classmates, villains and more that I can't just rely on what I think is going to happen.

Still, as the written test finishes, I pass by Mei on the way through, who simply smiled and gave me a thumbs up as she moved off towards her own explanation for the Support Course test. Monoma and I were due to be seated next to each other because we were from the same school so that would be fine, but I would just have to hope that Mei's test wouldn't be too hard. Obviously, anyone in the Support Course wouldn't be judged by the same practical test that the Hero and future General Studies students would be. I wouldn't be surprised if the Business Studies students had their own tests too.

But back to the practical test. While Neito and I were seated next to each other, we weren't the first ones in, and after about 10 minutes of everyone filing in the lights dimmed, and spotlights shone onto the stage… revealing nothing?

"**For all you examinees tuning in today…**" A deep, imposing, rumbling voice issued out as smoke billowed out onto the stage… before the blonde haired, mustachioed, hammy as _fuck_ DJ and Radio Host known as Present Mic rose out from the smoke. "Welcome to the show! _Everybody say hey!_"

"_Hey!_" I shouted out… and I'm the only one. Oh, come on people, I don't know if that was how he did it before, but he packed some real energy into it!

Present Mic chuckled. "Oh, come on everyone, you can't just let one person show you all up! _Everyone say hey_!"

The reply this time was a bit more enthusiastic, with one person thrusting their arms up into the air stiffly as he declared his while another pumped a fist into the air. Which I'm glad, I'm useless in social situations to start, but the right energy brings out my hammier side.

"Let's keep this show going with guidelines for your practical! _Are you ready?_" Ok Mic, that must be you trolling me… no, wait, I never told him about the whole link to Kamen Rider, so maybe he's done it by accident? Still, he doesn't seem to be waiting this time. "This is how it goes eager listeners! After this presentation, you'll head to your assigned location! While there you'll be conducting ten minutes worth of Mock Cityscape Maneuvers!" and with that declaration, the screen behind him lit up with an image of said cityscape. "Bring along whatever you want ok?"

Thanks to the earlier encouragement, Mic wasn't left hanging. I mean I get why some people might not answer, it's English speaking, it's just after the written and Present Mic is a bit… eccentric, but personally I find it helps distract me. Still, I looked down at my paper. Ground C.

"You and your love for the cheesy," Neito whispered, smiling while he shook his head and showed his paper. Ground E. It seemed like they were splitting us up, so we don't team up.

"Says the guy who tried convincing his mum that you needed a real-life Snowy last month?" I countered.

Still as Mic continued with his explanation the cityscape turned into a graphical representation of… of…

Of Present Mic in his usual outfit… except for his head, which had been replaced by a very goofy looking insectoid looking full-head helmet with bug-eyed lenses and a mouthguard that seemed to connect directly to his speaker. The helmet was black, except towards the back where it looked like Mic's hair had been moulded into the helmet, as well as the lenses which were the amber colour of his sunglasses.

I don't know who's responsible for that or whether to hug them or sock them. I KNOW that it wasn't like that in my memories so someone changed it based on me, and there are three people – any of which could have done it! – that could know my powers link to a chemical from Kamen Rider.

… I sound paranoid even in my own thoughts. Yeesh, I need to tone it down a bit.

"Three different types of villains are contained in each battle centre!" Present Mic announced as a crowd of black haired and scruffy looking foot troops – each with a '1P' Marker above their head – show up onto the scene. Kamen Mic-er charged into battle against them with a series of punches and kicks in such well-practiced fashion that I don't think Present Mic has ever displayed in his life. Still, the Eraser-Mooks soon disappear. "You earn points for each of them based on their difficulty!" And there's a large stone golem I think – oh god that's another one of the teachers as a standard monster – with a '2P' marker above his head. Kamen Mic-er takes it all in stride and lets out a shout which has the golem crumble into dust.

"Your goal, deal listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing these faux villains." And there's an even bigger white bear monster that I think is supposed to be the Principal complete with '3P' marker. Despite the monster's muscles he just fires laser beams from his eyes that Kamen Mic-er dodges before leaping into the air and flying towards the monster with a jumping kick, striking the monster in the chest before it falls backward and exploded in cheesy and overdramatic fashion. "Of course, attacking other examinees and other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Mic added, thankfully to no further graphic.

"Excuse me! May I ask a question?"

Eh? That voice sounds… oddly familiar, but I can't place it. Still, looking at the person who stood up to ask it… blue hair, tall, glasses… that's the guy who stuck up his arms in the air before – oh my god that's Iida. "There are four types of villains on the printout! If this is a mistake, then it is highly unseemly for a school as prestigious as U.A. to contain it! We are all here today to be made into model heroes!" Iida declared with more energy than I think I put into my declarations before. "And you with the curly hair! You've been muttering the whole time, it's distracting! If this is a game to you then go home!" Curly hair and muttering, even without checking my book I know that's Izuku. Wow, I forgot their friendship got off to such a bad start.

"Okay, okay, examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message!" Present Mic declared with a thumbs up. Oh god here comes – "The fourth kind of villain is worth 0 points! He's an obstacle so to speak." And in this case, represented by the Nedzu-Monster piloting a giant Nedzu Robot while laughing maniacally. "There's one in every battle centre, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces." Kamen Mic-er heroically faces up against the robot… and then runs in the direct opposite direction as fast as possible. "It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend you listeners try to avoid it."

I tune things out towards the end as Iida starts to excuse himself. Aside from the changed graphics, everything else seems familiar so far. I suppose that just means from here on it's up to me to show what I can do.

* * *

Hatsume Mei was not an idiot. In fact, she was one of the furthest things from an idiot possible even if her singular drive to do all she can to innovate and create at will could lead to her alienating people sometimes. It's why she valued her friendship with Andros and Neito so much, they took her oddities as signs of who she was rather than denseness. So, the fact that she was in a large room without any observer present, just other applicants for the support course, with nothing but a ring of seats in front of her baffled her. For the last few minutes, everyone had talked among themselves or fiddled with something. Once the last person sat down, however, the centre of the room lit up. Standing before the applicants was a hologram of the Excavation Hero Power Loader.

"Finally, the last of you sits down." Power Loader remarked. "So, you might be wondering what exactly you support applicants might have prepared for your tests." As he talked, the floor in front of the students' seats pulled away, desks rising with paper on them – and a card on top. "Your practical exam is a situation that many support companies, hero support staff, costume designers and all others in our field have to deal with. Each of you has been assigned a hero who needs new support to make it easier for them to save others. However, you only have a short amount of time to come up with a basic design for them, or at least a design outline." Power Loader leaned forward as he said this, a twisted smirk on his face that Mei recognized as the type Neito might do before taunting someone. "You can feel free to draw from designs or services you've had in mind in the past to support a hero. And you have fifteen minutes to finish your designs. This is to simulate the time crunch all support has to work under… and to see which of you have the Plus Ultra to truly stand out in our course."

For a moment there was silence as the hologram flickered and then turned off. And then? Chaos. And fortunately for Mei Hatsume… chaos was an environment in which she thrived.

* * *

Chaos is not an environment in which my Quirk thrives. Especially not helped by Present Mic having declared a start without a countdown sending all the competitors scrambling into the cityscape, before dividing up, it stopped me from being able to pull ahead of anyone to start with because I couldn't risk exposing anyone to Nebula Gas.

Fortunately for this exercise, I had taken off the safety suit because this was a place where I'd NEED to use the gas. Still, I dashed down from street to street, precious seconds ticking down before I spotted one of the spider-tank-like three-pointers, missiles on it's back aiming away from me as I dashed forward and leaped at the robot's face. Even as it started to turn, I still grabbed on tight. And then I let loose, immense streams of Nebula Gas blasting out right into the robot's face. Sparks started to emerge from the face as it started to spin, to try and throw me off, before the robot let out a shudder and collapse to the ground, limp and lifeless with the head having dissolved. That's the real danger of Nebula Gas. It's not just that it turns you into a monster, but too much of it can just flat out vaporize you.

I held up my hands and focused on the trick that Yubi and I had been working on for a while, the gas flowing out of the robot and back into my hands. I grunt as I feel it come back in, leaving my hands itching like nobody's business, but I could put up with it for now. As I started to run down the street again, I saw another applicant – a red-haired girl with massive hands that seemed really familiar – wrestling with a couple of the two pointers while a third ran up behind her. I thrust my hands behind my back in a familiar motion to Bakugou of the future Class 1-A and as I ran, I compressed the gas in my hands… before letting out a short burst that made for a popping sound. It let out a small plume of gas, but it also temporarily sent me flying forward.

I let out a likely not too dignified yell as I flew forward and grabbed onto the sneaking two pointer's tail. The two-pointer started to shake its tail around as I pulled my head back and then blew, blowing out a cloud of Nebula Gas right down onto its body. Not enough to dissolve it, but enough to cause it to jitter as it started to stall. I used the sudden stillness of the tail to force myself down off of the tail and onto the centre of the malfunctioning body, letting it collapse with an unpleasant sounding crunching sound, even as I breathed out some more Nebula Gas just to make sure it was down.

"Thanks!" Red-Haired – oh duh, big hands, that's Kendo – said. "Bit overkill though." Still, she was smiling even as she tossed the two robots she'd been holding onto to the side and running off. And I leaped down to do the same. I just hope that Neito is having more luck than I am with robots.

* * *

Neito swore that the reason he was surrounded by one-pointer robots at the moment was that Andros had jinxed him. He'd get his own back in time but for now, he could actually let loose with the Quirks he had managed to copy on the initial run. His body turned silver as he coated himself in metal and lashed out with a punch, hitting straight through the robot before he pulled his fist back out, climbing onto the next one before he launched a kick down… which became an issue as the robot collapsed… and pinned his foot under it. Neito frowned but let the metal fade from him and reaching for another Quirk he had seen being used, his leg starting to gyrate extremely quickly, acting like a drill even, soon drilling straight through the robot. Which was good as Neito soon leaped away, a two-pointer landing where had been just seconds ago, before its tail lashed out towards him… and Neito grabbed it with a grin, even as the other one pointer robots surrounded him.

"How about you go for a spin?" Neito suggested, even as his legs stayed stuck on the ground while his chest started to turn… and turn… and turn! He was using this rotation Quirk to its fullest as he spun around rapidly, eventually tearing the tail off of the two pointer's body and letting it swing around and smash into the crowd of robots surrounding him. After a good ten seconds, he stopped the rotation and stumbled a bit, trying to take a moment to gather his senses… and not lose his lunch. Not the best of ideas but the first one he could come up with – he had copied the Metal Quirk first and it was getting close to the time that he'd run out of uses. "Urgh, go for a spin… I'm starting to sound like Andros."

"Woah!" Neito looked up and saw… was that a Pikachu? No, that's dumb. He shook his head and looked again and saw that the blond man in front of him did have a black stripe that looked like lightning in his hair – and a Pikachu shirt – but was otherwise entirely human. "I saw that dude, nice, rotation Quirk?" The boy asked.

Neito shook his head as he started to break into a run… and as he did, tapped the other man who was clearly broadcasting his holding of an electric Quirk to the world on the shoulder. "Copy Quirk. Thanks for letting me borrow yours~" He called out as he ducked into a side street.

"Wha-hey!" The other boy called out, but Monoma just laughed as he ran towards a three-pointer and his hands sparked.

* * *

I grinned as I noticed a group of different robots ahead and – after checking to see if there was anyone around – breathed out another cloud of Nebula Gas. Really the only reason I'm so cavalier about it when I'm the only one around that it can hurt is that the normal amount of Nebula Gas just doesn't seem to affect me… or more accurately, I don't think it can turn me into a Smash unless I want it to – which I _don't_.

But it did make it into an effective smoke screen as I got under a three-pointer and lashed a kick up to its headpiece, wincing as I let Nebula Gas blast out before hurriedly crawling out from underneath it as I realized why that was a terrible idea! I narrowly avoided it crushing me – and then I heard coughing. Someone is coughing in the Nebula Gas, shit!

I opened my mouth wide and hold out my hands, sucking in all the Nebula Gas that I can, the smokescreen soon out of the way as I rushed over towards the two on-pointer robots that had surrounded another applicant – one who I could only tell was there due to a floating tracksuit. Hagakure, another of the minor-but-prominent students. Still, I slammed a hand into the side of one and let a 'pop' sound off as I let another pressurized blast off to send it flying, even as Hagakure managed to grab something vital which caused the robot to shudder and go inactive.

"Sorry about that!" I called out. "Didn't spot you, you ok?"

Hagakure… waved her arm up and down. So sue me, she wasn't wearing gloves and I think she's only wearing the jumpsuit so she can get it on and off quickly to use her invisibility. "It's fine, thanks for the save!" She called out before she sprinted off. Good, she clearly didn't get enough Gas to turn her into a Smash. I'm unsure about a lot of people, but the reason I'm always so scared about turning other people into Smash isn't the dissolving from Nebula Gas overdose, but anyone who's too sick or just not fit enough tends to dissolve anyway after de-transforming from being a Smash.

I feel a rumble go through the concrete… that has to be the zero-pointer, and it feels… close. Gonna just stay away from that then. I know Izuku managed to pull off a win against one in can-

"**Two minutes left!**" Present Mic yelled.

In under a minute then, but without any special device to power with my Gas or… risking running out of control as a Smash, I don't know if I could take it on. Even as a Smash it'd be 50/50 at best. I need to stick to what I can do, and not worry too much about the type – I've already lost count and I'm not going to waste time trying to recount.

A metal tail rushing at me breaks me out of my thoughts – only for a massive hand to grab it and toss it to the side. "Careful!" Kendo reprimanded. "Don't get lost in your own thoughts when the clock is running." She ran off but smiled as she did. "And that's thank you for earlier!"

I blushed a bit at the reminder but shook my head and ran down the nearby alleyway… where a three-pointer was struggling in some tape. I turn a corner only to see the ruins of a group of one-pointers that had been ripped to shreds. Then a two-pointer that had a sizable dent in its centre. More and more ruined robots and my hands were getting sore from using the pressure trick too many times. Still, as I run down the street I see a pile of robots glued together,… but stumbling over themselves as the ball of robots – with a few chunks of concrete – go after a young man who looks like a glue dispenser. The glue man – who I know is in 1-B in my notes – seems to be trying to glue them down but the motion and weight of the bots seem to have gotten out of control. Nobody else seems to be down that way… I rush towards the glue guy – Glue-san, I'm calling him Glue-san for now - and smile. "Having some trouble? I can knock the fight out of them. You glue, I gas, ok?"

"I-If you don't mind," Glue-san said, even as he started to back up while spraying glue in front of him. I smiled as he did so and took a massive breath in… before BLOWING out a massive cloud of Nebula Gas, one that left me panting a bit after I did, the robots having parts of them start to flake off and disappear into the air as the bundle of metal starts to tumble towards ME-

And a hand grabs me and pulls me back and away from the glue, Glue-san having rushed back in and tugged me out of the way. "W-why didn't you m-move?" He asked.

My panting was his only reply for a few seconds. "S-sorry… breathing that much out… takes a lot out of me. Out of breath." I muttered as I pulled myself up, legs shaking. "Gotta keep going though-"

"_**TIME UP!**_"

Never freaking mind. I exhale, even as I collapse down onto my ass, breathing heavily. "Well… gotta hope that last bunch was enough huh?" I asked.

Glue-san looked at the pile of non-moving, partly vaporized robots. "I don't think we need to worry about th-that too much." He admitted.

* * *

And after that, it was just nervous waiting. Waiting for the results to go through, waiting for the letters to come. That, and to try and make sure that Mei didn't accidentally blow up the house making one of her Babies using Nebula Gas or something like that.

… of course, in this house, nothing is all that private, and the first I heard of it was when I was in the lab one night… and I heard the most girlish shriek of joy in my life. Yubi and I rushed out of the lab, abandoning the experiment we had been in the middle of – trying to find the point where Nebula Gas turns into a Liquid form – and burst into the house… only to see Mei shrieking with a big smile on her face, and a hologram of All Might. My eyes widened as I looked past a smiling Te and spotted another envelope on the table… before RUSHING forward and grabbing it, tearing the letter open.

Upon which a smiling All Might manifested himself on the wall… before both recordings shifted slightly and announced together. "_**I AM HERE! As two projections!**_"

Wait, what?

"_Hatsume Mei, Nebulos Andros, when I was informed you both lived at the same location the Principal and I insisted we include a special recording for when you both have your discs together._" All Might remarked. "_Young Hatsume, your work on the mathematical and scientific sections of the written exam were exemplary, and the design you crafted in the final… scored you first place!_" A scoreboard lit up behind All Might and displayed what I assumed were the names of the other applicants for the Support Course. "_Some of the greatest heroes I know are those who work in our support industry… and U.A. would be proud to have you._"

The display behind All Might change to a blank screen. "_As for you, young Nebulos… for the second time through. Yes, your situation has been explained to me, and you were graded with the knowledge that you probably knew about the true system we use._" All Might noted. "_And that is why… Nebulos Andros! Thirty Villain points… and Twenty Hero Points! You pass!_" H-holy stinking supercrap! I didn't just pass, but a score like that puts me… just under Monoma! 12th and 13th respectively! "_Your actions in helping your fellow applicants even if it might lose you points is what earned you those hero points in the end young Nebulos. You may have had a rocky start, but I see a true hero in you._"

The two holograms seemed to shift directions… and fused into just one of All Might. "_Young Hatsume. Young Nebulos. Come. This is your hero academia._"

Needless to say, there was a second point of girlish squealing.


	6. Another Nebulous Beginning

I sighed a bit as we walked. Today was the day. The first day of my high school life. The first day of life at U.A. And given that the letter had soon given me what class I had been assigned to – 1-A – I had suspected that the reason hadn't been out of sheer luck. Aizawa's class meant that my Quirk – my dangerous if uncontrolled Quirk – could be put under further control by his Quirk-negating stare. Given his past history with me, it also made a sort of sense that his presence being comforting would reduce the chance of stress during homeroom… but then I was still bringing my suit anyway. At the same time, I suppose you could argue that it's the same reason why Aoyama was assigned to the class too but-

I feel a hand lightly chop against the back of my neck and turn my head to the left. Neito smiled back at that. "You were off in your own world again." Neito pointed out. "You're really worried for some reason. We've gotten past the hard bit, we're in the Hero course." Of course, in saying that Neito had a smile on his face that was just a touch too wide to be real, his own way of coping with anticipation like this was just to put on his old 'mask'.

With a quick nod we kept walking, Mei off to Neito's left and fiddling with her own goggles for once. She had been flat out told only to bring her tools with and no other prior projects, so she had nothing to keep herself busy with but to work on the goggles right now. We each had our own ways of coping, it's just that mine was more obvious than most. Even with all the years of experiments and training, my grip over my own Quirk still isn't entirely concrete. It's why until I can be sure I won't leak it everywhere; I don't plan on going without some sort of support suit.

And speaking of Support, that's where Mei was going. 1-H for her, 1-B for Neito, 1-A for me. Nerves were high not so much because it was going into high school – that we had all accepted a year ago. It was the fact that we were going to U.A. I couldn't even tell you another school in my old world that had the same sort of world-wide reputation as U.A. did. The U.A. Sports Festival was more watched in Japan than the Olympic games, and from what I gathered online this isn't too far behind internationally. There are websites both in Japanese and English that cover all the up and coming would be heroes coming out of hero schools, and U.A. is always a factor. And we were walking right into these prestigious halls with little more than a passed Entrance Exam backing us up. It was as if the world was telling us we had potential to be among the best. That's a lot of weight to put on one's shoulders.

Not helped or hindered by the fact that the main building for U.A. was IMMENSE, standing out from its surroundings. I slowly gulped but forced my way forward a bit more as I saw Neito raise his hand. "Ok, how are you taking this so easily?" I asked incredulously, gripping the straps of my backpack to keep me from wringing my hands out.

"Oh, that's simple." Neito insisted. "I'm focusing less on getting there, and more what we can do while we're there." I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, knowing the lens of my suit didn't always convey my face well. "Well, you're in 1-A, I'm in 1-B. Two friends separated by classes and turned into fierce rivals to reach the top! Who knows what could happen to such a friendship? It's weird righ-"

And that is the moment where Mei reached over and chopped him lightly on the neck. So, sue me, it was something I had used in middle school to let Neito know that he was going a bit over the top, and now it was a signature of our group to snap anyone else out of their usual habits. "There's being excited about what you can do here and then there's turning our life into an anime Neito." Mei commented as I hurriedly turned a shocked splutter into a cough at that. "Besides, the two of you will be meeting up for lunch soon, I'd hope that neither of you are at the point that you'd stop being friends because you're in different classes."

For a moment Neito and I fell into silence… before I hung back… and we both gave Mei a light chop on the back of the neck. "No staying in the lab constantly!" I admonished. "It's going to be the three of us, at least!"

"We're not having another gas canister incident!" Neito added.

Mei just grinned. "Oh no, I'm going to make Babies which can make much bigger-" and then we neck chopped her again, harder.

"Don't blow up the whole school!"

* * *

Mei's 'plans' meant that neither Neito nor I was willing to let her go to class unescorted to make sure she hadn't actually planned to blow up the school – she insisted she hadn't, but this is Hatsume Mei. Still, not long after we left her at the oversized door of 1-H, Neito and I walked up towards the hero classrooms – A and B right next to each other after all. Neito simply grinned as we arrived at 1-B and gave a wave as he pushed through the door – and as he did Kendo, already inside the classroom, waved at us and I gave a wave back to both Neito and her. Admittedly I was feeling a bit nervous not just for me, not just for the events that were due to come up… but also for Neito himself. Back when I had made friends with him, he was socially isolated. Too smart for most of his peers and with a Quirk that nobody really showed much value in. Hopefully with someone like Kendo around and the friendships he already has he can thrive into a more… stable person than he was in the…

Do I call it canon anymore? It feels weird to when I'm living it. The other timeline, perhaps? Damn, that's going to bug me all day now…

Anyway, not going to focus on that, just gonna take a deep breath in and walk into the room and- almost get hit by a swinging arm that stopped just at neck level.

"Oh, my apologies!" Tenya Iida – who came up to about the same height as me without the helm of the suit on – insisted. Thankfully he wouldn't mistake me for one of the teachers as Te had modified my suit at my request to have the U.A. dress uniform pattern on it. That way I could always be safe and in uniform. "I was just trying to insist to another classmate that we shouldn't be using the desks to pose!"

"Merci, but any way I sit, or stand is going to be a fabulous pose~ " The blonde haired, overdramatic and odd belt wearing young man I could only assume was Yuuga Aoyama insisted. "After all I sta-"

"Oh, wow is that a full body suit?" Interrupted another voice as a pink haired, pink-skinned young woman asked as she leaned over, Aoyama's face not leaving its current smile, but his eyebrows did furrow. That design is hard to forget, Ashido Mina. "I like the design!"

"It's not very stylish but it does the job~ " Aoyama agreed.

Iida looked at it. "It does do a fine job of ensuring you can maintain uniform… but why are you wearing it? Are you sick?"

I gulped and backed up a bit. "Um... uh… I…" I gulped a bit, breathing a bit heavily and hearing a slight hiss as I leak out some Nebula Gas into the suit, quickly absorbed into the tanks at the back. "Uh, n-no, it's my Quirk." I forced out. "It's a gas that can be… bad for people."

"Hey, maybe we should let him in?" Another female voice spoke up… from a floating school uniform. Hagakure I could… well, not kiss you, too forward but still. "You're the gas guy from the exams, right? Good to see you passed!"

Iida suddenly stood ramrod straight and gasped in shock. "Oh, you're right, I've been incredibly rude!" He remarked, standing to the side and thrusting both of his arms towards the interior of the class, thrusting them in for good measure. "I apologize, please, come in!"

Wow. It's one thing to see such… vibrant personalities animated, but another to see them in the flesh. Still, I manage a gulp and a smile as I walk in. "Uh, yeah, it's fine… just didn't expect to be mobbed all at once at the door." I admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Shoulda expected it really, with the suit."

"Couldn't recognize you at first until you mentioned the gas," Hagakure admitted as I walked into the Classroom, moving into the aisle to allow for others to enter easily but still talk to the four. "I get that response a lot too from people."

"Sometimes you cannot help your natural charis-" Aoyama started.

"Well, safety gear and big mutations do it a lot don't they?" Mina interrupted… before I cleared my throat.

"Um, I think you interrupted…" I lead in.

Aoyama's furrowed brows immediately unfurrowed. "I am Aoyama Yuga, and merci~ " Aoyama remarked.

"Oh, sorry!" Mina commented, doing a light bow with both hands clasped together. "I'm Ashido Mina, and I'm just really excited. This is the BIG school!"

"But it doesn't mean you should forget proper decorum in the process." Iida reprimanded. "Iida Tenya, it's nice to meet you."

Aoyama… surprisingly waved it off. "It happens when my radiance is nearby, it can blind others in certain ways~ "

For a moment there was silence… and then Hagakure giggled. "This is going to be fun with people like you guys around! Hagakure Toru, nice to meet you!" She noted as she held out an… arm? Hand? Hard to tell with her. Still, I took what I assumed was there as a hand to shake and smiled back.

"Nebulos Andros… and it's nice to meet you all too." I admitted with a smile… that most wouldn't notice I realized. Ah well. As I look around the class, I see a bunch of faces I recognize, I might need to run through the notebook tonight to check who I replaced in Class 1-A. Unfortunately, not Minoru Mineta, I can already spot him looking over at me and Aoyama with… I don't even know. Confusion? Jealousy? Constipation? I was never the biggest fan of him to begin with. And a couple of tables up is a particularly angry pineapple – I mean the spiky blonde-haired form of Bakugou Katsuki with his feet up on the desk.

Iida's eyes had seemed to follow the same track as he stiffened slightly at the sight. "Excuse me." He remarked before heading over towards Bakugou's desk in a scene that… seemed vaguely familiar. I mean I couldn't just be thinking that because of my foreknow- what am I saying, of course it's because of that.

* * *

"U.A. is known for its… freestyle educational system." Aizawa remarked in a scene I knew all too well. The Quirk Assessment Test, and his first rational deception. I haven't said anything though, not to Aizawa or to any of my classmates, if only for one true reason: Aizawa really does plan to expel anyone who shows no potential, and without the driving force of the rational deception behind them I don't know if the likes of Hagakure or Izuku could pass.

"**DIE!**"

I'm blown out of my own train of thought as Bakugou adds an explosion to his pitch, throwing his ball 705 metres away. While the others watch on in shock and awe at the results, my eyes focus on the trajectory of the surprisingly sturdy ball. The fact that Bakugou has an explosion that can send an object flying that far… there's no doubt about it, everyone in this world, me included, must be at least a little tougher than back home, or Bakugou has excellent control over the force of his explosions.

"Alright then," Aizawa remarked as the discussion died down. "Whoever comes in last place in all eight events will be judged to have no potential… and punished with expulsion." As people cried out in shock, Aizawa's face lit up with perhaps the most menacing smile he could put onto his face. "We're free to do what we want with the circumstances of our students. Welcome to the U.A. Hero course!"

As the complaints come through, I zone out again, mostly because him saying that has just made me realize… how is that supposed to work with students who have esoteric Quirks like Hagakure or Koda or…

… actually, where is Koda? Rock headed guy, even with how shy I noted him down as it should be easy to spot him out without me having to keep my suit on. He didn't wear any protective equipment, and I don't need it on to stop my Quirk in the open air but… is he just not here? I assumed I missed him before because my suit sometimes makes things look funny but no. I actually feel a bit bad about that. He had a hero spirit at least. At the same time though this was always going to happen if I wanted to get into the hero course.

* * *

The first event! With the robot set up at the end, it was a 50m dash! Two at a time, fierce competition, with Iida, the frog-like Asui Tsyu, Mina and Aoyama all making impressive results. It was enough to get anyone energized…

…right up until I realized I was being paired up opposite Todoroki. The white and red hair was a dead giveaway, not to mention the faint chill in the air as he prepared. The only way I was going to do this was to take a page out of Bakugou's book it looked like… which will be difficult. Still, as Todoroki took on a runner's pose-

"On your marks!"

I thrust my arms behind me, the chill in the air getting more and more intense.

"Get set!"

I glanced over to Todoroki for only a second to see that frost was already building at his feet. He's planning on sending himself forward with a path of ice!

"GO!"

And as soon as it's announced a loud duo of pops would sound along with it, the built-up pressure of Nebula gas in my hands sending me flying forwards. I start pushing gas towards the hands again, building up the pressure as I start to come in for a landing, and fire off another burst of Nebula gas, flinging me towards the finish line-

"4.49 seconds! 4.55 seconds!"

Only for me to crash to the ground slightly after Todoroki's ice path had crossed the line. I groaned and slowly pulled myself up off the ground only to notice Todoroki giving me an odd look. "Heh… saw the frost on the ground. Figured if I didn't push hard enough you might accidentally freeze my legs." I remarked with a tired smile.

Todoroki gave no answer… right, still very reserved and very much stuck with Endeavour hanging over his head. I go to say more… only for Aizawa-sensei to clear his throat. Ah, right. The Nebula Gas. It might not be much but if I leave the bursts there it could make the others cough. With only the vaguest bit of a blush on my face, I hold out my hands… and desperately resist the urge to scratch them after sucking the gas back in. Freaking itch!

"It's good to see you've got more control over that Quirk now." Aizawa – sorry, Aizawa-sensei – remarked. "Now move, you're blocking the path for the others."

Blunt as ever, but that's kinda to be expected.

* * *

The gripping contest was… a dud for me really. Even as I gripped the machine tight, it wasn't that much more than my last middle school test. I sighed… and then looked at the others before gawking at one particular result.

"300 Kilograms?" I asked incredulously, looking up at the familiar if somewhat ordinary looking guy with… slightly puffy lips? Not everything translates one to one when you go from drawn to real life. Asui for example looks… very uncanny. Like she's clearly human, but her eyes are too big, her body proportions seem a bit wrong. It's just a touch… off.

"Yeah, it's night and day compared to middle school." The brown-haired man remarked with a smile as he slowly let go of the machine. "Sometimes superstrength is all you need – name's Sato Rikido."

"Nebulos Andros – yes, I know, it's weird," I admitted, holding both hands up in defeat.

Sato shrugged his shoulders at that. "No weirder than some I've heard before. But your gas… weren't you the kid from the whole 'Smash' Incident a few years back?" I winced at that. "Ah, n-not that I'm judging you for that. I was more wondering… well, why not turn into one of them to do the test?"

I sighed at that, dropping my hands down. "I… haven't tested that yet, and I'd rather not test if I can control that right now," I admitted.

Sato nodded. "Sorry about that man… hey, as an apology." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out… a cookie? "My Quirk uses sugar to get going, so I always keep a few sweets spare."

I simply smiled at that and bit in. Mmm, chocolate chip~. "Sato-san, you didn't have to apologize… but this is a tasty way for you to do so."

* * *

The events started to fly by after that. The third event being the long jump was simple enough, although I tried for a stronger initial push I only got so far before landing, nothing like the impressive continuous flight that the brown haired Ochako and the explosive pineapple that is Bakugou managed, and just behind what Aoyama could manage with a single beam, but I was satisfied with it. I took side stepping as a time to ease off on using the Quirk – I was getting a serious itch in my hands from repeated pressure blasts and then bringing it back in. Besides, I knew there was at least one other event I needed to be ready for.

Throwing. After Bakugou's explosion earlier had managed to set a standard, everyone was trying hard. Sato's strength was outstanding of course, and the blond haired man that I only recognized as Kaminari Denki after the fact managed to surprise me by preparing his own body as a sort of railgun… sort of in that when he fired the ball, he also fired himself backwards, although not nearly as far.

"Heh, can't help that," Kaminari admitted as he walked back towards us. "My Quirk goes all over the place."

Of course, the confident grin was soon wiped off his face as Yaroyozu Momo, the high class and super intelligent future den mother of the class, manifested an actual real-life medieval CANNON to fire her ball out of, easily outdoing even Kaminari's own blast.

And as for me? Well, the result is pretty obvious at this point. As much as I'd love to claim otherwise, not being willing to even test Smash transformation means I must make do with the fact that Nebula Gas is a gas, and not what else it can do. Still, enough pressure meant that I could match Kaminari shot for shot.

And beyond that, there wasn't much. Not exactly much I can do using pressure backlash for seated toe touches or upper body strength, and beyond a few uses of the bursts to get ahead of the others in the endurance run it wasn't anything noticeable.

It was as we were gathered up for the scores that I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Aizawa-sensei. I know you've been talking about how the tests we've taken before aren't rational." I noted. "But… well, doesn't the tests you recently ran disadvantage anyone who has more odd Quirks? Like if one of us could create illusions, none of the tests judge that."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow… but actually nodded. "I agree, my test isn't a perfect system to judge from. It works for me to see which of you, if any, have potential. But I will say that it's not meant to be the benchmark everyone should be judged by." As he spoke, he manifested the hologram results screen for us to look at. To my absolute lack of shock, I'm 16th, right behind Kaminari. "But it also should be a lesson for you all to use: Your Quirks won't be the perfect answer to every situation. It's up to you to figure out how you adapt to them."

There was no response for a moment as everyone looked at the results, a sense of dread seeming to radiate from one unfortunate green haired last place boy.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

And there's the penny dropping. Nobody makes a sound, all utterly stunned at this declaration.

"It was a Rational Deception-" emphasis mine "-to bring out the best of your skills."

I plug my ears in time for the outcry of shock from most students to roll out. Admittedly while cruel, I had to admit that it was a good excuse. Excuse only of course, even as the others left for the classroom, I instead moved ahead to follow my homeroom teacher.

"…chase their half-baked dreams." Aizawa finished… before he glanced further backwards. "Nebulos, is there a reason you're here ahead of the others?"

I panted slightly… but nodded. "Yes sensei… I need to talk to you and Principal Nedzu, as soon as possi…" I trailed off as I slowly turned my head and noticed who else Aizawa had been talking to. When you live in Japan for a few years, you get used to the height being generally shorter. All Might defied expectations by being bigger than almost anyone I had met in both lives. Not to mention the muscles that I'm pretty sure gave him pectorals bigger than my head, the fantastic grin always on his face and that stark blonde hair that isn't exactly common in Japan even now. "…ble. Uh, probably best if you're there too, All Might-sensei."

Both heroes looked at me at that, All Might having a single eyebrow raised, while Aizawa was looking deeper with a gaze that I knew meant he was piecing things together. "I don't see why you need to talk with me specifically young Nebulos, I'm sure your homeroom teacher-" All Might began before Aizawa walked closer to me.

"… this has to do with what you told me about years ago, doesn't it?" Aizawa asked.

I simply nodded. "I'd… rather not say more around my classmates. I can explain in private but please…?"

Aizawa sighed. "And I was hoping for a nice nap. It's short notice so I can't guarantee anything. Come by the staff room after you collect your curriculum and such." He noted, before turning around and starting to walk off.

As he walked off, I looked over at All Might… no, Toshinori Yagi, and he sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. If Aizawa is taking this as seriously as he is, you must have something important to say." He remarked, even as I slowly walked past him with a slight smile.

* * *

As I came by the staff room, Aizawa opened the door and gestured me to come through, taking us through a side door to what is either a really nice meeting room or the principal's office. I don't know which and given the cups of tea already set out I don't know if I want to question it. Still, alongside the slouched and generally untamed look of Aizawa and the buff, overly muscled form of All Might, each at their own armchair, there was Principal Nedzu, the white-furred mouse-bear-dog being, sitting on the couch, to which he patted to the side of it.

"Ah, Nebulos Andros… or would you just prefer Andros?" Nedzu asked. "To be honest I didn't expect a student to ask to meet with me today, let alone with two of my teachers. Ah, sit, sit." He insisted. I gulped, having changed back into my safety suit for the sake of not giving Aizawa-sensei dry eye from my sheer nervousness, but soon did so. "I'd offer you tea, but I see you're using your suit."

I nodded, putting enough force to make the helm of my suit do the same. "Yes, Principal Nedzu. What I need to talk about is big enough that I don't want to have Aizawa-sensei overuse his Quirk." I remarked… before I sat down on the couch and looked directly at All Might. "Or All Might-sensei's."

Shock rung through the room at that statement, Aizawa and All Might briefly stunned in their seats while Principal Nedzu… slowly sipped his tea. "Ah, a shame, this is a particularly nice blend," Nedzu remarked with a smile. "And as for you knowing that… while it's not public knowledge after Aizawa told me about you I suspected you might know something concerning All Might."

All Might sighed… and in a plume of smoke, the muscled, massive, symbol of peace disappeared… replaced with the gaunt, skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi. "I will admit to being a bit lost here. How do you know about my condition young Nebulos?" Toshinori queried.

I sighed… and looked over at Aizawa. "I'm sure by now that everyone in this room has heard of what they call the 'Smash Incident', where a young boy with a dangerous Transformation Quirk accidentally turned a man into a monster," I remarked. "What most don't say is that I had only gotten my Quirk moments before… shortly after arriving here from another world. A world where heroes like All Might, Eraserhead and more were characters in an Anime and Manga"

"Before you ask, I was the one who questioned him after the incident." Aizawa pointed out dryly, shooting a look at the gaunt blonde. "As strange as it sounds, it was impossible for him to know exactly what he knew about me." Even as he said this, his gaze turned from the Symbol of Peace to me. "Although the form it took is news to me."

I held up my hands. "I didn't think to mention it at the time, and it was hard enough convincing you to begin with," I noted nervously. "And that's why I asked to have this meeting… because there's more that I didn't say then because I didn't know if things were going to change or not."

Aizawa's gaze focused on me… and then shifted to Toshinori – whose hands were resting on his knees and gripping them - and back. Nedzu simply put his cup down.

"Because the series you saw focused mostly on when All Might became a teacher at this school, correct?" Nedzu asked.

I gulped, but simply nodded, letting the silence hang in the air before pushing forward. "He wasn't the main focus-" I remarked as I slowly stared at Toshinori and hoped he'd get the idea. "-but he was fairly prominent. And it's because of what's going to happen in a couple of days' time that I realized I need to talk about this with you all now."

The room went silent again, but I swore I could practically hear the foreboding music that would have sounded off at this point in the anime. I gripped my fists tight and let out a sigh before pulling out a red book. My big book of plot events, a book of fate and a future that could be. Potentially everyone's lives in my hands, literally "… in two days, the news media will barge into U.A. to try and get an interview with All Might, despite it being one of his days off. They'll get past security with what I think was outside help." I read out of the book, keeping a nervous quiver out of my voice by killing any energy in it. "And the next day, when Class 1-A is undertaking a Rescue Exercise at the USJ… a large group of villains will invade and attack, seeking to kill All Might with an artificial villain. Except All Might couldn't make it until one of the class makes it back to the school to let everyone know what's going on."

The silence was deafening. Aizawa's gaze entirely focused, the smile on Nedzu's face was gone… and All Might's grip was bone-white, teeth grit. "Young Nebulos… this isn't a vision from a Quirk is it?" Toshinori asked, eyes wavering. "It can be changed, right?" He pleaded, his tone practically _begging_ me to say anything that'd ease his worries.

What, why is he- oh. Oh. Ooooh no. "Toshinori-sensei… not only is this not set in stone… but neither is your former sidekick's." I'm not telling him that he found out too late. If I can do what I plan to do, there isn't going to BE a too late. "But the problem is changing things too much. We can't just cancel the class and ambush the villains."

"Why. What reason do you have to put yourself and all of your classmates in danger?" Aizawa asked. I turned to answer him… and flinched, the red glowing eyes staring back at me and his capture tape floating, barely being held back.

I looked quickly at Toshinori and Nedzu, who looked at me expectantly… before I sighed. "Because they're linked to someone All Might would rather not know. And because in the story… the attack lead to the final defeat of _that_ man." I noted grimly. "But I… I don't want to risk my classmates either. It's just that if the villains got wind of things… then _everything_ I know about their actions goes out the window."

Aizawa let the glow fade from his eyes, Toshinori had gone deathly silent since I had hinted at All for One and Nedzu… simply looked at me and… took one of my hands into his paws?

"Your poor boy… you've been holding onto this knowledge for so long… you've asked yourself the same questions, too haven't you?" Nedzu asked. And as he did, I stopped and tried to hold back a sniffle. I blinked my eyes a bit as they started to sting. Then a sob tore its way out of my throat, and I started to cry. "There there… let it out." the mouse-bear-dog said, patting me on the back slowly as I cried, my shoulders shaking.

After a few minutes of me letting myself let out the sheer dread and sadness at the choices I had decided to make… we continued the meeting. And we started to plan.


	7. Heroes and anti-heroes?

"Are you sure you're ok to go to school today Andros?" Te asked me. "You look a bit pale."

As the introductory day faded into the first proper day of school, I think I was more nervous than ever. The very crushing realization of how close the USJ was, the thought of what could or couldn't happen, of what might end up happening if I missed a single detail, was devastating. The morning toast tasted bland in my mouth despite having been smothered in jam. One slice left uneaten too, and I just couldn't push myself to take it too. But I recognized this feeling.

"It's just nerves Te-san," I insisted. "My homeroom teacher was pretty intense yesterday."

Not a lie and definitely not a joke either. While the source of the nerves and intensity was far different from what others might have felt – I got to genuinely see the heroes Eraserhead, All Might and the Principal of U.A. plan out security and contingency plans with my input and my assistance, but while I was in awe before it's another thing entirely to see the like of All Might so deathly serious during one of these.

Te frowned at that. "Well don't push yourself so hard you faint. I have enough trouble with Yubi and Mei being workaholics, the last thing I need is for you to start burning the candle at both ends just from nerves." She chided

Still, there's something about having someone asking you if you're ok that kinda takes some of the weight off. And with that, I nodded and picked up the last piece of toast, before indulging in a time honoured tradition in this house as I stood by the door, bag on my back, and counted the seconds… before Hatsume Mei ran through, grabbing her own toast on the way through and with a hurried goodbye rushed out the door with me in hot pursuit.

The worst part is it's not because Mei wakes up late or anything, it's because she spends most of the morning reading on some famous person or another if she isn't drawing up a design for Sweet Baby #... 18 I think at this point. So almost all the time she's recreating the anime stereotype of the girl going to school with a piece of toast in her mouth, even if she never has to run for the school. It's an odd pattern, but not one I have any inclination to stop. Let people have their harmless fun.

* * *

Of course, after we got to the school – with no explosions having happened on the first day the conversation had been focused on teachers – we had our morning classes. And the way that works is that for U.A.s hero course, we had the morning normal class segment and the afternoon hero training segment. Yes, the hero course, as I remembered, has NORMAL classes. I swore I had dreamt that detail up!

For most of the classes, I'd wager this would be boring. For Class 1-A this was… mostly the same. Our schedule told us who to expect for what of course. Ectoplasm – whose lipless face looks really creepy in real life – taught mathematics, which you'd expect from someone whose power allowed him to literally add, subtract, multiply and divide. Then you get to ones you couldn't guess from the Quirk. Like that Midnight was the Modern Art History teacher or Cementoss is the Modern Literature Teacher – you'd think it's the other way around. But literature was always one of my strong suits and I was never bad with history, so things seemed normal enough. Right up until English.

"_Hey! What's up little listener!_" Present Mic declared as we all entered class, holding a hand down for a low five, one that I obliged with. "While the others sit down, I want to ask you something."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh, why me?" I asked.

"You're the only one here who has an English-speaking background." Present Mic noted. I'd argue that doesn't make me a good example of what he has in mind, but he hasn't offered yet. "Simply put, I thought your situation could make you a good teaching assistant for the class. Help the others out, point out errors and help explain some things about the English Language."

Wait what? I go to protest, but Present Mic holds up a hand. "Before you ask, I plan to ask the same of Tsunotori-san from Class 1-B – she's not as fluent in Japanese as you but it helps her out. In your case, I couldn't think of a better listener to ask." Present Mic noted.

I let out a sigh at that. "Alright, but I'm not… fantastic on some details." I admitted.

Present Mic grinned… and then turned to the class. "_Hey everybody! _You can say thank you to Nebulos-san as he has agreed to help you with your English this year!" And suddenly I can see all eyes focused on me, intensely, and then…

"Thanks dude!" Kaminari called out.

"It would be interesting to see the perspective from someone who has it as a first language," Yaroyozu noted.

Bakugou snorted. "Like I'd need the help." He dismissed. Yeah yeah tough guy, we get it.

Still, I just blushed at the comments and headed for my seat. I'd have rather just kept it on the down low Mic-sensei… and it seemed fairly generous of him. I wonder if he figured it out himself or not. I mean he's a nice guy but how did he know about Pony-san – who I remembered mostly from fanfiction – being English Speaking?

… he wouldn't have researched it beforehand I don't think. I'm going to need to check with Aizawa-sensei later.

* * *

Afterwards was Lunch, and holy crap was this on a whole other level to when I went to high school back home. Back then it was pre-packaged foods, maybe a Pizza special on Friday that soon got sold out and then banned, and my endless brigade of purchasing muffins because when you can get a muffin as big as your fist you buy the damn muffins.

But not only was this Japan, this was U.A., where they have a cooking teacher who also happens to be a hero and thus, we get good food on the cheap! It left me satisfied when I walked around the lunch area and looked around slowly… and grinned as I spotted Neito's blond hair from a mile away, sitting down with a familiar red-haired girl and with Mei sitting opposite him. But while Mei was looking pretty pleased – and dirty everywhere but her hands with soot, smudges, ink or the like – Neito looked downright crestfallen.

"Oh, there you are, Nebulos-san, right?" Kendo asked. "Mei-san mentioned you'd find us. Do you think you could help Neito-san out? I don't know why but he's been like this since he saw the menu and refuses to say why."

"Or talk at all," Mei remarked. "It's just like that one time at middle school."

I shot Mei a dirty look at that. "Then why didn't you do anything?" I queried.

"Enjoying having lunch and a show." Mei freely admitted with an unrepentant smile on her face. I peeked down at Mei's meal. A cross-culture reference with a beef donburi bowl coupled with a chocolate milkshake, because what I am to sugar Mei is pretty close to the same to chocolate. I sighed as I slowly put down my own bowl of tonkotsu – pork – ramen.

"There's only one thing to do when he gets like this," I noted; my voice dead serious as I stared down at Neito.

Kendo looked up at me, then to Mei, then to Neito, and back. "Is it ok to do here?" She asked nervously.

I simply smiled… and then leaned over and delivered a slightly harder than usual chop to the neck. "Snap out of it Neito! You know full well that western food would be a special if anything!" I accosted.

"But it's so goood," Neito complained… revealing the git had managed to snatch up Karaage – Japanese fried chicken – in a bento box of all things!

"You have karaage, man up and enjoy it," I grumbled, sitting myself down next to Mei. "Ah and… could you introduce me to your friend?"

And suddenly Neito perked up with a big smile on his face. The smug sometimes ass I call a friend chuckled. "Right, this is Kendo Itsuka!"

Kendo smiled up from her own dish, also tonkotsu ramen but she had a hot cup of coffee, of all things. Mind you, I had cola, so I was not one to judge here. "It's nice to meet you two! Hatsume-san and Nebulous-san, correct?" Kendo asked.

Mei just nodded, pouting slightly now that her show was over, and I just grinned. "Andros is fine Kendo-san." I insisted.

"Oooh, does that go for me too?" I turned at the voice and smiled as Mina Ashido, the ever-energetic long-lost acidic sibling of Kirby, stood by, having gotten a simple sushi dish complete with… what looked to be a high concentration lemonade of all things. "Sorry, but your name is… kinda hard to say either way. Nev-yuu-los An-du-ros?"

I hung my head at that point while Neito laughed and shook his head. "Every time Andros!" Neito insisted.

"Uh… what does he mean by that?" Mina asked.

"Every year, Andros would get a new teacher or on rare occasions, a new student, who would pronounce his name wrong somehow," Mei noted. "You managed to miss the obvious one though!"

I sighed. "I picked it for being Latin sounding!" I moaned… but I still lifted my head and spun some of the ramen around my chopsticks, starting to munch a bit before I continued. Lovely comfort ramen, feeding orang ninjas since… whenever. "But yes, that extends to you too Ashido-san."

"Mina-chan is fine." Mina insisted. "But why drop the honorific so quickly?"

Neito sighed dramatically. "Andros has never been too comfortable getting used to Japanese naming conventions. He's been like that for as long as I've known him, and he'll find the first excuse he can to let people call him by his first name." He announced with a melodramatic tone. "Oh, how we weep for poor-"

I let out a dramatic sigh at that. "Yes, yes, I get it Neito." I groaned.

Mina let out a grunt of understanding, part way through eating her meal… and then Kendo chuckled. When she noticed we were all looking at her she put on an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, I just realized if someone was trying to be formal and casual, they'd call you Mina-san."

I groaned at the pun and simply dug into my food as the groans chorused around the table. Mina-san. Which sounds close to the Japanese term referring to "everyone" without naming a specific person. Ah well, it's still nice.

* * *

Once lunch ended you could practically feel the tension that was mounting in the air. This would be the first chance not only for Class 1-A to get to practice our stuff, to use our Quirks to the fullest, to truly train to become heroes, but we'd get to do it under one of the biggest names of them all

"**I AM-"**

All Might.

"**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Now despite the fact that I had met All Might before this class and thus I was removed from some of the natural awe that everyone felt, there was a difference between seeing All Might in a suit and seeing All Might in one of his Hero Costumes – Silver Age if what Izuku just blurted out is correct. Still, it has the effect of making All Might not only seem the definition of his title, but also makes the dream of being full on heroes seem that much closer.

"He seems just like on TV."

"I wonder what pushed him to teach here?"

"Do you think the rumours that he had a romance when young were true?" were among the whispers, the last from a voice that sounded very much like Mina's

"I teach Hero Basic Training. This is the class that will mould you all in different ways to learn the basics of becoming a hero. As part of the hero course, this is a big part of your studies." All Might declared as he posed… before moving to face us with his arm outstretched, a sign with the word 'Battle!' on it. As from WHERE he got it from… you've got me there. He never reached behind him, but we couldn't see it on his chest before. Did he somehow pull off hiding it between his biceps? Or is he just that fast that no-one spotted it? "No time for delays, this is today's exercise! Battle training! And to pull that off, you'll need these!" YES! Battle training, finally something I could do that wasn't made easier by my past experience, but if those are what I think they are sliding out-!

"**Costumes!"**

Oh. Fuck. Yes.

* * *

Changing into costumes was fairly simple for most people – and it mostly was for me as well. The support company used had been sent not only my design for a costume when I sent in my application, but also the blueprints for a system that could power the suit using my Nebula Gas as fuel for it. What I had asked for was essentially a lightweight take on Power Armor with a… very specific design. One I will freely admit would have legal troubles if the amount of time that had passed hadn't.

The undersuit of the entire costume was black in colour, with the most prominent feature being the engine-like v-shaped chest piece, with a single pipe on the left and right mounted on top of it and two smaller ones below it, reaching around and then behind me. In addition, there were sleek silver and black shoulder guards with two additional ventilation pipes, making most of my upper body look like some sort of terrible custom hot rod, not hurt by the massive yellow bat mounted on the centre of the engine. bladed arm guards were on the upper arms and the tougher gloves, allowing for a stronger impact whenever it hit something.

This same toughened material also made up the knee guards and the blockier black boots. The helmet on top of the suit was a continuation of this bat meets mechanical theme, with a yellow bat shaped visor, air vents at the bottom corners of my face, and a big exhaust stack mounted like a horn on my head. The finishing touches were red and green wires that ran up and down the arms, down the bottom of the engine and around to my back, and finally up and around my helmet, running into the air intakes and out the visor before disappearing into the back of the helmet.

Of course, that last bit was entirely aesthetic. This entire costume has been designed with an aesthetic in mind – to replicate the Kamen Rider Build villain **Night Rogue**, an armoured villain who used the power of the Nebula Gas to create Smash and generally opposed the heroes for the first 15 episodes or so. Beneath the aesthetic though the suit's functions mostly are based on using my Nebula Gas, either to energize the suit to enhance speed, strength and reflexes a bit, to allow me to use my visor for simple night vision, or to vent it out of the intakes built onto me either for a Nebula Gas smokescreen or a bit of a boost. Really if it hadn't been for the help of Inteli Labs sending me their latest designs for an engine that could use me as the source of fuel I wouldn't have been able to go for something this advanced technically.

Plus, it felt kinda good to just strut out in what is basically full, armoured, as close as it's going to get to being a proper Kamen Rider suit cosplay.

"Dude, I hate to say this when this suit clearly looks like it's been worked on a lot but… don't you think it's a bit much for a homage? Especially a villain homage?" Kirishima questioned, dressed in a suit I'd best call red armoured overalls

"It does look a bit overly… edgy and dark." Kyoka Jiro, a more punk looking girl with earlobes that were also headphone jacks – noted. Looking like your average off the street hoodlum. "But that's a villain homage?"

"It's an old one." A voice said from the shadows before he moved closer and revealed himself to be the bird-faced Tokoyami Fumikage, dressed in a black cloak. "I'm surprised either of you know it."

"I look up some of the classic stuff sometimes," Kirishima admitted. "The old heroes had to have their inspirations, right?"

"My Quirk literally represents the special gas used in the series this costume comes from," I noted; my voice slightly distorted to have a sharper metallic ring to it. "And with how dangerous my Quirk is I thought it would be better to be a scary hero than to draw people in."

As we walked out into the light at the end of the tunnel, some of the others were lining up, and more than a few gave me odd looks. I don't know why, Todoroki's barely counts as a costume, it's a white shirt and serious hypothermia issues!

Aoyama, dressed in what almost looked like knights armour with extra lenses fitted onto it, a better belt and dramatic sweeping sunglasses, looked back. "Ah, it seems someone else properly understands the sense of drama, of class and the panache intended to be a truly stylish hero!" He declared.

I collapsed to my hands and knees. "Aoyama thinks my costume is sensible. I need to get it redesigned ASAP." I muttered, to a muffled chuckle from Jiro, Tokoyami shaking his head and Kirishima patting me on the shoulder.

* * *

After that was simply All Might dividing up the class into teams of two people for a heroes vs villains exercise and ended up basically redeeming my love for Kamen Rider by being one of the biggest Western comic nerds I've ever seen. Heroes going after villains in a base with a nuclear weapon? That's a freaking cliché of the silver… no, the bronze age. Silver was cheesier than that. Aside from that it makes for a nice change of pace after Aizawa's exercise and encourages us to think about how we use our Quirks.

What I had more issue with were the teams. Team A being Izuku and Ochako was fine, those two look absolutely adorable together and Ochako's utility in her Quirk makes up for the overwhelming power Izuku has. Todoroki and Shoji are again a great team to put together, given that Todoroki could use Shoji to precisely know where to freeze things. Team C is where I started to have issues though. Between Mineta and Momo, neither of them have any method of actually going on the offensive if needed and would likely be relying on sticky traps and whatever Momo could think of with her Quirk… and also because Mineta should NEVER be teamed up with any of the girls because unlike Kaminari he has zero control over his hormones!

Team D. Oooh boy, Team D. Iida and Bakugou are plenty of power and even some utility, but that much is sheer overkill. Momo was right in saying they only lost because it was an exercise before… in the future? Urgh, tense issues. Team E is Mina and Aoyama who are more balanced given endurance issues for Aoyama and the sneaky utility of Mina. Team G is… oh, me. And Sato. Ok, don't know much about him beyond his love of sweets and his strength, but strength plus utility is still a winning combo. Teams G and H are two decent combos too, Kaminari with Jiro and Asui with Tokoyami, same with Team J with Sero and Kirishima.

But again, we hit issues with Team I. Hagakure and Ojiro? Utility yes, and if it was Hagakure and Mina, or Todoroki, or anyone with a less close-up Quirk I'd get it. But at best those two are extremely limited to being close up, and on the defence would be less than useless if anyone with even a slight bit of utility comes through.

It was as I remembered when Team A and Team D clashed. Although yikes is it different going from animation to real life when you see someone who creates explosions badly damage someone's arm. Bakugou is INTENSE but knowing how he sees the world I do kinda get it too. And as much as I'd like to be able to make any comment about it to help him out… I'm not in the right position, not yet.

And while I let Momo make her comments regarding the matchup, I heard no-one coming forward after Todoroki's match vs Team I. Yes, Todoroki. Shoji didn't even get a chance to help and that's… actually really annoying. As the teams both stepped back in, I gripped my fists and walked up to him.

"Are you kidding me? Did I just see someone who had enough control to not freeze ME yesterday decide it was better to just FLASH FREEZE A BUILDING?" I pointed out. My body shook as I barely held in my rage, fists forced to the side, so I didn't try poking him, or slapping him or whatever. "You couldn't have tried for something more precise and less damag-"

"Young Nebulos, that's enough!" I flinched as All Might's booming voice cut in. "While Todoroki's methods would be questioned in real life, this is why we have controlled exercises like this to recognize what methods may have issues. Your conduct is out of line." I stopped at that and slowly turned my helmeted head around. "I will let you off this once, but don't let me catch you acting that way to your classmates again."

If it had been anyone but a teacher, I might have kept the burning flame of my own anger… but unlikely. I've always been easier to anger but burn out fast when it comes to my bursts. "Yes sensei," I noted… before I turned back to Todoroki and bowed. "And to you Todoroki-san. I should have been more considerate in how I worded that."

Todoroki didn't speak at first and simply walked past… but… I dunno, I don't think he said anything but… he has an odd look on his face. It's hard to get a read on him.

* * *

The matches continued with each steadily increasing in the effort that was being put in. A definite highlight would go to Kirishima and Sero managing to turn their room into a maze of tape a jagged trap at the centre… only to be outdone by Kaminari's voltage and a follow-up blast from Jiro's speakers. Eventually, it was the case where Sato and I were called up to take on Mina and Aoyama. Not a great match up to be the villains honestly, especially as neither of us was a sensory type, but what can you do?

"So, uh… why the suit?" Sato asked. Sad as it was, there wasn't really anything either of us could do for the moment but wait for Aoyama and Mina to start. "I mean I get that you produce that gas and it's dangerous but… it's a transformation Quirk that affects others, right?"

I sighed at that question. It's one I've honestly expected to come up at some point. "To be honest Sato, I couldn't give you a straight answer on how it should be classified. Every transformation Quirk I looked up doesn't act like mine does – that is, producing a substance to cause the transformation – but calling myself an emitter type seems wrong too because emitters don't usually transform people." I noted, slowly letting some gas off of my body to power up the suit, to let the strength and speed enhancing elements power up. I'd detail how they did that exactly but when I tried to all I got was a headache. "Worst part is that I still got stuck with the limits of where the gas came from too."

"Which is?" Sato asked… even as he kept an eye on the door, one hand reaching into his pockets and pulling out a canister of what I presume is pure sugar.

I flexed my hands slowly, and then let small bursts of gas come out of each pipe in turn, essentially testing the systems. No problems so far, and they seem to be responding well enough to any level of pressure. "If I let out a spread without enough concentration, it's basically another version of smoke that's just harder to breathe in but usually thinner." I admitted "But if it's concentrated enough, people can be turned into 'Smash' monsters… or flat-out vaporized, depending on how well they can resist certain levels."

"Definitely sounds more emitter when you put it like that." Sato pointed out. "How do you know you aren't going to… well, vaporize anyone?"

I nodded in reply. There was a reason I stuck to transformation though. One for All is literally the only example I know of an emitter Quirk that can change the user's body. "The suit has built-in systems to warn me when I'm using too much gas in an area. Which is good because only most people are what is classified-" By Yubi despite my attempt to change it to not be so evil sounding "-as Hazard Level 2. They turn into a monster, but aside from temporary amnesia afterwards they should be fine unless they take a second dose of gas."

Sato raised an eyebrow in response to that. "So, wait, what about Level 1?"

"Theoretically? The sick or weaker types." I noted grimly as I started to approach the weapon. Aoyama would likely laser his way in, but I wouldn't put it past Mina to try something sneaky. "As soon as they're knocked out of the transformation, their human bodies are unable to contain the leftover gas and vaporize. That's why I'm careful about using the gas, I don't want someone who has a cold to end up with a case of the deads."

Granted, there are more Hazard Levels than that in the show, but I haven't got a good way to measure someone's Hazard Level and as a result, I don't know anyone who could be classified as level 3 or higher. I don't know if **I'm** classified as level 3! Still, Sato seems to be facing the door and-

… the floor feels soft- Shit! "Mina's melting the floor here!" I called out as I grabbed the 'nuke' and lifted it out of the way while jumping back- just in time for Aoyama to blast down the door and into the room with his navel laser, sending Sato flying back towards the wall and hitting it hard before falling down the now melted hole in the floor! "Sato!"

"I'll be alright, make sure Aoyama-" Sato is cut off by a grunt as he's clearly fighting Mina at this point. "-doesn't get the weapon!"

"Oh? You want to try and stop my fabulous sparkle? Just try it~ " Aoyama insisted before another beam of bright light lanced out towards me. I tossed the 'nuke' to the side and crouched, the beam barely racing over my head as Aoyama rushed in and- oh clever, he used his own laser as a distraction. Shame it's not going to work.

The vents hissed and a chorus of hisses sounded off as I fired my body forwards, leaving behind a somewhat concealing mist as I did. I lashed out and hit Aoyama straight on in the chest, knocking the fantastic faux-Frenchman backwards. "Nice trick. But if you think your sparkle is all you need to get it; you'll never get the weapon before it goes off." I noted, deciding to see if I could outdo Iida in the 'act like a villain' part. And the first part for that was to let loose another burst – this time of thinner gas to blanket the area. My visor is designed to see better in darkened areas and the Nebula Gas doesn't show up all that much in the night vision, letting me move around faster than Aoyama was likely expecting. As he was sent back to the floor with another punch, I rushed out to capitalize on it… only for Aoyama to fire out his laser from several points on his body, the one from his belt hitting me straight on, sending me sprawling onto the floor.

* * *

Sato was not having an easy time fighting Mina. While he was already pretty strong without eating any Sugar, he wasn't having any now because he knew that not only would Mina take advantage and race out of the room if he did, but she'd also likely keep just out of reach. Endurance matches were not a strong point of his, and while usually he'd have landed a punch or two by now, Mina's acid made it hard for him to hit her… and in turn, he'd only barely dodged a few of her acid splashes.

He stood by the door and Mina slid towards him. She launched an uppercut at him which he blocked with one arm. His other struck out for a powerful punch that Mina had to slide back to avoid. She was trying to bait him out into her goop, he knew that, but he wasn't going to give up the solid ground advantage so easily. She raced back in and lashed out with a low kick. Sato leaped into the air to avoid it and stomped down as he landed before he followed up with a powerful strike down with his right arm which forced her back a bit and gave him a moment to breathe

Still, Mina raced towards him, acid pooled in her hand. Sato dodged to the side to get out of the way… only for Mina to keep going through and out into the hallway! Crap! He couldn't let her get up to the next floor or Nebulos would be outnumbered!

He ran after her and downed a canister of sugar in the process… and that's when he had an idea that was probably the sugar talking – but it might just work. He rounded a corner, following Mina's acid trail… but as he did, he grabbed onto the corner of the corridor he was rounding and then **PULLED**! Propelled by the kinetic energy of his own muscles and sliding on the trail of low-powered acid, he cocked his fist back. "_SUGAR CRASH!_" Sato declared. Mina spun around as he called that out only for his fist to slam into her, sending Mina skidding across the floor and into a nearby wall.

* * *

I heard Sato yell something out and clenched my fists. So far, we were at a stalemate. I'd attack Aoyama while his stomach hurt, he'd laser me back soon after, and all that seemed to change was what happened if I used any mist. He'd try to get closer to the weapon, I'd block and.

"I think it's time we finished this dance~ " Aoyama noted before all of the lenses on his knightly outfit started to glow! "Au revoir~ " Suddenly the navel lasers shot out in all directions and struck out against the walls and the ceiling. But why, that doesn't make-

And then I heard a rumble and a crashing sound as suddenly bits of the ceiling started to fall. Aoyama, still flinched from the beams, forced his way forward as parts of the ceiling started to fall on me! I glanced up quickly and could feel my jaw drop in my helmet. Aoyama had blasted over the fight in enough places to make specific parts of the ceiling come down because he knows I have a gas Quirk. It's a good plan if he had known one more detail…

I started to run – not towards the weapon, but towards Aoyama! Bits of ceiling fell towards me, but I launched out punch after punch at them as they came near, knocking each aside. All the while as I ran, I started to gather pressure. I could feel it building in two specific vents, something difficult enough to keep going while I power the rest of the suit. As I did, I launched myself at Aoyama!

Aoyama, seeing me leap towards him, broke into a slide so I'd glide over him… but that's fine. I didn't need to grab him. I reach down with both arms and grab onto the shining and sparkling cape, seemingly immune to dust and grime (but not acid according to that burn on it). The sudden force of me grabbing it pulled Aoyama away from the weapon but flipped me in the air and forced me down onto the ground. I breathed out hard… but forced myself to suck a breath in as I pulled myself to my feet and opened the vents.

Instead of gas firing out from all cylinders, it just fired out of the two vents with angry sounding hisses, sending me spinning… and as a result of my grip being firmly on Aoyama's cape, started to pull him into the spin too. Admittedly this move is a last-ditch effort that's going to leave me as dizzy as Aoyama after, but I gritted my teeth and just kept myself going into the spin before letting Aoyama loose… and with a groan collapsed onto my back on the floor. For a moment the room spun, and I groaned as I rolled myself onto my chest. I looked up and saw that Aoyama was starting to pull himself to his feet. I groaned and forced my arms down beneath me to force myself up-

"Time up! Villain team wins!" All Might suddenly announced.

And with that, I let out a groan and collapsed back to the ground. My shoulder felt SORE after that last spin move so I doubt I'd have gotten up in time anyway. "Good plan there." I moaned out. "I honestly didn't see it coming."

Aoyama simply kept up his smile and a thumbs up… before collapsing down onto the ground. I suppose the spin cycle wasn't fun for him either.

* * *

I let out another tired groan as I walked back into the classroom. All Might had insisted that, between Aoyama and I, we see Recovery Girl before going back to class. Fortunately for Aoyama, he was just a bit sore from overtaxing his stomach, but Recovery Girl had… words for me.

"Don't you dare use that much force on just one part of your body! The fact you didn't dislocate or damage your shoulder is a minor miracle!"

So… some ideas aren't fantastic. The worst part was that while Mina had taken some hard hits from Sato, none of them amounted to anything more than a bruise that she planned to let heal over the next couple of days and only reinforcing my image that this world is still seen as anime and manga in other places. At least it's not One Piece or Dragon Ball levels.

But it meant when I stumbled back into the classroom, I was feeling groggy, to say the least, and happy to have put my costume away already. Even if it meant I was back in the suit, the costume was a bit too much temptation to overuse my Quirk.

"Oh hey, you're back," Sato noted with a grin. "Heard about how you dealt with Aoyama, nice job!"

I put on a sheepish smile. "I don't think I'll be pulling it again. Recovery Girl healed most of the damage I did to myself, but it still feels sore." I admitted, slowly rolling my left shoulder as I did. "But from what I heard you improvised a super move, nice work!"

Sato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I dunno how I'd use it without help, but if it works it works!"

"It was pretty smart," Mina admitted with a pout. "Shoulda thought of doin' it myself."

I hummed at that. "Well if you ask me not everyone used their Quirks in the best ways anyway," I admitted. "I mean, aside from what I said with Todoroki earlier… Mina-chan, what kind of acid do you secrete anyway?"

Mina blinked at that. "Uh… it's just been my sort of acid. I can adjust how powerful the acidity is, how thick, how sticky…" She listed.

My jaw dropped with an audible _'thunk'_ inside the suit. "Mina… are you saying you could emulate, or improve, on **any** kind of acid?" I asked, dumbfounded.

And at that Yaroyozu Momo actually stumbled slightly mid-step. "She can do what?" Yaroyozu asked in shock.

"I mean… maybe? How many types of acid are there?" Mina questioned.

I resist the urge to slap my helmet. Right, 19th in the midterms, I think. I shot a look over to Yaroyozu. "Yaroyozu-san, you wouldn't happen to have any books on acids you could give her?" I queried, only to be replied with a shake of the head as I snapped my fingers, making an odd squeaky sound. "Mina, there's a kind of acid that's so strong jumping into a pool wouldn't get it off of you. You could be one of the strongest heroes in raw power if you could improve on that."

By this point, the whole class had gone silent, and a few of them were looking at me. "That's a lot to say Nebulos-san, but consider what Bakugou-san, Todoroki-san, and Midoriya-san can do," Ojiro noted.

Oh no, I'm not going to let this slide by. Besides if they're listening and I'm on a roll… "Well I mean I've had to think about using my Quirk in weird ways to make use of it, so I think about these things," I admitted. "Like your Tail, it works for martial arts, but why not try to go full monkey style with it? Or use it to jump further?"

Ojiro smiled at that. "I'm actually working on the first one, it just takes a lot of strength to do what monkeys do." He sheepishly said.

Fair enough but… another example, another example – ah, actually! "Yaroyozu-san, you created objects one at a time and put them out… have you ever tried creating an object and launching it at the same time?" I queried.

"Not really," Yaroyozu admitted. "I preferred to just be prepared beforehand."

Iida slammed a fist into his other hand. "I see what you're getting at Nebulos-san. It would let her react faster to sudden changes, correct?" Iida suggested.

"Exactly!" Well, that and make Batarangs. "But… that's about all I can think of right now."

"Well if we're doing Quirk suggestion time!" Hagakure insisted. "Sero, is your tape single or double-sided?"

Sero blinked and hummed. "Y'know, I've only ever let loose single sided-tape, but it would make trapping people easier…"

The whole class started to devolve into individual discussions on Quirks and the fights. And honestly, it made me smile and eased me a bit. I could still feel the tension of what was going to happen in a couple of days but… for now, I could at least try to relax.


	8. Horizon of the Void

Author's Note: Yes, this is a fast upload. Frankly after Chapter 7 I felt on a role and pushed myself through Sunday to get this done, knowing it'd be a smaller chapter. Don't expect Chapter 9 to be out this fast. The USJ is something to look out for.

* * *

Despite my best efforts to steady myself, I was still nervous over the next couple of days going to U.A. It wasn't just for the USJ… but for another reason entirely. After everyone started heading home yesterday Aizawa-sensei had taken me aside…

* * *

"Are you sure that the USJ is the target of their attack?" Aizawa asked.

I blinked at that, stunned. I wasn't expecting Aizawa of all people to question that. "I'm… pretty sure, yes. The way the events went, there was the exercise, some problems with reporters and then the day after the reporters, the USJ." I noted… and stilled as I saw Aizawa freeze briefly. "W-why?"

"We've gone over the schedule for when the USJ Rescue exercise is meant to happen," Aizawa noted. "It's in three days' time. You said it would be two."

I gaped at that. I had missed that? Was there a detail I hadn't remembered or hadn't written down about that? Or was it just vague when that happened?

"Are you certain about everything else you remember?" Aizawa asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not saying you lied, but if you're insistent we have to still do this I want to make sure every detail is right."

I gulped as I could almost feel the wave of tension roll off him. Aizawa was clearly not happy about having to risk the lives of students and… being honest I've been finding the concept less and less palatable too. But this is the only way to push on to the eventual attempt on Bakugou, and to pull out All for One… I slowly let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding in. "The story sometimes skimmed over some details, and even when I wrote my book, it had been a while since I had looked at the start of the story in detail," I admitted. "But the rest… the big names, the scenario, what I saw happen… I'm far surer about those."

Aizawa looked me dead in the eyes, and for a moment I thought he was going to use his Quirk on me… but he slowly let go of my shoulder and sighed. "It's a tense situation… I just wanted to make sure." Aizawa said. "Go home and get some rest. We'll sort out the plan for the USJ."

* * *

I want to put my faith in that. I honestly do. But I've read and seen so much when it comes to that scenario. So much that could go wrong. So much that c-

And then there's a duo of light chops to the back of my neck. "What has you zoning out this time?" Mei asked incredulously.

Neito nodded. "I've met Aizawa-sensei and I know how… intense his lessons can be, but you had All Might yesterday. What's making you so gloomy right now?" Neito asked

Ah, crap. The two people who can read me like a book and they've both got an amazing read on me. I'm about to speak up… and then I clamp my mouth down and let out a feral sounding growl. Neito and Mei's heads turned to look ahead… and Neito grinned while Mei sighed. Crowded around just in front of the U.A. campus was a mob of reporters and cameramen. No, sorry, not reporters. Paparazzi.

"You two are going to do that, again aren't you?" Mei questioned.

Neito simply grinned a little wider. "Why whatever do you mean Mei-chan? We're just going to give our honest opinions of these people." He insisted. Neito had always shown a bit of a dim view for the news media, insisting more than once that the reason people have such bad opinions on less flashy Quirks is because of them

"Besides, they're almost certainly here for All Might," I grumbled. My issues were a bit worse, I had looked into journalism in my last life and what I had realized had given me an eternal, burning hatred for paparazzi and any journalist who would stoop low enough to become a "chase down a story" type. Those who would print half-truths for the sake of views over telling the real story. If it hadn't been for that interview with Taro, I'm pretty sure I'd still be labelled as the monster-making kid. "They aren't going to be interested in your inventions. Not even the Sparklehammer."

"Sweet Baby Prototype #3 has been repurposed anyway," Mei replied. "Showed it to Power Loader-sensei yesterday, and he suggested some ideas that gave me inspiration! He said I have potential."

"Potential for greatness or to blow up the school?" I questioned.

"Probably both," Mei admitted. Still, as we made our way forward, Neito started to pull ahead, and I could only smile. There was just one thing that Monoma Neito did when he came across media mobs like this… he decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Oh, a student!" One of the reporters noted. "You there, what's school like with All Might as a teacher?"

"Is it true that he's using U.A. as a measuring point for new sidekicks?" A second reporter asked.

A third reporter clambered to the front of the crowd as we approached the school "Is he really here to hide from something?" And the questions keep coming…

"Is he trying to woo one of the teachers here?"

"Is he trying to mould one of you into the new Symbol of Peace?"

Eventually, Neito stopped just shy of the gates… and smirked. "So, you want to know about All Might, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, anything you'd be willing to tell us!" Another reporter shouted as they thrust a mic forward… and as Mei tapped at the side of her goggles, pulling them down over her eyes in the process.

At that, the copycat leaned back slightly. "Ahrerere, well…" Neito stated. "I was just wondering. Because it's the duty of the press to present fair and honestly presented stories, to present the truth, right? And I was just thinking that ambushing students and scrounging for any possible information you can get out of students seems wrong right? When your ethics say you should use a reliable, non-pressured source instead of delaying students and forcing them to be late right?"

I chuckled and walked forwards. "Oh, don't worry about that, we can't blame them for acting like that!" I insisted… before I turned to face the reporters. "They're just looking for a story by any means, aren't they? The sort of journalistic vultures who threw out their own ethics to create sensationalism, who'd rather declare a scandal than report the truth right? But it seems weird right? That they'd toss out any respectability to just be popular?"

"Ahrere, more like rats scrounging at any little scrap they can find?"

"Parasitic leeches who are only satisfied once they have what they want, not the truth?"

"Oh, and so much more. And it's not like All Might has his own agency they could contact right?"

"Why should they have to resort to official statements from the agency or the man himself?"

"Well every moment of All Might's life needs to be known to the world doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, a hero needs to be hounded for attention at every step, a great example for up and coming students!"

"Why should they have any public life at all?"

"And they're even drawing attention to where All Might is!"

"Oh yes, what if some villain decides to attack the school to get to All Might? Wouldn't they have caused it?"

"Who cares about damaging education and endangering lives for a good scandal right?"

"Ahrererere~?"/"Ahrererere~?"

At that some of the reporters looked more than a bit annoyed at the accusations, some of them even looking on the edge of yelling, while others looked crestfallen and at least one or two were trying to avoid eye contact, clearly our barbs having stung a bit too close to home. But as we finished the laugh just slightly out of sync… both Neito and I turned on the spot and walked inside the gates, soon followed by Mei who had one of the bigger grins I've seen from her on her faces.

"It has been a while since I've seen you cut loose like that Neito!" Mei noted with a slight giggle. "And even longer since I saw you join in Andros. What was it… the English teacher last year?"

"Two years ago," Neito noted with a smirk. "Because Andros lost his temper."

I rolled my eyes in the suit at that. "Yes, and the teacher deciding to test me with the age-old Buffalo phrase didn't deserve it?" I shot back

"Oh no, it entirely did, it's why I joined in," Neito explained. "I take it you recorded it though Mei?"

Mei giggled sinisterly at that. "Recorded, editing, will send you two the final versions and then upload it during homeroom." She insisted… before I wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"You two are awesome." I simply said with a big fat grin on my face. At the very least it made me feel better.

* * *

I gawked at how enthusiastic everyone in Class 1- A were that day. Seriously? You're this excited to be Class President? While I kinda got it from my old life, where I had been… less than popular at school, I was honestly dumbfounded by the idea now. I suppose a few years with stable friends in both lives kinda… lessened the need for me to be validated.

"If I'm elected all skirts will be at a maximum length of 30cm!"

And suddenly I have a reason! I turn my head sharply to look at the purple ball headed pervert that is Minoru Mineta. A guy with endless potential to be a powerful containment hero or even a rescue hero… and he puts it down by showing such a perverted personality. I get being a bit of a perv, but he's letting his actions be dictated by his hormones to a stupid degree!

"If I'm elected, I'll force Mineta to wear a dress!" I declared, before shooting a dark look at him. "Seriously dude, you crossed a line there."

Thankfully before Mineta could respond –

"SILENCE PLEASE!" Iida spoke up. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others! It's not just a job for anyone who wants to do it. It's a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a leader… we should hold an election to choose one." Admittedly while he declared this his hand was stubbornly stuck up in the air, but I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm for the idea at least.

"Why pick that?" Kaminari asked.

"We haven't known each other that long, so nobody really trusts each other." Tsyu pointed out.

"And besides, everyone will just vote for themselves then," Kirishima noted.

"Then why not outlaw that?" I asked. "Make it so nobody can vote for themselves, so then we have a leader who was picked by a majority of the students without anyone being distracted by self-interest?"

Iida snapped a hand towards me. "An excellent suggestion Nebulos-san! What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?" He questioned.

"I don't care. Just decide before the end of homeroom." Aizawa muttered… before zipping up his sleeping back and lying down. I blinked as he did and just sighed. U.A. definitely had the most eccentric teachers. Still, I hum and consider who to vote for… before smiling.

* * *

And the results soon came in and were… fairly interesting. Bakugou had no votes to his name, along with a couple of others in the class, and while I had a single vote to my name – shockingly enough – I was more excited by the top 3.

Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya and Momo… Yaoyorozu? Huh, I thought it was Yaroyozu… guess that's what happens when I stick to just my recollection of things, I probably should stop spacing out during stuff like results and conversations or I wouldn't make that mistake. Anyway, each of them got 2 votes.

"Who voted for Deku?!" Bakugou yelled. "And better yet, why did nobody vote for me?"

"You do tend to just get angry at the drop of a hat dude," Sero noted. "Not exactly leader material."

Bakugou growled… and I thought to myself. A three-way tie? Seems like Iida didn't consider what that meant, especially from the way he was cupping his chin. We don't have much more homeroom time either… oh, I know! I go to speak and-

"Aizawa-sensei! Seeing as there's a tie, could we delay the Class Rep vote to tomorrow, a new vote to decide between our candidates?" Hagakure asked, sleeve raised into the air.

"It will have to do," Aizawa noted dully. "Homeroom time is almost up."

The air almost seemed to become tense at that as attention was focused on the three candidates… and I couldn't help but gulp. Kinda glad that's not me right now.

* * *

Lunch was fast becoming my favourite time of day, if only for the lovely taste that is the delectable treats of Lunch Rush. I grinned to myself as I walked back over to the nearest table I could see to where Neito is. Karaage, Karaage, I got myself Karaage~. You might laugh, but I genuinely love the Japanese Fried Chicken. With rice, with veg, with anything, just give me some Karaage and I'll probably love it.

I just hummed on my way to the table, spotting Mina having already picked one with Neito and Kendo at it already. "Hey everyone… Mei not here?" I questioned.

"Hatsume-san hasn't shown up yet, no," Kendo noted, being seated right next to me right now and opposite Neito, with Mina opposite me. "Do you think she was held back in class?"

Neito looked over at me and I looked back… and we both sighed in unison. "Probably not," I admitted.

"It's far more likely that she managed to convince one of the teachers to let her spend extra time in the workshop," Neito grumbled.

"And that's… bad?" Mina asked.

Neito and I glanced at each other. "Nah… you don't think?" I suggested

"Not on the third day, second after we told her not to." Neito agreed.

Kendo and Mina glanced at each other. "I think it might be less scary to assume they know what they're talking about and leave it at that," Kendo noted.

"Yeah, they act like she's going to blow something up!" Mina giggled… to the deafening silence of Neito and me. "She… isn't going to blow anything up, is she?"

"Not yet I think," I admitted.

"**Yet?!**" Kendo and Mina half-yelled.

* * *

And then there was the attempted invasion of private property by the paparazzi. While there isn't really much I could say about it aside from being EXTREMELY glad that I had my suit on at the time, it did make me feel a bit of a dark overcast to the rest of lunch. That invasion of the U.A. grounds meant that the schedule for the USJ has been taken… or at the least, the traitor has leaked the information, depending on if there is one. It was a piece of information I left at the back of my big book of the future, but it wasn't one I was discarding too quickly.

But unlike what I remembered from the anime, what I had recorded down… there was no extra homeroom time. We just went on and continued with classes afterwards. Either I had been remembering things wrong… or because the anime and manga could cut out unnecessary details, I don't have a timeline for everything, or at least nothing more than an approximate one.

And honestly, that probably scared me a little more than the idea that the USJ was only a couple of days away.

* * *

Fortunately, thanks to the help of being ABSOLUTELY INCONSIDERATE yesterday, there was no media flash-mob outside of the gates the next day, letting me just relax a bit, even if I was occasionally having to use the storage tank on my suit. I honestly only half heard the conversation that Neito and Mei had as we made our way to school, even when I tried to focus.

It was when homeroom came around again that something else could distract me… namely, the tiebreaker. But as we waited for everyone to file into class, I walked up towards Iida. "Hey, I heard what you did yesterday. Quick thinking!" I admitted, giving him a thumbs up.

Iida nodded and smiled… huh, first time I've seen him smile. He didn't do that much at first, did he? "Thank you, but it's what any of you would have done in the same position." Iida confided. "I just try to live up to the standards of U.A."

I shook my head… and then realized that it probably doesn't show that well with the helmet, so I wagged my finger back and forth too. "It's more than that, I think. You always seem to be the most organized out of any of us. Fastest to respond to a situation, fastest to bring order to class, you came up with the idea of voting…"

"You were the one to suggest not letting people vote for themselves though." Iida countered.

I waved that down. "First thing that came to mind honestly. I voted for you for a reason." I confessed.

Iida raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm honoured you think I'd do well as class president." Iida stated.

And I just smiled back. "After yesterday? I know so." I insisted.

"Well, he's not the only one to be well organized." I looked to the side and saw that Sato stood nearby and smiled. "The way you planned out your fight against Aoyama got me to vote for you Nebulos-san."

"You can call me Andros," I noted. "And… really? Wow, I… thanks Sato-san." Honestly, I was kinda at a loss for words at that. I barely knew the man and yet he put that much faith in me.

"I couldn't decide who to vote fooor." Hagakure half-whined. "So, I didn't vote."

"Absentee voters, the failure of democracy!" I declared dramatically… before Mina stepped over and lightly chopped me on the back of the neck. "Wha- how do you know that?"

"Monoma-kun told me," Mina stated with a guilty grin.

* * *

Suffice to say the second election wasn't that close run of a thing. While Iida probably still voted for Izuku, and Momo managed to get at least three votes with me joining in, Iida got basically every other vote. Not much of a shock really, but it made the progression fairly simple.

And looking at how strong my classmates are. How strong they are emotionally, physically, and with their Quirks… I think I can trust them. I think everything will be alright.

* * *

In a bar hidden away in Kamino Ward, Yokohama, calls were going out back and forth as a white-haired man wearing a hand on his face organized the biggest potential surge of villainous activity to happen in a few years. It was exciting really, for him to see Shigaraki get to show how well he could organize people. Still, he looked down at the information they had of who was at U.A. No significant faces aside from one or two victims of villains and-

He stopped and looked at one image in particular. One that sparked a memory to him. A memory of failure. Of humiliation. Of the one person who had managed to slip away from him.

"Shigaraki Tomura. A moment?" He asked. Shigaraki slowly looked up from the game he had been distracting himself with while waiting for a call back, a turn-based roleplay game if he wasn't mistaken. Shigaraki did seem to enjoy those the most. "I've noticed a familiar face among the students. If that student is at the operation tomorrow, I'd like to use some of our forces to… deal with him."

Shigaraki stared at him for a moment. "A face that's familiar to you… Kurogiri, this has to do with your failure five years ago doesn't it?" Shigaraki questioned… and then continued without waiting for an answer. "It's your side quest Kurogiri. Your optional party member… or bonus boss."

Sometimes Kurogiri found it hard to decipher what Shigaraki said. Sometimes he found the terms nonsensical when Shigaraki could have explained more clearly without them. But on this occasion, he understood exactly what Shigaraki was saying.

If this Nebulos Andros was at the USJ… it was his choice to recruit or kill the young man. The one who had made sure that he had failed despite All for One putting his faith in him. They wouldn't even need the Nomu if that boy had joined them but…

Kurogiri sighed. No. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper. That could wait until tomorrow.


	9. Voids and Villains

To say that I was dreading this day was a massive understatement. It was just coming towards the latter half of the week but instead of the relief some students might feel from the lack of work needed or the oncoming joy from the weekend, I just couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation and nervousness. It definitely doesn't help at this point that people are noticing. Not just Neito and Mei anymore, Yubi of all people noticed. The fact that the most eccentric of the Hatsume had tried to have a private talk with me was… surreal.

It certainly didn't help that I had stuck around after school to talk to Power Loader. As far as I had told Mei and Neito, it was to let him know about Mei's… explosive past. And admittedly it was also partly that. But what I had done was asked him to look over my hero costume and check for any damage from the Heroes vs Villains exercise.

The move was risky. It threatened to expose all about the upcoming defence. Nedzu had insisted that he would try to keep the attack on a need to know basis due to one of the students having to talk about it. It had been my request too – I couldn't risk the potential traitor being one of the U.A. staff members after all and talking about a traitor this quickly would demolish all the plans and all the need for security. I'd be putting my classmates in danger for nothing.

… usually, Neito and Mei would've snapped me out of this funk, but I had intentionally told them to go on without me and I'd catch up. It's been getting harder and harder to disguise my tension as anything else. And given that **I** can tell I'm tense right now; they'd figure it out in seconds.

I just need to hope I can get through class without giving it away out of guilt.

* * *

"Hey, you ok Nebulos-san? You're looking a bit… high strung today." Jiro noted

Shoji, the lower face masked wonder with six arms, nodded as one of his extra limbs changed shape. "Plus, you've been tapping your foot against the ground ever since you sat down. Something up?"

Oh no. I hadn't considered homeroom. The one time of day that can allow for the most talking outside of lunch. I let out a weak chuckle and waved down the comments. "N-nah, just… I think it's starting to get to me now. The realization of just where we are. What we're doing. Just how much of a step up this is from… only a few months ago." Thankfully I hadn't been so nervous that I had swollen part of the suit yet. I had vented it part way to U.A. though just to make sure.

Jiro just smirked. "So, what's happened is you've got the jitters a bit later than the rest of us." She summed up.

I turned and tried my best to shoot a deadpan look. "You say that like Midoriya-san hasn't been showing them since day 1," I noted with as dry a voice as possible.

"Honestly the whole class seems like that, kero" Tsyu, having just walked in, commented. "That is, very emotional. Very vibrant. It's kinda nice to see actually. I was worried I might have to be comic relief."

… I can't tell if she's being serious or kidding because Tsyu rarely changes her voice and her face… well, having a face elongated to be more frog-like means it falls squarely into the uncanny valley, making it seem just off enough that someone might find it disturbing. I don't think it is, but it can also make it really hard to tell from her face if she's joking or not.

"Have to admit, it is nice to see a class and be able to tell who everyone is just from how they act without looking for Quirks," Jiro admitted. "Even without the mask or the arms, I'd still be able to tell if someone was Shoji-san because of how serious and dedicated you are to things."

Shoji's arm-mouth smiled. "Could same the same about Nebulous-san by looking for someone who seems determined to help others out." He insisted.

Ouch, right in the feels, especially with the fact I'm… not exactly doing that with what's happening this afternoon.

* * *

Thank whatever merciful deity or source of power actually exists in this universe, the first class after Homeroom was maths with Ectoplasm. No group work, no talking, just a whole host of number issues I can try and lose myself in to distract me. And it helps that thanks to how Ectoplasm's Quirk works, he can divide himself up to give each of the students as much individual attention as they need. I would have killed for a teacher who could do that in my old life. Sometimes students just don't react well to the methods applied to a whole class.

… mostly because I was one of those types who managed to completely misunderstand and mangle an essay exam in my last life because the question for it was worded differently. With Neito, Mei and now Class 1-A around being more sociable, I don't think I'd ever make the same mistake thankfully.

"Nebulos-san. Are you ok?"

I jumped slightly as the voice shook me out of my own thoughts… ah, Ectoplasm-sensei had come up to me while I was zoned out. If Neito ever hears of this he's never going to let me live it down.

"Ah, yes, sorry sensei. Just a bit… distracted by my own thoughts." I admitted with a sheepish smile.

The afternoon can't come soon enough. I just hope everyone has stuck to the plan.

* * *

"**What do you mean you couldn't stick to the plan?!**" I half shouted, suit puffed up and using a nearby wall in the same meeting room as before to support myself. Sitting in the same room, currently opposite me, was a rather gaunt and also slightly spooked Toshinori Yagi - NOT All Might, Toshinori! – as well as Principal Nedzu who seemed put out himself.

"I'm sorry young Nebulos, really!" Toshinori insisted. "But I was on my commute and, well, there was this villain who had taken a family hostage, one that Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady were having issues with-"

"If you're going to be honest with the lad then maybe you should mention the other two incidents as well." Nedzu interrupted.

Toshinori discreetly coughed into his fist at that. "Ah… well… I heard that someone else had barricaded themselves in the next town over…"

Deep breaths Andros, you can't murder the Symbol of Peace for doing his job and following his heroic instincts that Midoriya basically has himself, you'd be doing All for One's job for him. As I focused, I endured the now-dulled itch of absorbing the Nebula Gas back into my body through all my pores. I had been just about to go to lunch when Aizawa had passed by and asked to talk to me… but had instead brought me to the meeting room and made his own retreat, probably to prepare. "Sensei, I get why you did it. Frankly, I know it's what drew you to Midoriya-san in the first place." Thankfully without Aizawa, I could talk a little more freely on that subject. "But… couldn't you have left everything after the first villain to other heroes?"

Toshinori sighed. "I expected Nedzu to be the one to give me that sort of talking to, not one of my students." He noted with a slight smile before gripping his knees a little harder. "To be honest… I could have. As you guessed, none of the situations after Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods needed my help. But I went there because I couldn't live with myself if I had just kept going if I hadn't acted and someone died."

"And now we run the risk of it happening anyway." I pointed out… before Nedzu shook his head.

"Not necessarily," Nedzu explained, arms folded behind his back. "The initial security has already been sorted for your class going there, and once a message gets back to U.A. we can be there as fast as we can."

Toshinori… actually smiled at that. Not just a brief grin like before. "And besides, while I don't have much… I did try to keep your plan in mind earlier on young Nebulos." He explained as he slowly stood up. "It's true what you said before. That by saving other lives I've risked the lives of your class, and for that I'm sorry. But thanks to your warning I pushed myself to get my heroics done as fast as I could."

I tilted my head for a moment as I tried to figure out what he was getting at… and then stumbled back with my mouth agape. "Y-y-you realized you weren't going to have enough time to be there from the start… so you've saved up more. You're even here earlier than usual." I spluttered out.

Toshinori nodded, keeping that All Might grin from the start. "I'll be there as fast as I can once I hear. It's all I can really offer right now, sadly." And at that, he seemed to sink into his chair… and I winced. Ouch, right, I forgot that even if it annoys me, it's probably killing All Might that he managed to almost derail the plan.

… that being that not only was he going to be there with us, but an extra one of the staff members would be as well. The staff member would help Thirteen protect everyone while Aizawa and All Might would rush and take on Shigaraki and the Nomu. It's not going to be that easy or that fast now sadly.

* * *

It wasn't just me. While I doubt the others noticed compared to how tired he usually is, it wasn't a hard guess for me to notice that Aizawa was handling the stress in his own way… that being that his eyes seemed to have slightly bigger bags under them than usual, indicating he hadn't had his midday nap today so he could stay fully alert.

Look when you spend a bit of time about a man you learn his overuse of sleeping habits.

"Today your Hero Basic Training has turned into a special class with four different teachers," Aizawa stated. "All Might, myself, and two guest teachers we will be meeting at the location." Oh? The second is due to meet us there, why? "This is because of the type of training you're performing today." With that Aizawa reached into his capture tool and pulled out the placard I had been dreading to see because of what it meant.

**Rescue**.

* * *

Even though we were told if we should choose to bring our costumes or not, for a large part the only thing really left behind seemed to be headgear. For the likes of Bakugo and Kirishima, it made sense, they don't get more protection than normal from theirs… but…

"Iida-san, why didn't you bring your helmet?" I asked… despite being nearer to the back of the bus and Iida being near the front.

"Nebulos-san, don't yell across the bus!" Iida insisted… before thrusting an arm towards his face. "While the protection it gives me is useful, in a rescue scenario a greater field of vision would be required!"

Huh, fair point, even if the helmet might have been better but I couldn't exactly tell people what costume to wear. Midoriya has to go without his headgear… or his costume at all really, given what Bakugo did to it. Mineta still looks like he's wearing an oversized diaper but at least the balls on the side of his suit could let him save himself from a fall in a bad situation. But when it comes to a lack of practicality…

"Todoroki-san, I need to ask this," I admitted. "Why do you cover your right side in ice? It does look like a nice effect, but I keep wondering how you keep yourself from getting hypothermia"

Todoroki opened his eyes at that and gave me a look. Not a Look per se, just the standard loner look Todoroki apparently gave before Midoriya gets to him. "I'm very good at temperature regulation."

…

No, that seems to be all he's saying, given that he's closed his eyes again. Aaaand now Bakugou's yelling at Tsyu for insulting him so I missed that conversation-

"Course, it's not too flashy but there's always Andros-kun's Quirk." Mina pointed out. "Way to make a dangerous Quirk strong!"

I blushed under the currently on helmet. Of course, I was wearing the Night Rogue suit again, my control is better but in a battle situation, I'd rather the battle armour. "I mean it's not that strong. Unless I can learn to control the Smash, I can't go all out with my Quirk, especially not around others." I admitted. "I just try to use simple physics."

"Newton's Third Law." I whipped my head around and stared in shock at Bakugou of all people pointing it out. "You're using the pressure of your steam to push yourself faster."

"Huh, so there's more to him than just insults," Kaminari noted

"Of course I fucking know it!" Bakugou called out. "I use the same thing with my explosions! It's a basic idea!"

Aaand there's the return to normalcy. Frankly, right now it's actually fairly comforting to see.

* * *

As we arrived at the USJ, I gawked at just who was standing there. It wasn't just the Space Hero Thirteen dressed in… oh wait, Thirteen never stated a gender did… they? They, I'm sticking to them and the like or it's going to get tricky and the last thing I want to do is accidentally insult Thirteen, who has one of the highest disaster rescue records in the country! And that Astronaut suit looks awesome.

… thank you MightyAllMight – the internet user I still get into occasional hero debates with - for bombarding me with hero facts.

In addition there was also the Excavation Hero Power Loader, who it seemed had come fully prepared with his powerful mech that looked more akin to a mechanical exo-frame, an extension of himself complete with the digging tips at the end of the hands, but with the additions of what I was pretty sure were rocket launchers on the shoulders. Just goes to show not only what can be done with support items, but also how a weak-seeming Quirk can be strong.

"Everyone, we've been waiting for you." Thirteen said, their voice perfectly calm despite what was to come… but I suppose it makes sense. This is meant to be a disaster in and of itself, and they're used to those situations.

"The space hero Thirteen and… the excavation hero Power Loader!" Izuku gushed. "I can see why Thirteen is here, you're known for your rescue work, but what about you Power Loader-sensei?"

Power Loader let out a huff. "I might not be known for it, but I have the title 'Excavation hero' for a reason. With my Quirk and my frame, if there's ever an issue with debris I can handle it. We thought that given you could be rescuing people far down or buried under things, my point of view might help out."

After that, I zoned out… not into my own thoughts but using the fact I had my helmet on to look around for any sign of the villains as we entered, or someone who might give them a signal. Nothing. If there actually was a traitor, they either were either not in Class 1-A, very good at hiding it or having done so beforehand. And honestly, that does worry me, especially as I'm not sure I could say the same for other popular traitor candidates outside the class itself.

"Everyone, I'm sure you're aware of my Quirk Black Hole." Thirteen said, speaking up and… I can't tell with their suit on, but I think their gaze lingered on me for a moment. "I can suck up anything and turn it into dust.

"You've been able to use that power to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asked

"Yes, but it's a power that can kill easily. Some of you have Quirks like that, right?" Ok yeah, that was definitely a look towards me not just from Thirteen but a chunk of the class. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please don't forget there are many Quirks that can kill with the wrong step."

"Even with the right support to help out your Quirk, to control or contain it, many Quirks can still be extremely dangerous." Power Loader continued as he raised one of his arms up. "My own Quirk just seems like it'd be good for digging, but if I used these to dig and a person is there, it could be very dangerous for them. It's why the fitness test is there, to understand the possibility of your own powers – and what you might need help with."

"And All Might's combat training allowed you to realize how dangerous those powers are when used on others." Thirteen picked up, splaying out their hands. "This class is a fresh start! You will learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives! You don't have powers so you can harm others-" oh the irony given what's about to happen – "I hope you leave here with some understanding of how to use your power to help-"

And then I hear a buzz, and I instantly snap my head to the right to look as an arc of lighting travels across the lights, causing them to dim all at once. Instantly Aizawa, Thirteen and Power loader turned to look out towards the water fountain and-

_A hospital room filled with darkness. Darkness surrounding me everywhere. And those yellow eyes!_

My throat briefly seizes up as I see the dark portal erupt into the widespread dark mist that is Kurogiri, his piercing yellow eyes floating in mid-air as a hand seems to pull at him from within, exposing a gaze that I could barely see and yet instantly filled me with dread as I realized the only person it could be. Shigaraki Tomura. As more villains emerge, I can feel an ever-increasing sense of dread as it dawns on me that I hadn't even recognized even half of how risky this plan was. Just how dangerous these people were.

"**Don't move!**" Everyone's heads turned as Aizawa - no, Eraserhead – slid his goggles on. "Those are villains. Thirteen, Power Loader, you know what to do."

Power Loaded nodded as he maneuvered his frame, apparently ready to charge down the stairs if he had to. And given that the Nomu has just shown up, I'm starting to realize just why they picked Power Loader. Shigaraki had said the only way to hurt the Nomu was to school at it… but that all depends if that frame can take All Might-level punches.

Shigaraki's hands spread wide as he said… something. Trying to listen to a madman is bad enough, but it's worse when he only talks quietly.

"How could villains get here?" Kirishima asked.

"Sensei, what about the sensors?" Momo asked.

Thirteen turned back slightly. "We have them but…"

"It's almost certain they're jamming them," I muttered darkly as I gripped my fists. Stupid stupid stupid! This was a bad idea from the start!

Todoroki frowned slightly more than usual. "Or they've appeared all around the school. Either way, if the sensors aren't responding that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area away from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here? They may be fools, but they aren't dumb." Todoroki noted. "This surprise attack had some grand goal in mind."

Power Loader shook his head. "It might also be a jammer they got their hands on that's blocking it, but that's a good assessment." He noted… before his mech seemed to pull back slightly. "Kaminari, you have an electrical Quirk correct? You might be able to get around their jamming, try to call the school!"

"We're leaving it to you Thirteen," Eraserhead noted before he LEAPT into the air with the sort of reflexes that reminded me that this world wasn't entirely normal, quickly followed behind by Power loader taking a running jump to much less spectacular heights and slightly off to the right… before a plume of dust and dirt went up into the air as he clearly started digging as soon as a claw could hit the ground. Immediately Eraserhead spring into action, the Quirks of the forward most villains seeming to fail as they're grabbed, pulled up into the air and forced to collide with each other, their bodies soon dropped to the ground.

Izuku shook his head. "This isn't good. He specializes in capture missions, not fighting, and he can't erase all their Quirks." He explained.

"Everyone needs to have more than one trick to be a hero." Thirteen explained calmly, highlighted as a rough looking villain rushed at Eraserhead, only to be jumped over and snared in the capture tool, used as an impromptu weapon against the other villains. As he continued to punch, ensnare, kick and otherwise make the villains look like they were standing still, pitfalls started to open in the field, plumes of dirt erupting as villains vanished into them and never seemed to come out. Power Loader's mech no doubt, using Eraserhead's athletic and fast-paced style to ensure he wouldn't be caught in the same trap.

Still, we had to move, hopefully my warning about Kurogiri's power would be good enough as we turned around and started to head back towards the entrance- only for a pool of black energy to form, from which the darkness soon erupted. Damnit, that brief moment of blinking!

_The eyes the eyes the eyes!_

I forced myself to gulp as Kurogiri floated before us. "I won't let you escape." He warned. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It might be presumptuous, but we invited ourselves into the home of heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the symbol of peace, take his last breath."

… that sounds like he's reading off a damn script given the sort of exposition he's giving.

"I believe All Might should be here. Has there been some sort of change? It would look quite embarrassing if our schedule was off and we've arrived on the wrong day," Kurogiri noted, the darkness starting to unfold.

Wait, shit, this is-

Before I can even act on my own impulse Kirishima and Bakugou leap at Kurogiri, a massive explosion issuing from Bakugou at that.

"Did you consider that you'd be beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima bragged.

"Get back!" I called out. "He's made of mist, that wouldn't have done anything!"

"You should listen to your friend there," Kurogiri responded, the dust clearing slowly as he reformed his body and exposed the metal collar that was his one weakness. "But then I believe we've met bef-"

Before he can finish that sentence, angry hisses sounded out as I fired off all the jets from my pipes at once to rush at the man of dark mist, one hand outstretched as I reached for him… only for Kurogiri to open a hole in his mists.

"-ore. Ah yes, that gas. It's been a long five years, hasn't it, Nebulos Andros?" Kurogiri continued, almost sounding… fond. "Regardless, while I plan to scatter all of you… you're a particular interest." A dark tendril suddenly lashed out from behind while the rest of him surged out to surround the others! "Your classmates will be scattered to be tortured… but I have a plan for you."

As much as I'd like to say I managed to avoid the tendril, I couldn't gather up much pressure in the pipes after what had just happened, and I wasn't prepared enough to push out a barrier of the gas around me. I launched out a punch… and it simply sunk into the mist before it surrounded me.

* * *

If it wasn't for the sudden stumble I made I wouldn't have even realized I'd been forced into another area at first… at least until the mist from Kurogiri's portal cleared and showed me that I was in the middle of one of the forests. And I was also surrounded by four others! A man who looked like a walking iguana was clinging to one of the nearby trees, while a man doing his damndest to distract from the floating skull that was his head by having bulked up on muscles and dressing only in jeans started to pound his fist into his hand. A woman dressed in only a crop top and shorts suddenly seemed to shine as her body turned metallic and her arms into blades. Finally, to complete the quartet was what looked to be relatively short person… dressed in a massive black cloak.

"So, this is that one Kurogiri has a beef with?" The deep-voiced woman asked. "I don' get why we need ta wait, I want to peel it off layer by layer… first the suit and then his-"

"Yes, yes, we get it." The raspy voice of the cloaked figure hissed out as they seemed to slump slightly. "No wonder Kurogiri asked me to come with, you would be half-way through skinning him by now."

The woman smirked at that while the skull-faced man looked at her. "No skinning. The kid is too useful." He stated with a… shockingly high-pitched voice.

Iguanaman seems to just mutter to himself as I slowly looked around. Densely populated section of the woods, not much room to maneuver but it gives the mutant quirked Iguana plenty of room to get to me, blade Quirk sadist lady seems to be built for close combat, and there are two others who I can't guess at their Quirks quite yet… but a question remains.

"What do you know about me?" I asked. "Why aren't we fighting yet?"

"The kid's eager!" The woman growled out; her face contorted into a smirk. Before she can say or do anything however, a small portal opened in the air above us, Kurogiri's yellow eyes peering out from it.

"Nebulos Andros. It has been a while." Kurogiri spoke with a warmth that he definitely didn't deserve. "While the situation has changed in the last five years, I will still offer you a chance. A chance to not only join the winning side but to maybe even save your classmates. After all, you don't want them to die because my friends got sloppy, do you?"

I looked up at the portal and glared at Kurogiri. "If you think claiming that your garage sale villains you have with you are good enough to take down my classmates, then you've managed to get dumber in the last few years," I growled out. "And as much as I'd love to get your hopes up before I say this… I refuse. I'm not joining your League."

Kurogiri sighed at that. "I had hoped you were smarter now than you were then. It seems I was wrong. Take the boy. Alive and unskinned." Kurogiri noted before his portal seemed to vanish-

And immediately a beam of energy fired from the skull man's eyes as blade-woman rushed at me. An attack rush? That's fine, they think their Quirks are enough to take me down… but I've been building up pressure since I got tossed through the portal! An angry set of hisses fires out as it flings me forward, fist outstretched straight into the gut of the metallic woman and out of the way of the beams!

I hissed in pain and clutched my hand after that… ends up even in this world, punching someone who can turn themselves into metal results in a hurt hand, even with the protection this suit offers. But I smirked as the woman crashed into a nearby tree from the blow. I barely get a moment's reprieve however as something sticky wraps around me and pulled at me, flinging me towards the Iguanaman!

Firing out a slight push of Nebula gas I start to flip in the air… letting me lash out with a kick into the iguanaman's face! Unfortunately, while he does get knocked against the tree and lets me go it just meant I've started falling towards the Muscled Skull! Another beam blazed out from his eyes and up towards me as I brought my arms forward, but these beams, while they hit like a punch to the gut, don't come out nearly as fast as Aoyama's! It's enough to endure as I land on the ground with my suit smoking slightly, clearly having taken some damage to the arms.

I growled and lashed out with a punch, the muscled man replying in kind with enough force to knock me back against the tree, but to my delight, he's clutching at his hand afterwards. "You punch hard kid. But that's cause of the suit, isn't it?" He asked.

"Away, he's mine!" Suddenly Blade-woman leaped out from behind her, her hand formed into a scythe being brought down towards me- and then suddenly she's stopped, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Ah mou." The cloaked figure – letting out a Japanese phrase for frustration – groaned. "Of course, you couldn't stick to things. Let me fix that!" And with that, the woman turned in mid-air 180 degrees and her metallic body flew towards me! I leapt out of the way of the falling woman and winced as I heard a loud crash against the tree.

"Oi, you old hag! What was that for?" Blade-woman yelled out.

The cloaked figure shifted and seemed to glare at the bladed woman. "You went for a death blow. Not only were you trying to kill him, but your blade would have gotten you stuck in the tree before you even landed." The… older woman it seemed, hissed. "You need to have precision with your blades, like this!"

Suddenly the cloaked woman leaped into the air with speed and agility I hadn't been expecting, and out from under her cloak a series of knives, all coated in the same black aura, rushed out, blades glinting in the light! I will freely admit I let out a yelp as I leaped into a roll in front of me, using the enhanced speed of the suit to avoid the knives, if only barely! "There, not a one would have killed!" The cloaked woman finished, landing on one of the tree branches.

"That's a fucking lie and-" The bladed woman's mouth was suddenly covered up by a tongue briefly before it pulled back.

"No swearing. Child present." Iguana… Chameleon? Chameleonman I'm guessing, rasped out.

The bladed woman snorted. "Oh yeah, we're just trying to beat him up, swearing crosses a line." She growled before she ran at me again. I leapt into the air only to find a laser blast rushing at me! I kicked off a nearby tree to try and avoid it but the Chameleonman's tongue is coming for me- actually, you know what, he can have me! I unleashed the pressure I'd been building up – less consciously and more out of stress – and rocketed towards the man, landing a punch that cratered the tree he laid against.

I… I managed to take one of them out! I can do this! This will work! "So, who's ne-"

I didn't notice the knife coming towards me until the last moment. Even though I leaned back and started to fall, it still managed to cut into my arms, carving in twin gashes in the suit. Nebula gas hissed from the suit as the leak lessened the amount I was pushing through the engine, and any remaining pressure in the pipes left it as it escaped through the hole.

As I hit the ground, I let out a groan while I slowly pulled myself to my feet, even as the old woman leaped into the branch I had just been in. "Not so confident are you now young man?" She crooned out as she pulled back the cowl of her robes, revealing a withered face and a white mane of hair. "It looks like I was right though… he was using the gas to power that suit of his." She noted, three knives floating up alongside her as I slowly pulled myself up… only for a blast to lance out and narrowly miss me as the laser-flinging skull walked over.

"Don't try it, kid, it's over. You lost." He growled out… which would sound ridiculous thanks to the pitch if he wasn't so close to being right, the bladed lady smirking as she walked closer towards me.

"Well, if I can't cut his skin…" She said… before letting her blade shine in the light. "I'll just have to cut his suit to shreds."

And then I realized something… and started to laugh. A little chuckle at first, and then outright laughter echoed out through the distortion of my helmet. "But that's just it. You haven't won." I remarked… before I slipped both of my arms out of the now pointless gauntlets. "Because I don't need the suit around your lot."

And at that, I let loose streams of Nebula Gas, the bladed woman being grabbed by the aura of the old lady and pulled back as the Skull fired a blast straight at me. I grunted as the blast hit, but he moved back as I let the gas condense and swirl around my general area. My suit is there to stop me turning people into Smash because it's a bad thing to do. But these are villains, not civilians, and as much as I hate to turn anyone, I could do with a rampaging monster right now.

"Take this!" I yelled, and the gas burst forth like a python of dark grey haze, chasing at first after the skull, who had clearly considered this and continued to move back, never taking his eyes off of it as it changed and raced after the old woman from behind, even as she merely leapt from branch to branch before launching another knife towards me, which I just rolled out of the way of.

"Seems like you two are at a fucking standstill," Blade-woman complained. "Throw me at him!"

The old lady let out a shrill laugh. "And let you get turned into one of the monsters that gas makes? Think before you speak child!"

"I WILL MURDER YOU SLOWLY HAG!"

I let out a heavy sigh… but at the very least the psycho had a point. As much as I'd love to pretend otherwise, I can only control so much Nebula Gas, and with them in the trees, I can't just force the gas up there… mostly 'cause I'm having to keep it down at the moment. "You guys can't win. Eventually one of my friends or the teachers will contact the school. None of you could take on All Might… most of you couldn't handle Eraserhead aside from maybe the old lady." I pointed out

"Oh, maybe in my prime sonny, but kind of you to say." The old knife-wielder insisted. "At least ONE person here has manners!"

"Slowly and painfully!"

The Laser Skull just let out a huff at that and I just let that little conversation pass. "So, as I was saying… just surrender and maybe you won't get as much time in prison." I offered.

"I don't think that's necessary." My blood ran cold as I heard Kurogiri's voice again, a dark flicker of his head spawning in the centre of the area. "I should have figured that with you being among the best of the best, you might be able to hold them off. But to have one of you already down is frankly disappointing." Kurogiri noted.

Laser Skull sighed. "You said nothing about him being stronger and faster than most kids." He remarked as he folded his arms.

"A new trick, but not entirely unexpected. Would a Hero rely on monster-making as his first option?" Kurogiri countered… before his gaze shifted to me. "That being said… my my, you have pinned them down, haven't you? And the same trick you used on me."

I simply glared at him from inside my mask. "Seems scumbags know what to be worried about."

"Perhaps. But your game is over." Kurogiri remarked.

"Like hell!" I shouted, the gas gathering into a rough fist shape and flinging itself toward Kurogiri-

Only for a portal to open just in front of it. "I've tested my portals on your gas since then. How is your friends' resilience to it?" Kurogiri threatened.

My eyes widened and I reached out and **grabbed** at the gas, forcing it to a halt barely before it got into the portal.

"That's a good boy," Kurogiri remarked snidely. "Now unless you want to infect your friends… I'd suck it all back in." Other portals started to open alongside the Nebula Gas. I let out a low growl at that, glaring at Kurogiri as he was blatantly playing dirty… but then again, he's a villain. I sighed and pulled the gas back towards my arms, hissing as I felt the uncomfortable itch of sucking so much back in. "You're fast becoming a problem, Nebulos Andros. Too much of a problem to have to deal with compared to Nomu. Kill him."

Kurogiri's face stayed floating in the air as the Laser Skull's blasts became far bright and a blast lanced towards my face, so fast that I barely managed to force my head to the left, the laser smashing through the side of the helmet as I did! I've barely stumbled out of the way and go to run- only for there to be another tree right in front of me!

"Finally! Toss me hag!" Blade-woman declared gleefully. I turned around and saw her float into position, both arms suddenly sharpening even more, like actual swords… had she been dulling them before? "I want to see the fear in his eyes before I kill him!"

"Such a shame, he was a nice young man too." The old lady muttered before she thrust out her hands as the blade-woman flew towards me. Everything seemed to slow for a moment

_Don't get snippy with the kid!_

Kaniko-san…

_You don't need to blame yourself._

Aizawa-sensei…

_It's like discovering a brand new element!_

_That's your safety suit!_

Yubi-san, Te-san…

_Even if he is going to help me test out one of my babies later._

_Every time Andros!_

Mei, Neito…

_Mina-chan is fine!_

_Heard about how you dealt with Aoyama, nice job!_

_This is going to be fun with people like you guys around!_

My classmates… no. No, I don't want this! I don't want to die! **I won't die!**

And then suddenly my world turned grey.

* * *

Kurogiri's eyes widened as he watched Ferrus, as she called herself, be stopped in mid-air before the sudden billowing cloud of gas. He had been prepared to open a portal to make good on his threat, but the cloud hadn't spread, in fact, it seemed to pool and collect around Nebulos Andros. The young man let out a scream that sounded like a mix of fear and rage, as the cloud of smoke started to flash with red-tinged white light, illuminating the silhouette of Nebulos within it. It seemed that in desperation he was trying to turn himself into a monster. A desperate and foolish move at that. He had prepared this team with the idea that they may need to take on a monster, what did he hope to achieve by losing-

And then suddenly the gas started to clear, seemingly starting to be sucked into the changed figure. For a moment Kurogiri thought that all it had done was change the colour of his suit, the pure black on black of the lower half having changed so that the boots, kneepads and the stripe of red leading to a section around the pelvic region – and just that region – were all a darker crimson, with the straps connecting the kneepads to the suit and wrapped around the boots silver while the rest of the lower section was a more vibrant red.

Above the belt was a different story. While keeping the same abdominal plating the previous suit had but in crimson on a red undersuit, the wires had changed to white and blue. The emblem on the chest of the suit had changed from a yellow bat into a cyan cobra, ready to strike and with its tail going behind to the right and then coiling to the left behind it. The pipes on the previous shoulder pads had disappeared, while the pads themselves were red with layers of metal towards the head and in a strip down the middle of each, with some metal pipes embossed on the front of them.

The elbow guards and gauntlets had lost their spikes, both turned crimson with a silver strap connected to the elbow guard. The same blue and white wires ran down the new arms strapped in metal bands that seemed to be holding in a larger metal cable on each side. The pipework had all seemed to change in that it now wrapped around the neck area of the suit like some metallic collar, only two pipes running down either side of the emblem at the front. Finally, the red helmet – with the same changed wires – maintained a similar shape, but with the yellow bat replaced once more with a cyan cobra with darker blue eye-like lenses built into the helmet behind it, the tail running down to where the mouth guard would be and up the right like an antenna. The only other change seemed to be that the smokestack of a horn seemed to be now designed to look like it had each layer of the stack supported by cris-crossing beams.

At that Kurogiri noticed that Nebulous Andros. or whatever he had become had stared down at himself before he looked up and started to chuckle. But his voice was different, deeper, modulated and slightly rougher sounding.

"_**Now then…**_" Nebulous Andros said, craning his neck as if to pop stiff joints. "_**Shall we begin the experiment?**_"

And then the silence exploded into the flurry of battle.


	10. Blood Stalk: Origin

Aizawa Shota had many misgivings about this plan from the start. It put his students in danger, it relied on the League to not have made any changes already and it meant serious risk of him being injured. The only reason he hadn't outright lectured Andros on this is because he had seen it in that one moment of shock, of exposure, of the boy thinking he had screwed up just by being off by one day. The idea of this plan had been eating at the boy who had suggested it as well. The fact that he still insisted on it spoke mountains about the threat of the man behind all of this.

"By the way, **hero**, I'm not the boss here." The one who Aizawa assumed was meant to be Shigaraki Tomura stated as he leered at him, a large shadow soon loomed over Aizawa as he tried to force himself up and out of the way of what he assumed was this 'Nomu' figure-!

And then a loud crack sounded out and the earth beneath Aizawa gave way as the Nomu reached down to grab him, barely missing his head by inches!

"Oh? I almost forgot you were playing co-op here." Shigaraki muttered, loud enough for Aizawa to hear him. "Tell me then… can you both take on the Anti-Symbol of Peace? The Bioengineered Nomu?" And with that the… creature let out a roar and leapt into the air. Aizawa rolled out of Power Loader's grasp as the mechanical suit shifted, aiming upwards… and let loose with all eight of the missiles stored in its shoulders!

Aizawa took a moment as he laid on his back – he really was missing his usual nap around about now - and watched the missiles impact with the Nomu and detonate… releasing their payload of hardening capture foam. A special concoction that some of the top scientific minds that had graced to U.A. had worked on and improved for the support course, it was a foam that expanded across and away from the target, and then hardened, leaving whoever was stuck in it trapped without a way out. The problem it had at the moment was the formula just wouldn't work that well in anything smaller than a grenade, which was why he hadn't seen a need to use any. But for a suit like Power Loader's? It made for the perfect non-lethal support tool.

The Nomu, encased in the foam bar its head, dropped to the ground like a stone… and Shigaraki let out an annoyed groan… before he stopped. And that sudden stop had Aizawa on his feet and leaping out of the hole… just in time to use his Quirk as Shigiraki reached out to grab at Asui Tsuyu watching nearby.

"Mmm? Interesting, such a fast reaction… you really are cool Eraserhead." Shigaraki noted… even as Midoriya seemed to be going for an attack at the man, the sound of hardened foam shattering and a particular mech suit leaping out of the hole it was in to try and stop the Nomu from getting to the student-

And then suddenly there was a sound of a loud crash that distracted everyone, even the just freed Nomu looked towards the source of the noise.

"**Everything will be alright now.**" A loud, determined, and usually utterly irritating voice that Aizawa was actually glad to hear for once declared. "**Because I am here.**"

It seemed that All Might had prepared for the backup plan well. As Aizawa noted, the one called Kurogiri hadn't even reappeared yet… but he clearly wasn't up the top with the other students.

Where was he?

* * *

Kurogiri could instantly tell that something was different, given the curious way that the transformed Nebulos Andros looked at himself before he looked at Ferrus, who started to move through the air towards him again. The young man let out a dismissive-sounding snort before he pushed off the ground, rushing forwards far faster than before, enough that stopped and turned around after overshooting her. Her head snapped around to look at Nebulos as he passed but was too slow to stop him launching a powerful punch to the gut with enough force that it sent her flying into another tree with a sound akin to a gong being rung.

The so-called Cosmic Skull followed up after that with a powerful heated blast, the same sort of intensity that had destroyed part of the helmet before. It hit the back of Nebulos' head straight on, but he simply stumbled forward a step, only the smoke from the impact seemingly a sign the attack had landed. "_**You're not still fighting someone in a simple suit!**_" The figure who… might not be Nebulos declared as he ran at the Cosmic Skull and launched another jab. Unlike the bladed woman, Skull brought up his arms to block, a clear look of shock on his face as the force of the blow forced him back a step. Soon after the honoured elder tosses out her knives, their pattern adjusting in mid-air to strike him, only for the young man to push off of the ground with surprising force, essentially dashing out of the way like some sort of video game he had observed his young ward play on occasions.

"Well, now this is a surprise!" The elder woman among the group rasped out. At that, she folded her arms behind her back and turned her head towards his viewpoint with a slight smirk. If it had been any of the other help, he would have scattered them into pieces… but given All for One had offered her service, he didn't dare try. "It seems your plan backfired, young Kurogiri."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kurogiri remarked as he peered closer at the figure. He had done some research after his failure and this seemed very familiar to a certain villain from that research... "The way you just fought, and that voice… it's almost like he's become a different person."

The figure seemed like he was about to make some snarky comment but then ducked down, the Cosmic Skull's blast sailing over his head as he did so. The powerhouse by comparison to most of the other help rushed towards the figure and slammed his fist right in the snake iconned man's face… only for him not to budge beyond moving his head slightly. Kurogiri looked on curiously. Yes, Cosmic Skull didn't have a strength Quirk, but for mere human strength, he wasn't a slacker. This meant that this power could take an adult human's punch and barely budge?

"_**You're starting to annoy me.**_" The figure he was doubting was actually Nebulos anymore growled… before he grabbed Skull's arm with his other hand and pulled! With the extra strength, Cosmic Skull found himself off the ground as the figure swung him in a circle then tossed him into one of the trees, hard enough that Kurogiri could see the impact.

The elder let out a hum. "It could be he doesn't know his own strength. This is clearly new to him." She commented.

"Or maybe…" Kurogiri trailed off. It was an insane idea… but the boy's Quirk had managed odd things before. What's the chance he accidentally revived another figure? "I couldn't help but notice that your voice is different to before, young man. And such a different way of fighting… I don't think it's safe to say I'm talking to the same person still, am I?"

The figure looked up at Kurogiri and tilted his head to one side, "_**Why do you want to know?**_" He asked.

"I have no use for a hero in training who would resist our efforts at every turn if we took him," Kurogiri remarked. "But if you're the one I think you might be, you'd be more willing to work with us, wouldn't you, Evolt?"

Evolt paused for a moment… and then let out a peal of uproarious laughter as he clapped. "_**This! This is why I love humans! You say that name, which means you know full well what I've done, what I could do… and yet you only think of how it could benefit you!**_" Evolt declared.

Kurogiri's portal seemed to grow larger as if leaning in as he became more interested. "So, you would be willing to help?" He asked curiously.

Evolt looked straight up at the portal. "_**To follow your gang of small-timers as they try to dismantle society?**_" Evolt replied in a gleeful tone; his hands raised towards Kurogiri… before he let them drop. "_**I refuse.**_"

* * *

I took in a moment to soak in Kurogiri's portal shrinking back in shock. It really did feel good to tell that to someone who thought they had the advantage."_**You seriously thought just because I took on the form of Blood Stalk that I was Evolt, an alien villain from a TV show? Just because I put on his voice because it's THE Blood Stalk voice.**_"

Kurogiri's portal started to almost… leak dark trail of energy which almost made it look like he was unstable. "Nebulos Andros!" He practically spat.

"_**The one and only!**_" I declared just as happy as I had before. Of course, Kurogiri's assumption wasn't all bad. If anyone who had seen the show had looked at me and – in hindsight – seen me testing out my new strength and toughness a bit callously, they'd probably assume the same thing. But as far as I know, I'm not the big bad villain alien from Kamen Rider Build. I'm not even – again as far as I know – a Blood, one of his race. I'm Nebulous Andros… and my Quirk just lets me fake some of what they do.

While Kurogiri seemed to let out an unearthly sound of frustration, the old lady just laughed. "Oh! The spirit in the youth of today!" She managed to say between laughs.

Kurogiri seemed to pointedly ignore that and focused on me. "Do you think you've won because of a small power-up Nebulos? I can call in villains from other areas, and you can't stay in that form forever." Kurogiri threatened as the bladed woman walked back into the area with a vicious smile on her face, as she rushed towards me-

Only for a sudden and powerful impact to send a shockwave that washed through the trees and sent us all stumbling briefly. "What the fuck was that?" Blade-Woman questioned.

"The only thing that could let out a force that strong is Nomu…" Kurogiri trailed off and his yellow eyes widened. "Or All Might." And with that, the portal vanished as the world started to shake slightly. Clearly, the fact that I wasn't in the downpour or fire zones meant that every powerful strike, every impact of the Nomu against the ground, was sending waves of force into the area, blasts of air and pressure that forced the fighting to a stop as we grabbed onto the nearby trees.

And then I swore I could hear two words.

"PLUS! **ULTRA!**"

And soon after the whole of the USJ started to rumble as if a minor earthquake had hit. But I just grinned… if I even have a mouth underneath this. I don't know if it's a suit or it made me a Smash really, but I'm not complaining. Either Way, I cracked my knuckles slowly and looked at the three remaining villains. "Well then. It seems like your plan's already failed, and the ace in the hole is flying off into the distance. Do you really want to keep going?" I asked.

"How do you know it was All Might who did that?" Laser-Skull questioned. "For all we know that could have been Nomu!"

"N-no…" The old woman, trembling on her branch, her face pale and her eyes wide, stated. "I've felt this sort of power before. That sort of impact. The Nomu doesn't have that kind of punch to it… it's him!" She practically yelled, before she reached into her robe and pulled out a small black ball, smashing it against a nearby tree and letting loose a cloud of smoke. The Blade-Woman leapt up into the cloud with a yell… only for the discarded cloak to be on her blades as she emerged on the other side of it.

"THAT FUCKING HAG!" Blade-Woman bellowed. "I'll skin her for this!"

"_**You'll have plenty of time for that after your time in jail,**_" I remarked. Blade-Woman let out a yell of feral rage as she fell down towards me, spinning as she did… and I simply moved away, using the enhanced speed of this form to get away from the otherwise dangerous attack. She didn't stop though, the spinning bladed top that she was simply turning and now rushing towards me, even as the Laser skull started to fire blasts out to either side. Essentially, he had me unable to move from side to side while the bladed top comes towards me. Not a bad more honestly, but it's clearly something he thought up on the fly.

Gonna have to borrow your signature move here Mina. I leaned my neck to either side briefly and then, just before the Bladed-Woman would hit me I ducked down. "_**Blood Stalk Uppercut!**_" I declared as I raised up, my fist hitting the woman's chin with a surprisingly loud ringing sound. The woman flew up into the air briefly before her body fell back down and landed hard on the ground, the metallic sheen leaving her body soon afterwards.

I slowly turned and looked at the Laser-Skull… who merely sighed. "I should've known this was a bad idea when Kurogiri had a special mission…" He muttered… before he simply got on his knees and put his hands over his head. "I know when I'm beaten."

I just let out a sigh at that. At least one person here could still show common sense.

* * *

As the other teachers burst in and started to loudly arrive, I simply stayed where I was. I needed to send out a signal, but ho-

Oh. Oh duh. I am thick sometimes. Just because I'm transformed doesn't stop me from pushing out more right? I lift up my hand into the air and focus on the feeling… and the gas comes out straight from my hand and into the air like a beacon briefly. After a few seconds of having it in place, I flinch as my hand starts to cramp up and I can feel the connection to the gas sever as it floats away. Damnit, have I pushed my Quirk too far? I've never really tried to make more than one Smash before or manipulate Nebula Gas aside from a Smash when it's in use. I always thought I'd just feel dehydrated or something, but it's like me doing something with my body?

Gah, there's still so little I know about my own Quirk. Still, I leaned against a tree and kept watch on the Laser-Skull. Dunno who would come into the forest though, who's really-

Suddenly I hear a barking sound and the canine-shaped snout of the Hound Hero: Hound Dog pushed into the clearing. He growled as he entered the area, but then sniffed the air slowly. "I smell a lot of that odd smell… which means that Nebulos is around here. So where-"

Ah, right. "_**Yo!**_" I called out with a wave.

Hound Dog sniffed the air again and growled. "Ya don't LOOK like Nebulous. You smell of him though." He pointed out.

Ah right. And I don't know if it's safe for me to turn back, I had the suit on underneath, but I don't exactly feel it on right now. Voice voice voice…. "_**Sor**__ry_, j**ust** testing- ah there we go. Sorry Sensei, this is all new to me… I just got this form and I… don't know if I have anything on underneath." I mean given I don't feel the suit on, and I needed to go mostly in the buff to get the most Nebula Gas out… I had some clothing but I'm willing to bet even that's gone if it is. "And I don't want to be a hazard without a suit."

Hound Dog narrowed his eyes… and then… let out a bark? Behind him, two copies of Ectoplasm appeared. "Look over that way, I smell Nebulos over there, and I wanna make sure if this guy is him or not!" He called out.

"There should be a Chameleon Mutant Villain around here too!" I helpfully supplied. "The lady on the grass there is a blade lady and… hey Skull, what's your name?"

"Eugene," Laser-Skull grunted. "No last name. Don't owe my family."

… Eugene. And he's a Skull. Nope, not touching that, the Bulk and Skull jokes can go absent, especially with no Fatgum around. "And this guy who's probably foreign. I've been calling him Laser-Skull." I admitted… before slowly letting myself sink to the ground and sigh. Oh, I can feel… a sort of pressure of sorts, one I could release to transform back, but given that I don't seem to be producing any gas despite the fact I ALMOST DIED TWICE and really the fact I've kept it going is good enough for me.

Soon an Ectoplasm clone comes back in with… huh, is that a piece of the costume that was cut off earlier? Hound Dog sniffed it, and then sniffed the air and… hooollly crap he's right up close to me and sniffing me…

"Yep, the scent doesn't lie, you're the strongest concentration of it." Hound Dog admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that Nebulos."

I waved it down. "You're doing your job Sensei. Is… is everyone ok?" I asked, as the Ectoplasm's lead or carried the villains away.

"So far so good. Midoriya managed to injure his hand, but that's all we've noticed so far." He commented and… knelt down. "You ok? Need some help getting out of here?"

I… let out a heavy sigh. "I almost died. I got too confident and… I was seconds away from dying. And to save myself I had to break a rule I'd given myself. I got so scared I threatened to turn them into Smash because at least I could stop a Smash." I confessed. "I… I'm just…"

And Hound Dog put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Nebulos, kid, you did great today. The bad guys got the leader away, yeah, but we caught almost everyone else, aside from Midoriya and a bit of a skin issue with Aizawa-sensei no-one seems to have even been hurt, and as for the Smash thing… you were put up alone against four villains with almost no training, and you came out of it alive. Not many people in the same situation could say the same."

"How did you know there was fo-" I cut myself off mid-sentence with a chuckle. "Your nose, right?"

Hound Dog simply tapped it and smiled, even as I started to slowly pull myself up, happier, wiser… and with an idea in mind.

* * *

As I walked out into the light outside the USJ, it was alongside Hound Dog-sensei. At the head of the police group was Principal Nedzu who looked over at me… and smiled. "Well, it seems like you managed to get something out of the experience, right Nebulos?" Nedzu questioned.

I swear I felt a jaw drop in my helmet. Assuming it is one… urgh, new power-ups are weird! "More than just what I'm wearing sir but… how did you know it was me?" I replied.

And Nedzu's grin just got a little wider at that. "When I saw your name on the list, I thought it might be a good idea to enlighten myself on some classical superhero fare." He admitted. I resisted the urge to face fault at that, but it answered so many questions from the Entrance Exam… "And besides, the design is so close to your own and the techniques to make your suit relied on your Quirk specifically. Aizawa and Midoriya are being looked over by Recovery Girl, so it might be a bit before we get back to the school… do you think you have any issues staying in that state?"

"Ok, how?" I asked.

Nedzu kept his smile on his face. "You're a Transformation Quirk user." He insisted. "It only seemed like it would make sense."

I just let out a sigh as he gestured behind the crowd of police and to the students of Class 1-A off to the side, and just hung my head as I walked over to the others. Stupid high-specs mouse-bear-dog and saying what's clearly an excuse to get out of actually telling me. Still, I perk my head up as I look at the others and wave. "Hey everyone!" I called out.

Some looked up, and then had to double-take as they spotted me. "Hey, that you in there Andros-kun?" Mina called out as some of the class walked over. "Gotta say, I like the red. Looks a bit more unique than the black. But where'd you get it from?"

"That's a good question, there wasn't exactly any changing rooms in the building," Ojiro noted with a slight smile.

I chuckled at that. "Well… I-I kinda got pushed into a corner and… turned the gas on myself." I answered. "Frankly I don't know if this is a full body transformation or it made a suit out of the stuff… but either way, I'm keeping it on. The teachers know my suit's pretty damaged underneath this… and that's assuming it hasn't been damaged worse by the gas." I stopped… and then cleared my throat a bit. "_**On the plus side though, I can change my voice to this one!**_"

The others around seemed to take it in. "I mean I like it but… it seems a little… slightly sinister?" Hagakure – oh wow I forgot she basically just has no suit – pointed out.

"Sinister or not, it does have its own unique style to it." Tokoyami countered.

Ojiro nodded "And it's not like heroes don't have to deal with being scary looking sometimes. The number 10 hero right now is also high on the list of scary looking heroes." Aaand now the attention is focused on him.

"Wait, who's number 10 right now?" Hagakure asked. "Midoriya-kun isn't here so I can't rely on him saying it."

I chuckled at that. He was a bit of hero exposition, wasn't he? "_**Gang Orca. A hero who proves that you don't need a super flashy Quirk to get the job done if you ask me, he's got an Orca Mutant Quirk.**_" I turned towards Ojiro and tilted my head to one side. "_**Didn't think you'd know about him though.**_"

Ojiro chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well when you've got a Quirk like mine, sometimes you look to the heroes for examples of what to do about certain problems. Like pants."

As the others laughed at that and started to descend back into discussion, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and slowly pulled out of the conversation. I could tell what it was though, and it was nothing to do with the Quirk. I slowly moved around the crowd and sighed as I spotted Aizawa and Midoriya next to an ambulance, with Midoriya, in particular, seeming very tired and Aizawa having a heavily bandaged arm.

Aizawa looked over… and sighed. "Nebulos. Hound Dog has already explained to me what happened with you, so why are you over here?" He asked bluntly. "You don't need Recovery Girl or the medical crew's help, do you?"

I shook my head at that. "No, Aizawa-sensei," I remarked, turning the voice off after the first word. "I… I need to talk to you about something. You or Nedzu-sensei, but he's busy talking with the police."

Izuku Midoriya stiffened slightly at that. "Um, I can move if you don't want me-" He started

I shook my head. "That's… fine. It's about something involving the class anyway." I pointed out before I turned my head back to Aizawa. "I want to tell them. Not… here, but back at the classroom. I can't do what we did today anymore, not to them." I gripped my fists as I spoke and looked down at the road… before I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Andros. While I appreciate that you came to me to ask to tell the class, you didn't need to do so." Aizawa said calmly I looked up and saw him looking back, not as the stern educator, but the kind and caring teacher. "It's your secret, it's not my place to judge. Even if it was something that required it, I would let you. If the choice is between the health of my students – mental or physical – and a secret being kept, then I always try to prioritize my students, you included."

I wiped a hand across my visor – mostly out of instinct if nothing else. And then I look to the side at Izuku. "Do you think you can sort out with Recovery Girl for Midoriya-san to-"

"So long as you make sure he gets back to her afterwards, it should be fine," Aizawa noted, some of that steel back in his voice.

I sighed. And now… it's up to me about what happens next.

* * *

By the time we were all back in the classroom and I had managed to change out of my Blood Stalk form – dropping down the generator and nothing else afterwards – into my usual suit and clothes it was starting to gain an orange tint in the sky outside. The day had been long and stressful. The plan had gone off perfectly. And yet I still felt a pressure on me. So, when I got back in and saw the others in the class turn towards me, I simply smiled.

"Oi! Why do we have to stick around and wait for you huh?" Bakugou roared. "Deku told us Sensei said so, it's the only reason I haven't headed off yet!"

"It's not just your class either." Soon after I entered, Neito followed in behind me. Class 1-B was preparing to head home, but he'd been waiting for us and Mei to head home as usual. And as hard as this is going to be, I don't want to say it twice. "What's going on that you need to tell your class and me… but not my class Andros?" Neito asked.

I took in a deep, shaky breath… and then let out a heavy sigh. How do I even start this? I suppose there's only one way. I looked out at the assembled class. "What would you guys guess if I told you I had been keeping something serious secret?" I asked.

"Are you an alien?" Mineta of all people asked.

"Oooh, maybe your power isn't a Quirk but something like a Stand!" Never took you for a Jojo fan Hagakure.

"... are you..." Todoroki started "... that mist guy's secret lovechild or something."

I sighed again but smiled under my helmet. "Yaoyorozu-san… could you explain Multiverse theory for the class? Given your range of knowledge, I figure you're the one most likely to know." I said.

"Multiverse theory?" Momo asked. "Um… the theory that for every decision made, each outcome becomes its own universe, and that means there are infinite universes?"

I nodded at that. "The very same. Now I want you all to imagine a world… like the time before Quirks existed. No superpowers, no mutations, nothing like that… but this world has one difference to this one. A single manga turned anime… telling the people of Quirks and the story of a class of students going to U.A."

Most people looked at me confused for a moment while Izuku went pale and his eyes widened. "Nebulos-san… are you saying that you're FROM a world like that?" Izuku asked.

"He couldn't be… could he?" Uraraka added.

"No. No fucking way." Bakugo muttered, his own eyes wide.

"Yes fucking way, Bakugou Katsuki," I said. "This class… except for me, with Neito in Class 1-B. Before any of you deny it… Aizawa-sensei has known for five years now."

Neito took a step back and partly collapsed against the wall. "Ahre…. Five years? When the Smash Incident happened… is that why Mei isn't here?" Neito queried.

I nodded, not really needing more with Neito. "Five years ago, I was in that other world. I don't remember much of what happened at this point, just that a car was involved, and I was on the wrong end of it. And then I woke up, in a world full of heroes, with a Quirk that I didn't know how to control, with a name I couldn't say. And knowledge of what was going to happen in five years' time… and for some of you a bit before that." At that, I turned to look at Todoroki. "Your father is an absolute ass to say the very least."

Todoroki simply intensified his gaze… but gave a slow nod.

I turned and pointed at Uraraka. "When you talked to your parents about becoming a hero, they mentioned Hawaii," I added.

"T-that was years ago! More than five!" Uraraka stated, eyes open in shock.

I turned to Kirishima, smiled and simply said: "I know what you looked like in middle school and how about I leave it at that?"

"Please." Kirishima groaned.

Aoyama hummed. "Such an eclectic collection of information and times… it's hard to say how he'd know otherwise!~ " He insisted.

"One question though…" Sato asked. "If that's all true, wouldn't he have known about the attack today?"

Jirou narrowed her eyes and looked at me head on. "You DID know about it didn't you? That's why you were so nervous!" She accused.

Ah cripes, and now it just got tenser. "Y-y-yes, I knew! Why do you think Power Loader-sensei was there today? I told All Might, Aizawa-sensei and the Principal on the first day!" I explained

"Then why did it still happen?" Kaminari asked.

I… sighed again at that. There's no good answer to this. I could say it's because I wanted to keep my knowledge straight. That I wanted to go down the path I knew… but…

"I wanted to play it safe. I only know the story of what happens if the League attacked and lost all their forces except for two people during it." I admitted. "If I let it change… then the one who's behind Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri could have avoided the justice he deserves." I looked up at Izuku at that. "Someone that All Might has to fight at some point."

Silence filled the room at that, along with a number of scowls, and either hurt of angry looks. And then a voice broke it.

"… but then you're telling us now. And the way you're saying it… it's not because the attack has just happened, because you know more about the future." Tsuyu pointed out. "Something about the attack made you realize you couldn't keep doing things behind the scenes like that."

"The guilt of a man who has to try and manipulate what he saw in the past to improve the future." Mineta theorized. "Which means this isn't the last disaster is it?"

I shook my head at that. "It's a nice guess Tsuyu… but not entirely. I've felt like this since the day AFTER I told the teachers. I didn't tell anyone. Not my foster parents, not Mei, not Neito, not anyone… and when the attack started, I was tempted to blow my own plans just to make sure everyone was s-safe." I forced out, choking out the last word as the whole world seems to shimmer slightly and my eyes sting. "And as for your theory Mineta… you're right on all fronts."

"Oi, wait… and what about that red form?" Sero insisted. "Something you've been hiding?"

"It definitely seemed a bit sinister…" Mineta added.

I shook my head… and tried to say something, only for a sob to cut it off. I merely dipped my head down.

"He… from the way he said it he had a bad experience in the forest sections earlier," Mina noted.

I looked up at the class and simply nodded. "Kurogiri… he tried to recruit me five years ago. I bluffed back then with my gas but… it didn't work this time. I-I-"

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder from behind, and I turned my head to look… and Neito stood there and smiled at me. "You don't need to say it, Andros. I think we get it." He said softly. "I'm… not happy that you hid this from me, but I get why. And I think I'd have done the same in your situation." He looked out at the others, and to my surprise, there were a few nods… but others weren't looking at me right now. Sato nodded, but Hagakure and Mina seemed to avert their gazes from me. Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku, most likely started by the last, had nodded, as had Kaminari, Momo, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. But from most of the others they either didn't meet my gaze or still looked a bit pissed off.

All except for one, who was fully looking at me and always looked pissed off… but at the moment looked less pissed off than usual. "It pisses me off that you didn't tell anyone… but it also makes sense. How long have any of us known one another?" Bakugou pointed out. "Just don't fucking hide behind it as an excuse! If you can make things better, then do it." And with that Bakugou turned around and simply left the class, bag in tow. One by one other class members left, Midoriya escorted back to the Nurse's room by Iida and Uraraka, Kaminari and Momo left with Jiro and started talking the moment they left the room. Kirishima walked up to me and simply smiled before he headed out the rear door… following after Mina who had left without saying a word, Ojiro and Hagakure left soon after…

And before long it was just me and Neito in an empty classroom… a classroom that felt emptier than ever to me. It took me a few minutes to stop crying.

* * *

A/N: And just like this, everything changes. We aren't skipping past this either, next chapter starts an arc covering time mostly skipped over by canon. And while people might accept or forgive Andros... not everyone will trust him the same way again.


	11. 17 Views from Class 1-A

A/N: What you see before you is both the next chapter… and an experiment. An attempt to enhance my writing skills by having a chapter that takes place entirely outside of Andros' point of view. Writing after the fact I can say it was more difficult than a regular chapter and required more proofreading to get it right.

* * *

Saturday. Thankfully a day that even in the times before Quirks came about was no longer a school day in Japan, but it meant that for once Izuku had pretty much nowhere to go. Not that his mum would let him. After she heard about the USJ attack she had insisted that he stay in the house for the weekend, at least for her own sake. And with how worried she had already been seeing his 'new' Quirk and just how dangerous it could be, he really didn't have the heart to try and tell her otherwise. She did so much for him, she cared so much… he wasn't going to make his mum worry more. Plus, after what had happened at the USJ…

Izuku shook his head, and simply typed in a familiar address into the browser he was using. The Hero Debate forums had always been a good source of relief and a spark of joy in his life when things had been… less than bright. Before he had met All Might. Still, he could only smile at his username. MightyAllMight. A choice he had made back when he was 10 that seemed almost silly now, but it didn't hurt that it had been one of his hero names he had suggested as a kid.

He scrolled through the categories one by one… and smiled when he looked in the Fiction vs Heroes section. Leonite must be at it again, one of the more active members of the forum who tended to go for more classic heroes and villains to face off against real ones. Endeavour vs DIO was a particularly good topic he remembered if only because it had turned into a fierce debate… but not the way he had thought. He had assumed Leonite was trying to make an obvious scenario that Endeavour would lose in – not uncommon on the site – but instead it had evolved into an honest debate where Leonite pointed out the practical ways Endeavour could use his fire to face off against the time-stopping Vampire of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, while Izuku had been forced to search through old scans and clips to counter those points.

Of course, aside from older anime and manga, all sorts had been suggested by Leonite. The western Cartoon Popeye, Ultraman, Gojira, Kamen Rider–

…Kamen Rider. A franchise that had basically been forced to end when the chaos of Quirks overtook society. A franchise that outside of niche groups who either look at old heroes or simply favour older entertainment wasn't that well-known. If it was just Kamen Rider, he'd have put it off as a coincidence, but the range of shows he had seen and references stretching back even further was enough for Izuku to risk it.

He opened the private messenger system for the forum, allowing for faster chatting between members, and sent a simple message:

_**MightyAllMight:**__ Excuse me, are you Andros Nebulos?_

For a moment there was no reply. Izuku sighed and prepared to send an apology… only for the computer to let out a ding as a reply came back.

_**Leonite: **__… MightyAllMight. That's you isn't it Midoriya?_

_**MightyAllMight:**__ If the first week hadn't been so hectic, I think we both would have figured it out._

_**Leonite:**__ That's a good excuse for you. Except I happen to know your choices of hero names, so I don't have an excuse, wwww_

Izuku smiled at the use of the Japanese term, having expected a more English lol instead, even as he had a slight blush. But even so, he shook his head a bit. Now wasn't the time to get distracted. After all, why was Andros on during a Saturday?

_**MightyAllMight:**__ Are you ok?_

Another pause… and then-

_**Leonite:**__ I shouldn't have hidden the USJ from you guys. It was a bad plan that I wanted to do because it was safe. It was what I knew. I think half the class hates me now._

Oh. Yeah, that would explain why, on a sunny day like today, Andros was staying inside.

_**MightyAllMight:**__ It would have been nice if you had told us… but you also told us right after a big event. Tensions were high. Even Kacchan could see why you did what you did._

_**Leonite:**__ … you really know what to say to help a guy get some perspective Izuku. But I still want to make it up to each of you. How would you like to learn an ability you used not too far from now to use a bit of your Quirk without breaking bones?_

Izuku leaned forward at that… and typed his response.

* * *

"Hey, onee-chan!" Asui Satsuki asked as she bounced up and down in place. "Tell us about how you took on the bad guys, kero!"

Asui Samidare sighed as he walked up to his little and bigger sister. "Sorry, onee-chan. I told her you didn't want to talk about it." He noted.

Asui Tsuyu just smiled, having sat down on the couch to keep an eye on her siblings, but also to try and take her mind off of the events of the USJ… and right after it. It hadn't been a good night sleep afterwards as she had been considering the good and the bad behind her classmate's decision. She had known there was something different about him, but being from another universe? It seemed impossible and improbable… but if even the teachers seemed to believe it…

And it wasn't like she didn't understand why he did what he did. It made sense, if there was someone worse than those villains behind them then you'd do everything you could to try and prepare for facing down that villain. But at the same time… he had used them. He'd put everyone in danger because of this plan. If it hadn't been for him practically breaking down admitting it Tsu might think worse of him… but it was a feeling she could at least sympathise with, even if she wasn't sure if she'd trust another one of his plans fully.

Oh, to be able to tell Habuko right now. But her snake friend clearly had issues of her own at school. Apparently, a guy in the class had turned her into a zombie and used her like a battering ram in a training exercise. Talking with her about it had helped to calm the nerves though. Calm enough that Tsu pulled her little sister into her lap.

"Well you have to understand first; we weren't there to fight villains…"

* * *

"Katsuki, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?"

"I said I'm fine a dozen times already old man!"

"Don't yell at your father! Only I get to do that!"

* * *

Hagakure sighed as she dialled the numbers on her phone, absolutely bored out of her wits at the moment. Yes, she had been in danger and… well, was still coming to terms with that, but at the same time thanks to Todoroki she had never been in danger. Really it made what she was doing easier.

The phone rang its dial tone for a moment… before picking up.

_"Hello?"_ Andros asked.

"Andros-kun! Hey!" Hagakure said.

_"H-Hagakure-san? How did you get-"_

"The blond guy you brought in – Neito-kun? He miiiight have caught up with me and gave me the number." Hagakure admitted. "I think he was worried you might feel really bad about what you did."

Silence for a moment… and then a sigh. _"Yep, sounds like Neito. That or he was trying to be my wingman in the most Neito way possible."_ Andros grumbled, before chuckling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hagakure questioned.

_"I…"_ Andros' voice stopped for a moment. _"Hagakure-san… don't you hate me for what I did?"_

Hagakure pouted, not that Andros could see it. So, no different from usual then. Really an invisibility Quirk sounds awesome, but it means nobody gets the visual references you make. On the plus side, she could make as many funny poses as she wanted. "I mean… I wasn't happy about it; it's why I didn't speak up in class." Hagakure confessed. "And you did use us… but honestly? I'm not so worried about it!"

_"… why?"_

Hagakure giggled. "Simple!" She said cheerfully… before dropping her tone to deadpan. "if this was what I got in the stuff you saw, then I would have been less safe with anyone BUT Todoroki."

_"… yeah, pretty sure the math checks out there."_

* * *

Mirrors. Light. Sparkling. Posing. Contemplating how best to dazzle his classmates!~

These were all things… that Aoyama Yuga was not focused on right now. Indeed usually it was hard for him to focus on much else, he did like to think of how to use his specific Quirk to dazzle others but… villains had grabbed him, they had thrown him elsewhere… and he had tried to find a place to hide. This wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't heard how every other classmate had tried to fight. Midoriya's odd and faulty Quirk injuring him again to try and help others. Iida running out to get the teachers and… and then there was the question of Nebulos Andros.

Yuga wasn't sure what to think of Nebulos. On the one hand, his Quirk made him need gear to keep himself safe, so on that end, they were very much alike. He'd even considered seeing if the other boy knew much about the different types of cheese. On the other Aoyama didn't know what to think about someone else using him, trying to play chess with people's lives. It would be easy to be angry at Nebulos but every time he did, he thought back to how he had hidden.

… and how he had managed to see the moment where Nebulos had almost died. He had been too far away and at the wrong angle by the time he saw it, but Yuga had asked himself more than once if he would have even tried if he had been in the right position. And in the end… he wasn't sure.

It would be so much easier to simply be mad at Nebulos...

* * *

Iida Tenya recognized it might not seem like it sometimes, but he took his role of Class President seriously. After all, he considered himself able to be easy-going and relaxed around his classmates. But sometimes you need to go above and beyond what you're expected to do, and even more so as a Class President. So instead of just being the first to class, he was talking with each person who came in. Bakugou had brushed it off of course but even he didn't seem quite as brash as normal. Midoriya seemed fairly chipper by comparison, mostly normal, although he had devolved into mumbling after talking about some heroes. But the one he was most worried about was Nebulos Andros.

Oh, he wouldn't be surprised if the others had considered this too. And everyone would likely have scars from the event. But to have held the pressure of that plan… Iida wasn't a full hero, but he was more observant than his brother gave him credit for. The way he had been acting wasn't that of a healthy student… it was a man threatening to collapse under his own pressure.

So, as he saw Nebulos approach the classroom, he waved the boy over and to the side.

"I'm fine Iida, Midoriya-kun and Hagakure-chan talked to me about it over the weekend." Nebulos insisted before Iida even had a chance to speak.

But Iida simply shook his head. "The fact you didn't even wait for me to speak up says that you're very much not fine." Iida countered as he thrust his arms down so both hands thrust out and pointed at Nebulos. "I've seen my brother in the same situation you've put yourself in before. You're putting too much pressure on yourself for the decision you made."

"And?" Nebulos snapped. "I made the decision, but nobody seems to be yelling at me… but that's even worse. I was making friends with some of them, but now… I don't know, none of them were willing to look me in the eyes before the weekend! And they should, everyone is just trying to make sure I'm ok and… and I…" Iida couldn't see well into the suit's visor due to his glasses, but even he could tell that Nebulos was finding it hard to compose himself. So, he decided to take a radical move to help his classmate.

He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "What you had before you was a bad decision to have to make. Do you sacrifice the stability of what you know to help your friends, maybe even denying them the chance to grow as people… or do you lose their trust to keep the world safe?" He pulled his hand away slowly from Nebulos' shoulder… and sighed. "My brother… I don't think I need to tell you who he is. But he's told me that sometimes heroes don't always have a wholly good choice to make. And they can be difficult… but you need to try to make the best of the circumstances… and live with it."

Nebulos looked Iida dead in the eyes. The fact that his classmate was about the same height as him was a nice surprise for Iida. "… and that's why you're so serious about being in U.A. Why you were so harsh to Midoriya during the exam." Nebulos half-muttered.

Iida nodded with a smile. "All I'm asking is you try not to let it get to you Nebulos-san. Take it one step at a time."

Nebulos nodded but as he walked off, he almost seemed… distant. Iida sighed. Maybe he should have asked Tensei about it, he was good with speeches.

"You ok, Iida-kun?"

Iida looked up, stirred from his own thoughts as Uraraka approached. Actually, maybe this could be a good idea… "Uraraka-san, what do you think of the actions Nebulos-san took with the USJ?" Iida asked.

Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "I… well I'm not all that happy that he didn't tell us, but if he's trying to take down a big villain it would've been a hard choice to make. So all he did was pick the best of the two." She explained. "Why, what do you think?"

Iida smiled. "I think the same thing… I'm just worried Nebulos-san doesn't think so." He admitted.

Uraraka looked towards the door of the classroom and hummed

* * *

Kirishima could respect someone having to hide a secret. He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't. He could even respect someone having the guts to come out and admit when they considered themselves in the wrong. But before homeroom started people could freely talk… and he could see that people were giving Nebulos Andros looks. And to his surprise, Nebulos soon stood up.

"You all probably have a lot of questions for me at this point," Nebulos noted. "And… given we're waiting for Homeroom to start… go ahead."

For a moment the class was silent, people looking at each other as if wondering who might ask first. And then Shoji formed a mouth.

"If you saw what happened through a manga, was it one that followed just the class, or was there a main character?" Shoji asked, straight to the point.

And immediately the room felt like it had suddenly doubled in pressure and Kirishima had to resist the urge to try and stop Bakugou from blowing anyone up. Todoroki even seemed to be focusing intently on the question, as was Midoriya and a few others. Kirishima was a bit curious himself… but wasn't surprised when Nebulos crossed his arms.

"Nooo nononono, no, no way. I know what a minefield that is in this classroom." Nebulos insisted.

Mineta leaped onto his chair to stand taller. "Was it a harem anime!?" He declared. Kirishima sighed as he hadn't quite been sure what to expect… and Mineta had lived _down_ to his expectations.

"No, it was a shonen, and no Mineta, you weren't the main character." Nebulos cut in. "Yes, there was smut, no I don't have access to any of it and I'm not telling you about it. It's creepy when it's about people I know personally!"

Mineta sat down with an exasperated groan, only for Ojiro to raise a hand. "If you've read that, you know the future, right?" Ojiro asked

Nebulos crossed his arms over his chest, not out in front this time. "Yes and no. It's a potential future." He corrected.

"You gonna try to keep it being the future?" Jiro demanded. Kirishima actually winced at the question, she had practically spat it out and was staring daggers at Nebulos.

Nebulos simply responded by shaking his head in the… overexaggerated manner that Kirishima had realized was to make up for his suit. "It was a bad choice of two… and I don't want to hide anything else. That includes your future special moves or techniques by the way. Anyone who can use theirs, I'll tell you, and if you need to train first, I can say that too. Just… when we have free time." Nebulos insisted.

The mood in the class was still uneasy at that… but any further questions were essentially silenced when Aizawa-sensei entered the room with a bandaged arm. But Kirishima was fine with that. He didn't want to know anything about his future, he was fine learning it himself.

* * *

Kaminari wasn't that smart. He knew it, his parents knew it, and he was just counting the days until a big test came up and proved it to the class and any reputation, he had would have a massive hole shot through it. He actually half-expected it was a side effect from his Quirk, but his parents weren't letting him go to a doctor to prove that flawless theory. And if anything was difficult for him, despite it being a favoured subject for him, it was English. He had read_ Farewell to Arms_, after all, he did have SOME brains, just not in most of the things that school usually asked him to do.

And while he would readily admit to himself that he didn't trust the cross-dimensional classmate to make a plan without telling the class anymore… he wasn't a bad guy overall if he's willing to help out with English right?

Kaminari raised his hand slightly… and smiled as Nebulos came over. To be fair it was actually easier discussing this with Nebulos than Present Mic who, for all his pizzazz, could be very over the top about a boring subject.

* * *

Rikido sighed as he walked through the cafeteria. Mina was nowhere in sight… and honestly, he didn't blame her. They had only known Andros for a few days and been friends for even less, and then it ends up he'd been hiding two massive secrets. Oh, he wasn't bothered by it himself. Frankly, the fact that Andros was trying to do it to help out All Might sorta sold it for him, but at the same time, he could admit that he saw where there could be problems, and he knew exactly how Mina felt about it right now.

Rikido didn't like to dwell on things though, and he had decided to vent his anger with one of the hardest dishes he could make – a souffle. It required precision, perfect timing, and the right ingredients. And it also meant that any anger he had towards Andros had been vented into making the souffle. It was just how he coped with things. And it wasn't like this was the only time that Andros had a plan and hadn't told him… but at the same time, he'd seen the man breaking down in the classroom. As far as Rikido was concerned, it wasn't going to be an issue again

And he didn't see a reason to bring it up either as he simply pulled into the same line of seats as Neito Monoma, Mei Hatsume, Itsuka Kendo and Andros Nebulos. And seeing Andros smile slightly as he did was all he wanted to see.

* * *

Shoto was of the mind that he probably should have been in a situation like this years ago. The Hero class was one with All Might, but it seemed to be designed with the idea that they were trying to approach the trauma of the villain attack. The desks in class had been moved to the side and they were all sitting in a circle of chairs, discussing their own experiences. They had been encouraged to think about what they had done well and what they could improve with in regard to the USJ attack. All Might had even had the insight to make Nebulos go first to get the obvious point out of the way.

But Shoto was also of the mind that it wasn't the only mistake that had been made, while All Might mostly had to point out to others what they might not have noticed through self-criticism – Momo, Kaminari, and Jiro having been exceptions who noted lack of a plan for Kaminari not knocking everyone out.

And then… his turn.

"I believe that what happened with me can be compared to the other big failings brought up so far," Shoto noted. "I sent out a wave of ice to freeze all the villains in front of me… but I failed to consider that someone aside from me had been brought to the location. I didn't know that Hagakure was there at the time and I could have hit her." And given his powers that was extremely important, he could have given Hagakure frostbite.

"But you reduced that chance by focusing on the villains." All Might pointed out. Todoroki looked at the number one hero in shock, and All Might's constant smile was still there. "I imagine you've been taking things to heart."

Shoto briefly glanced at Nebulos, and then simply went silent. Did he do that because he had been thinking about the comments Nebulos had made during the exercise? Was it something the other Shoto did too? He didn't expect Nebulos to know, it had been five years according to his own story… but it was something to think about. It wasn't something he liked to think about much though. He was Shoto Todoroki. In his mind, it didn't matter if another Shoto Todoroki was more stable, used his fire, or had his mother. He was himself, and he wasn't going to let a potentially true, potentially not theory be what decided it for him

* * *

"I'm worried you don't know what being from another universe and confirming the multiverse **means** Nebulos-san!" Momo insisted, putting her hand down on the table just softly enough to not capture Iida's attention.

Nebulos' helmet of his suit looked up suddenly as she said that, and even Momo could tell he was raising an eyebrow underneath. But that was fine, she had been considering what she was talking about for a while and, without having any extra source, she was forced to bring this up with Nebulos Andros. "What do you mean?"

Momo sighed. She had hoped it wouldn't need explaining. Maybe he hadn't considered it? "Well firstly... how do you know you're the only case of someone being taken from your world – or any other world – and put into this one? That there aren't some villains who pulled you here for a reason?" She questioned. "… or if someone from your world or some other world did it."

Nebulos suddenly stilled at that last point, before he hummed slightly. "I don't have any proof that I'm the only person brought in… but as for there being someone who caused it… if it was a villain in this world, I don't think I would have gotten out of the hospital. Kurogiri managed to find me back then, and they would be prepared in theory." Nebulos explained. "And as for someone from another world doing it… I honestly couldn't tell you. There are so many examples of beings of power in fiction who could do that… Q from Star Trek, Truth from Full Metal Alchemist, Bat-Mite from DC Comics! _Hell_, throw a stone in superhero comics and you'll likely hit something like it."

"Truth wouldn't be this subtle about it," Sero called out.

Nebulos double-took at that and stared at Sero. "That series is ancient by today's standards!" He half-shouted.

"But it's a classic about using your abilities in a smart way." Sero shot back with a smile, having turned around on his chair to mostly be looking behind him and to what would be the right side of the chair, mostly to be actually facing the two as they talked, being a row in front and a column to the left of Nebulos. "Where do you think I got the basis for my sticky net trap? I'm kinda surprised you didn't speak up about that idea YaoMomo."

Momo blushed, but happily accepted the class nickname that had been granted to her, bestowed upon her by students who were the best of the best. "I was more interested in books on science and electronics than comics. To me, it didn't seem worth it to go for something so unrealistic with how my powers work. But that's beside the point." She turned back to Nebulos at that. "The other problem is… well now you've brought up that there's a world where we're all an anime and manga, don't you worry about what it might do to the spirit of the class? It's existentialism, it invites a nihilistic view on our actions."

"Or in other words, what value is there in doing anything, and would we have done that in the story. Or what does it matter if in another world we did the opposite" Tokoyami, who sat directly left to Nebulos, brought up. "It's not… the greatest outlook to have on things."

Momo nodded… and wrapped her arms around herself. "I… am a bit worried about what the future holds now if this attack was the start of something even greater. But I'm also worried of having to live up to myself." She admitted.

Nebulos sighed at that. "I… was worried this might happen a bit and…" He trailed off. It seemed that for once the boy had nothing to say.

"**I don't think you guys need to worry about it."**

Momo suddenly looked towards the new voice, along with Nebulos, Sero, and a few other class members. Extending out from Todoroki's shadow was an avian being made of pure darkness, yellow eyes staring out from the mass… and giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Dark Shadow, why are you-" Tokoyami started.

"**Fumikage, man, ya worry about these things too much. I put up with it over the weekend but I'm not gonna let you and your new friends get depressed about that sorta stuff."** Dark Shadow insisted.** "I mean sure, there's infinite yous and infinite mes, but that doesn't matter, because WE'RE the ones experiencing what we experience! Whether we learn from the fights, whether we look past issues, or whether I do this!"** And at that Dark Shadow lightly conked Nebulos on the head.** "Don't hide secrets from your classmates when it involves them!"**

Nebulos rubbed his head… and then started to chuckle. Momo put a hand over her mouth as she started to giggle… and soon the entire small group had burst into peals of laughter at just what they had gotten themselves worked up into

* * *

This was probably the most difficult few days of Ashido Mina's life. She was a social girl by nature, bubbly, energetic, out there… she usually settled fights back in middle school in any way she could. Usually, she didn't let anything bother her.

And then Nebulos Andros had said he had used the class and he was from another world. An actual alien, in a sense.

Mina hadn't known what to think. For the first time in her life, she had been met with a situation with a friend where she couldn't figure out the solution. Put her up against a ridiculously huge and intimidating villain asking for the address of a Hero office? She sends it in another direction. Two rivals about to fight? Breakdance between them. And yet finding out a guy who she had been friends with for half a week, who she was starting to appreciate the company of his whole group of friends, had been lying... had been using them…

It didn't help that Mina had been reflecting the most on her role at the USJ. Everyone had some sort of tale when they came away from it. Andros defied death. Uraraka, Shoji, and Rikido stopped Kurogiri from grabbing Iida. Kirishima had partnered up with Bakugou to kick ass. And she had just… stayed with Thirteen and froze up. It wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't frozen up a second time later on. She should've been a good friend, tried to comfort Andros… but there were whispers of thoughts in her mind that told her to be mad at him, even now.

So, she had asked him to walk with her toward lunch and had intentionally gotten them to walk slower towards the cafeteria. She couldn't keep putting it off – the last two days especially had felt like hell; she hadn't even used the number Neito had given her.

"… I… I don't really know how to talk to you after what you told everyone." Mina started. "I'm so used to being able to tell what my friends are thinking, what everyone is doing. I'm so used to being able to help everyone in some way." She sucked in a breath, forcing down a choked sob, it wouldn't do for her to cry, not yet, not now, no, please. "I… I don't know what to think of you right now. You're really nice to people but you used us. You cried but I don't know if that was just an act or not! You're from this other world and… I don't even know how much you know about me and… and…" and that was the breaking point as she broke out into tearful sobs. "Part of me wants to hate you for it… but you're still my friend. I want to still be friends but part of me doesn't." And that was the hardest thing to admit. She was even getting through to Bakugou… and she liked Andros more than Bakugou.

For a moment Andros stood their stunned… and then he moved closer and, as he seemed to make a strangled sob himself, spread his arms wide. Mina took it and the two started to sob.

"I-I'm soooorry!" Andros sobbed out "I should have told you from the start."

"No, I'm s-sorry!" Mina insisted. "I didn't trust you; I could've at least asked!"

Needless to say, it'd be a few moments before the two would pick themselves out of the mutual crying session and to push on to lunch.

* * *

The moment that Jiro Kyoka heard the type of training they were going to be doing in the hero course today – one on one sparring – she couldn't contain herself.

"I want to take on Nebulos."

She didn't regret saying it, even if she wished she wasn't so eager about this. Even if Nebulos was the sort of ass who used them, who played with their lives as pieces on a chessboard to carry out plans and was probably still considering doing it, he didn't seem like a villainous type. But there was something about how easily he had used them, about how he knew so much about them which felt like it invaded their privacy that it made her steam on the inside.

All Might paused for a moment… and then Nebulos stepped forward with a sort of far off glint to his gaze. With the destruction of his old hero costume, he had resorted to using his PE uniform when it came time to do Hero classwork it seemed. "Sensei… I'm fine with doing it." Nebulos insisted, even as he stared her dead in the eyes. Asshole. Trying to figure out what she's thinking.

All Might nodded and simply gestured out to the sparring area they were using. A single street in the urban training ground, with the rules simply being that you had to force your opponent to concede. All Might explained it was to prepare them for the Sports Festival in a month's time – not long after the midterms either from what Nebulos had 'guessed' - and that following classes would also allow them to train for preparing to be in a limited area. Nebulos took his place further down the street and gas already started to push out from him, pooling around his feet and slowly swirling around them. Kyoka's earphone jacks were ready and she prepared to bend down…

"_**START!**_"

As soon as All Might had made the declaration Kyoka plugged in her jack to her boot and started to let out a single burst of sound. Nothing too harmful, but enough to get her an easy win on a regular human. As she did though she managed to catch Nebulos shout something-

"Vaporize!"

-and as he did the gas surged upwards and coated his body, red-tinged light flashing before the sonic wave started to disperse it. Kyoka had to resist the urge to let out a "tch" in frustration but she had a plan for this, even as the tougher Nebulos pushed towards her far faster than he would have before, as he came in to punch down at her she jumped up, narrowly dodging the punch, before lashing out with a punch of her own. Nebulos caught the punch, but that was fine, it had only been a distraction anyway!

Both of her jacks swung down at the strange material of this changed form. As she expected it wasn't easy to get a purchase, but with the force of gravity and her body weight behind it the jacks pushed in and started to buzz the sonic waves away at him. Nebulos raised up both his arms and let out a strangled cry of surprise – one he had probably tried to force down – and Kyoka took advantage of this, lashing out with super close quarter punches and kicks to the toughened body, blow after blow impacting against it.

It's right about the point that she realizes that despite three punches to the gut he's only bent over slightly that Nebulos lashes out with a palm strike to the stomach that sent her stumbling back a few steps, steps that she soon made a bit further to keep her distance as Nebulos shook his head. She watched on as Nebulos seemed almost unphased. She had just blasted him with both jacks in his body, with enough force to knock him over, and yet he didn't even seem unsteady!

_**"If you're going to try and hit me Jiro-san... you're going to need to turn up the volume,"**_ Andros taunted, his voice almost sounding mocking in that distorted manner. _**"Hit me with everything you've got!"**_

And at that a growl left Kyoka's throat as she knelt down, inserting both jacks into her boot speakers. If he wanted power, she'd give that asshole power!

"Bo-" All Might started but was soon cut off by a massive blast of sound that even sent Kyoka's ears ringing from the sheer concentrated sonic force blasted out by it, tearing up the concrete between her and Andros who simply crossed his arms... and was blown back by the force, sent flying as he collided with the wall of a nearby building.

Immediately Kyoka pulled out her jacks and stumbled back, before forcing herself to sit down hard on the ground as the smoke from the powerful blast started to clear, a ringing running through her ears. Everyone seemed to sound so faint briefly before it was almost like her ears came back into focus. She watched on, shocked as the dust cleared, revealing rubble... and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as Nebulos pulled himself out of the rubble with a pained groan. ... she even swore he could hear him say something under his breath.

"Ah… so that's a hazard level…"

Kyoka still rushed over towards N- no, no he had said to call him Andros and as mad as she might have been before she couldn't stay quite that angry after blasting him into a building by accident. Still, she rushed over to him even as he was still managing to be in his transformed state. Whatever you could say about it design-wise, he could clearly take a beating with it. She reached down to him… and Andros chuckled and took it, both of them pulling him to his feet.

"You're still an ass for doing what you did before, and I don't trust you to plan a surprise party let alone something involving villains… but thanks, I think I needed that." Kyoka admitted.

Andros chuckled. _**"Sometimes we all need some stress relief. Just not using me as the stress ball next time."**_ He groaned, even as All Might approached them. _**"Plus, if what I… think that feeling I just got was, you're going to be a strong hero."**_

Kyoka snorted. "You say that like I wasn't going to be already." She shot back as All Might stepped in front of the two.

"Ah, good, so you're both ok after that." All Might commented. "However, I'm going to have to declare the match over there. No point in pushing yourselves too hard! I expected these sorts of results from young Bakugou or perhaps by accident from you young Nebulos."

Kyoka nodded at that while Andros stayed quiet for a moment… before the armoured form he was in dissipated into wisps of gas in the air, revealing him in his intact PE uniform. "That's fair… don't want to give Recovery Girl extra work." Andros commented… and was it Kyoka's imagination or was All Might sweating a bit at that? Either way, the two started to head back towards the class.

"Hey, you said you got a reading of my… hazard level thing, right?" Kyoka asked. "The one you mentioned to Sato last week?"

"What about it?" Andros questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Kyoka let a wicked grin cross her face. "What level was it?" She asked, curious. If Hazard Level 1 was meant to be weaker than normal, then anything high enough must mean someone is strong right?

"... Hazard Level 3. Congratulations, if I was willing to risk making the system you could be a Kamen Rider."

Kyoka just chuckled to herself at that.


	12. Monoma and the Search for UAs Tintin

I groaned as I slowly stretched. I was at the training yards at U.A., a half hour earlier than most people would be, giving the stink eye to on Mashirao Ojiro… as well as a few others who had come and were yawning as much as anyone else except for Iida. Not helping matters was the fact that Neito had woken me up early with a series of bizarre and rambling texts. "Ojiro, you're a classmate so I'm trying not to be grumpy… but why did you ask us to arrive at school earlier than usual?" I grumbled.

Ojiro nodded. "Yes, sorry for such short notice but… I noticed something yesterday." Ojiro noted, his tail waving back and forth with clearly contained excitement. "Andros-san, your new form… Blood Stalk? Well, it took a serious hit from Jiiro-san yesterday and yet you seemed to get up without much issue."

"Hey yeah, I was wondering about that," Kirishima added. "I mean I'd have stayed in place, but you got blown back."

I tilted my head to the side. "Well… yeah, I got blown back and it did hurt but… well, it didn't feel like it was forcing me to stay down." I explained. "Why?"

"Well, I need to double check first, which is why we're on school grounds." Ojiro pointed out. For a moment nobody moved, and Ojiro smiled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I got permission from Aizawa-sensei yesterday, so we're fine."

I let out a sigh but nodded as I removed the helmet of my suit, before dropping the rest of the containment suit off and stepping out. "So long as we have approval, I'll… transform~!" I declared, the last of those words coming out with a dramatic pose with my left hand held out in front of me, as the Japanese word for transforming – henshin – was always a staple for Riders… give or take a season. Still, as the darker Nebula Gas issued out of my body it swirled around me, I can feel the now more familiar itching as my body changed, an almost second skin forming the makeup of the Blood Stalk 'suit'. Honestly, even now it goes over my head and I don't even try to pretend I know what's going on.

As soon as I'm done transforming though, I take on a pose ready for the fight… and Ojiro charged forwards. One would think that even in a spar my enhanced speed, strength, and somewhat toughness would give me the upper hand, but while Ojiro didn't exactly have Super Strength, you never underestimate someone with immense amounts of martial arts skills and an extra limb, as his attacks swung out fast and hit as hard as he could, with my inexperienced body only being able to block one hit every so often. And yet with the number of hits, and how hard they hit… oh, it stung, and it definitely makes me wince with each impact and force me back but… despite the fact that I can feel the pain, it doesn't bother me as much.

Ojiro stops mid-stance – or so I assume from the way he forces himself to stop – and lets out a heavy breath. "It's just as I thought. The way you moved made it clear that unlike Kirishima-kun, you were definitely feeling the impacts, even if not as hard as most people would. But you seemed to keep taking it for longer."

"Which means it's not a simple toughness booster," Kirishima added. "You were aiming at the same spots for a reason, right?"

Ojiro nodded. "I wanted to see if I was right… you're not super tough Andros-san. You're just able to take a lot of hits. Super Endurance in other words." He elaborated.

I hummed and nodded idly. _**"That makes sense. While it took a while to knock him out, the original Blood Stalk could take punishment way beyond the level he was meant to take and get back up… but I have a feeling that small difference isn't so small?"**_ I asked. Look, if I have an excuse, I use the voice filter.

"Simply put, with the Sports Festival coming up in a few weeks… you might be the best possible partner for us to train with." Ojiro noted. "Your skills essentially make you the best person to judge how hard someone is hitting, but still be able to keep going."

"High health, slightly higher toughness." Mina summed up. "Simple enough."

"Or in other words, he's a fucking human sandbag," Bakugou said with a… grin that made me feel uneasy. "Interesting…"

There were other mutters in the crowd too, even as an also attending Jiro had the decency to shoot me a slightly guilty look.

"Nebulos-kun's abilities being useful for our training or not, I would suggest that if you wish to use him for such a purpose you arrange it with the teachers," Iida commented, making a chopping motion in the air repeatedly. "For right now, we should start to head to the classroom."

The others groaned but I just sighed, allowing the transformation to drop in the same motion. But the moment I had pulled on the suit and gotten the helmet properly adjusted on Neito ran into the yard.

"Ahrerere? Mei said you'd be here! Trying to get in a bit of extra training with your classmates, are you?" Neito asked as he ran towards me. "Well well, it's good to see you're bouncing back so-"

Rikido, mid-step, swung his hand behind him as Neito passed and caught the back of his neck in a chop. Neito was sent tumbling to the floor and skidded to a stop just a few steps away from me… before he raised a hand. "Thank you Sato-kun!" His muffled voice sounded up before the slightly sheepish Neito pulled himself up and grinned. Frankly, I was just glad that Mina and Sato had picked up on the motion so quickly, means that there's more people to keep Neito in check. Especially when he gets so excited, he falls into one of his rants. "Andros… I looked back over my texts and realize you might not get what's so big about right now."

I slowly blinked and stared at Neito. "Uh… what's so big about right now?" I asked.

Neito grinned widely. "Tintin goes to U.A… and we're going to find him." He explained. Thankfully the rest of the class had gone by this point, so nobody really turned an eye at that statement, even as I went to collect my jaw off the ground. What?

"What?"

WHAT?!

"Tintin, or someone who LOOKS like Tintin, goes to U.A.," Neito explained. "But I've only realized this today… and we need to gather some more evidence on him. Maybe even question him."

"Whoa, what's with this 'we' stuff?" I questioned. "We have classes today Neito."

"Oh yes, and I doubt that even free time will let us get enough evidence by the end of the day…" Neito explained as he reached into his back… before he pulled out a couple of black Bowler hats. "But this could be a good chance to get some investigative training. What do you say, 'Thomson'?"

I looked at the hat for a moment as I considered my options… and then sighed as I smiled to myself… and took one of the hats. "_Capital idea_ 'Thompson'!" I declared, emphasizing as much of my remnants of the British accent I had.

* * *

Thomson and Thompson. Two practically identical, comedic and usually-but-not-always inept detectives from the Adventures of Tintin. It hadn't surprised me when I had seen that Neito had ideas for costumes as a kid, but the fact he had broken out as much of them as he could during school time was… impressive. Even if I think that the impression is somewhat lost on me, what with the bowler hat on top of my helmet, the fake black moustache stuck to my screen, and cane in hand as Neito and I walked down the halls.

The sight of Mei catching a glance at us and bellowing in laughter was worth it though. More so the moment that, as we approached separate classrooms, I spotted Aizawa pulling himself up out of his sleeping bag… then stopped and stared at me.

"I haven't had enough of a nap for this…" Aizawa grumbled. "You're not planning on causing trouble with that getup are you Nebulos?"

"I don't think we have any trouble planned do we, Thompson?" I asked as I turned my head towards Neito.

"Certainly not Thomson, we are to stick to normal class activities and plan the investigation around that!" Neito insisted, tapping the cane against the floor.

"Quite right Thompson," I concluded.

Aizawa looked at us both… and then sighed. "If I see either of you using those canes to harm anyone, you'll wish you'd had planned it." He pointed out seriously.

"Yes sensei." We responded together, bowing and only _slightly_ sweating.

* * *

I take back everything positive I said about this get-up, the stares from the others are starting to get distracting during class. Everyone and I mean everyone, looked over at me incredulous. And the amount of times one of them would sneak a question about the moustache, the bowler hat, the moustache, the cane, AND ESPECIALLY THE GODDAMN MOUSTACHE was starting to get on my nerves. But given that Iida hadn't raised any issues with it I'm going to guess that technically there's nothing against the rules about it sadly.

Still, as lunch rolled around Neito was there at the door. "Ah, perfectly on time Thomson! Come along, the investigation awaits!" Neito announced.

I just stood there for a moment… before sighing. He was enjoying this FAR too much. "Of course, Thompson, but what ARE we going to do?" I noted with a bit of forced enthusiasm. Still, we started to walk, my step matching Neito's.

"Well, this isn't going to be quick. I caught sight of our young Tintin-" Neito started

"**Potential **Tintin Thompsons."

Both Neito and I turned back at that in dual shock, and standing there was a massive man, taller than even I was, with big hairy arms, a beard, long hair and glasses. "Couldn't help but overhearing the two of you saying you were looking for someone." The 1-B student – I remembered that much – said.

"Ah yes!" Neito said with a smile before gesturing with his cane. "Andros, this is Shishida Jurota."

"Shishida-kun is fine," Shishida commented, a slight smirk on his face. "It might be extremely western, but you'd have to be blind and dumb not to recognize you two are looking for someone. Thought I might as well help – you'll get nowhere without someone to sniff your guy out."

"Especially as we'll be looking based on a pattern," Neito added with a hum. "Not a bad idea Shishida-kun."

"Except if you hope to find them down the same way scent isn't the only good way to track them," Both Neito and I jumped at that, Shishida having likely seen the new arrival coming given his sudden chuckling. "But I agree it could be useful to test some sensory skills."

"Don't sneak up on me like that Shoji-kun!" I admonished with a sigh and a slight laugh. "Neito, Shishida-kun, Shoji Mezo."

"Anyone who can make Neito jump like that is good in my book," Shishida noted as he finished laughing. "So, you'll do sound and sight, I'll do scent?"

"Agreed" Shoji added with a nod. "While these two make a joke of detective work."

"Oi oi," I called out. "That's just mean. Neito is the one who came up with the idea."

"Ye-hey!" Neito remarked, turning his head around mid-agreement.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that Neito, having now mostly dropped character for a bit to actually get some talking down, lead us up another set of stairs… and then stopped at one of the hallways, indicating to a certain side hallway.

"The suspected Tintin-" I rolled my eyes at this but didn't interrupt directly "-turned down into this hallway the other day, and when I looked back, it was like he had vanished. Clearly, U.A. has secrets that they don't tell the students, so we need to try and find where he went to."

And at that, there was a sudden flushing sound, and out from the end of the corridor emerged… Principal Nedzu, from an oversized door. I could see the grin spreading on Neito's face at that.

"Oh? What are a group of students doing looking at one of my personal rooms?" Nedzu asked curiously.

Neito cleared his throat… and I simply stepped forward, cane in hand and a mutter of 'Blustering Barnacles' under my breath. "Apologies sir, but Thompson and I were just investigating the most peculiar thing," I commented. What, if it worked for Aizawa it'd work on Nedzu right?

Neito's grin was only matched by Shishida and Shoji's groans as the act was brought back up. "Quite right Thomson! A peculiar fellow who seemed to resemble Tintin seemed to notice my gaze and vanished down this very corridor, would you know anything about it?"

For a moment there was only silence… and then Principal Nedzu chuckled briefly, not even a full out maniacal laughter… it was unnerving to me. "Goodness, and me without my Snowy costume. I can definitely tell you boys that nobody can get past the door without my unique key." He explained, bringing up a paw with a little key on a keyring attached. "But as you're putting such fine work into this, I'm sure you can figure things out, mmm? Perhaps before lunch ends?" Nedzu simply walked past at that, and I could swear the furry little guy was still laughing.

I sighed, but simply gestured with the can, and we started to look, Shishida sniffing around as he clearly was looking for scents other than the Principal's own.

"I don't think I need to say that the Principal didn't seem like he was lying," Shoji remarked.

I shook my head. "Never assume you can read Principal Nedzu. Beyond clearly being a fan of Tintin-" I started

"Which I'll be honest, I didn't peg him on that." Neito interrupted.

"-he could have lied his ass off and wants us to do this to see if we figure things out." I continued.

"You really think one of the staff would say one thing and then mean something completely different?" Shishida asked.

Shoji looked at me, and then back to Shishida. "You've clearly never met Aizawa-sensei." We responded in unison.

Neito sighed with more than a hint of overacting, but for a moment or two, there was only silence as we spread through the hallway and looked at every nook and cranny, even as I tried to search my memories for who Neito could have possibly mistaken for Tintin. I know there IS someone here, but the name and thus who they are escapes me at the moment. I don't exactly have 'Tintin lookalike' as a detail in my book after all.

Suddenly Shishida stiffened. "Hold on, I've got a new scent. And it's not an old one, it's… fresh." Shishida remarked as he sniffed… and looked up and down the hallway. "But it seems to just end at a wall… what's going-"

"I see someone!" Shoji remarked, and we all turned at that – seeing a set of legs fleeing down the main hall. Neito is the first to react and starts to run, one hand holding onto the bowler hat he put on, while given mine is stuck on I just run after him along with Shoji and Shishida. This fleeing Tintin seemed to have taken another turn down a corner which we followed and saw the suspect – whoever they are – running down the hall with a hat on their head, and a UA uniform… before they duck into a classroom. Neito burst in soon after but soon ran back out, the suspect having exited out the other door in seconds – just how fast is this guy?

"Well, Thompson-" I started.

"Less schtick more legwork Andros!" Neito shouted, seemingly annoyed with the chase enough to drop the act as we chased after him, Shishida seeming to either use his quirk or just push a bit harder as he suddenly dashes ahead, the suspect turning down another corner as Shishida is only seconds behind him, turning the corner with us soon following after and finding-

… nothing but a window, a wall… and a U.A. student's uniform. As Neito and the others approach and look at it I hang back, my gaze locked on the uniform. Uniform. Sudden disappearance. Tintin look. This is all on the tip of my-

…

As the others are preoccupied, I slowly turn my head towards the wall with no way to get through and, sure enough, sport the face of the one U.A. student I should've remembered could give Tintin a run for his money in a lookalike contest. Mirio, Lemillion, the other potential inheritor of One for All. Mirio's gaze met my own for a moment and Mirio simply winked, before he pulled back into the wall fully.

Right, so. We have a seemingly impossible situation, Mirio clearly leading Neito on… but is there a reason for it? He isn't going to fight us on school grounds without asking though, it wouldn't be like Mirio to do that.

… oooh, I get it now. Clever. I'll play along then.

"So, what we have here is a school uniform, but no suspect Neito. How did we manage to lose him in a dead end?" I asked.

Shishida shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. It's no camouflage or the like either, their scent just… ends here." He noted.

Wait did that mean Mirio dropped down, then jumped back up? Goddamn, he has some serious control over his Quirk.

"I don't see or hear anything either," Shoji remarked with one eye-hand turning towards me. "Do you think it could be a villain?"

I shook my head. "The alarms remember? And I doubt the League of Villains would be so quick to try a subtle approach like this less than a week after their attack." I pointed out.

And then came a part that I must admit I didn't expect to happen. A set of hands reached out through the floor… and then RACED off with the school uniform in hand! What? HOW IS HE-

"After that uniform!" Neito declared, and we scrambled after the runaway apparel.

"Is this weird, or is this what life is like in Class 1-A all the time and you just infected Neito?" Shishida queried, although I'm pretty sure he was joking.

"Trust me, this is a first for me too," Shoji remarked…. and then slowly turned his head to look at me.

I shook my head. "The outfits we're in? I expected those when Neito explained things to me, he's had them for years." I explained. "The runaway clothes? That's new even for us."

"But not boring!" Neito remarked as he lashed out with the cane in his hand, trying to get it caught on the clothes. He managed it briefly once before the clothes suddenly increased speed towards the stairs… where the hands let go of the clothes that continued to skid across the floors with the leftover momentum – or they were thrown – before the clothes disappeared over the lip of the stairs. And unfortunately, we got a full view of what happened next.

The blond-haired Mirio Togata, in all his muscled, naked glory, leaped from the next level down to grab his clothes, exposing his naked body for a brief moment before he leapt into the air again – over us this time, giving us all a good look at his face as he did while twisting in mid-air to hide his junk at the least… before he landed behind us and ran off to what I assumed was the toilets, if they were anything like the lower levels.

"My eyes!" Shishida cried out.

Shoji pointedly had turned all his hands back into hands as he just covered his own eyes, as if trying to forget the sight he had just seen.

"D-Don't let the streaker deter you! After him!" Neito insisted.

Me? Eh, I saw worse in my old life and frankly, it wasn't exactly a terrible view he gave. Still, I trailed behind the others as they followed the path, even if Shishida and Shoji seemed far more reluctant now, even as they dashed into the toilets…

And I simply stopped just outside the toilets and started to count. At five seconds a now dressed Mirio slipped out of the GIRLS side toilets, followed by fellow Big 3 Nejire. "Clever tactic, having your friends help you out in the chase senpai," I remarked before speaking up a bit. "But to put the hat to use… I do believe the jig is up, Tintin."

A trio of sighs erupted from the other side of the door. "Alright, we're coming out," Neito said.

"Wait! He's dressed right?" Shoji insisted.

"I usually don't use my Quirk too much on school grounds," Mirio remarked with a smile. "This time was an exception… I didn't want to make it too easy for all of you."

"Oooh, but when did you figure out what was going on?" Nejire asked, leaning WAAAY too close to me… before moving towards Neito as the others emerged from the bathroom. "Where did you get hats like these anyway, they seem really niche but cool!"

I sighed as the girl passed me by and started asking everyone else questions, even as Neito finally pulled himself away from her. "B-but… you look like him. Your face, the dots, the hair even… it looks like-"

"Tintin right?" Mirio finished with a big smile. "Not a lot of people notice that here, apparently, it's something that happens in my family but… it always made me enjoy those old comics. But I've always looked like this."

I sighed at that and slumped. "Blistering barnacles Neito… you've been chasing after a third-year student this entire time thinking he was Tintin!" I muttered.

"You went along with it!" Neito remarked.

"How about we say you're both idiots?" Shishida suggested.

Shoji let out a single chuckle. "Isn't that the character's they're trying to play anyway?" He pointed out

"Oi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Teacher's lounge, there was an entire other conversation going on.

"You made the bets people, now come on, no sore losers." Nedzu insisted, a large whiteboard with different teacher's names. Grumbles and mutterings went all around the teacher's lounge as money started to change hands. Many different outcomes had been considered, as well as how fast the boys were expected to manage to find and "solve" the case. That was why Mirio had been able to use his Quirk so freely, because Nedzu himself had found the lad and… encouraged him.

This wasn't exactly an unknown event either. Being a teacher has plenty of responsibilities, but it's not just the students who need to unwind at lunch time, and sometimes they place bets based on things that might happen. Of course, Nedzu himself never participated, he just enjoyed playing things out – and this let him be the one viewing the cameras to maintain student privacy. Although who had figured it was another matter entirely.

"How the heck didja figure it out Midnight?" Present Mic asked. "Ain't exactly like this was tha hot-blooded type stuff!"

Midnight smirked and leaned back a bit with only a slight blush on her face. "Just because someone is youthful and passionate doesn't need it to be hot-blooded Mic. The cool, measured deduction, the dedication to the role to get the bowler hats AND canes, the drive to not go without an answer. THAT is the essence of youth." She insisted, slamming her hand down on the desk in front of her.

Aizawa slowly turned to look at her. "And you know this… how?" He slowly questioned… only for Toshinori Yagi to suddenly chuckle, all eyes turning to him.

"Oh, um, sorry… I just realized how she figured that out." Toshinori noted… before he turned to look at Midnight. "You've read the books as well haven't you?"

Midnight's blush turned scarlet. "Tha- I mean it- What I'm trying to-" She stammered out before the room erupted into more laughter.

And Nedzu could only sit and smile as the stress of the day and of the week beforehand seemed to dissolve away.

* * *

"You failed."

They weren't words he liked to hear. The worst part was that they were completely true. Oh, he could have blamed the uselessness of all but one of the help or the untimely arrival of All Might in relation to it, but he had made his decision beforehand.

Kurogiri bowed his head towards the screen. "Sensei, please forgive me. I had built the team with the intention that we would help Nebulos Andros see the truth about this world… but I misjudged just what sort of effect I had on him those years ago. I didn't want to risk him being able to compromise our efforts in the future." He insisted.

"And in the process, he only seemed to become stronger due to factors outside your own control."

Kurogiri's head snapped up – as much as it could – at that. He hadn't mentioned that in his report, he had taken all the blame onto his own shoulders as he felt he should. "H-how-"

"You're far too hard on yourself Kurogiri." All for One chided. "I felt you were being a bit too optimistic in the results you might get – uncharacteristically at that."

And then it clicked. "Which was why the honoured elder was with us." He gasped.

"Exactly." There was silence, only separated by the sound of shifting on All for One's end. "Let yourself take the time to consolidate and plan your next move. And as for Nebulos Andros… let's just say you're not the only one interested in him now."


	13. A fine day for SCIENCE!

Reflecting on things, I've been really lucky to have the life I've got right now. Self-Insert types like me, especially ones who are dropped in don't always end up this lucky. I remember reading one of a guy in Sailor Moon who seemed to have no powers and showed the harsh reality of being a foreigner in Japan… although I also remember it went off the rails too so who knows. Meanwhile not only do I have a place to stay, but I have my own bedroom and basically an adopted family at this point. My room was fairly simple of course – the one thing in the Hatsume household that was – due to being a former spare bedroom, but I had made it work, with an assortment of different container suits hanging in a closet nearby – I couldn't just have the one U.A. uniform one after all.

A nice computer set up on a desk to the right of the room that dominates a lot of my free time. While the tablet was good in the first few years while I was there, battery issues were always an issue and Mei took it upon herself to fix it. To this day I'm thankful, but the way it hums sometimes in the night makes me glad that I have the Blood Stalk form now.

And as for it taking up my time… well, once a computer nerd, always one. To the left was my bed, simple, nice, and soft. But it was towards the back of the room where I took pride, a unit of plastic containers and shelves containing things I had gotten with the test money and enjoyed. Some high-quality figures from anime, cartoons, and Kamen Rider – because of course. Some DVDs, video games, Warhammer books… because sadly Games Workshop disappeared when Quirked society was forming so I get what I can. And most recently… my Thompson and Thomson bowler hat that Neito had insisted I have.

It's been about a couple of days since then. After Ojiro's little comment about how useful I could be in helping people train I… well I honestly do want to help out my classmates, especially because the Sports Festival is probably the last big-time they have any activity coming up that doesn't end up involving villains in some way. But I need to get in my own training too. Thankfully Shoji has made it clear after the Tintin incident that he'd rather not but that still left 18 classmates to have to deal with.

That, and Mei's been asking me questions, asking her dad questions, and then disappearing off into her room for extended periods. Without a big eager grin, she's doing something serious… and that frightens me more than anything, I think.

Still, I just sigh. Whatever it is, I'll deal with it when it comes along and make sure nobody is in the blast radius.

* * *

Mei was for whatever reason still not grinning by the time we got to U.A. and just muttered to herself as she went on to the class of her own accord. Neito and I watched as Mei, absorbed into her own world, didn't even say a "see you later" or anything.

"Uh… what's up with Mei?" Neito asked.

I shrugged at that. "Search me… I think she's got something big planned though, she's been like that for a bit." I noted with a frown. "And I can't exactly ask – you know how she gets."

Neito chuckled at that. Yeah, Mei got… passionate about her Babies, and didn't like anyone finding out if she had a big project in mind. The last time we had tried I suspect lead to the burning building incident. Sure, I was hoping that she couldn't pull that off again, but I remember her being involved with explosions in the original story so I'm not getting my hopes up right now.

"At least U.A. can… probably handle her." Neito remarked as we started to head for the hero classrooms. "… they can handle her right?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to." I groaned. At least class was going to be less of a headache than this.

* * *

The moment I entered Class 1-A, I had been swarmed, from Bakugou glaring at me and insisting on a fight, to Kirishima asking for a contest of manliness, to even Ochako insisting on a sparring match sometime. This wasn't unexpected, the last couple of days had been the same, although aside from Bakugou it was never the same people twice and, thankfully, Bakugou was showing some restraint for once.

At that, I reached into my back… and pulled out a piece of paper, soon SLAMMING it against my desk. "Right. I've gotten that after Ojiro pointed out part of my Quirk-" I noted, shooting a glare over at the seat where the tail man usually was but this was before school started. "-that most of you want at least one go at me to see how strong you are."

"Get to the point Gas Suit." Oh Bakugou, you and your – wait is he doing that because he doesn't know my name or because he's trying to piss me off?

I let out a sigh that… I will fully admit I appreciated for once how it seemed to sound slightly like the hissing of a leaking canister. "Because we all need to train, and because I don't expect any of you want anyone else to know how you fight, we're doing this by a schedule." And at that, I spun the roster I had placed down towards them. "Starting tomorrow, every two days – so long as we get clearance to do so – ONE of you can face off against me ONCE. Yes, this means some of you are going to miss out on training. I need time to study and train too." I pulled out a spare pencil… and placed it on the desk. "We're not doing this now. Approach me at lunch, after or before school."

"Are… you ok Andros?" Sero asked. "This seems more like the sorta thing Iida would do."

Iida raised a hand to object… before lowering it. "I must admit such an orderly method is what I would use but… I have to agree with Sero-kun, you seem rather… on edge. You've been making sure to get the proper sleeping hours correct?"

I sighed again… but smiled at the Class President and basically den mother. "I got this sorted out last night. I… didn't exactly expect you all to sorta… grab at the opportunity like you did." I freely confessed.

Iida suddenly stiffened slightly in a way that made the light shine off his glasses briefly. "Alright then everyone! Take your seats, class will be starting soon!" He declared, thrusting his arms around in the Tenya Iida style. And… honestly, it's the little touches like that are what make me love this class.

* * *

Lunchtime was a surprisingly silent affair, for one noticeably absent reason.

"This is getting silly." Kendo noted as she drummed her fingers along her cup of coffee - a surprising allowance for U.A. "You're telling me she barely talked to any of you, went straight off to class without being escorted, and hasn't been acting like herself?"

"The fact she didn't make it here when we were doing Neito's little 'investigation' is worrying too," I admitted as I reached across the table. "Mei doesn't usually skip multiple ones in a row."

"Then maybe it might be a smart idea to check up on her?" Sato pointed out even as he bit down on a cookie, a batch of homemade ones he'd brought with him we were absently snacking on with lunch. Gotta say, the man knows his ways to make cookies work with both chocolate and berries, I thought muffins were the only way to pull it off.

"I mean that's a nice idea, but the Support students use a lot of different spaces," Neito noted, even as he pulled out his stupidly expensive – yet still imported – Orangina. A French drink that was basically fizzy orange juice and I had once heard being as popular as Coke was in France, not that I had any idea of how that was now. When I had mentioned it a year or so ago, Neito had almost gone into a frenzy working with his parents to get some as a rare treat for him.

Mina hummed. "I mean, Andros, you've lived with her longest." She said, slooowly holding some natto in front of her face as she talked. That's the fun part, while I only ever knew Neito liked French cuisine, I think the story only ever mentioned Mina's fave food (natto being one of them), but she has a tangy soda with her because apparently, the acidity helps her own. "Where do you think she'd be if she's like that?"

I blinked at the question… and then hung my head as I got up.

* * *

Ok, good, so the workshop's door is still intact. A good sign at least. It's the same workshop that Mina worked in during the summer break in the original story, so I'm going with a big-time guess here but… well, Neito had bowed out of "Mei level insanity" after meeting Mirio before and frankly I half considered not but… well, Mei reminded me of the sister I had before I came here. More in just… the role she had served with me, my sister wasn't Mei levels thankfully.

I sighed and went to open the door

And then it exploded.

"HATSUME! I told you, no volatile tests at lunch!" Ugh, that's Power Loader's voice, isn't it? My ears are ringing slightly but… so not as much as they should be. Urgh.

"Innovation waits for no mealtime Sensei!" Mei, definitely Mei there. And… something is tugging at my suit? Something small?

I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked down… to see a little squirrel tugging at my sleeve. Seemingly satisfied it scurried back inside as Power Loader peered out.

"Oh hey, Nebulos." Power Loader noted with a wave. "Take it you're here to check up on the cause of that explosion?"

"Yes sensei, I'm here to see Mei," I remarked. "Her missing lunch is a bad habit of hers."

Before Power Loader could comment further, a speeding pink blur that is Hatsume Mei rushed out. "Oh! Finally, wondered when one of you might come to check up on me." Mei insisted, before grabbing me by the arm and starting to tug me inside. "And just in time, with that last experiment, I have a working prototype!"

"Prototype of what?" I demanded… even as Power Loader sighed and seemed to seemingly let the chaos happen. I have to admit, the workshop makes the high school memories of my old life jealous, this is top of the line and more so, I've been in professional setups with less than this. On one of the worktables was a series of materials, a set of tubes, pyramids and the like, and… Squirrels dashing back and forth putting something together? Wha-

And that's when I spot the other student standing next to the bench. And it's a student I definitely recognize even with time eating at my memory, the rocky crags that are his face combined with the squirrels and my time in 1-A make me realize that when I had gone into the hero course… somehow Koda Koji had been shifted into Support?

"Oh, right, Koda-kun, this is Andros Nebulos, he's in Heroics. Andros, Koda-kun." Mei noted idly before letting go of my arm.

Koda waved shyly before giving me a thumbs up and indicating to himself, then to me, then shaking his head, but then pointing to the building around us and then to himself and smiling.

"… I'll take a wild stab and guess he was saying he tried out for the Hero course, didn't pass, but they realized he'd be good in support?" I asked slowly.

Koda smiled slightly more and nodded rapidly. Sweet kid, but if he's working with Mei on this she's probably going to try and make it a full language.

Mei smiled. "Koda-kun's been really helpful in the little pieces for my latest Baby, would've taken a few more days at least otherwise – with dad's help." She explained as the little squirrels wander back and forth.

"It wouldn't be safe usually for them, but Koda checks each animal beforehand and… frankly, the way he does it brings new potential to the way Quirks interact with Support work." Power Loader added. "And I'd rather not take up too much time – Nebulos is right, you DO need to have some food Hatsume."

Mei seemed to ignore the statement as she does, and grinned, stepping back and forth as the squirrels finish, before snatching up the finished product and throwing it to me. I let out a cry and just barely grab at it. It's small and… a bit tube-like but what is-

… oh. OH. I pulled it up to my face just to make sure, and sure enough, it's a small bottle, the top and bottom covered in a black metal moulding, the very top having a blank white twistable tab, and the main body of it is a clear bottle with a rectangular strip at the back. It was small enough to fit into my hand and yet the weight of what it was – what Mei had made - shocked me.

"Mei… this is a Fullbottle." I remarked. Fullbottles were the items used in Kamen Rider Build to store Nebula Gas from defeated Smash, then either used to turn into the Smash Monster again or purified to be used by Riders and three odd Smash. But… this meant that Mei had…

"Mhm!" Mei nodded at that. "Really I had this idea years ago but U.A. gives me the resources to do it – I still need to test the design out but I'm thinking we can use this as a way to help people with the gasses in the air! Dangerous fire? Store it in the bottle and toss it away!"

"Because it's going to explode." Power Loader grumbled. "You can't just compress that much raw energy into it and hope it'll turn out ok!"

"The new design accommodates for that!" Mei insisted with a thumbs up… while behind her Koda shook his head and his hands rapidly at that, his face seeming to have gone pale.

I just sighed. "So, what you're saying is… it's a gift, but you want me to be the Guinea Pig now that you have it semi-stable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly! I knew you'd understand!" Mei exclaimed… which only made me groan and hang my head at that.

Power Loader cleared his throat. "As… dangerous as the idea sounds, your friend is right Mei, you should go get some lunch. You too Koda. And that's not a request." He added as Mei was about to ask something.

I grinned and grabbed Mei by the arm. "C'mon Mei, the others were wondering where you were," I remarked as I dragged her out by the arm before she could start insisting.

"NO! My babies could have touch-ups! Adjustments! I could make more of them!" Mei exclaimed… as the squirrels and Koda followed us out, likely Koda on his way to get his own food.

* * *

Frankly, I just felt lucky on the way out after school that Mei hadn't brought anymore Fullbottles with. It was a small comfort though – she'd managed to spot the schedule as I was packing it away and noticed that I had one time specifically booked.

"I'm coming to see your match tomorrow morning." Mei insisted.

"There's a match on involving Andros tomorrow?" Neito questioned as I groaned. "How about I bring some of my classmates?"

"You can both shove it," I grumbled. "Or would you like to deal with Bakugou trying to blow your asses up for messing around with his practise t-" I cut myself off as I spotted Neito already had his phone out and was starting to scroll through it, a twisted grin on his face, while Mei had started to mutter to herself and had pulled blueprints for another of her Babies out of who knows where. So much for privacy, I already know some of 1-A will probably make it, the burgeoning BakuSquad at least and maybe Izuku, but now we're going to have half of 1-B around and Mei announcing? Give me a br-

"Oh, look a conveniently distracting convenience store, how about we stop trying to turn my helping out with training into a sports event and get some snacks?" I asked with what was DEFINITELY not a growl. Mei just grinned and nodded while Neito at least had the decency to look sheepish. Still, we made our way into what is just your standards convenience store. Cheapo local supermarket chain, not all that special, mostly looking like it'd be right at home next to a petrol station but what do I know? Still, while the others looked around, my choice was easy. Cola and a chocolate bar, even if the Japanese don't get it to the same recipe as Australia or England it's still chocolate. None of that bitter dark choc either, bleh.

"Just these thanks," I noted to the cashier, even as I pushed one of my arms down in the containment suit, reaching for my wallet. It gets really annoying just to catch public transport otherwise, and we aren't THAT local to U.A.

The cashier – average guy, male, slightly scruffy actually – nodded and started to move to tap into the register… and then stopped. And then he started to laugh a bit. "No way, there's no way I'm this lucky!" He exclaimed. "That suit, you're Nebulos Andros right?"

I sighed. Great, someone else who had seen the news. It wasn't common but thanks to what happened 5 years ago, everyone pretty much knew about my containment suit, and while I could probably pass off for some other kind of dangerous Quirk user, the U.A. uniform design kinda ruins that. "Yep, I'm the Nebula Gas kid, go ahead and snap a photo, paparazzi don't seem to want it-" I started, not in the mood for the usual spiel.

"Nah, nah, I wasn't about to do that!" The man asked… the oddly familiar man. "Ah mou, been over this so many times in my head… ah!" He bowed slightly. "Hakaiken Taro! It's good to see you again and… I'm sorry for scaring you back then."

Wha- No. No fucking way. That's beyond a coinci- actually, five years, the hospital is near the Hatsume's place, this is really more likely than it should be but still. "Holy shit, Hakaiken… no, no I need to say sorry to you! I turned you into a monster then-"

"Nah nah, you stopped me so no probs there, and that whole incident helped me pull myself together!" Hakaiken insisted. "I'm the one who owes you."

I shook my head and similarly waved my hands to how Koda had earlier that day. "Oh no, no you don't, you did that interview! From what I saw, paparazzi really died down after you did that, I haven't had to use that sorta pre-prepared speech in ages-"

"If you too are done trying to apologize to each other, could we get our snacks sorted?" Neito asked with more than a hit of humour in his tone, Mei just grinning as she watched the scene unfold.

"You two are already trying to have my classmate kill me tomorrow, I have an excuse." I deadpanned, even as I turned back. "But yeah, probably should… good to see you though, to see you're doing well Hakaiken-san."

"Ah, well, that's not the best term, but I'm dealing with life at least." Hakaiken insisted. "An' call me Taro, ya've earned that much… same goes for your friends too. Good to see you got into U.A. too."

I just grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah… hero course for me and Neito-"

"Monoma Neito, and yes, both of us got in… although not into the same class." Neito interrupted.

"And I'm Hatsume Mei, Andros' foster sister and more importantly future top support inventor and genius of U.A.!" Mei exclaimed, spreading her arms above her head… and I just reached out, grabbed the massive bar of chocolate Mei had grabbed before slumping over.

"So, between me and your inventions, I'm second place?" I groaned… before righting myself and tossing the bar back to her. "Why should I expect anything more from you?"

Mei just stuck out her tongue at that and Taro laughed. "Oh man, you guys look wild… ah, yeah, lemme just ring you guys up." He noted, starting to run the register again…

And at least for a bit, I could let myself relax.

* * *

Relax. Right. Such a smart idea given what I walked up to when I walked into the exercise fields the next day. Not only had Midnight-sensei offered to supervise - weekends were apparently big for Eraserhead – this bout of training, but along with Mei and Neito who had both insisted on coming with me, there was Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero – the BakuSquad – but also Sato, Izuku and…. And…

"Neito. You said you didn't send many messages." I remarked.

"No, only three." Neito insisted with a far too smug look.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK IS ALMOST ALL OF 1-B HERE?" I bellowed, only to hear a slight echo and turn my head… to see a literally smouldering Bakugou barely containing his anger. And I don't blame him. When I say almost all of 1-B, I only knew it wasn't all of them because counting Neito there were only 15 of them, including Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shishida, and Kendo. Mei just continued unconcerned… and grinned wider as a speaker emerged from her backpack.

"Oi! Gas Suit!" Bakugou bellowed, Kirishima inching just within grabbing range of him. "You didn't answer my question, why is almost the entire other class here to look at training?"

I sighed and groaned. "Because Neito Monoma – the smug-looking blond – spotted my schedule and decided to send texts around." Bakugou's glare turned to Neito at that, and I gave him a flat look in turn… and a smirk. "Payback's a bitch."

Bakugou let out a sound that was a mix of a roar and a groan but turned his head back towards Izuku. "And for some reason, Deku wanted to show up!"

Izuku looked at Bakugou and then to me. "I-I thought it might be a good idea to have someone see how well Andros Quirk does!" He insisted, and oh god he actually has a notebook with him. He's here entirely for research purposes.

"So, what was that going rate on Bakugou starting a fight before the actual fight again?" Kaminari asked idly.

"Shut it dunce bolt!" Bakugou yelled.

I just sighed at that. "In that case, we might as well get started right?" I asked. "Besides, I doubt you care that they get to see you in action, do you?"

Bakugou snorted in response. "Course not. They want to scope out the competition, that's fine with me. Lets them see how outgunned they are."

Before I could say anything else, the screeching of feedback sounded as Mei adjusted her announcer pack – or whatever she called this particular Baby of hers. "Attention everyone! Clear back from the area, this is going to be a big match today and if my experience is right, you don't want to be too close to an incoming explosion! I am Hatsume Mei and today I will be helping introduce our-"

And at that Midnight placed her hand on Mei's shoulder. "Perhaps leave the announcing to me, please?" She asked kindly… and Mei just tapped a few buttons, her gear retreating into the pack with no diminished Smile… but clearly, people had listened as they all backed up, watching eagerly. I just sighed and tossed off the helmet of my suit, having put on the sports uniform earlier on just for this match. Bakugou had done likewise, the only support item either of us had with was my Fullbottle, and even then, I didn't plan to use it to contain an explosion – pack all the energy into a smaller space is just asking for shrapnel.

In fact, that was why we were practicing on the school sports grounds and not a training ground during school time, aside from anything else it perfectly replicated the layout of the Sports Festival, at least according to Midnight, but without a ring out line. Something that I'm sure I'm going to regret. Especially given how Sero's just pulled out a big bag of nuts and is sharing them with the others.

"I want a good, clean fight you two." Midnight declared as she stood off to the side. "If things get out of hand, I will be forced to sedate both of you." So, is that why she's still in her hero form despite being only around teenagers right now? At least she's sans whip for the moment. Still, as soon as I had gotten out of the suit… and Mei grabbed and ran away from the field with the suit, Midnight chopped her hand down. "Start!"

"**Explosive Turbo!**" Bakugou declared, firing off explosions behind him to rush forward! Shit!

"**Vaporize!**" I declared, Nebula Gas issuing out from every point on my body and red light to start to-

And that's about as far as I got to think before Bakugou's fist slammed into my – thankfully already transformed – face, black Nebula Gas trailing behind me as it dissipated, my body seeming to finish the last bits of the transformation with what had already been provided.

"Take that as a lesson first Gas Suit! Or are you going to just be my sandbag?" Bakugou taunted as I landed a few meters away, pulling myself up.

"_**You trying to call that a first strike?**_" I asked. "_**Cut the crap and let's get serious Sparky Boom Boom man.**_" I forced myself to my feet as Bakugou took that in, pulling my fist back. Bakugou's eyes widened as I rushed towards him and held out a hand to force out an explosion. I leapt into the air to try and use his own tactic against him, to hit him from-

And then I noticed Bakugou's right arm, which hadn't been at the ready when I was in front, was positioned pointing upwards and sparking. I brought my arms forward in time to take the brunt of the force of the explosion, which sent me up into the air. Right, it's his own counter, of course, he knows how to deal with it. But that's based on him… he doesn't know me. I pulled my legs in towards my chest and started to spin in mid-air before I lashed out with a double legged stomping motion. Bakugou had moved away from the spot by the time I landed, but I'd never planned to hit him with it.

I rushed forward, using the steadier footing from my stomp to recover quickly, the transformed state meaning I wasn't feeling anything but some serious stinging from the explosions before. I grinned as Bakugou, having clearly not expected me to be ready so quickly, brought his arms forward, but it was too slow, and I slammed a kick into his chest… pulling my punches a little of course. Cracking Bakugou's ribs wouldn't do well, and even if he can somehow survive All Might slamming him into a building, I'm not risking Recovery Girl's wrath.

Still, Bakugou surprises me by a quick explosion from both hands behind him to force a stop to his momentum, and soon he's rushing back at me. I simply stand and wait this time, deciding to try something different and one of his hands glowed orange and… I grabbed the arm and forced it to my chest as it exploded.

"_**There we go!**_" I remarked eagerly, although if I could I'd be wincing at the slight pain from the move. "_**Wasn't getting a read from you before, but I'm getting something vague… Jirou's had a little more exposure to Nebula Gas it seems!**_"

"So, you took a hard blow to try and guess my level huh?" Bakugou asked. "Let's see if you can still be that confident with this!" And the crackling is intensifying. Heh, want to play it that way? Fine. I spin my body to the left letting the plume of an explosion fire off, the shockwave of the blast making my skid slightly but no harm was done as I slammed my fist into Bakugou's gut – and he slammed his hand into my face where it exploded again, forcing my punch to land with less effort and energy than I thought it would.

"Enough! Break!" Midnight declared. To stop us turning this into a full-on battle, a bunch of ideas had been passed around. Bakugou had preferred the idea of a bunch of short but full-on matches… which is why Midnight is here to make sure we actually remember to.

As we pull away from each other I chuckled… while turning OFF the voice. "Gotta say, nice move with the double counter." I pointed out. "Thought you might leave yourself exposed for it."

"That fucking stomp move of yours is just as annoying," Bakugou shouted back… but that's definitely not a full scowl on his face. In fact, it morphs into a smirk. "Glad to see you're taking this seriously." At that he walked off and over to his bag, probably to go rehydrate – his Quirk is based on sweat right?

"Aw man, guess you were right after all Monoma, your friend can take a beating!" Tetsutetsu stated, a few members of 1-B walking over – Shishida, Neito, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and I believe given the horns Pony. "Like the way he grabbed that explosion arm to just get a reading! Guess 1-A can't all be assholes."

"Language Tetsutetsu!" Kendo scolded.

I shook my head at that. "No, I agree, the best way you can define Bakugou, and I'm sure he'd agree, RIGHT ASSHOLE!" I stated, yelling out the last part to Bakugou.

"GO JUMP OFF A ROOF GAS SUIT!"

"See?" I stated as if that proved anything.

"Um…" Pony turned to Neito, but he shook his head.

"_You don't need me to translate. He's British._" Neito pointed out. "… I think."

"_Oh! Sorry for assuming… it's just your Quirk seemed very strong out there, two Quirks clashing against one another!_" Pony noted… before grinding a hoof against the ground and stomping it. "_All I can do is fire my horns and do Horse-stuff._"

Neito sighed and his shoulders sank at that. "_Again, with that Pony-san?_" Pony sighed at that; it does sound weird in English "_Your Quirk is amazing! Besides, Andros couldn't make anything more than the gas till last week._" Neito noted.

"I'm taking by Monoma's reaction that she's doubting herself based on her Quirk again?" Shishida asked, to which Neito, me and Kendo nodded in unison. "Pony, c'mon, you can't just go based on Quirks! Just because I can go super strong, that wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have my brains behind it."

"Shishida-s- _I mean, Shishida is right,_" I added with a smile. "_I was too worried about hurting people with my gas before… so I used it to push myself about like Bakugou did._" In fact… "Oi Sero! I need you for an example!"

Sero sighed, but he walked over, with Kirishima following behind as Kaminari seemed to be… being yelled at by Bakugou. Ah well, Izuku and Mina are close enough to help. "What's up? As fun as a chat is, I don't think we have long before you need to fight again… or Kaminari is going to test his luck too far."

"Also, nice idea with the explosion reading, but it might have been better to try and get him to punch you again, less chance of hurting yourself." Kirishima pointed out. "You're a sponge, not a wall."

Tetsutetsu blinked at that statement… and slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "Oh right! Yeah, that makes sense, and it'd be manly too!" He exclaimed.

"Finally, someone who gets it!" Kirishima declared.

Right, moving on from the I-Can't-Believe-They-Aren't-Twins. "Hey, Sero, during the Hero and villain exercise, what did it take to deal with you covering the entire room in trapping tape?"

Sero blinked. "He… basically had to turn himself into stupid mode, and ended up zapping me and Jiro a bit too, why?" He questioned.

I grinned, especially seeing Neito explaining it to Pony in English. "Simply put, your Quirk is simple sticky tape and Kirishima's is hardening. You two took on one of your worst-case scenarios and almost won it." Jiro being Kirishima's weakness sadly.

Pony's eyes widened, and she was about to say something… when Midnight's voice rose above the rest. "Audience to the sides! The training will now recommence!"

As both sides walked off, with Pony following after Team Bakugou to talk to Sero about things – thank goodness I got to Neito early, there seems to be no hostility – I looked over at Bakugou and… he's breathing heavily, teeth bared. And he's clenching his fists. And Kaminari seemed to be wiping his forehead while a mortified Izuku and Mina look on.

… Kaminari is going to pay for this.

* * *

**A/N:** In a couple of weeks time as of this upload, I'll be going away on vacation for a few weeks. I'll try to write a bit as I have three long plane rides ahead of me, but no promises on updates during that period. I'll try to get the next chapter out before I go though.


	14. The Hazards of Studying

"Mid-terms!?" Gah! Again, with the simultaneous outcry! If there's one thing the show definitely didn't exaggerate it was that somehow most of the class can synchronize saying something and make it sound louder.

Aizawa cleared his throat with his unbandaged hand and the class just stayed still, saying nothing more for the moment. Which is nice, means he isn't complaining about his eyedrops. "That's right. While it might seem rather sudden, we're already into our third week of classes." Aizawa noted. "Which means that your Mid-Terms are in a couple of weeks, followed by the Sports Festival" Oof, that's right, Japan takes its testing seriously doesn't it? So of course, the Sports Festival is basically a stress reliever afterwards. "So, while you train for the Sports Festival, I expect you all to be training your minds. That's it, talk among yourselves."

And while I expected talking to start, immediately I saw a few people look over at me. I sighed. "Look, I only remember a few positions, and from what I gather it's all knowledge and no practical application – right sensei?" I asked.

"Correct," Aizawa confirmed. "It's been U.A. policy to have Hero Course tests take place at the end of the term only."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding… only to notice not only were their curious looks from the likes of Kaminari, Kirishima and Mineta but also Momo, Tsuyu, Todoroki and a slightly murderous – aka standard – look from Bakugou. "Sensei, do you mind?"

Aizawa huffed slightly. "You can tell them, but I don't want any of you getting swollen heads from this. If you find out the other versions of you did well, that's just more motivation to push harder. And to those of you who scored poorly…" He trailed off, his eyes briefly glowing before the glow died down.

With that, some of my classmates looked back at me… and I just rubbed at where my temples would be. "One at a time. Private conversation unless you want otherwise." I remarked.

"You can say mine, Andros." Mineta insisted. "Let everyone see how well I'll do-"

"10th place is not a good position for you Mineta." I cut off. "Sorry, but for someone who was rated with one of the higher intelligence ratings in the class-" At that, a good chunk of the class, including Bakugou and freaking Aoyama looked at Mineta incredulously. "You should've been with a chance to hit the top 5."

For a moment dead silence filled the room… and then Mineta looked back at me. "W-wait… I was ranked high in smarts?" He asked, shocked.

"And yet you only ranked 10th. Think about that." I grumbled… even as I saw Aoyama look over at me, before turning back. Huh, did he have a question to ask or…? I'll talk to him later about that. Mina's walked over.

"Sooo, how did I do?" Mina asked with a smile.

I started to sweat slightly at that… and considered lying for a moment before I remembered that Mina was picking up on my habits. "… 19th."

I swear you could hear glass cracking as I said that as Mina's expression froze in place... and then dropped. "Really?" She asked. "A-are you sure you're not remembering it wrong?"

I shook my head. "You, Kaminari, Mineta and Momo's were the four I made sure to note down," I whispered, not wanting to hurt the feelings of any of the others beyond Mineta who, if you asked me, needed that proverbial kick.

Mina groaned… and went back to her desk and simply… drooped onto it. Yikes, first time I've seen her in an outright funk… I need to think of a way to make it up to her later, I feel bad for putting her in that situation.

* * *

"I'm doooomed" Mina droned out into the lunch table. Fortunately, this time Mei had managed to pull herself from her research to come and have lunch without me visiting her, but that just meant we went from one problem to another. "It's all bookwoooork."

"I mean… you're not going to have to worry that much are you?" Rikido asked.

"19th plaaaaace." Mina moaned.

Kendo blinked and tilted her head. "How… can you be so sure that's the position you're going to get?" She questioned.

"Andros." Neito pointed out. "The short version is… he has knowledge of some people's future due to something that happened earlier in life."

"You could tell her the full version, I trust Itsuka." That just feels wrong to say over Kendo

"Yes, but if we did the full version, we'd waste all of lunch trying to explain it and Mina-chan seems to have bigger issues than that," Mei remarked, idly fiddling with her goggles.

Itsuka shook her head at that, but seemingly put the problem off to one side. "Well, whatever the story is… why don't you just study more Mina-chan?" Its- fuckit, KENDO asked.

"Because I've never been good at the written stuff," Mina noted, bringing her face up to pout. "Even in Middle School, I was always way better at fitness tests.

I sighed at that… but nodded. "I can understand that, but why not a study plan?"

"Too booooring."

The group as a whole let out a sigh at that… which considering Kendo, Neito and Mei were always in the upper echelons, Rikido I didn't remember, and because before I had died I had sorted out my own issues with studying, was understandable… and then Rikido snapped his fingers.

"But you wouldn't get bored if you got to socialize at the same time, right?" Rikido asked. "So why not sort out a study group? You always seem big on friends…"

I grinned at that, although I stayed silent, neither Mina nor I had talked about our apology last week, so Rikido had no idea how right he was.

"Hold on, but aren't we all in different districts?" Kendo countered.

"Doesn't stop us using video chat to do it, I'm sure I can ask to use my dad's equipment for study group." Mei counter-countered.

I nodded. "And with me doing my sparring sessions on Saturdays, we could sort out whose house we'd meet at afterwards and just… meet at the sparring. Or even just find a café to go out to and study at."

"Oooh, that sounds so College student!" Mina remarked, clasping her hands together and to the side. "And it sounds more like hanging out!"

"It basically is." The rest of us pointed out.

Mina just stuck out her tongue and lightly tapped her head.

* * *

I leapt to the side, rolling out of the way of a claw swipe from Dark Shadow, but before I could follow up, he was immediately on me again. I was forced to roll back and, more importantly, away from Tokoyami. He's trying to keep me away, to keep the threat away from him. Good. But…

I let out a chuckle as Dark Shadow lunged at me again… and I pushed off the ground and rushed towards Tokoyami. Dark Shadow clearly was pulling back in, but it wasn't going to be fast enough!

* * *

Faces down and working hard as Ectoplasm had his clones spread out to help all of us. Angles, something that from their focused work the likes of Ojiro and Izuku were taking seriously, which made sense. They'd need to do calculations on the fly, figure out what they could do on the fly. I'd help them but right now I have my own work to do.

I've forgotten more about math than I think I've ever learnt!

* * *

Tsuyu's tongue lashed out from above smacking me in the face and grabbing on for dear life. I grunted as she started to come down, clearly trying to use the force to tip me over.

"Good. If you can't hurt someone enough, use movement to your advantage!" Midnight called out.

I growled and reached out to grab that tongue.

* * *

Team rescue exercises. We had to try and work in small groups to find our way towards the target, working with each other's quirks. Smart idea from All Might all things considered, but it meant that right now I was helping Sero lift Hagakure over a barricade, Shoji's eyes and ears on full scouting mode now. After all, another team was out there to stop u-

Suddenly a wall crumbles as a laser blast fire's out towards us, forcing us ahead until Shoji, at the head of the pack, tripped and… was stuck to the floor? Damnit, those are Mineta's balls! They've got us cornered in a trapped zone!

Aoyama's laser fires out again… but as he dodges, Sero fired out a piece of tape, catching the flashy boy by the cape.

* * *

While I might be fast, Iida is on a whole other level to me, if it wasn't for my endurance or Iida clearly not wanting to use the Recipro Burst, I'd be out by this point… but that doesn't mean I don't have a plan.

I slam my feet down one after the other… and half bury them in the ground as Iida approaches. His kick lands, but I'm anchored enough now that I can take it without moving. I grab at his leg and go for a flip!

* * *

English. It always comes back to English for some people. Fortunately, Kaminari doesn't seem to need my help much anymore but aside from Mina seeming more ready to ask for help, but Ochaco and Satou too. I get wanting to use a viable resource while it's there but if it wasn't for Momo helping anyone near her, I'd be having issues right now.

Still… I know why that is. Plus Ultra and all that. I just hope we get some English history in this class at some point, I don't know so much on that.

* * *

I… am getting REALLY sick… of the smell of burning. Kaminari lashed out with blast after blast of electricity, but that seems to be his only tactic. Oh, I'm going to hate myself for this but… as he goes for another blast I charged forward.

Getting zapped by electricity is never fun. Even in a universe where everyone is tougher than usual. EVEN when you're transformed into a more armoured state. But the look on Kaminari's face when I kicked him in the stomach was SO worth it.

Less so was the increased light, heat, and electricity that came after

* * *

Saturday afternoon. I'd just finished my last bit of training with my classmates and frankly needed some time to relax. Unfortunately, as the presence of a very gloomy Mina made clear, relaxation was the last thing in mind now. She was dreading the exams more than anyone after I'd told her what happened in canon and… I think she might have had bags under her eyes. I hope she's been sleeping…

Of course, we also had Sato, Monoma, Kendo, and Mei amongst our number – with Mei idly fiddling with a piece of gear as we walked along. But then came a part I hadn't exactly planned for. Jiro had apparently overheard us planning the study group and insisted to Kaminari after the spar that he join in. I hadn't even mentioned him being dead last, how did she-

"Whey~"

On second thought never mind. Kaminari had at least asked before the match but I could still feel the occasional jolt of electrical energy running through me, and Kaminari was so out of it that Sato was occasionally having to steer him in the right way, although less and less as time passed. Still, at least I can try to help him out too. The more effective everyone is, the better we can do as heroes.

Of course, help wasn't always academic, as Mina let out an excited giggle at the sight of the café… a very, very colourful café. I'd assumed her choice would be more girly, but it actually looked like a living picture of abstract art, vibrant colours seeming as if they'd been splattered across the walls and floors, with black outlines of people listening to music decorating the pattern. Funky music played out of the speakers as we moved inside to sit in one of the stalls – there were too many of us to simply try sitting at a standard table sadly. Mina quickly guided us in and slid in after I did, ensuring she was at least at the end of her section. "A friend of a friend back in middle school told me about this place when we were discussing schools, and I've always wanted to go to somewhere that just feels so… so…"

"_Funky?_" I asked with a slight tilt of the helmet.

"Exactly!" Mina insisted.

Sato looked around. "It's definitely more colourful than anywhere I've been too before." He admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno, it feels like we're out of place here."

"Nah, you don't need to worry about that." I nearly jumped out of my seat as my head whips around to look at a suddenly more aware and clearly over that last burst of electrical power Kaminari. "Place like this? It ain't about fitting in, it's about how you take it in. Nice choice Mina!"

Neito cleared his throat at that. "I wouldn't get too excited. We're here to study and if you use your electricity like that you might need all that help." He reached behind his head and grabbed Mei's hand mid-chop. "You know I'm right Mei. Besides, if Class 1-A is dragging behind, it'll make class 1-B look worse as a result. And we can't-" and this time the chop came from Kendo

"Knock it off Neito, we're not at school." Kendo chastised.

"Ah-ah-ah Kendo, I don't do this to simply put them down… but to raise them up!" Eh? What's he talking about? I look at the others but there are blank looks all around aside from Mei… who's more focused on her Baby. Neito shook his head and dug around in his backpack… before pulling out-

"That's one of my spare notebooks!" I exclaimed.

"It was one of your spare notebooks," Mei remarked. "You always keep the ones you write in hidden, but Neito noticed some issues with how you and the others are using your Quirks and decided to compare notes with the only other person who seemed to be taking any."

"So, in other words, he talked to Midoriya?" Sato questioned. "That's cool and all but how does that help us studying?"

Kendo cupped her chin with one hand. "No, I think I get it. While these exams are going to be academic, the finals will probably have us doing hero work. We need to be ready to do some study there too."

"See, that I can get more behind!" Kaminari exclaimed. "But uh… couldn't we just…" He looked over at me briefly.

And at that, I shook my head. "My knowledge isn't perfect. Going past the fact that it's been five years, very few of the class ever got explicit explanations as to how their Quirks work or how they could get better… and of everyone here, I already told Mina a clue for hers-"

"I haaaate chemistry… but it's not that bad." Mina whined.

"And the other one was for Kaminari."

Suddenly the dynamo of dumb perked up and looked between me and Neito. I simply rolled my hand towards Neito tor him to lead ln. "I want to see what he has first… because I assume, you're only doing this for now so you can focus on 1-B."

"Well…" Neito started with a sly grin, flipping open his book before turning to look at Kaminari. "You can't go ranged without going all or nothing. It might be a smart idea to see how far you can send it out without going over your limit."

I hummed and nodded at that even while Kaminari shrugged. "I mean, it's a good idea but I already have issues taking down bad guys, it might be harder with less." Kaminari pointed out.

"Maybe more accuracy then?" I asked… and Mei stilled and started to grin. "Your Quirk can't be aimed by itself, but with a piece of gear…"

"I could just zap'em without needing to worry!" Kaminari concluded… before being assaulted by a measuring tape as it slid across his face. "Agh! What the…. " What the indeed, we had a category 5 Hatsume Meinado on our hands, blank blueprint paper, measuring tapes, and an assortment of other tools were out.

"Ooh, I think I can help with that!" Mei declared. "What current does your electricity use when you release it? What's the highest wattage you can reach and for how long? What..."

As Mei went into full Hatsume mode Mina leaned over towards me. "Hey uh… don't you guys usually do that neck chop thing right now?" She asked.

"Give it a bit, Mei might be just what Kaminari needs to become a better hero," I admitted… "And what about you? How are you feeling about that?"

A slight frown was on Mina's face at that. "I… think I might have something. But…" She trailed off, noticing the looks not just from me, but Sato and Kendo as well – Neito it seemed was still caught up in the Meinado. "Ah, I think it'll work but I can't really test it out except by myself… if it works, I want to save it for the Sports Festival."

At that, we all sighed, given it was clear that Mina was being surprisingly secretive… and upon hearing that Mei was still in full inventor mode I brought up my hand for a chop.

* * *

Why does Mei have a taser field and WHY was she experimenting with it at the damned café? Needless to say, that lead to a bumpy start to the study session… but the rest of it seemed to go alright. It was only when it all finished that things started to get weird again. Mei had insisted on paying for my section of the snacks as an apology and then the gates at the station acted up. It was only once we got outside the doors to the building, we call home that she stopped me… with a guilty look on her face. A look that is never good when coming from Mei Hatsume.

"This has something to do with why all the electronics I've been near have been messing up hasn't it?" I asked.

Mei grinned at that. "Yes, it does! I was trying to consider a system for Kaminari to use his Quirk with and made up a little something on the fly. Seeing as you'd already been zapped by him, I figured that a little more couldn't hurt!" Mei exclaimed.

"… hasn't Power Loader told you only to experiment in the workshop?" I questioned nervously.

"Necessity is the mother of invention! And the faster I could test it, the faster I can get results for Kaminari!" Mei insisted.

"And the fact that it gives you a new Baby to put on the list has nothing to do with it." I deadpanned.

"Oh, of course, it has everything to do with it… but this is the first time I'm making one for a student specifically!" Mei noted with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ok then… "And… what went wrong with me?" I cut to the point.

"…" Mei steepled her index fingers together slowly… "I… may have miscalculated by not considering any residual energy in your body and… briefly turned you into an electrical anomaly. So, you going inside right now could… fry the elevator."

I looked at Mei in complete and utter amazement… and then brought my hand up… and just rubbed the bridge of my nose through the suit. A coping mechanism frankly, and one I didn't use much anymore, but it was better than blowing up at Mei. It'd just been a while since a… mistake like this. "So… damage report?" I questioned.

"It's only when you make contact with things… and the energy should need another half an hour to die down to negligible… unless you want to transform." Mei noted. "I've long since made sure your phone would require far stronger pulses than that to short it out-"

"When I get in, you're getting the boundary talk again from your parents, but go on."

Mei grinned at that. "Well, I like to think I acted fast enough to make sure that no-one else's phones will be damaged. Mostly because you didn't touch them. Just… uh… go for a walk, maybe to that mini-market you like?" She asked.

I simply sighed… and nodded before turning around. The worst part? This is only new in the WAY it manifested. Mei never let little things like being unsupervised decide if she should be conducting experiments or not, and always leaped into a passion project. The fire at the middle school hadn't been an isolated incident, but they hadn't been… quite this bad for a while. Or long-lasting. Does that mean she's getting better or worse?

Frankly, it just annoys me because I'm such a computer person. Oh sure, I'm far more active now than I ever was in my old life, and about as sociable, but the computer is always my safe space. I know that while she can protect a phone, Mei isn't at the point that she could stop a computer from being wiped by this. No videos., no chatting with other fans of heroes – I'd even made some friends from other places in this crazy world that remind me of my old life, and I have to wait on THAT too. But at the same time… This is Mei's thing. It's her passion and telling her to stop would be like telling the tide to change. It's just… frustrating.

Still, as I make my way to the store there… seems to be a couple of people in already. Huh, busier than usual but I suppose getting a snack while it's late isn't a bad idea. They seem to be talking with Taro and… they're wearing hoodies. In this weather. I get that it gets cold in the evening's guys, but really? I walked in through the doors-

"-but we're old buddies, c'mon!" One of the hooded figures insisted.

"I've left that part of me behind long ago and you know it. Now, unless you actually plan to buy anything, I'm going to have an actual paying customer." Taro insisted dryly.

The second hooded figure turned around and looked at me… and the only visible part of them was a surprisingly metallic face… it looked more like a sentai helmet than anything. "Well… maybe we can use them to change your mind." The helmeted one said as… he reached out to grab me!

I ducked behind one of the shelves and swore. Mei is going to pay for getting me into this.


	15. Heroes in the Oddest Places

Now, for anyone who hasn't been in a close-up situation with someone trying to grab you before – firstly, lucky you. Secondly, you should know that unlike what some people say, your mind doesn't always have you move away from someone else. Even if you've been training in fighting, you might go to block a blow when it's a grab, or simply freeze up in the worst cases. Neither of which helps as I bring my arms up to block the slowly reaching out metallic-looking arm of the helmeted guy. The third thing to note is that you don't always act the best way even if you do try to move or block. In this case, I'd have probably been better off aiming for his legs and moving back, something I was just starting to realize.

The fourth thing? I should've remembered why I was here in the first place.

As the armoured man grabbed me and pulled me closer… he spun me around by accident. And while my suit is a biohazard suit and thus non-conductive… the same could not be said for my gas tank. I saw a brief spark hit his hand before a smell of ozone entered the air and I was flung to the floor, the man's arm dropping down limp.

"Eh? What just happened Kan?" The other hooded figure asked.

"It's Meanufacturer like this!" The proclaimed villain announced. "And I dunno, the kid had electricity in that tank of his. Arm's gonna need a moment to reboot."

"You're not getting a moment," Taro growled. In the meantime I took that moment to get behind one of the shelves and out of sight, trying to ignore how everything was already getting a little foggy as I tried to stop myself from having a panic attack "You gonna harass my customers, ya get out of my store, old friends or not."

Meanufacturer looked back at Taro. "Ya changed man. Ya used to be all cool with this. What's the problem with a favour?" The villain accused. This is bad. I've done well on reducing the time it takes to transform but that's not the issue here. My Blood Stalk form isn't a Smash form, but there's enough gas left over afterwards that in an enclosed space like this I could end up transforming one of the others. And I've never tried to control a Smash in Blood Stalk form before.

Taro glared at the Meanufacturer. "Ya wanna peddle that discount Trigger of yours? The stuff that got me fired the last time ya needed a favour?" Taro drawled. "Ferget it. I'm turning my life around an' won't let ya ruin that. Now both of you leave before I call tha cops." That would explain why he was in the alley when I met him. Oof.

I heard a growl… and looked out from behind the aisle. Are those… cat paws for feet? And a tail? "Ya never were the brightest Taro. What, ya think we're gonna let ya go with tha secret? We've kept it fer five years." The cat-man remarked. "Ain't gonna let some dime-store clerk ruin it if he ain't gonna help us."

Taro's expression darkened at that. "Funny, ya didn't seem ta mind fer five years, so what changed Teronosuke?" He countered

"It's _Claw_! _Claw of the Tiger_!" Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me. Meanufacturer and _Claw of the Tiger_? At least I think the former is that – I'm still not completely perfect in Japanese so I assume it's what he means. "And it ain't your business!"

"You got forced out, didn't you? It's the only reason you'd try a new stomping ground." Taro continued. "Can't have been heroes or the police though… you'd be in jail still."

"How were we supposed ta know a couple of dealers of the legal stuff had the brains ta figure it out?" Meanufacturer questioned. Even as I hid as far back as I could, trying to steady my breathing and focus. "We decided we didn't need their shit"

Wait. Two dealers. Of the 'legal stuff'. Legal Trigger. Did these guys got beaten up by the Hotta Brothers? They were literally guys who, hopped up on legal trigger, were an offscreen fight against Aizawa! Not to mention they're absolute morons who are more bark than bite.

"Wait, you mean them? How did they outsmart you, Kan?" Taro asked.

Meanufacturer snorted. "They got lucky. Said something about 'Bad' Trigger. Ours is just cheaper and we make more our way!" He insisted.

Oh my god, they DID get outsmarted and beaten up by the Hottas.

"Oi, Mean, where's the guy you tried to grab before?" Claw asked… before he LEAPT over the aisles and landed in front of me. I sucked in enough of the Nebula Gas to try and see what he was. As I expected, he looks like a living cat, probably some sort of cat quirk, but he looks feral, eyes like twisted slits staring straight at me, claws on his hands out. "Hah! Looks like tha rat tried ta scurry away!"

"Don't touch him," Taro growled out.

"Or what? Claw's too close and ya Quirkless! Wha-" And that's all the Meanufacturer said before there was a sound like a muffled explosion and he was sent tumbling down the aisle, pieces of his helmet scattering around him as he did. Claw looked at him before slowly looking up… and by the time he had a dark shape appeared behind him before slamming a massive fist into the back of his head, sending him stumbling forward before he landed in a heap on top of his friend. I slowly turned my head to look up at the dark shape… and heard the tell-tale his of my gas canister activating as the whole world went cloudy again for a moment.

When enough gas had cleared, I could see that what was standing in front of me was an uncanny image of five years ago. The Strong Smash, from the same massive blocky arms to the swollen upper body with seemingly three head pieces, to the mechanical legs. The only difference was that this time his entire body was the same metallic silver. A powered-up Strong Smash, a Strong Smash Hazard. But how? Unless my gas tank is leaking, I haven't released any gas out. I forced myself to my feet and held my hands out, splayed and ready to stop the next punch…

Only for the Strong Smash to raise his fist… and wave before the gas dispersed into grey clouds… and seemed to be sucked back into Taro's mouth. "Ugh, was hopin' I wouldn't have ta do that. Ya alright, Andros?"

I looked at the… apparently totally in control of himself Taro. "Ah buh… ah buh buh… WHAT?" I finally managed to put it into words, still dumbfounded. "How? What? Who? Quirk?"

Taro chuckled at that. "Yeah. Funny thing. Even with fingers like these-" He remarked while raising his hands to show the pointed ends that are his fingers… huh, I hadn't noticed them the last time "-I didn't seem ta show a Quirk when I was younger. Kan and Teronosuke… they were my 'Friends' back when we were younger, always stirrin' up trouble, and even though I told them I didn' have tha extra toe joint, they insisted I was lyin'. That I was Quirkless. An' back then, there wasn't exactly much study on tha… 'invisible' Quirks."

Ok… ok making sense so far. "So… your Quirk was something you didn't even know how to use?" I asked slowly.

"Not til you came along," Taro remarked. "Didn' really do it til a month after I got outta hospital and inta a new place… I realized that tha me on the TV… I liked how strong he was. And I wanted to be strong. And then, grey clouds and BAM!" He splayed his arms wide at that. "Big, metallic and strong. Almost broke the floor I was standin' on at tha time."

"Wait, it was always that metallic? Taro, you weren't that silver before – that's a different version of Smash!" I pointed out.

Taro blinked slowly. "No kiddin'? I just thought it was a funny paint job an' tha fact I didn' just go around breakin' stuff." He scratched his head at that. "I asked a better doctor – ya know, one of those wit' a Quirk identifia on staff-"

"They have those?" I asked incredulously. "And I wasn't- no, you know what, so many Quirks, not a surprise SOME people can just tell what people are."

"Only the big places," Taro remarked with a shrug. "But what they told me is my Quirk's supposed ta refine things. 'parrently that's why I ain't ever had health issues wit' my diet, it all gets refined ta tha good stuff."

I blinked… and then my jaw went slack. "No. way. It can't be…" I started… then noticed that Taro had tilted his head. "Oh, uh… when Nebula Gas is refined – assuming my gas is the same as the show – it's usually stored in a special container first. When refined, it allows for a controlled transformation… so you've basically turned yourself into a living Fullbottle!"

"Eh? Fullbottle doesn't really sound that cool though." Taro remarked. I grabbed onto the nearby aisle to prevent myself from facefaulting out of whiplash from the severe change in tone.

"Um… I dunno… they also called Smash like that… Smash Hazards?" I added. "Is the name that important?"

"Course it is!" Taro insisted. "Gotta have a cool Hero name!"

But you're not… ah, never mind, he helped me out, I'll let him have that. "About that… aren't you going to get in trouble for using your Quirk like that?" I pointed out.

Taro shook his head at that. "'side from it bein' self-defence, tha bosses who run tha stores say ya can protect tha shop so long as ya don't damage tha merchandise. Least they say they can handle it."

Aaaand there's the suspension of Taro's stupidity creaking. "And… you've called the cops, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Kan and Teronosuke are morons frankly." Taro freely admitted. "If it were up ta me, they'd get hospital time but… ah… tha company… ain't happy if ya go that far."

And there it snaps. Hello floor my old friend. But… well, that's a bit… odd. Nebula Gas if used in certain ways did make people more aggressive in the show so should I- nah, he was kinda pissed at them before, so it makes sense.

* * *

"Is there… are you just some sort of magnet for trouble Andros?" Neito asked. With Sunday mostly taken up by helping out the police and plotting to get revenge somehow on Mei only for her dad to beat me to it if the wailing from her room was any indication, we were walking towards U.A. the next Monday. "I mean there's the original incident you had, the USJ-"

"That was five years later." I countered

"-the Mirio incident-"

"Which was your fault."

"-and now this." Neito finished, the smug grin never fading from his face… before looking over at Mei "Uh… but why is she so down?"

Indeed, Mei Hatsume looked the gloomiest we'd ever remembered her looking, even having a speaker somewhere playing mournful violin music because I seem to attract either regular people or the most dramatic people possible.

"Oh, that." I remarked, waving off the concern. "… her dad insisted that to make up for basically getting me into that situation she was going to have to spend an hour a day not doing anything involving designing her 'babies'."

Neito stumbled briefly. "But she's-"

"Yep"

"For an hour?"

"Only an hour." I insisted. Really it was somewhat distracting but… well, it does bring a little smile to my face.

* * *

Training continued through the week as it had the last week, although much more scattershot as more and more of the afternoons were dedicated to studying, preparing for the upcoming midterm exams and people going for private training to prepare for the Sports Festival. Of course, even then there were cases of people not wanting to do that training even when offered.

"I only wanted that match to fight you Gas Suit," Bakugo grumbled just before class. "And as fun as it would be to kick your ass, I want to save that for the sports festival. Offer the training for the extras who need it."

"Stop calling us extras!" Kaminari and Mina exclaimed in unison.

"Then get better at using your Quirks damnit!" Bakugo shot back.

"You're not one to talk on that, your Quirk is badass!" Sero remarked.

Yaoyorozu shook her head at that. "Actually… I don't think it's good by itself. It's good because you know how to use it, right Bakugo-san?" She asked

Bakugo merely grunted angrily in response.

"Oui, that makes sense~ ," Aoyama remarked. "It's like when I use my dazzling laser to propel me across, I only know it can do that by thinking of how it pushes against my poor estomac~ ."

"And I've got a few books on what frogs can do too." Tsuyu added… before she looked at me. I just held up my arms at that.

"Got nothing for you to go on other than increase physical training Tsu. You're a good allrounder as is." I insisted.

* * *

And the relentless pressures of the study group…

* * *

"_Are you really sure it's a smart idea to let Mei talk about science in her dad's lab?"_ Sato asked. His face was one of a few concerned – and Neito's being an icon of him in the Thomson costume posing with Mirio – as Mei's screen indeed showed that instead of using my computer or a tablet, she was using her dad's video conference screens. I meanwhile was in my room and had insisted to Yubi that he supervise her. It was all I could do to resist the urge to be transformed too.

"Sure? No. About the only way we'd get today's session to happen, yes." I answered grumpily. Mei had gone full reclose in the last couple of days, so the temptation of science had to be dangled in front of her to get her out.

Mei just laughed_. "Not a worry! With papa here I can show you just the principles I apply to my babies in action!"_ She declared, even as she pulled out what… looked like a cannon but was fitted onto her arm. Where was Yubi actua-

And then the screen rotated to show the rest of the room, where Yubi is dressed in a puffed-out safety suit with a cushioned wall behind him and a series of concentric circles.

"_We'll start with physics, and then move on to chemistry!"_

"_At least it's not boring!"_ Mina insisted, even as she seemed to have perked up slightly at the mention of chemistry.

I meanwhile just had slumped onto the desk.

* * *

And to my shock, business.

* * *

This time I was the one in the conference room, the next afternoon, but I wasn't there for study group but rather with Mei and Yubi to talk with a representative from Intelli Labs.

That is, the white-beret wearing, tea-drinking, Saiko Intelli with her much more professionally dressed mother behind her.

"You think you have a machine that could try to refine the gas?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in the suit. "I mean, I'd be willing to supply for it if it works-"

"I double-checked my mother's handiwork while under a particularly sublime and very rich blend." Saiko insisted. "It works."

"The chance for kids with better Quirks, huh Yubi?" Jo Intelli remarked with a smile. Jo as in, Above, Superior and the like. Japanese pun names man.

Yubi sighed. "Sometimes they overlook flaws Jo, as I've been so clearly reminded." He remarked. Mei for her part sheepishly rubbed her head.

"We'd need a proper sample to test with though," Jo remarked.

Mei looked at me excitedly. "Do you still-?"

I grinned back… and pulled out the Fullbottle Mei had handed me over a week ago. It took transforming back and forth in private to finally get some Blood Stalk gas stored in it, but now it had caused the bottle to look like it was a murky red sort of colour on the inside.

Saiko leaned forward to look closer at the screen at that. "What is that?" She inquired.

"Sweet baby Number 11, the Fullbottle," Mei remarked. "It's designed to detect a specific kind of pollutant and suck it all into the bottle – like a specific kind of Nebula Gas in this case!"

And thus, the intellectual talk began, and I felt really out of my depth.

* * *

Not to mention just general downtime where I could finally do what I wanted to do. And that meant… chatting online. The debate forum had grown, and I had some people to talk to there. Some students like me, others older. Wish I hadn't mentioned U. A. to them

* * *

**The_Aeon said:** So, the Sports Festival is coming up. Any bets on our own U.A. student?

**QuirkNebula said:** Please no. I already have to put up with training and worse midterms -_-

**Len-Gal said:** Oof, and its Japanese tests too. Full week of tests.

**The_Aeon said:** It's still big entertainment for everyone else is all.

**MightyAllMight said:** And they don't announce the system ahead of time, so maybe we can chill?

**The_Aeon said:** Yes MAM

**Len-Gal said:** Yes MAM

**QuirkNebula said:** wwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

Oh sure, nothing really revolutionary or enlightening happened there, it was more and more just a place to hang out and swap hero news, but it was my sort of people… even if some of the Japanese leaning habits like using w instead of lol are leaking in. And they reminded me of life before this… but the more time I spend here, the harder it is to keep that as my life. I don't even know how I'd count my age.

Ah, but I doubt I'm the only one pushing along like this. I mean, Mid-Terms, the weekend, then the Sports Festival, then there's a week for internships to be sorted I believe. I mean I'd be surprised if they just tallied all the applications over the weekend, sometimes hero groups want to take time and it takes time to get back to them. Paperwork and all that. Not to mention the Sports Festival happens during Golden Week anyway, the time students usually get off and… huh, did the manga just shorten it or does it all happen over one day? There have been some small changes I've noticed, extra days the show never covered and all that…

I just hope everyone else is coping just as well.

* * *

Toru Hagakure was not coping well. Oh sure, she wasn't dumb, but hearing Mina's whole drowning in depression the other week had emphasized to her she needed to push herself harder. She'd been so focused last week on physical training that she had neglected her studies, and she was realizing just now that it might have been the worst idea in her life, she was NOT coping well under pressure.

So, she had set up a reward schedule. She gets some study done; she has a caramel treat. Do some more, caramel treat. Skip the study, no treats. There was no penalty for say, texting Andros and asking him for English advice – he wasn't as helpful as she expected with grammar – or Momo for advice on math – half the time it would come with remarks that she should do it herself but she still helped.

Although Hagakure was a bit worried about what she'd do when she ran out of caramels.

* * *

Some people focus on one book at a time when studying. Some people even try for two if they think they can do it. But usually their attention is too split by the effort and it's all wasted, it might even make them stress more.

Those people were not Mezo Shoji, who had decided he could best train and study… by doing both at the same time, with his lower arms turned into hands and holding open books with an elongated finger to turn each page, an eye from each of his middle arms focusing on those books, and elongated upper arms holding a third book in front of him.

This not only tested his ability to store the information but also helped him multitask, allowing him to rapidly alternate between subjects. It had always done him well when he tried two at once in the past, but at U.A. he needed to go beyond and try harder. He needed his sensory skills to be the best there were, especially after realizing just how good his senpai were.

* * *

One might readily ask how someone who managed to get to the final section of the Sports Festival like Aoyama could do so badly in the tests. Well aside from the fact that he made a trio of the three lowest-scoring students in the classroom who still got to the final competition, one peek into Aoyama's study space could tell you everything.

He had mirrors set up everywhere around him, and his textbook set up in front of him. This way, he could look anywhere he wanted to, and see not only himself but also his textbook. He was trying hard though… if for no other reason that with such a class like the one he was in, Aoyama refused to let himself be outshone for too much longer. He needed to try harder than he used too at school, somehow, he didn't think the tests would accept his charming good looks~ .

* * *

And then came what I'd call the week of hell if I was being overdramatic. The week where the walks to and from U.A were in silence as people ran through information in their heads, where even faces like Ochako's were turned grim, as the hell that is the Japanese testing system was hitting us full-on. For those who don't know, in Japan tests are much different. The first thing is that tests are usually set so you spend the whole day either doing tests or having lunch – usually two tests, with a lunch break in between. That alone would give me a reason to despise the testing system because while my memories were faint at best, I remember tests like that playing havoc on my nerves in the old life.

And then you get to the reason that both Kaminari and Mina were so distressed when they were told of their scores, and something that had me almost to Bakugou levels of pissed off. The minimum mark for passing in Japan is usually 60%. After the birth of Quirk based societies this had seemed to slip away from most middle school and primary school tests – going down to 50% - but U.A. is still the best of the best when it comes to hero schools, both in training heroes and in intellectuals. They kept the old marking system in order to try and promote excellence… or maybe Nedzu was doing this as a bit of payback on humanity. I don't know, either fits.

Unfortunately, this also meant it was a super high-stress situation. And while I could easily go into detail about the fact that I brought a backup gas storage tank with me or that I was directing any puffing up down to my legs as not to screw with the penmanship, it was definitely not something I was worrying about alone. Jiro's absentminded playing with her earphone jacks almost got to the point of her tangling them up in themselves. Iida's arms were stiffer and going through the robot motions without him even saying anything – not surprising given the school he came from. Dark Shadow had flat out come out and was trying to go over the study he and Tokoyami had done – from what I could tell Tokoyami was correcting his Quirk. And Izuku had shown up outside the first classroom and immediately launched into a faster and quieter mumbling spree than we had ever seen before.

Not that it got much better in the exams themselves. The slight buzz in the air as Kaminari subconsciously released small sparks out of stress with none of the stone-faced determination shown from the finals of the term. The slight simmer of steam from Todoroki as he finished, making it clear he was fighting the urge to cool himself off from the pressure. The little looks from Momo to other members of the class when she put her pen down. The utterly chewed up mess Kirishima was turning the top of his pen into. Tsuyu's deathly silence, not a ribbit to be heard… and that Minoru Mineta was focused like a laser pointer on the test. Of Sero, I didn't see anything, but sometimes that pressure isn't so openly shown.

It's not something easily described by going through it moment to moment. Hard work and pressure, the feeling that you might not have enough time to finish or you might have misremembered information for an answer, that crushing pressure one feels when taking on the exams. Lunch was only a temporary relief, with little chatting as we devoured and then moved on to the next exam. Day in and day out, one after another. Math, Science, Literature, Hero Art History, all came at us like an unrelenting assault, with English as one of the last. It was only on Friday when we emerged from the Midterms, did it seem like the dam of pressure broke, allowing us to talk to each other again, allowing us to relax and be teenagers again, allow for us to focus on the upcoming festival.

And yet if we had known what was happening on that same day… we wouldn't have celebrated.

* * *

How long had it been since she had walked these steps normally, instead of using her Quirk to precisely control a piece of metal beneath her? How long had she stopped to just watch and listen to one of the last unknown spots of Japan? The youth of today probably couldn't imagine there was something left unexplored in this world but… she supposed that was little different from her generation. She sighed a raspy sigh, the weight of her age for one moment clearly pressing on her before she pushed forwards, rasping her fists against what seemed a solid rock face… and she stepped into the face, almost phasing through it, entering into a void of pitch black.

She felt the rush of air and ducked down, a fist briefly appearing out of a void that blended in perfectly with the rest of the darkness, before she leaped into the air, bouncing off the attack as a figure swung through the area she had been an instant earlier. Leaping into mid-air she spread out both hands. Into one, a long staff of polished metal appeared, and inches away from the other, a bullet, it's shot seemingly unheard, stopped before dropping to the ground, the staff being brought forward to block a similar object in kind, the clash of metal on metal bringing sparks that briefly highlights a skull-like visage.

"Enough." She rasped out, and like that, any movement in the air stopped. "Sloppy. Just because I do not have my staff with me doesn't mean you can get away with being sloppy around me. Ninjutsu!" A light focused down on the old woman as she held her free hand out. "A metal bullet? Surely you didn't think I'd have missed a wooden one?"

"No Lady Papillion." The skull masked man remarked, kneeling before her, with only his silver mask illuminated in the light. "I simply saw it as training."

Lady Papillion snorted at that. "Excuses. And Taijutsu!" This time it illuminated a figure who didn't seem to wear a mask, only a silver emblem of a butterfly illuminated on her head. "Just because you could see what I was about to do doesn't mean you should attack. Consider what your foe will do beyond that!"

There was no reply at that, a simple dip of the emblem, as if someone was nodding their head.

"And Genjutsu…" At that an area that seemed to be simply more shadows vanished, revealing a third figure dressed in a metallic oni mask. "You relied too much on your Quirk there. Extra training for you."

"Yes, Lady Papillion." Genjutsu remarked, the voice digital in nature. "Immediately?"

Another snort. "Of course not. I wouldn't have interrupted training to simply pile on more." Lady Papillon pointed out as she grabbed a mask that flew out of the shadows and into her hand… the mask of the butterfly. "In fact, I found someone… interesting. Someone you all should take time to study and… consider as a training opportunity." At that, she reached into her cloak… and tossed out a folder that soon landed and slid across the floor.

As it vanished into the shadows, there was a brief moment of stillness… and then… "Is this the fruit of your little mission you went on, Sensei?" Ninjutsu remarked, more than a hint of amusement in his tone. "I'd have thought you'd be more… personal about this."

"Do not disrespect Lady Papillon by acting so familiar Ninjutsu." Genjutsu's digitized voice rang out. "We do not question her orders."

Taijutsu spoke no response, but the slight drop of the silver butterfly in what little light there was said everything about the clear exasperation she felt at such a stiff and inflexible approach.

Lady Papillon rasped out a chuckle. "Oh no, dear Ninjutsu. I haven't planned this out as anything personal at all. In fact, if it were a few years earlier… you might have had a fourth member competing." She freely admitted. "But don't think I'll take simple failure from any of you lightly. I expect you to make an example of this… hero-to-be. To test your skills against someone… more on your levels."

There was no more noise except for the sound of a folder sliding back across the floor towards her, as the three shinobi students of hers left, either to do their research or to prepare to head out. And she simply peered down at the open folder… and smiled.

"You're a feisty young snake in the grass… but even a snake can be taken down by a butterfly in the right circumstances." She remarked.


	16. Lets Have a Race

"Sir, what are we going to do about the Sports Festival events?" Toshinori questioned.

It was a fortnight before the festival was meant to take place, and this was a public meeting with all the faculty. Midnight turned her head and tilted it slightly. "We already discussed raising security, and the villains wouldn't try to attack twice anyway." Midnight pointed out.

"That's not what I meant," Toshinori noted. "I'm talking about the Hero course students having a possible advantage. More so than usual. It doesn't seem fair."

"You're talking about Nebulos Andros and his supposed future knowledge, right?" Vlad King, the muscular white-haired homeroom teacher of Class 1-B, commented. While his story had been told to Principal Nedzu, Aizawa and All Might in full, Nedzu had twisted and changed the story a bit to explain to the other teachers without risking too much: That Andros seemed to have been affected by a Quirk earlier in life to give him a sense of déjà vu. Nothing that could be used to benefit people consistently as it was random. With that Nedzu hoped to minimize the chance of Andros being harmed or used while at the same time informing the staff so they can pass on anything Andros might remember.

"The kid's got a ruff enough guess of what happened to make it clear that something's up." Hound Dog criticized. "What makes you think differently?"

Vlad shook his head. "I'm not saying he doesn't have that knowledge. What I'm saying is it could be a whole host of other angles. His story is already outlandish, that he dropped in from out of mid-air, that he used to be older but now isn't… he seems to be acting like just a smarter, more mature kid." He replied.

"Five years of spending time with people his biological age would do that to someone." Ectoplasm remarked. "Crowd mentality, along with his body changing."

"But it could be something else to explain it. Maybe he's some punk kid plant that these League of Villains prepared for their plans." Vlad responded.

Aizawa nodded. "It's not a bad conclusion to come to Vlad, but your off course in this case. I can vouch that Andros is no Villain." The shinobi-esque teacher coolly commented. "But I believe that All Might's question is more about him knowing about the events at the Sports Festival."

"Indeed… although I will also vouch that Andros is what he says he is." Toshinori remarked with a nod.

Principal Nedzu slowly lowered the cup of tea he had been savouring… and just smiled. "None of you need to worry about the Sports Festival." He remarked. "Even if Andros remembers parts of it, he'll only have half of the equation." The furry principal noted with a devious grin and a glint in his eyes. "After all, sometimes the biggest variable in a test is the human element."

* * *

Despite everything that's been mentioned before now, I haven't even gone into a fraction of what was being done to prepare for the Sports Festival. From what I had heard Monoma and Kendo had sorted something out with Class 1-B behind closed doors, Mei was a flurry of activity at home or school every day – although thankfully not making anything at home anymore, she seemed to be designing instead – and then there were individuals. Physical exercise is done in public or behind closed doors, refining one's Quirks… I even realized I could move the metallic tendrils on my arms in Blood Stalk form a bit, but it wasn't anything to rely on yet.

It was a bit hard to shake the feeling that despite the jump forward, I was starting to slip behind with my Quirk compared to some of the others in the class… but then I suppose anyone could feel like that. Bakugou and Izuku feel like that if I remember right. But there was also subterfuge… while no-one dared to try and record the sparring sessions, there were binoculars and hidden forms as students from each class – especially general and business studies – tried to scope us out. Sero had even slumped against a wall on Friday after exams admitting that the business course seemed to be focusing on him for some reason.

And then… some were big blanks. Todoroki never even tried to go for sparring, seemingly preferring to keep his own capabilities hidden. And while I remembered the look and Quirk of Shinso, trying to find and talk to him was a whole other story – it seemed like he was avoiding talking to anyone in the Hero course before the big day.

Which before long the day came. It was an interesting sight to be sure as Mei, Neito and I walked through the gates among the rest of the crowd, with the reporter from the second day even flinching as we passed by, apparently having been trusted to do the Sports Festival. Admittedly it had taken Mei grabbing both our shoulders and forcing us to keep walking to stop Neito and I from reminding her about journalistic ethics, but what can you do?

Of course, she wasn't the only interesting sight I noticed around the area. Among other heroes that had been called in as security or had come to observe, I spotted a very familiar seeming bunny girl hero – Miruko if the forums are any indication – that definitely seemed on the stronger side. And there was the Buster Hero Air Jet, who I'm sure Izuku would have never let me forget forgetting otherwise. But it was as we headed towards the changing rooms that I spotted one of the heroes that were the most familiar. A man with a centipede for a head. I don't remember his hero name, but I remember his boss thanks to a certain blonde encounter. Did Sir Nighteye ask him to scout things out, or is he keeping an eye on All Might for Sir, or is he doing it of his own accord?

Still, before long we had split up and all been sorted into respective waiting rooms. And of course, I should've expected this question.

"Hey Andros, ya sure you can't tell us what the first round is going to be?" Sato asked. "Ain't like they coulda changed it that quickly."

"It would be foolish to not ask at the least." Tokoyami admitted.

I shrugged at that. "You'd be surprised honestly… and I wouldn't be surprised if the Principal changed things around just enough to mess with my knowledge." I commented.

"So, it's not just Aizawa-sensei that's like that…" Shoji trailed off as Todoroki approached, having mostly stuck to the walls while we waited.

"Nebulos. A word?" Todoroki questioned with cool steel to his voice – definitely not icy, no, no terrible pun here. Still, after a shrug of my shoulders, I followed him over to one of the walls as the others chatted, clearly trying to calm their nerves. Which I get, the stadium here is HUGE, bigger than some sports events I've seen. Even with Cementoss to make the simulated buildings U.A.s budget must be immense!

Oh, wait, Todoroki is staring at me. "Sorry, just thinking about the scale of this place… what's up?" I asked.

Todoroki let the silence linger in the air for a moment before speaking. "Have you told anyone about…" He trailed off, his voice quiet as he shifted his head slightly, exposing more of his-

Oh. Ooooh. "No. Nonono." I insisted, shaking my head rapidly to emphasize. "That's not my place. And…" I could feel my face shift into a glare as certain scenes, phrases and the like, most half-remembered at best ran through my mind. "… your father deserves to be dumped in gasoline for what he's done."

Todoroki blinked and, for a slight moment, I thought I almost saw the hints of a smile, but nothing. "And I take it that Midoriya's…"

"Is the same thing," I assured. Before a thought came to mind. Maybe I can try and head some things off? "But… even with the situation, you using-"

And that was as far as I got before the door opened. "Everybody get ready! It's almost time for us to go out!" Iida called out.

And after that, nobody really got much of a word in edgewise as Todoroki made his declaration of 'I want to rub this in my dad's face that I'm better than him even though it'd be hard to be worse' or his declaration of war to Izuku. Not a great sign, but if nothing else… it makes it obvious even if you know as much as I do, you can't just 'fix' things like that.

* * *

Ok, this isn't LIKE a sporting event with the stadium to match, it _IS_ one. An American one to be exact, given that they're setting off **FIREWORKS DURING THE DAYTIME**. Do they have someone on staff to just do that as their Quirk or what?

I have to admit though, it seems a bit unfair for most of the General Course students. I mean unless they've stayed dedicated – smart money says only Shinso's done so – they likely haven't been training their bodies, minds or Quirks to the level to keep up with both the Hero course and the Support course. And the Business course would be laughable if I hadn't brought that up in class only for Iida to correct me that they use it as scouting practice and such.

"It's time for the player pledge!" Oh right. Midnight is our umpire apparently. Most people would think that's because fan service but frankly given Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki… me, Neito at times, Mei, Kaminari… wow, actually there's a lot of people who would benefit from someone to knock them out before they go too far.

"Is it ok for her to teach at a high school even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I tilted my head to the side… before realizing for once I didn't need to be so exaggerated. "She's U.A. Alumni, so she probably got the idea here," I remarked.

Mineta grinned. "Maybe I could do that too…" He noted with a grin. "I'd be big with the ladies then."

"You're taking it too far, stop it." I countered.

"Quiet everyone!" Midnight called out. "To do the pledge… is Bakugou Katsuki, of class 1-A!"

Oh. Right. Suddenly this seems familiar, but maybe that's being exposed to Bakugou for a bit of time gets you expecting the most explosive and angry result.

"Bakugou did get the top marks in the entrance exam." Izuku exposited.

A general course girl snorted. "In the _hero_ course." She derisively noted.

Yeah, ok, not letting that go. "Hero school. Plus, if it was the Support course that'd be Hatsume Mei." I explained back. "Who would turn it into a sales pitch."

The girl looked like she was about to shoot back another statement, but Shinso of all people turned around and glared at her, and she shrank back. Maybe he doesn't like the idea of being taken lightly? No, wait, he's glaring at me now. Just trying to be intimidating, I think.

And speaking of intimidating, Bakugou making a speech. He seemed silent at first… before tilting his head up slightly. "I pledge… to be number one."

And there's the booing immediately from the other classes. Goddamnit Bak-

"**Because!**"

u… gou? He spoke up suddenly. That wasn't his whole speech? I expected that to be his whole speech… mostly from having spent some time with the man. The booing stopped too.

"This is the first chance to do so without others complaining." Bakugou continued, before pointing a finger at the cameras. "No costumes to mess with things. No coward villains thinking they can mess with me. I'll show that I'm number one on my own!"

Ah… buh… I don't know what to say to that. And while there is a fair amount of booing from some in the other classes there isn't as much. I don't remember what he said before… but that wasn't it. So, what ch-

Bakugou shoved his shoulder against mine as he walked past… and said nothing. Ok, so something I did influenced him to change the direction slightly. But what? Damnit, this is why I prefer having answers!

* * *

"**Start!"**

And with that, the sound of the cheering crowd, of Midnight, of Aizawa and Mic's commentary which seemed to be unchanged -bar the nickname- was all drowned out by the sound of rushing people and the din as everyone crammed their way into the small space. Including me, incidentally, which makes me wonder if either the staff thinks I have more control over my gas than I do or that I wouldn't make any Smash with the amount I'd puff out due to stress.

Or I'm looking too far into it. Certainly, while people are struggling, I can see what I think is a spark of green, a flash of metal and –

A chilly sensation at my feet. Shit! I grab the shoulders of the two people closest to me and FORCE my way off the ground as a wave of freezing ice swallowed up their feet, before landing back down awkwardly and sliding along… before spotting a path of shattered ice, quickly following along it and after a not too far away Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who it seemed had just hardened up and brute-forced his way out of the ice. As we made our way out – with me just behind at this point and the yell of Bakugou shouting

"-you half-and-half bastard!"

I grinned and leapt back onto a patch of ice that was at least more open than the rest. "**Vaporize!**" I declared eagerly, even as the Nebula Gas surrounded me, I could see a streak of green lightning as Izuku leaped out of the entranceway, clearly determined to prove his worth. He wasn't the only one racing out, however. As the Nebula Gas of the transformation cleared as fast as I could make it I spotted Shihai Kuroino **(Quirk: Black)** emerge from the darkness of the tunnel, followed by a grinning and ink-skinned classmate in Neito, and then Kinoko Komori **(Quirk: Mushroom)** who bounced off a mushroom made on the cold soil that Tetsutetsu had churned up.

"Shroooooom~!" Komori cried out as the surprisingly rubbery mushroom bounced her away.

Son of a bitch, Neito planned for this! And there's probably more on ahead, I need to stop thinking and start moving!

I smashed my feet down on the nearby ice, cracking it as I leaped into the air, using the enhanced strength in my legs to race along the frozen ground before repeating the process, similar to Izuku who seemed to be keeping close to the ground and bounding off the walls. He wasn't the only one making great strides though, with Tokoyami and Ojiro using Dark Shadow and their tail respectively to avoid the blasts of ice coming back their way, while Shishida** (Quirk: Beast)** was putting what parts of his quirk he couldn't have before to simply dig into the ice and force his way forward.

I pulled my legs in for a roll as I landed back onto the ground hard, wincing somewhere on my body – don't ask where – before pulling myself out of the impact and starting back up at a run. I had sheer physical prowess on my side compared to some of the others, but Bakugou was already ahead using his explosions to slide faster, with Izuku and Togaru Kamakiri **(Quirk: Razor Sharp)** – from 1-B – having formed a pair of blades after taking off his shoes as ice skates, of all things.

"Get outta the way 1-A!" Kamakiri declared, pushing forwards as Izuku reached back-

-before a sudden impact against the ground caused it to rumble and forced us all to look ahead. Aaaand there's the rub – a veritable army of robots. But unlike my hazy memories that told me that the zero pointers would come first, it seemed like they had been organized into a proper army, one and 2 pointers making up the front ranks while the zero pointers lead from the middle, three pointers likely at the back to provide a nasty surprise to anyone who just rushed ahead.

And as I barely get the time to process that, icy pillars burst forward, the spiked pillars either impaling or thrusting the robots into the air as Todoroki runs through a conveniently shaped hole… one that closes up not long after. Damnit, he's still figured out a way to rush ahead. Before I can shake my head and recover from that both Krisihima and Tetsutetsu have raced forward, Sato not far behind as they start smashing into the robots.

_"**Oi oi oi, these kids ain't hesitating, and it ain't just the 1-A kids who seem to be urgent to catch up."**_ Present Mic's commentary, for a moment clear enough for us to hear, cut in.

_"**It's only logical."**_ Aizawa cut in. _**"They've all grown since the entrance exam, using adversity or each other to drive themselves on."**_

I shook my head and let out a roar of frustration before running forward, aiming to use a combination of speed, jumping and raw strength to get through the cannon fodder quickly. Letting my hands do the talking as I grabbed one of the one pointers and tossed it into the two pointers behind it. As I springboard off another two pointer vines crawl along the ground and entangle a line of robots nearby as Ibara Shinozaki from 1-B raced forward, closely followed behind by a few students, notably Shinso riding a literal human chariot. Mina wasn't exactly doing badly either, tossing acid in front of her that, if the robots trying to dodge it was any indication, was far more dangerous to metal than it seemed – even if Juzo Honeuki **(Quirk: Softening)** from 1-B was doing just as good of a job as disabling them while melting the ground. I stuck out my legs this time and let the one pointer I landed on absorb the impact before I looked up ahead of me. Another couple of one pointer were either tossed aside or simply dodged around – while I'm not Iida speed, I AM faster right now

But then came the big obstacles that would likely test that speed. The zero pointers… two of which had toppled over with dustings of frost over them likely put there by Todoroki. For me… I'm probably too slow to get past an arm swing in time and I really wouldn't like to try, especially with one of the zero pointers having taken up a point just beyond the barricade. But I can take advantage of that.

It's more than just a single jump to get over the zero pointers usually but bouncing off the fallen ones lets me grab onto one of the arms of the other standing guard, then soon leaping off there to barely grab onto the head. For a tense moment, I can barely believe my own grip as I dig my hands into the metal of the face – I hadn't realized I could hold things that hard – before I spotted a massive had swinging its way up towards me! I quickly started to force some gas to build up in the two pipes and with a soft popping sound push my lower body out of the way of the swing… before I flopped back down. I pulled a hand out and dug another hand in… before I almost slapped myself for panicking too quickly and decided to try something I'd been too scared to do in sparring matches.

I thrust an arm out towards the top… and the metallic cable-like part of the suit shot out, shifting directions in the air a couple of times before it reached near the top and found purchase near the top of the robot's head. As it brought its other hand up for another massive swing, I kicked off of its chin before pulling in the cable, essentially pulling me to the top of the robot where I could scramble to get on top of it

By the time I have, I can see ice in the distance with bursts of green and two different trails of explosions following him – did Neito manage to get his hands on Bakugou's Quirk? I soon found myself not alone as Sero and on another robot nearby, Tokoyami… as well as the dust trail of a just leapt down Tsuyu as well Pony Tatsunori **(Quirk: Horn Cannon)** from 1-B who had just raced between their legs it seems while Mei follows her on what I remember her calling "Jet Boots", which seemed to be VERY different to the air boots from canon as they looked akin to rollerblades with jet boosters on them – possibly inspired by Iida who's hot on her tail?

I shook my head. Analyse later, move now! I push my legs forward and JUMP off the robot, not nearly far enough to get me to the next area, but far enough that by the time I pull myself out of the next impact crater I've made, I spot a giggling Mei racing alongside me. I flashed her a thumbs up and she flashed one back… before she looked forwards and grinned even wider. I looked forward and if I could my eyes would have widened. We already made it to… uh…

_"_**The Fall!**_**"**_

Thank you for announcing Present Mic, ahem. The Fall? How big was the robot battlefield? And yet as I slammed my feet down and felt the dirt under me be dug into, Mei if anything cranked up the speed of her jet boots!

"Support Companies! Watch now, the mind, the inventiveness, the technology of Hatsume Mei!" She declared at a volume I thought required speakers to reach. She went sailing over the edge… and before my eyes I watched on as the rollerbladed sections unfolded and seemed to come back together before forming into a pair of fan-shaped boosters, even as one of Mei's gauntlets shot forth, connected by cables to Mei's wrist guard, copying her hand as she adjusted it to grab onto the ledge, the glove itself clearly having dug into the rock face to do so! I clearly wasn't the only one who saw it as Neito – still using Bakugou's explosion to its fullest in mid-air – seemed to lose control at the sight of it. This was soon joined by a panting Kendo and a slightly wincing Mina – among a growing small crowd of students.

"Is that Mei?" Mina asked. "So, support gets their gadgets?"

As if to answer her the sound of springs resonated, Koji Koda soon LEAPING into the air and onto one of the rock platforms… before the force of the landing – which he clearly hadn't had the time to adjust for – sent him sailing back up into the air screaming.

"Guess they don't always get it right," Kendo noted with a wince… before she looked out at the rock face and started to run. I just chuckled and ran forward too before putting as much power as I could into my legs and **leaped** as she grabbed onto one of the ropes with her bigger hands. Admittedly this was the riskier of the plans I had considered for this section if it showed up… but if there was one thing I was putting into practice with this form, it was to have _fun_ with it! Even so, I could see Uraraka take a running jump at the pit – smart, using her gravity to carry her across with the force of her jump. Heck, I can see Setsuna Tokage **(Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter)** from 1-B splitting into five floating pieces while Shoji just grabs onto one of the ropes like a pro and starts flat out swinging across.

Oh, right, gotta land. And I'd be heading for a pit… so I swing out my right arm, the tendril shooting out wildly at the rock face – fortunately, nobody is there. Because the other reason I don't use this usually is that if these are close to the show, then I should be able to eventually control them perfectly… but they're also designed to inject people with Nebula Gas, either turning them into Smash or killing them. Not exactly a good thing to do after all. Still with the cord – I think I'll stick to that – stuck into the rock face I can use it to pull myself in!

… I should've thought about it for a second more. Then I'd have realized that meant slamming into the rocky floor of the platform face first. Ow.

_"**Oooh, that's what you get when you don't look before you leap folks!"**_ Present Mic's voice rang out. _**"That's precious time he'll be wasting!"**_

Shut up Mic, I know! It definitely doesn't help that as I pull myself off of the rock face, I see Iida zoom past me in… a very uncool pose, leaping from the platform to another rope Overhead both Shoji, having apparently wanted some distance before gliding as he was now, and Aoyama pass, taking the same aerial approach. So many people from both Class 1-A and 1-B are pushing so hard, this is going to be extremely close… especially with Bakugou, Izuku, and Todoroki battling for first place right now. I take another running jump, smaller this time, and start to push my way to go from spot to spot – only for Tsuyu to leap past, her legs stronger and able to leap further while aiming her jumps, unlike my own more reckless leaps from before. Still, people are focusing too much on speed and not falling to try and sabotage each other, so before long, while I've lost time and my stronger position from the big jump after having to recover and play it safe, I'm still doing decently… but I **need** to do better. I push my legs and force myself forwards faster, trying my hardest to make up for the lost time.

_"**And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier! The reality is, it's a minefield**_!" Mic called out, the relative silence of the run between areas letting us hear loud and clear. _**"Of course, with how strong the fight is for first place, that might just be more of a hazard than the mines!"**_

I do my best to drown Mic out after that. Todoroki's probably there already, and by the sounds of it, Izuku and Bakugou aren't far behind. I force my legs down harder, forcing myself to run as fast as I can… but it's not long before I burst past a couple of people and onto the minefield itself-

Where with a single step a plume of pink smoke and force blasts out, sending me sprawling forward into another mine! The mine blasted me up into the air. Compared to some of the insane jumps I'd already made today it wasn't quite as bad… but it was letting me see just where some of the others were. Ice littered scattered patches of ground as Bakugou and Todoroki half-raced, half brawled. A trail of pink smoke seemed to follow Iida as he raced past, nothing odd there. There were even scattered explosions as a more cautious Izuku was clearly trying to balance speed and precision… but had stopped partway. What's he-

Realization hits me like a hammer. Even if there's no way I can know what Izuku might be doing, if he's stopped like that even for a moment, it means he's preparing for the final sprint. Which means if I want a chance at getting that position… I need to take a risk. I look around, forcing myself to right in mid-air, and on the way down from the blast I spot a section of ground relatively unoccupied… around about where Izuku is, between the brawling duo and the rest of the pack.

Now the thing about things you refuse to use is you don't know your own guidelines and limits for them. Todoroki has his fire for that, and I have the cords. I have no idea how far they can reach at max… but as I force one forward… it doesn't get anywhere near as far as I was hoping. That's fine, it's fine. At this point, I could probably play it safe and still get to the next round. But with the rush, the adrenaline, the all-out use of our powers… and the fact that I haven't kept this form going for so long before is making me feel excited, wanting to aim for the top! I pull my arm back and pull the cord with it, using the force of the pullback to add a bit of a spin as I come towards the ground… and I grinned and did the next most insane thing I could possibly do to try and win.

I slammed my feet down on the ground beneath me. Another minefield. The shock of the powerful explosion rocks through my body as it sent me tumbling through the air forward, less guided and more… vaguely aimed towards the front. Not long after I clear the smoke, I see a twin burst of pink smoke followed by a blur of green shooting out at Iida level speeds, Izuku racing forward… at least for the brief instants I can see him as I tumble. But I **can't** lose. I refuse, I _**won't**_ lose!

I let loose a burst of gas from the pipes on my body that aims down, halting my tumbling through the air, and letting me land on my feet, gas still hissing out at a thin rate. I leaped forward in a shorter hop, even as a pair of horns races by carrying Tatsunori Pony. I push hard off the ground and force myself forward, no stopping, no slowing, nothing! Each time I see a mine ahead I thrust out an arm to the ground near it, digging a cord in to keep me grounded before forcing it out, taking hit after hit as I force myself after the ever-shrinking lead.

I could see green vines digging into the ground, I could see Iida pushing forward but still needing caution, slowing him down, and I can see blond hair and a big grin – Neito's still pushing. None of that mattered, I just needed to win. The mines are thinning out, we're getting to the final stretch, Todoroki can't do much more with his ice except stall Bakugou and Izuku, Izuku has the strongest chance but he and Bakugoou **must** be getting tired, **I can beat them, **_**I can reign-**_

And as I pass through another explosion and push myself further forward… there's a different kind of explosion as grey Nebula Gas blasted off my body, a feeling like a body-wide cramp passing through me, my body seizing up briefly as I stumbled. I felt tired, my body seemed to groan in pain, and my transformation seemed to have given up on me… had I hit the limit for just how much damage I could force my Blood Stalk form to take, or had it been because I had been transformed this entire time? Or had… had I done that myself? I-

"And here they come towards the finish line!"

Shit! I can't stop now! Even if I feel sore… I force my legs forward and start to run again. Even if I can't get first, I need to place. I'm not going to let my mistake drop me out of the race! One leg after the other, the soreness starting to fade slowly from my body as I managed to push myself into a half-hearted run… as I saw a blond-haired grin run up alongside me.

"Having some issues Andros?" Neito taunted in-between steps. "Ahrere~. I'll tell you how the finish line looks then." And at that, he continued to run forward… and I just grinned, before pushing myself into a full-fledged run. I wasn't going to let Neito go for even a moment, I WAS going to make it through to the next stage! As we start to run head to head in the hallway, we can hear cheering crowds ahead of us, with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu not too far ahead, and I swear I could see a flash of pink in the crowd… was it Mina or Mei? I forced myself on and burst through the arc way… before stumbling and starting to fall.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Neito called out as he grabbed me by the shoulders, keeping me steady. "Ah… are you ok? You… went a bit weird there. I expected you to keep rocket jumping or just… take it slower. You acted like you were invincible at the end there."

I panted heavily as my whole body seemed to throb again but… it wasn't as sore. I flexed my hands as I looked up at the cheering crowd… and the openly smiling, if slightly frost-covered, Izuku. Mina was already coming over towards Neito and I – I hadn't even seen her since the start of the race, she did that well? Still… I forced myself to lean against a nearby wall and took a few steadying breaths.

"Yeah… just pushed my Quirk a bit harder than I expected." I excused… even as I cupped my chin. "And… I think I might have forced the change back too, somewhere. I was starting to feel… angry. Aggressive. Wanting to win at all costs – first place win, not just getting through." I cut in, seeing Neito going to ask.

"Couldn't that just be… you getting competitive?" Neito asked.

"Maybe… but sometimes Nebula Gas made people more aggressive in the show." I admitted. "… I didn't want to run the risk… maybe I should…"

And then my face stung as I felt Neito slap me. I pressed my hand against where he'd just hit, as Neito's face had turned from his usual grin to thunderous.

"Don't you **DARE** do that to yourself, Andros." Neito insisted. "If you back out here, you'd second guess yourself every time you want to use your Quirk. You couldn't help anyone second-guessing yourself like that. How long have you had that transformation, a month at best? Of course, you wouldn't know everything about it, of course you don't have perfect control. I feel that way with every Quirk I copy. But when I feel wrong, I remember something I was told once. That it's human to worry. And if my Quirk isn't bad… then yours isn't either."

I blinked at that statement… and I could see the area around us blur a bit before I wiped away the oncoming tears. "Thanks, Neito… I… I think I needed that right now." I confessed.

"Well, I can always slap you again if you need to." Neito insisted before we both just burst out laughing. Even so… it's a reminder that I need to keep a watch for what DID cause that. Why I suddenly got competitive. Was it the Quirk… or was it just me?

* * *

As everyone arrived bit by bit, the cut-off point was eventually announced… with poor Aoyama barely scraping in. Now, beyond certain people coming in close placing, I couldn't tell you much about how it compared to the story – my memory isn't THAT good. But as we stood together in scattered groups and looked up at the screen, I could see that Bakugou had actually tied with Todoroki for second – meaning that the three-way brawl must've been closer than I thought – And that the top ten had Iida, Ibara, Pony, Hoenzuki, Mina, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu.

"We… came that high?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well with the speed and the jumping you were pulling off, that's not a surprise!" Neito remarked. "And I was able to copy good Quirks all along the race – Pony's Horn Cannon really came in handy during the Fall."

I gave Mina a look with a raised eyebrow. She just grinned at that. "Wellll… I wasn't doing too well by the Fall, but when I saw the explosions, I got an idea to speed things up." She remarked… before letting a small bead of acid appear on her finger. "I threw super melty acid ahead of me to melt the mines! Put all that chemistry studyin' ta work."

And at that, my jaw dropped. Even so though, as I looked back at the screen… the results were very interesting. Class A and B were tightly intermixed, with at best blocks of two or three students from one class before switching to another. Mei had managed 21st, right behind Kendo and just in front of Tsuyu. Sato was only a few spots below where I'd placed at 16th, but the competition had been fierce. Poor Koda hadn't even placed sadly, apparently due to that mistimed super spring it had sent him into The Fall.

"You really pushed your class on huh?" I asked Neito.

All I got in reply was a wicked grin.


	17. Cavalry Battle Royale

"And now, onto the second game!" Midnight announced, gesturing with the… it's not a whip, but I don't know what it is. "I know what it is already, but what could it be, what **could** it be?" Alright, we get it, dragging it out for tension. "I just said it, and now here it is!" And the screen eventually settled on-

**CAVALRY BATTLE!**

… I'd swear but Midnight would call me out on it. I already have trouble just working by myself at school, they want me to do a cavalry battle?! I mean, yes, I can go Blood Stalk, but that last test just showed using it for long periods – or just taking too much damage or whatever caused it – will make it explode off! Yes, most of the time it's not enough to make someone go Smash, but I REALLY don't want to risk that. Ah mou-

"And the point value for the one in first place is… ten million!"

… right. Now it's coming back to me. Iida will go against Izuku to challenge him, big ice walls, Bakugou's explosive temper… I flash Izuku an apologetic grin at that. Admittedly the other reason I hadn't told any of them the events aside from my spotty memory and lack of details on some pages is because I didn't want to give the class an unfair advantage… and frankly Class 1-A, Mei, Kendo, and Neito were about all the ones I wanted to be stuck explaining it too.

"Now you have fifteen minutes to build your team! Start!"

And immediately shouts of "Team up with me!" "No, me!" And the like started as the crowd descended into full-on chaos. Immediately I looked to my right… and spotted that Neito had already moved off and looked for others. Clearly, he didn't want an easy ride as friends – or felt other Quirks might be more useful which is fair. I'm not even going to try for Mei, I don't need refreshed memories to know she'll head straight for the top. But who to go with-

"Hey, you used that weird transformation to run through the minefield at the end, right?" A dry sounding voice asked. I opened my mouth to reply on instinct… and then stopped. I snapped my head around and standing there… is Shinso. He just smiled a little wider at seeing my open mouth.

"**Vaporise.**" I almost snarled in unison with surrounding myself with Nebula Gas. Even as the transformation happens, I feel my body start to freeze up and my vision almost seems to go tunnelled-

_**Win. Fight. Be at the top!**_

-but before Shinso can say anything I feel my body twitch and then start to move, the arms shooting up and grabbing him by the collar, the other hand pulling back for a punch! I don't want that, I don't want that, I reach out to grab the punch like I would a Smash. And as I do… my arm briefly goes limp. The tunnel vision fades, I can see Midnight reaching for her costume. And I shake my head and let go of Shinso's collar.

_"**Good freaking grief,"**_ I muttered out… before I held out a hand. _**"Sorry about that. Guess the gas pushes me a bit harder if you hijack my mind. Shinso, from the general course, right?"**_

Shinso looked up at me for a moment, wide-eyed… before his mouth settled into a more neutral expression and he takes my hand into his, letting me pull him up. "You'll excuse me if I'm a bit sceptical. You did transform intentionally." He deadpanned.

_"**I know how your Quirk works, I'm the only one in this round who does. I thought the gas would disrupt your control."**_ I remarked, rolling my arm as I did. _**"I think you doing that just… pissed me off"**_

Shinso raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. I simply tilted my head down to let the light of the sun create a deadpan expression to him. Shinso chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not doing it a second time, it was close enough before. But if everyone gets to the final round, what's the problem?"

_"**I'd roll my eyes right now if I could. You're forcing people to team up with you. You take away the choice."**_ I countered. _**"… and besides which, that's a bad example of the sort of hero you can be with those powers."**_

Shinso's expression darkened. "That gas must be messing with my hearing. I'm not in the hero course, remember?" Shinso noted venomously.

_"**Not yet,"**_ I responded. _**"Consider it this way… no exam is perfect, so if a student like Eraserhead fell through the cracks, do you think the Principal hasn't set up anything?"**_

Shinso blinked… and then frowned. "But why do you think I have value as a hero? My Quirk-"

_"**Doesn't define who you are. No more than mine does." **_I interrupted. At that I let the Nebula Gas disperse away from me, before absorbing it back into my body through my open hands. "What I'm saying is, don't brainwash people to be your teammates. You'll either cheat them out of this or find unexpected side effects like mine. I mean our team should have a better reputation than the explosive chihuahua."

"Go fuck yourself Gas Suit!" Bakugou shouted from halfway across the pitch. Shinso just chuckled at that… before stopping.

"You still want to team up with me?" Shinso asked, dumbfounded.

"… bad first impression aside? Yeah." I remarked. "You're clearly aiming to keep up with the best of the Hero Course, you're as good a candidate as any for rider that I know." Outside of Hagakure but I was not comfortable having someone sit on me while naked thank you. "And I can think of a couple of others who could make us be a… sneaky team."

Shinso's mouth curled into a smirk. "Sneaky team huh?"

"I'm not good with names, so sue me," I remarked… even as I looked around the field. It would make sense connections wise to look for others in 1-A, but with Mina, Kirishima, Sato and others trying to team up with Bakugou – not a bad idea honestly if you can stand him for that long, but Kirishima outdoes me as a tough front horse – but my eyes are driven to those who people in my class wouldn't expect. That means that between Class 1-A and 1-B, the only one who will know all my tricks is Neito… and I know all HIS tricks so it's a fair trade. But I'll need to strike fast and – ah, there. I quickly gesture to Shinso to follow me as we make our way through and around the different groups, with me only getting the occasional wave.

"Hey, Andros!" Kendo remarked as we approached her. "Sorry, I've kinda been… recruited into my own team already." The rub on the back of her head and the guilty grin is admittedly cute, but that's not why I'm here.

"You'd be good on our team, but I get it," I remarked, ignoring Shinso giving me an incredulous look. Yes, I know I gave up too easily, cut me some slack. "But I wanted to ask Tokage-san as well."

Most of the 1-B students, Setsuna included, blinked at that… before Kendo just chuckled. "Shoulda figured. That's why Neito and Mei aren't on your team, right?"

"Mei started to move the moment the one million points were announced." I deadpanned. "And Neito… is making his own team."

Setsuna cleared her throat. "Ahem. Sorry but… what makes you think I want to team up with you guys over my own classmates?" She questioned.

Shinso I can see that smirk on your face. "Simply put… I have a cunning plan that you'd really help with. That, and I don't plan on missing out on the finals." I added, pushing my fist into the palm of my hand. Kendo simply smirked and copied the motion.

"You'll be tasting my team's dust before then." Kendo insisted.

Setsuna shook her head… and giggled. "Ok, ok, both of you stop. Kendo, much as I'd love to team up with you… you've got plenty of people asking already and now I'm a bit curious." She admitted with a sharp-toothed grin, before turning to us and starting to walk off. "Alright boys, what's the plan?"

"Don't ask me, he tore my old plan to shreds," Shinso remarked.

I wagged my finger at that. "My plan is of the utmost cunning." I insisted… before slapping myself. "Damnit the rest of that joke only makes sense in English."

Setsuna and Shinso sighed in unison at that. "Think it's too late to back to Kendo?" Setsuna asked.

"You already made your choice." Shinso countered.

Even so, I looked around…. And grinned. Perfect. There's one student I don't really remember at all… but I paid attention when Neito talked about his class on occasion. "Excuse me, Shoda-san, right?" I called out.

"Shoda?" Setsuna repeated, before cupping her chin. "Actually, I think I see what he's getting at… with my Lizard Tail Splitter, Shoda's Twin Impact…"

"I take it that's not so obvious?" Shinso questioned.

Shoda, who had been mostly looking around before he turned his head at my calling, frowned. "Not too obvious, no. Why?" Shoda inquired.

I grinned wide. "Shoda… how'd you like to join plan Sneaky?" I offered.

Shinso just groaned at the plan name… while Setsuna grinned a little wider.

* * *

This was not one of Hagakure's best plans. Even she had to admit that simply removing her top, exposing more of her invisible body, was an extremely simple tactic, and left Rikido and Aoyama blushing – it seemed even the flashy laser-shooting boy had his limits. But with them at either side – Rikido for a close-up strike, Aoyama for some range without overusing his Navel Laser – and Jiro at the front with her earphone jacks, they should be able to deal with whatever came their way, even if their collective score was on the lower end.

Not from lack of trying, mind you. Poor Aoyama was still miles ahead of the others who had come in after him, having apparently been racing against other support students who focused on moving over power. While Class 1-A had only trained harder after the League of Villains attack and all that revealed, something had lit the fire under Class 1-B and the Support class too… and Hagakure was willing to name names there. It just left her feeling nervous as the countdown for the Cavalry Battle ticked down.

And yet the focus was all on one thing…

"**START!"**

As the three beneath her moved as one, Hagakure could see several other teams charge out towards the same target as her – the ten million points! They could get at it right-

But before they could even get that far she heard heavy footfalls, as suddenly Andros team, complete with him being the only student she knew about, charged forward, with both the rear horses shaking their heads, clearly having not expected a sudden shift in speed.

"Going after the ten million, are you?" The purple-haired boy on the top of the group asked.

"Of course, we-" Hagakure started, and then for a moment it seemed like the world became more distant. When things came back into focus, they were just… gone. "Wha-? What happened?"

"That guy just took your headband off you!" Rikido pointed out. "Didn't you notice? None of you?"

"Non, I was too busy answering his question~ " Aoyama admitted.

Jiro just blushed, not willing to admit she got caught in the same issue. "We can go after them-" She started before taking a step forward… and letting out a yelp as her foot goes down further than expected, two large foot sized craters in the ground. "What the… when did these get here?"

Hagakure scowled. She was willing to bet she knew. "**ANDROS!**"

* * *

I winced as I heard Hagakure's bellow of rage. _**"I think we should've picked another team to start with,"**_ I confessed.

"Our self-proclaimed tank isn't scared, is he?" Setsuna teased.

"I wouldn't want to anger someone who could turn invisible" Shoda remarked. "Tactically, it's a nightmare. Seems they found my _Twin Impact_ trap though." I could practically HEAR the Present Mic-style blurb at that.

**Nirengeki Shoda! Quirk: Twin Impact. Wherever Shoda makes an impact with something, he can decide to remotely make a second impact whenever he wants, with the power increased! This can make for tricky pitfalls or projectiles changing directions.**

Shinso simply let out a chuckle… before he widened his eyes and ducked down. A burst of wind smacked into us as the oversized grasping hand of Kendo missed the headband it had aimed for. I grinned and simply lashed out with a kick to knock the oversized hand away, forcing the others to lean back and continue to hold onto Shinso in the process.

"Seems like someone else thought to strike while the iron was hot," I remarked.

Kendo simply grinned. "All's fair in love and war!" She insisted… before leaning back. "You can stick around too!" And at that a man who looked like a mutant hybrid of a glue tube, a watering can and a man let loose a spray of glue! That's Bondo from 1-B, I remember his glue!

"Jump!" Shinso ordered. As the twin pipes on my suit let out a set of pops, pushing us just barely up into the air for a short hop forward with all the extra weight, I looked back and saw Shoda's own feet barely skim where the glue landed, but just avoid it, while Setsuna seemed to have avoided it all together in another way – she'd outright let her feet float into the air alongside her!

**Setsuna Tokage! Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter. She can split her body up into individual floating pieces and thus float herself telekinetically! Each of these parts can work just as they would if attached to her body, but they can only stay away for so long!**

"Bondo's glue! That's downright dirty." Setsuna noted with a twisted grin on her face.

"Where'd you get the idea for that then?" Shinso asked… only for Kendo to tilt her head and then widen her eyes before frowning at us. Shinso clicked his tongue. "She's smart too."

"Then we need an exit plan," I added.

"You think you're going to get one?" Kendo asked even as her team rushed towards us.

Shoda leaned forward as I looked at the rushing team. "Pull to your left. Trust me." He half-whispered, half barked out like an order, a shockingly commanding move from him, but with a quick look up at Shinso and a nod in reply, I simply planted my feet and started to turn. The ingenious part of this is that with Setsuna on Shinso's right, and Shoda on the left, it's actually surprisingly easy for me to move the entire horse around at a moment's notice so long as they hold on tight enough – my increased strength lets me drag them around, even as I hear the scraping of Shoda's feet against the ground.

"Go!" Shoda suddenly declared, and at that I PUSHED forward, a short burst of speed letting us make up for lost momentum and perform a sudden change in direction.

"You're fast alone, but you can't just drag your team around." Komori Kinko challenged.

"Then it's a good thing we don't need to," Shoda muttered. "Fire." As he announced that last word, the entire curved area which his feet had scraped along rumbled before digging in a sizable trench along the line as if a section of the stage had just been carved out right in front of team Kendo. In an instant I could see exactly what Shoda had aimed for – if it was an individual match such a line would be easy, but even with them stopping in time, the precision and time it'd take to cross a gap like that without tripping would stop them getting too close.

Kendo made a clicking sound with her tongue as they likely had to come to a halt – there wasn't enough humidity for that mushroom Quirk to help them out – before I heard her let out a cry of "What!?" If I could, I'd have smirked. I never remember seeing it get used until later, but Neito had told me about some of his classmate's Quirks when training his own. So that meant when I'd planned out some of the tactics here… I'd done them explicitly with Setsuna in mind. Shoda I just picked due to a vague feeling, but while he could stop people, Setsuna could do like she was now, and grab headbands off of other teams while they were distracted!

Her right hand, not the one lifting Shinso at the moment, flew over to him as Shinso grabbed the headband from it, putting it around his neck. "Gotta say, smooth move there," Shinso remarked.

_"**Neito likes to talk about Quirks he copies,"**_ I commented. _**"He's always said that it's really hard to be so precise with a hand when it's out of sight."**_

Setsuna just spread her jagged toothed grin at that, her hand reconnecting to her arm as she landed back on her feet. "I like the flattery, but let's foc-"

The sound of an explosion forced my feet to a halt and had my head whip back around to look in front of me. To the left of us, closer to the boundary but still fine, was Neito Monoma on his team, having just fired off an explosion into Bakugou's face to distract him and piss him off. Even so, Kirishima had his arms raised in front of Bakugou, shielding him from the blast while Bakugou's legs rested on his shoulders, a spark soon turning into a return explosion from Bakugou. The smoke hanging in the air around them made it clear that this wasn't even the first time the two had clashed, and there was a somewhat feral look in Bakugou's eyes.

_"_**Shiiit.**_**"**_ I slowly cursed. _**"Really Neito? I warned you not to piss him off!"**_

Both blonds' attention shifted at that – I could also feel the stare from the rest of my team at my outcry. "It was just too easy to get his headband off of him," Neito admitted sheepishly. "For someone who got number 1 in the entrance exams."

"Wanna say that again Photocopier?" Bakugou quipped angrily. "But let's see… you took my headband. You've pissed me off. We can take you both on!"

"Oi, what?" Sero asked, "The horse team doesn't agree to that."

Kirishima smirked, even as he hardened his arms. "I dunno, it might make for a manly clash," Kirishima exclaimed.

"Let's not stick around and find out," Shinso commented. "Now!"

"Right!"/_**"On it!" **_Setsuna and I exclaimed, Shoda merely nodding as we turned and started to make a run for the right… only for us to stumble in place as another explosion sounded off, louder this time. On a gut feeling, I looked up… and felt my stomach drop.

_"**Tokage, anti-air!"**_ I called out. Anti-Air had been a quick plan we'd made just in case anyone tried using their quirks to attack from above – Bakugou's explosions, Iida making use of an ice ramp, Izuku's team, Shiozaki's vines – and was fairly crude in how it worked. Setsuna's right arm detached and flew towards Shoda, who took a hold of it in his left even as Setsuna balled her hand into a fist. As Bakugou fired off another explosion to race towards us, Shoda tossed the arm straight up, upon which it took on a life of its own and started to race towards Bakugou, but he's coming in fast, it would usually not get there in time. If it had just been Setsuna using her Quirk with Shoda's aiming.

"Fire!" Shoda declared, and suddenly the arm gained a burst of speed, burying itself hard into Bakugou's stomach with enough force to knock him off course and start to fall towards the course. Sero's tape stuck itself to Bakugou and, with a hasty explosion by the man himself, managed to just reel him in before he would've otherwise hit the ground.

The move was not without its shortcomings though. Setsuna winced even as she reattached her arm to her body, flexing her fingers as she did – not surprising, the amount of force they went through to hit Bakugou like that probably bruised them, at least if Shoda's Quirk is any indication.

Shinso tapped me on the head. "The other team." He growled.

I winced, even as I wheeled around, Setsuna and Shoda following my lead as quick as they could. There was no way we could do anything but match Neito's pace, and they had a running start now, so there was realistically nothing we could do but knuckle down and take them on face to face. To the right I can see that Todoroki's formed a rather large ice wall – must be going after the ten million – and behind Neito I can see Bakugou shaking his head and grinding his teeth.

Neito grinned and thrust an arm forward, his hair turning into thorny vines as he did, wrapping around his hand in a cone shape. They seem to stiffen before threatening to fall limp, only for Neito to grab them with his other hand, maintaining the shape for just a moment… seemingly all he needed. "**Copy Cannon**" Neito declared, a burst of light and smoke firing off before us as I let go of the hands of the others, who maintain holding up Shinso who rests his hands on my shoulders, and brought my arms up to block the blast from hitting Shinso… only to feel something sticky to punch into the smoke and wrap around my hands, even as Neito burst through with his other hand outstretched.

And then I felt a tug. A hard pull that I just planted my feet and pulled back on. If I could my eyes would have widened as I realized that the sticky couldn't be Neito – he's copied Bakugou, Kirishima and Shiozaki! It has to be Sero's tape! I force a couple of steps back and felt Shinso's weight ease up on me – shit, the others aren't moving, he could fall-

And before I can even finish that thought, Bakugou's team race between the gap, Bakugou's hand outstretched in both directions but having grabbed most of the headbands from Neito and missed Shinso only just because I'd backed up. I ripped my wrists free from the tape reached back to reform the impromptu horse and started to turn. _**"Screw this, we need cover from Hurricane Bakugou!"**_ I called out with more than a little fear in my voice – just how quickly had Bakugou spotted the attack and planned for it?

"We don't have long, just a minute." Shinso deadpanned.

_"**Wait, how long?"**_ I asked incredulously. _**"I could swear it was five."**_ Although I do remember My Hero being fairly good at time stuff so maybe.

"Get back here Gas-Suit!" Bakugou yelled, and I just started to pull the team along a little faster to try and get out of aerial attack range, or at least to put other targets in his sight – Izuku and Todoroki should be fighting for the points over in the ice, so I was pushing towards there, although not as fast as I could as neither Shoda nor Setsuna were really prepared for me to go full speed. I could hear the explosions, I could hear Bakugou yelling, and I could feel a brief wave of heat come from up ahead.

As I had hoped, Izuku's team was going for Todoroki's headbands, and they didn't have any more than one of their own. _**"Faster! Todoroki has the ten million!"**_ I called out.

"Right!" Setsuna said, even as her feet floated into the air, disconnecting from her legs, and Shoda stepped onto the ice.

"If we're trying for that-" Shoda started… before Bakugou's voice sounded off, far too close to comfort.

"GAS-SUIT! DEKU! HALF AND HALF!"

"Oh fun, all his least favourite people here." I head Shinso mutter.

Shoda shook his head at that and stopped down on the ice in front of him. "Never mind the odds, FIRE!" He shouted, a sound like a sonic boom going off firing from the ground and propelling us forward as Shoda used the amplified force of SOMETHING to propel us forward.

As we raced forward and the air whipped past, another explosion sounded off. I pushed my legs, reaching in deep into the amount of speed I could pull off. I might not be Iida levels, but with a boosted start like this, I can see just what it's like to be him as we rushed closer and closer just reaching and passing the teams-

"**TIME UP!"**

-before time is called and I slam my feet down, trying to stop us. Later on, I'd look back on that moment and ask myself if I had taken stupid pills or was just letting myself get lost in the rush of the moment, as the weight of Shinso on my shoulders and Shoda soon colliding into my back sent us flying forward…. And lead me sprawled out in a heap on the ground, while Shoda and Shinso got the less damaging impact of landing on me.

_"**Ow…"**_ I moaned out. _**"Did it work? Did we get any of them?"**_ I kept the voice going though, because frankly if you have a brand you stick to it. Still, thankfully Shoda and Shinso pull off quickly and I roll onto my back… and simply drop the transformation then and there, panting as my body reabsorbs it. Holding the transformation for 15 minutes isn't as much of a strain if I'm not going all out at the time, but the training with everyone else helped, I think.

"Time was called before I could grab them," Shoda noted sadly.

Shinso, on the other hand, flashed a stoic smirk as he lifted one up… 125 points. "I was fast, but that turning inside out trick of theirs was smart… dunno if they had one worth less in the group." He admitted with a sigh.

Ok… so 125, add on Kendo's headband, and the headband from Hagakure… "We might not be passing." I groaned. "We didn't exactly get the ones strongest of teams."

"I wouldn't be so sure!~" Setsuna remarked… as a hand of hers floated over from outside the ice ring. Holding one last headband. "Your classmates might have grabbed most of the headbands… but I wasn't about to let them have all the fun."

"In fourth place! Team Shinso!"

Wait what? I sat up at that. Izuku had more points than us? I look over and… yeah, that's three headbands. "How?" I asked, loud enough for the other teams to hear.

Izuku blinked. "Oh, uh… Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow out –" He started

"Before that, what other points did you get?"

"Um… a small amount from Todoroki and the headband from the one who looks like Kirishima," Izuku noted, heedless of Kirishima's outcry of despair at that remark.

And I'd say my jaw dropped… except Setsuna beat me to the punch by doing it literally before reattaching it. "Tetsutetsu? You managed to grab it off him?" She questioned.

"Deku's really fast when he gets that new move of his going." Uraraka insisted, pumping both arms. "Tetsutetsu brought his arms up to block the first grab but didn't see the second one coming as we passed.

Mei idly giggled with a sinister tone in her voice. "Thanks to my Babies, of course, ~" She remarked, idly fiddling with the damaged gear. "Finals and all you lovely people watching, here we come!"

I just sighed and rested my head back against the ground.

* * *

As soon as the announcement was made that the finals would be done in a tournament bracket style – something that drew no surprise from me given that even years later I can distinctly remember Izuku going up against Todoroki. Honestly, I'd left the tournament so open because… I had no idea what the teams were originally. I remember three people were in the matches, and those are the three most likely to make their own teams. But what I hadn't expected as lunch was called… was the onslaught of media that rushed to the walls, calling out to us, asking for interviews or the like, before being pulled back by the heroes maintaining security.

And it wasn't just them. I looked up at the crowd and swallowed hard as I matched faces to names, properly getting a look at the heroes who had gathered in person instead of staying at home. Ms. Joke with her trademark orange and green, Slidin' Go with his perpetual grin and big chin, Miruko, and so many others that I simply didn't recognize… and I could hear Izuku starting to mutter about as we headed towards the cafeteria…

… wait. Shit. The next round's brackets could be anything, but if they're truly random both now and when I saw it, that means there's as likely a chance as any that some of the same matchups could happen. And I don't know if what I said really got through to Shinso about his Quirk not being who he is. And if I tell Izuku he has an unfair advantage, which is literally all Shinso has against him as he is now.

And what about Uraraka? Should I tell her anything to get a leg up if she ends up taking on Todoroki, or BAKUGOU at some point? What-

I felt a light chop at the back of my neck from two directions, as Neito and Mina grinned, they and Sato, Hagakure and Mei having gathered around me and – huh, when did I get into the corridor. "You almost ran into a wall there, you ok?" Mina asked.

I paused for a moment. "Guys, if I knew things about the opponents you're about to fi-"

"Don't even think about telling me." Mina insisted. "The fights are gonna be awesome, and I want to be able to show off my moves!"

"That, and the rest of them didn't pass." Mei idly noted to a chorus of depressed groans.

Sato shook his head. "But yeah, dude, don't worry about it. People will be fine; you don't need to put the fate of EVERYONE on your shoulders all the time." Sato pointed out. "Now c'mon. I hear Lunch Rush is the one cooking for us."

"And Karage might be on the menu~" Hagakure teased.

"Karaaage!" I called out.

"Karage!" The others joined in before we burst into a series of laughs as Setsuna, Komori, and Kendo passed, Kendo laughing just as hard as the rest of us while Setsuna and Komori looked back and forth between her and us.


	18. Results of the Training: Round 1 Begins

"Midoriya, are you… All Might's secret love child or something?" Shoto asked. As Midoriya burst into denial and rambling over his own denial, Shoto focused less on the words that he was saying and more on the way he was saying it, the emotions in it.

"_And I take it that Midoriya's…"_

"_Is the same thing."_

Nebulos has been very insistent with that. What did he mean by it? Had he just told Shoto that, so he'd stop inquiring? Was he saying that Midoriya was also part of some Quirk Marriage? Or that it was some secret that All Might wasn't letting go public, like with…

He resisted the urge to raise his hand to his burnt skin, a constant reminder of what his old man had stolen from him. What his actions had forced Shoto's mother to do. How every news story talking about him was a fresh wave of disgust and hatred-

And yet when Midoriya talked about All Might, the way he reacted… there was none of that. No disgust. No hatred. No sign of repression. And yet he looked up to All Might, incredibly so, but no more than any other fan. If All Might was his father, wouldn't that dull it? Of course, he supposed he wasn't one to guess.

"You said that 'it's not like that', so there is some connection." Shoto interrupted, having decided to let Midoriya do one of his trademark ramblings for long enough. "But at the same time, it must be something the two of you can't talk about. I'm not surprised."

"Eh?" Midoriya asked, "Why?"

Shoto looked at the green-haired boy. Innocent. Had that been something he'd also been denied? "I tried to see if Nebulos would tell me anything about you. He knows about what my old man – Endeavour – did in order to try and take the number 1 hero spot from All Might. He hasn't told anyone else and he told me you were in the same sort of situation." He paused and let out a sigh. "But the way you reacted and act around All Might… I don't think All Might created you to be the next number one hero."

Shoto watched as Midoriya inhaled, choking and spluttering. Understandable, anyone would be shocked at such an accusation levelled at any hero, let alone All Might.

(Izuku, on the other hand, was shocked at just how close to reality that sounded. Not in being created but being specifically chosen.)

"… my mother said to me once 'Your left side is unsightly'… as she poured boiling water onto my face." Shoto explained slowly. The sudden intake of breath from Midoriya is about what he expected. "My old man… he stole my childhood and a loving mother from me, all because he wanted to create a hero to beat All Might and be number 1. He selectively chose my mother just to get the perfect mix of Quirks."

As Shoto continued on and told his story, he idly thought to himself that whatever thoughts some people might have about Nebulos, he seemed to value privacy at least. He had to wonder what lead to him knowing though. Given all that talk about the main character and him knowing… it did mean the choices were limited. Was he the Main Character? Was it Midoriya? Was it someone else and this discussion happened differently before?

It was at least something different to consider.

* * *

Ah, karage. Without a doubt one of my favourite foods of Japan. Oh sure, American style – Western style sorry – fried chicken is nice and has plenty to it, but there's just something to the Japanese recipe and the portions - smaller in size, bigger in quantity - that is utterly delectable. Of course, I don't always have it… I wonder, maybe next week I can talk to Lunch Rush, see if he has a toaster press and would like to make toasties?

"Jirou, Momo, you heard about what's happening after lunch, right?"

And instantly I shift my positioning and start to head towards Mineta's voice. I don't even know what he's up to but if he's talking to Jirou and Momo then it can't be good. Oh, and look, Kaminari is with him… even MORE reason to be suspicious.

"What?" Momo asked.

As I slowly peered over a nearby plant I watched as Mineta turned around with all the confidence in the world and pointed to a set of cheerleader girls who I swear must universally have some long nose Quirk

"After lunch, you girls are supposed to have a cheer battle with them. Aizawa mentioned it and I wanted to make sure you knew." Mineta noted, Kaminari nodding his head. Right, this is getting farcical… but how about I have a bit of fun with this?

"Really? From what I heard Aizawa-sensei had an entirely different idea." I remarked, walking from behind the corner. "That some of the guys would dress up and do the battle."

Jirou and Momo looked at me incredulously… before Jirou's eyes widened and a scowl appeared on her face. Momo… just tilted her head. "I suppose in the name of equality… but that does somewhat ruin the spirit of the idea." Momo noted.

"Y-yeah, listen to YaoMomo Andros!" Kaminari insisted.

"It only works if it's the girls!" Mineta added… before both he and Kaminari got an earphone jack rammed into their ears and played at hopefully LESS than full blast, given what Jirou did last time.

"Oh, cram it you two! And to think you almost had me there!" Jirou growled out.

Momo sighed. "Another one of Mineta's schemes?" She asked rhetorically. "Oh dear, I almost fell for that too."

Both boys, quickly recovering from the jacks, clearly weren't recovering from the crush of their perverse fantasies being denied. "You jerk Nebulos! We just wanted to see and admire them in skimpy costumes!" Mineta insisted

"Is it so wrong to want to see a teenage boy fantasy?" Kaminari added.

"You have the American girls to look at!" Jirou countered.

I just coughed and cleared my throat. "Actually, I mostly just overheard the two of you trying to pull this off." I… legitimately didn't know if this came up or not. Cheerleader outfits clearly were not on my diary list. It did make something in my mind tingle but that could also be memories of seeing cheerleaders in entertainment back in the old life. "But at the same time… Momo, the girls trust you more… maybe you could see if any of them actually want a costume?"

Momo raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm, I suppose. But they are skimpy and embarrassing, would there be anyone who would want-"

"I have my measurements ready and waiting." Toru, who had managed to approach without anyone noticing, said. "I like the style, and I like to show off!~"

I hummed… before I nodded my head and crossed my arms. "Makes sense, you want to show off your Quirk," I admitted.

"Don't pretend like you're being noble!" Mineta accused.

"Skimpy is skimpy!" Kaminari added.

"I'm at least being honest and seeing if they want to do it!" I shot back… before definitely not stomping off. I needed more karage to put up with this shit.

* * *

"**For those of you who missed out, don't worry, this is a sports festival and we have some side games for you to play before the next round! When that's over, the sixteen people from the four teams that made it through will take each other on, one on one!"**

Thank you, Mic. But wow… I honestly was not betting on having made it this far. Oh, I aimed to win, but with me not able to use my cables last round and holding back on my gas usage there were a few times where I felt it was pretty close. At least we worked as a team though – Shinso's plan to control others just seemed selfish.

"Is it the same every year?" Mina asked. Damnit, I zoned out again, didn't I? Of course, fun thing to note is that while Momo hadn't decided to dress up, Uraraka, Mina and Hagakure HAD, and upon being told about it Kendo and Komori had decided to join in. Really thank goodness Kendo is so perky, she can actually get that team to work together.

"It's different, but there's always a one on one match," Sero explained. "Last year it was a one on one foam sword match."

I blinked for a moment. "But that… so massively benefits strength and speed types like Midoriya and me." I noted. "What if Mina melted it?"

"Why me?" Mina questioned.

"Because Bakugou is more precise than you when it comes to Quirk use." I countered, Mina pouting in reply.

Still, with no-one withdrawing – which HAD been noted down along with Shinso's Quirk – we soon moved on to the brackets being drawn. All I could say is that I'd reached in and pulled out the first paper I got, I didn't try to shuffle them around, I didn't know what it would result in. I have scattered snapshots of some matches, but I don't think Jirou fought welder guy originally, to give an example.

Which left the drawings as follows and in order.

**Midoriya Izuku vs Hitoshi Shinso**

"That's you right? Midoriya Izuku?" Shinso asked. "Looking forward to the first match."

"Oh, me too!" Izuku said… before taking on a blank stare. Oh, come on Shinso, really? I didn't say you couldn't keep it a secret. And yet… huh, he's given me a look? Maybe he's worried about another Nebula Gas thing?

**Sero Hanta vs Todoroki Shoto**

"Ooof, against Todoroki this early?" Sero complained... before pumping a fist "I'll have to take you on at my best!"

Todoroki just gave Sero a look.

**Kaminari Denki vs Tokage Setsuna**

"Oooh, I get to go up against a 1-B cutie! Hey, when I win, do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" Kaminari asked.

"Oi oi! If, IF you win!" Setsuna warned. "I'm not about to make it easy for you!"

**Hatsume Mei vs Iida Tenya**

I could see that twinkle in Mei's eyes. Thiiis is going to be a headache.

**Ashido Mina vs Shoda Nirengeki**

"Ah, good luck," Shoda said, a little smile on his face.

"You too!" Mina exclaimed with a smile. Guess they don't really know what the other can do – we didn't see much of Mina's last match and likewise with Shoda.

**Tokoyami Fumikage vs Yaroyozu Momo**

"I look forward to our match," Tokoyami commented.

"Ah, you too?" Momo half asked, clearly having been taken off guard by the openness.

**Kirishima Eijro vs Nebulos Andros**

"Toughness vs Tankyness? At least it's better than you vs Tetsutetsu." I admitted.

Kirishima stumbled in place at that. "Wait, we fought each other-"

"Yes."

"In the first-"

"Yes"

"… was it good?"

"You two were so evenly matched they had to do some manly tiebreaker that I don't remember." I insisted.

Kirishima hummed… and then moved away. Towards the 1-B group. Huh, maybe he wants to talk to- Ah, I see.

**Bakugou Katsuki vs Uraraka Ochako**

Ooof, again. And seeing Uraraka flinch at that was NOT nice to see. Thing is, of the big matches I know of…. This seems to match up. Midoriya vs Shinso, then Sero vs Todoroki. Iida against Mei. Bakugou vs Uraraka. That's a lot of similarities. Was it fate? Was it luck? I doubt the drawing is rigged…

Over in the third stage arena, Principal Nedzu sneezed

But there has to be some reason, right? Maybe I'm thinking too hard about it… ah, Mei's heading towards Iida. Gonna need to intercept that before she does what I think she's planning. As Mei gets closer to Iida, I place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop and look.

"Mei, are you planning on just using Iida as a display piece?" I asked bluntly. "And then giving up?"

Mei, to her credit, didn't even try to shake her head, she just smiled wider. "Of course! We're on the big stage Andros, I can show off my babies to the world, especially the big companies, here!" She exclaimed; arms outspread.

"All well and good," I noted before glancing at Iida and then back to Mei. "But I don't need to know how things went to know you. And if you don't give Iida a proper fight…. I'm going to make SURE your mum and dad know."

Mei recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "You wouldn't!"

"I swear I still feel tingles from an EMP Mei, try me." I countered.

Mei glared back at me even through her goggles… before letting out an aggravated sigh.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down and leaned back in the seats. I mean, good seats, don't get me wrong, this clearly wasn't something Cementoss alone just spent an hour putting together, but it's kinda hard to relax when you're focused so much on the fates of so many up and coming potential heroes. I hadn't even taken part in the extra games, I'd… honestly just found somewhere to go and vent off a whole bunch of Nebula Gas without anyone else being nearby. I was stressing and I didn't have a suit nearby, so I tried to use it to relax. It didn't help and just made me more worried. So… I was doing the one thing I could do to relax.

"Andros, is that a toy of you?" Sato asked carefully, watching as I fiddled about with the figure that very much reflected my transformed state… minus the accessories I couldn't justify bringing with me.

"I'm not that egotistical Sato…" I trailed off. "It's a Figuart. A high-quality action figure from way back. The seller even restored it for me."

"Wait, so you got a Figuart of… yourself?" Sato questioned… before his eyes widened. "No wait, that's Blood Stark?"

"The original," I confirmed. "Messing with it kinda helps relieve the tension."

Sato let out a low whistle at that. "Right, you don't have your suits with you. Least it's an open space." He pointed out.

Amazingly, it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, a nervous smile desperately clinging to his face in front of the entire crowd, watched his opponent carefully. Hitoshi Shinso, from the general studies course. Aside from a brief moment where for some reason Nebulos – it was really hard to think of him as Andros, he still struggled with calling Asui Tsuyu – had transformed and almost seemed… angry in a way reminiscent of Kacchan at his worst he had no idea as to what the other student's Quirk was. He hadn't even bothered to ask the overly knowledgeable classmate what it was, he knew what the response would be. But he still remembered what All Might had told him-

"Your classmates, they're pretty aggressive," Shinso noted. "Is all that is needed to get into the hero course that you have to be some muscle head?"

"_**START!**_"

"What did you jus-" Midoriya started, charging forward, green energy sparking off him as he started to activate Full Cowl… and then the whole world seemed to go out of focus. As if he was drifting in a void, as if the world was so distant. He could feel the energy still half prepared in his body, unused, but it was as if he couldn't connect it.

"Turn around and walk out of bounds." Shinso's voice seemed to almost echo through. And Izuku could see his own body start to turn itself around. Starting to walk, starting to slowly, jerkily march back the way he came. Any commentary, any feeling, it all went dull.

He **knew **he didn't want to walk out of bounds, he didn't want to lose in the first round! He hadn't even shown off his skills yet! He'd barely shown off his Quirk! He was meant to make this the point where he could go and say, "I am here!" But his body wasn't responding. It just seemed robotic, out of his control.

He was going to lose because he couldn't keep a lid on his own temper when someone else insulted his classmates. He could see All Might looking at him, staring back at him

"_Oh, Toshi…"_

Wait, what? That was a voice? A female voice?!

"_He's trying. Kid's got spirit!"_

Who? That was a man's voice, a little rough too!

"_He's only used to a little! Toshi had more time to get adjusted and he'd have trouble with this!"_ The female voice again, and Toshi… Toshinori, All Might?

"… _I wouldn't count him out yet."_ A third voice? It sounded softer but… with strength behind it. A strength of will.

"_Ya sure? She's got a point, kid's only got what, 3, 4%?" _The rougher voice asked.

"_He can hear us."_

At once, a collection of shadows near All Might seemed to take on wispy, humanoid forms, looking at him, staring at him. One of them seemed to move, followed by another… before a third, frailer one, dipped its head.

"_Even like this, it's only chance he can hear some of us." _The soft voice said.

"_The energy…"_ The female voice remarked.

"_Let's give it a push!"_ The rough voice remarked, even as, with a step down, for a brief moment, Izuku could feel all the energy he had gathered in a brief moment flow into one toe. He could feel the uncontrolled power of One for All slam down and with a sharp intake of pain, reality snapped back into focus… just before he would have crossed the line.

"_**What's this?! Midoriya has suddenly stopped!"**_

He had… but that meant… it was a mind control Quirk. He'd used it when Izuku had answered his question so that implied conscious control… he must have asked Nebulos a question earlier! If One for All did weird things like that under the effects, then maybe Nebula Gas… he said it caused aggression!

"How?! How did you do that?" Shinso yelled.

Izuku actively fought the urge to answer back, and simply clenched his fists, ignoring the pain as he let One for All surge through his body, focusing on as much power as he could take right now… about four percent. One for All Full Cowl could finish this quickly.

* * *

I winced as not long after that question I saw Izuku rush at Shinso, grab him, and spin with him in tow. I swear I saw him say something else, but soon he let go, sending Shinso skidding away from the force of the throw, before he lost his footing, tumbling just over the line.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds! The winner is Midoriya Izuku!" Midnight declared.

Really, if I had to, I would flat out insist to Aizawa-sensei that Shinso was the perfect kind of guy to take on his style of fighting but… talk about the absolute worst matchup. I had the advantage of knowing what he did and having a Quirk that messes with my emotions to snap me out, Midoriya had neither but it seemed the predecessors were still watching out for him. And if it had been Kirishima or Bakugou… he'd have won instantly.

Granted he'd have ended up blasted anyway if he denied Bakugou to THAT extent. Now that I think about it the only other person who has an out to him is Tokoyami… because he has Dark Shadow. Yeesh.

* * *

It was a mystery. Midoriya Izuku's Quirk, the boy himself… hell, you could say that about most of the hero course in general as far as Shinso Hitoshi was concerned. He had thought he'd be in the clear when he was matched up against someone who, as far as he knew, was just some strength enhancer. But then it hadn't been the only time he had made that mistake today, had it?

"Shinso-san!" Shinso turned back at that… and saw Midoriya holding out his hand towards him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get so…"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Shinso brushed off. "Not only did you almost go out of bounds, but you had to push yourself to get me out afterwards because of it. How many people could say they got to do that? Just watch yourself… or you're going to trip up against someone else."

… he should have expected the resulting answering, even if using his Quirk was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

And yet not long after they left it was time for Sero and Todoroki to face off. I honestly felt really sorry for Sero. His Quirk is extremely good, flexible, potent, and has more utility than a large number of superpowers out there but… well, he's up against Todoroki.

* * *

Even as the match was declared started, Shoto hadn't considered Sero to be much of a threat. His Quirk, while very good for capture, was nothing compared to his ice. But even he'd been a bit shocked when the tape shot out and wrapped around him, dragging him towards the edge. Given what… Endeavour had just said to him, there was an urge to just go all out, to let loose with his anger.

But that wasn't what he had planned. Instead beneath his feet, ice started to form, extending out to go WITH the motion, turning into an ice path that took into the air while still inside the lines… and sending him right back towards Sero. With a quick burst of frost coating the tape before crumbling into frozen pieces, Todoroki slid towards the other boy, letting his ice extend out into a long strip, skimming just by and underneath Sero's own feet, sending him slipping… and allowing him to place his right hand over the boy, freezing his hands and feet to the floor of the arena.

It was over in seconds. It was fast but showed a bit much about just how fine a detail he could freeze things with. But still…

"_You're acting disgracefully. If you'd use your left side, you'd have an overwhelming advantage."_

Despite his… father's statement…

"_Are you kidding me? Did I just see someone who had enough control to not freeze ME yesterday decide it was better to just FLASH FREEZE A BUILDING?"_

It felt more satisfying to listen to a classmate's wisdom than his. Showing off his precision over power felt… satisfying.

* * *

And I wish I could say that the next match was much longer but…

* * *

"So, about that drink…" Kaminari trailed off.

"You gotta beat me first." Setsuna insisted, stretching her arms from side to side. "Way I see it though? You can't."

Kaminari smirked. "Then how about I take you down in one blow?" He questioned.

Setsuna simply smirked back in response.

"**START!"**

"**Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts!**" Kaminari boisterously declared, his body sparking before letting loose with a powerful barrage of electricity… only for Setsuna to leap into the air, before her arms, legs, body, and head all disconnect from one another, the body moving forwards as the arms spread out and the head goes straight up in the air. Now the thing about electricity is that when it spreads out, it can hit a lot of things, yes… but it tends to run all it's current through one thing, wasting energy by converting it into heat. Which means that even though the electricity ran through Setsuna's main body, and then carried on to her legs, there just wasn't enough juice for the attack to reach every part of her.

That's not to say that Setsuna was unaffected though. Her arms and hands spasmed in the air as her mouth frothed slightly from the shock of the electricity, but even as her smoking main body and legs collapsed to the ground… the rest of her was unharmed. For a moment, it seemed like both players had essentially knocked themselves out of it with the one move – Kaminari naturally in full Whey mode – but soon Setsuna's head shook itself and her hands balled into fists before the arms started to fly at Kaminari.

"**Lizard Double Barrel!**" Setsuna declared, both arms slamming the fists into Kaminari's stomach… before the hands fired off of those arms, pushing him back even further and faster, before flinging him out of the ring entirely.

"Kaminari is out of bounds! The winner is Tokage Setsuna!"

* * *

"Ahrerere?! Didn't we specifically tell him NOT to use it all at once?" Monoma had asked on cue, the moment the match was over his head popping over the barricade.

I just let out a groan. "That absolute idiot! He was thinking about getting a date!" I moaned.

"To be fair I didn't know she had that Quirk, maybe Kaminari didn't see it either?" Jirou pointed out.

I shook my head. "Just because you can't see it isn't an excuse… Mei and Kaminari are working on Equipment to help him with precision – so he doesn't keep taking himself out of a fight with attacks like that." I explained.

Jirou nodded… before Momo snapped her fingers suddenly. "Oh, I know! Ojiro-san, you're very good at hand to hand fighting. Maybe you could teach him some basics?" Momo asked.

Jirou slapped her forehead at that. "Oh duh, of course! Human stun gun!" She exclaimed.

While Ojiro smiled and nodded, I joined Jirou in facepalming. Goddamnit, that's so obvious in hindsight.

* * *

If one was to ask Hatsume Mei how she felt right now, annoyed would be amongst many other words she'd use. So, what it one person's feelings got hurt, this was an event where everyone was supposed to promote themselves as intensely as possible, shouldn't she get a chance to show herself off to the support companies?

Clearly, Andros was the one with skewed priorities here, but if he insisted on her taking on his classmate seriously… she was going to take it seriously, smiling and waving to the crowd – but especially the support companies – as she walked out. On her back was a speaker system with a hooked-up headset, with her newly upgraded – and thus flash resistant – goggles on her head. Each arm had a white gauntlet on it as a framework of metal extended up to her shoulders. The Jet Boots were still on of course – all the better to keep up with someone as fast as an Iida, but she had supplemented it with the set of wings on her back, as well as an assortment of gadgets that were on her belt – among others were two blank Fullbottles.

"**She's a walking arsenal of technology, the **_**dynamo **_**of the Support Course, Hatsume Mei!"** Present Mic bellowed, Mei just smiling and waving as the crowd cheered, listening to the robotics of the suit play in time, as the systems finish calibrating. "**VERSUS! The Middleman Class President! Iida Tenya!"**

Mei glanced over and watched as the scion of the Iida family looked her dead on, a determined stare on his face. "May this be a good match." Iida declared, an eager smile on his face, as he could only hope the family was watching.

"Just not too fast of one!" Mei shot back. "Andros didn't want me to use you as a display piece… but I plan to show the companies my Babies!~"

Iida flinched back at the… straightforwardness. "Wait, what do you-"

"_**START!**_" Midnight shouted.

Iida blinked, but shook his head and took off towards Mei at a run. Mei simply grinned and slid her goggles down… before the boots let out the sound of a whine and ignited the jets, sending her rolling towards Iida at the same speed! Fortunately, the systems in her goggles were designed to automatically adjust the jets to minimize the risk of getting herself knocked out, but it let her zoom past Iida with just a little wave, before spinning to a halt. **"You might have engines in your legs, but you're not the only one who can use speed to their advantage Iida-kun!"** Mei announced – quite literally given the speaker system mounted to the top of her backpack.

"Those jet skates… you used them in the cavalry battle!" Iida noted.

"**Exactly! But don't think I'm just some one-trick pony, there's plenty more to come!"** Mei pointed out, as the left gauntlet vibrated slightly, even as Iida started to rush at her. **"For example, a pair of arm support braces perfectly for those who can use them or those who need that bit of help for whatever reason!"** Iida was getting closer faster and faster… before the boots activated, the jets on her left foot activated from the front of the boot this time, sending Mei skidding into a quarter turn and then some from the thrust, Iida stumbling mid-run as he tried to adjust for a suddenly missed knee. **"But when you add a kinetic gauntlet-"** Mei added, her arm suddenly speeding up and slamming into Iida's stomach, sending him sprawling backwards **"-you can fight the fastest foes and use your own movement to fight them!"**

Iida let out a cough, before giving Mei a stern look. "I thought you said you weren't going to make a sales pitch?!" He asked incredulously.

"I said I wouldn't use _you_ for a display piece!" Mei corrected, placing a hand over the headset microphone as she did. "You want me to stop, you need to come to me!" With that, she removed the hand. **"Of course, we all know Iida's speed here, we've seen it earlier, so you might be wondering just what to do if you don't know what they can do? What if they try to stay close up?"**

At that Iida moved towards her… before coming to a halt as she said that. As Mei thrust out another hand, Iida turned his right leg outward and ignited the jets briefly, sending him skidding to the side and barely dodging a purplish stream of goop that soon expanded outwards.

"**A clever thought, but most villains wouldn't expect the wonder of the capture foam glove, and even then fewer would be able to dodge it!"** Mei continued gleefully. It was becoming clear to Iida at the least that while she was selling her products, she wasn't going to take it easy. Going for a standard dash attack would only trigger the jet system – but it had to react somehow, and the goggles seemed like the most likely trigger. Staying at range wasn't an option, she could keep using that foam on him and leave him nowhere to go. Letting her turn this into a chase and, presumably, building up power into that other gauntlet. The best approach would be to disorientate her! Building up speed briefly, he took off into a run, aiming to rush around Hatsume-san…

… or at least she was assuming that's what he had in mind as he rushed around her, the ever-present grin on her face only growing wider. It wasn't a bad strategy, and one that lesser support students would have no answer too and would get taken out by a surprise attack, but she had an ace up her sleeve, shutting off the microphone even as the speakers, backed up by two more, let out a disorientating warbling sound for a brief moment, enough to knock Iida backwards, dangerously close to the edge of the ring. Thankfully for both of them, Iida was skilled enough to use the jets of his engines to counter the force of the sonic blast.

"**Of course, when you've got an emergency on your hands, a dubstomp(tm) blast is the only way to send them sprawling!"** Mei announced as Iida dashed towards her. **"But what if they're too close for the foam I hear you ask?"**

In a blur of movement, Mei grabbed one of the Fullbottles off of her belt and flicked it open as she tossed it. The Fullbottle itself was empty at the moment, but it wouldn't be for long, the bottle sucking in the ignited fire from Iida's engines as it passed and mixed it with a rush of open air, letting out a loud popping sound as the bottle burst, the force of the miniature explosion leaving Iida stumbling, and allowing for Mei to deliver another boosted punch, sending the boy skidding backwards.

"**Sometimes you can think fast and use a gas storage tool like these to make a miniature explosion, giving you the advantage!"** Mei explained to the audience, even as she let loose another spray of foam towards Iida… only for it to fall short as, unlike she expected, he didn't just activate his engines again to dash forward, the expanding and hardening foam quickly obscuring him from sight. **"Ooohoh? Going to try and hide from me now? Don't worry, I have just the way to deal with-"**

"-**BURST!**"

And then the one thing that Mei hadn't been expecting happened. She'd thought he'd stop using the engines because he planned to hide behind the foam, to take a moment to plan, and that she could take advantage of that and hit him with an aerial bombardment. If he tried to counter by zooming into the air her goggles would pick it up and she could counter him with ease. He'd go for something conventional.

She hadn't expected for him to take a page out of a good chunk of the rest of the hero course's book and to use his super speedy move to slam one leg into the foam wall, sending the debris flying at her and throwing up a cloud of purple dust… but to also carry him forward and land a kick with the other leg with his leftover kinetic energy, sending her sprawling across the ground, the foam gauntlet firing out and impacting into the concrete, the cable soon going taught… and landing her just outside the ring.

"**Hatsume Mei is out of bounds! The victory goes to Iida Tenya!"** Midnight declared.

Mei sighed at that, her usually ever-present smile faltering. She hadn't gotten to show some of the more obscure babies she wanted to use… but then there was a shadow in front of her, as Iida held out a hand to her. She smiled and took it back in turn, before he gestured at her headset. In an instant, her smile was bigger than ever, as she handed it to him.

"**I must say Hatsume-san, that was a very clever tactic!"** Iida declared as he thrust both arms out towards her goggles. **"You were using your goggles to predict my movements and land your blows, correct?"**

"**Exactly! These goggles are synced so that they can help my arm braces land the hits in time to even the fastest of moves!"** Mei noted, speaking into the headset microphone.

"**If it hadn't been for me being willing to hurt myself to block them, I might never have knocked you out, your equipment is extremely potent!"** Iida added, his voice stiff and formal, but clearly with some passion in it, one arm thrusting up and forwards alternating in a 90-degree arc. **"While I might have won, you've shown that the greatest support items can compete with us, if not win!"**

It was cheesy, formal, and almost sounded planned… but Mei couldn't help but smile at this boy respecting what she wanted to do and even helping out a last-minute bit of advertising.

"So youthful!~" Midnight cried out. Anyone who thought they might have seen hearts literally float about her, or for some reason a sunset laden beach, were sadly mistaken.

* * *

I just stared, slackjawed. Oh sure, I'd expected it to be a decent fight, but that was… shockingly close from where I'd seen it. Iida had to act fast, Mei was not giving him a single moment to breathe… and purely with her own Babies. And yet Iida had managed it by fighting in a more… Izuku style. Or Bakugou really.

"Ah! That's me up next!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, before clasping a hand on my shoulder. "I'll make sure I win - someone has to make sure you can't."

I just laughed and shook my head. "Oi oi, don't underestimate Shoda-san - he's smart," I warned.

"Oooh, could you tell me his Quirk then?" Mina asked, leaning over. That by itself would be fine, but I noticed the nearby Tokoyami and Momo had also leaned slightly at that.

I crossed my arms across my face, brown hair brushed past as I did. "Nuh-uh. I told you guys, not doing that. 'Sides, I want to see you win without any help, Mina." I remarked.

The pink puffy moth blinked at that and grinned with… I think that's a slight blush. Oh. Oh, wow was I… oh damn and she's gone. For fu- I was never really that good with reading emotions in the last life but could she…

"Can you tell me at least?"

I almost leapt out of my seat with a very undignified yelp as Hagakure leaned over and asked her question.


	19. Blood Clots - Round 1 Concludes

Mina Ashido always tried to be the life of the party. Always tried to put a smile on her face, no matter what. Always tried to be the one to take the leap. She wasn't the smartest in academics, but when it came to helping people make friends or distracting villains who might attack people, she could do the job. But she felt nervous. She always felt a little nervous in big events, but right now she was going up against someone who she had no idea what his Quirk was. She had no idea what he could do. And she had no idea if he knew anything about hers.

And it didn't help that Andros had been teasing her about it! Bah, she'd have to show him… as much as she was tempted, as she walked out onto the stage, to plan for just sliding towards the chubby boy as fast as possible… she shook her head slightly. No, what if his Quirk was like Izuku's or Eijiro's? She might act on instinct a lot, but that same instinct was telling her not to underestimate someone who could get away with that sort of look. She wasn't even listening to the announcements, just waiting for the match to start, her holed shoes on and ready.

"_**START!**_"

And as Midnight declared the start of the match she started to run towards the boy, but not relying on her Quirk… not yet at least, she wanted to throw him off about just how well she could move about. Even so, as she moved she saw the boy simply… punch the ground in front of him?

"Fire," Shoda said, and a tremendous sound of concrete crumbling sounded out, a crater tearing itself into the stage in front of him! The impact didn't just make the concrete that was there vanish either, chunks of the stuff tearing their way out of the stage, one of which the boy soon picked up and threw at her! Her eyes widened as she started to move-

"Fire."

And with that the chunk of concrete went racing towards her, barely giving her time to react. Mina fell back, quite literally, onto old instincts in times like this, falling onto her back and immediately pushing on the ground in front of her, pulling a full 360 rotation breakdance spin to get her back to her feet! Clearly this guy could make whatever he did way stronger, so she focused and let the slippery acid she was most used to gather in her hands and spray from her feet, quickly being slathered in front and to the side of her as the next chunk raced at her, letting her slide out of the way in time.

Thing is she wasn't entirely sure what to do. Oh sure, she could keep dodging, but it'd only take one good hit to knock her off balance, and then he could come to her and do some sort of enhanced punch. Or he could just keep her at range and try to knock her unconscious, very uncool! Still, she could try to wear him out-

And as she thought that Shoda had grabbed a bigger, heavier looking chunk, before throwing it down hard onto the ground in front of Mina! He was trying to trip her? Well, he could try…. She grinned and pushed into a leap, the acid spraying from one of her shoes briefly changing from more clear to slightly less glossy, a different kind of acid spitting down onto the stone, starting to eat away at the massive chunk. While she wasn't smart, she'd gotten Mei to explain to her what each kind of acid could do well and to give the reaaaaaally simple version as to why. Toothpaste Acid (Hydofluoric was a bit hard to always get right) liked to get really charged with stuff and stick together, making it super corrosive! If he wanted to lay traps like tha-

"**Crack.**"

And with a resounding sound much like the effect, Shoda had just gestured, the still melting rock sunk in deeper, the stage splitting in half as a fissure formed in the middle of it! He was trying to reduce the areas she could dodge in! And even as she started to skate forward, he made two more craters, gathering up more rocks as he moved about. He didn't seem to want to risk her getting too close… so he was relying on the rocks? Either way, she needed to find some way to keep him from getting-

Oh. Oh, that could work. Mina slowly let a smile from across her face.

Nirengeki Shoda knew the move he'd made just now was a risky one. He'd hoped that the pink-haired and skinned girl would have just tried to skate around the rock, and the acid she'd flung onto said rock had weakened the effectiveness – he'd hoped to create all sorts of pitfalls so the terrain would be to his favour. But with plenty of ammunition, he could keep at this to his own devices, tossing out two chunks of rock and firing them in different directions at the girl, causing the next arc of her acid to go wide, causing her to stumble slightly for him to go for a follow-up.

And he was keeping his distance for a reason, as he tossed out the last of the rocks, he could see that she wasn't moving with the same grace she had been before. She'd hopped off the slime trail, ducking and weaving around the rocks as she had to abandon any opportunity to make another, the slime she was tossing going wide. She was off-balance.

He didn't grin. She naturally smiled, but he wouldn't disrespect his opponent by being someone he wasn't. He brought up his fists into a boxing stance pushed his feet down… and with a burst of his Quirk _rocketed _towards Ashdio-san. Honestly, she was adapting to the ranged attacks better than he had expected, she was only off-balance, not tiring out, but she was still off-balance, and it would be enough to land him the finishing blow as he came to a skidding stop. He lead with the momentum of the burst of speed to slam a heavy fist into Ashido's gut, causing her to let out a cough… as the second impact hit her harder, sending her skidding backwards on her own trail of slime towards the boundary!

He couldn't let up though. Any fight like this was the same as any old boxing match, it was a skill of not just physical impacts, but relentlessness. A single punch, or even a one-two combo, wasn't usually enough to take out a fighter, so even as he ran at her he brought up his guard, dropping himself down to the left as he focused all his weight on it with the step, then lifting himself back up, repeating the step with his right foot. The motion starting to have him bob back and forth like a figure eight

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw what Shoda was going for. "Holy crap is that a Dempsey Roll?!" I blurted out.

"A Dempsey what?" Mineta asked

* * *

The **Dempsey Roll**. It was an overly aggressive move in boxing invented in a time before Quirks, virtually unknown outside of the world of boxers and boxing fans like himself. A maneuver where one uses the motion of your body to push all the weight into each of your blows, rapidly hammering away at the opponent until they are knocked out or break free somehow. Not exactly subtle, but in a situation where his opponent was fast and couldn't be allowed to think for too long, it'd have to do. Shoda felt no satisfaction as he put all his weight into the first blow, slamming into a hastily assembled guard from Ashido and forcing her to take a step backwards, the follow-up punch making that another step before an impact went off and forced her arms apart, leaving her face and center exposed. He swung back for another punch, another step forward, his fist slamming into her chin and sending Mina sprawling backwards, dangerously close to the barrier line, but another impact would only scatter her back towards him, he took a step forward for one more punch-!

And as he took that step forward his foot sank deeper than he expected. He looked down and his eyes widened. They were back towards where he'd started, but the crater he'd made on the floor was partly full with some sort of… goop? Acid, it'd need to be acid, but what sort? It wasn't eating away at his shoe, in fact, it seemed goopy, sticky, refusing to let it pull away.

"Heh… didn't expect you to go for the punches like that." Ashido commented… but she had a confident smirk on her face. "Really it was a good plan. You made me think you were really good at ranged attacks and only them. You could just keep moving backwards." She pulled herself to her feet with a grin, starting to run back towards the slime trail. "But not all acid is just the melty type!"

Shoda's eyes widened. "You weren't scattering the acid from my shots!" He exclaimed. "Those were sticky traps!"

"Well… sorta, but I bet you wouldn't risk it." Mina noted… before she started to slide towards him faster and faster. Shoda's eyes widened, he focused the impact of the punch on her cheek, but Ashido seemed to expect it – mostly. While she managed to turn it into a more elegant turn, she stumbled briefly, forcing her off the slime trail and onto the concrete. Shoda pushed his feet forward with twin impact… and widened his eyes as the goop still seemed to tug at him, requiring himself to force the impact forward again.

"Not bad… your sticky acid that is. I've never had to use my Quirk twice to get out of something." Shoda admitted.

"Yeah… your Quirk packs a punch too." Mina confessed… before letting a smirk join her face. "I think it's time we finished this though!" With that, she seemed to toss acid… and tossed it wide, forming a semicircle of goop she soon jumped over. She ran at him, Shoda pulling up into a boxer's stance once more to block the punch thrown at him… but she swung early, barely touching him and falling to the floor once more, spinning in seconds as she brought her feet around in a sweeping low kick!

Shoda knew that he couldn't jump in time and simply fell with the sweep, lashing out with a punch down towards Mina, one that hit dead on the head and knocked her against the floor of the arena, twice as he activated his Quirk on sheer instinct! He winced at that, having tried to swing lower to avoid that, it didn't feel satisfying if he accidentally knocked her out-

And then he let out a cough as he violently breathed out, Mina's fist having buried itself into his gut, the impact and strength of the fist combining with the spin she'd gone into on the floor of the arena and his own fall. As he flew off to the side, his body rolling to a stop just before the boundary, he groaned and looked at Mina's raised fist… it was steaming slightly, before Mina threw her arm to the side, a handful of acid she'd planned to flick at him clearly in her fist. Slowly the pink-skinned girl pulled herself to her feet, breathing hard, her nose bleeding and her cheeks slightly swollen, but a look of determination in her eyes.

"You planned ahead," Shoda noted, awe-struck. "You made it so I couldn't go past you, I could only pull back and give you the advantage, jump and get hit by your acid, or get knocked over and punched by you." He slowly pulled himself up onto one knee, breathing a little harder after Mina's blow.

The pink-skinned girl shook her head. "Nah… I just wanted to hit you with the dance. I honestly thought you'd jump over it… I don't think things like that through." She admitted, slowly walking closer. "But you need to hit harder than that. My classmates hit harder." At this point, she was right in front of him, and formed her hands into fists… only for Shoda to hold up a hand.

"I'm in no state to continue the fight. I yield." Shoda explained, smiling at Mina. "And thank you. That was a good match."

"Shoda Nirengeki has admitted defeat! The winner of this match is Ashido Mina!" Midnight declared, a smile on her face as Mina held out her unburnt hand to lift Shoda out of his kneeling position.

"Thanks!" Mina replied with an eager grin… and a wince as a pair of stretcher robots came towards the two. "Though I'd probably make a terrible boxer."

* * *

"It was a good fight," Ojiro noted. "Instinct vs Skill. I'm quite surprised Andros-san, I didn't know you knew what a Dempsey Roll is – I didn't."

"Unless it was-" Sero started, only to stop as I crossed my arms. "Wait really?"

"I watched stuff other than you guys. Is it so hard to believe I watched a boxing anime?" I asked incredulously.

Jirou and Hagakure snorted in unison at that. "Given what you watch, I-I thought it was a boxing Rider." Hagakure teased, which was only joined by peals of laughter from Jirou and a snort from Sato.

"Or a Boxing Sentai," Sato added, only renewing the giggles and laughter. I groaned, hanging my head as I started to pull myself up from the seat. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm up after Tokoyami and Momo." I pointed out. "I need to get to my prep room. Plus, I want to pop by the Nurse's Office and see if Mina's ok."

And suddenly Mineta was to my left, looming over with a dark look in his eyes. "And how is-" Before he can even start on that, an earphone jack zoomed out and dangled threateningly in front of his vision, before Mineta cleared his throat. "Um… I mean, you just going there as a friend, eh?" And now he's teasing me. Thanks, Jirou.

I just let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "I'm one of her friends, and I'm on my way down. I might as well pop by." I pointed out with a slight growl.

"Yeah, we know. Just teasing ya!" Jirou pointed out with a smirk. "Besides, if complimenting a girl meant you were going out with them, I'd ask what a Hazard Level rating is."

And there goes me with a blush and Hagakure and Sato laughing at my expense. Gah, forget it, I pointedly stomp away from the group over dramatically before letting out a sigh. I wasn't even sure I knew if I wanted a girlfriend – I never had a partner in the last life. And while I'm not even entirely sure where I'm meant to be age-wise – sure you could count mental age but five years forgetting and having the body like this means… I don't even remember how old I was when I died the first time. It's not something I like to remember because there's just… no happy ending to trying to. And... and…

_THWACK_

And I just walked right into a wall, didn't I? Gah! Am I overthinking things? Bleeeh, this is something I wish I could talk to people about, but Mei doesn't think it's something to worry about and Monoma seems to forget sometimes so… I dunno.

* * *

"You're really that worried about that dude?" Kirishima asked, having been exiting the Nurse's Office just as I came by. Right, he and Mina went to the same middle school. "Honestly, if it's been five years, I say you're more the dude you are now than the old you – for better and worse. It's like… reincarnation, y'know? Same soul, different person?"

I blinked. Huh. Put it like that and… "Thanks. See you in the next match High School Debut-san." I teased with a grateful smile.

"Yeah see yo- wait you know about that?!" Kirishima asked incredulously. I just flashed a cheeky grin before I pulled my way into the Nurse's office. Oh, it doesn't totally settle my mind, but for now, it's going to have to do.

Recovery Girl looked up at me and frowned. "I'm going to have the two of you in here next, aren't I?" She questioned. I simply shrugged and a frustrated huff escaped her. "Fine but make it quick."

I gave her a grateful nod before I headed over to where Mina was lying in a half-awake daze. "Oh, heeey Andros!" Mina called out, her nose and cheeks covered in bandaids and looking slightly queasy. "I'd be standing but Recovery Girl's told me to lie down for the next few minutes… somethin' about letting her Quirk just speed things up."

I just grinned at that. "Well, that's good… just wanted to see how you were doing after that match, and needed to ask you a favour." I remarked… before pulling out the Blood Stark Figuart. "Could you hold onto this guy for me? I'd ask Neito but-"

"The last time he borrowed something from you it ended up with him banned from the toys right?" Shoda asked from the next bed over. "Pony was asking about Japanese toys one day and… it kinda came up."

I let out a sigh… but smiled. "At the time I was on a bit of a… 'Stays in the Packaging' phase. Neito took them all out and posed them like the Ginyu Force." A trio of chuckles joined in at that. Dragon Ball has ironically survived Quirk Society, although it's mostly seen as an old comic and cartoon, it is still admired as a classic.

"How do you think Momo's doing against Tokoyami?" Mina asked.

* * *

Things had been going very well for Tokoyami. Dark Shadow and he had been rapidly assaulting Momo, alternating between Dark Shadow himself and, as a change, direct assaults from himself to change things up. To leave no window of opportunity for her to strike back. Dark Shadow's hits, despite it being close to midday, were coming in stronger than ever against Momo. Tokoyami was starting to hang back to let Dark Shadow just push her out.

And then a little bulbous doll popped out of her leg and onto the floor of the arena. Dark Shadow, being the curious sort, stopped briefly and reached down with one claw, grabbing it and starting to open it.

It was at this time that Tokoyami saw the smirk on Momo's face. "Dark Shadow! It's a tra-"

And then there was just blinding light and a powerful burst of sound.

* * *

I shrugged. "It all depends on how quickly she thinks on her feet," I admitted. "Tokoyami will go for a relentless attack on her after all."

"But YaoMomo has been getting better – she's been training more physically." Mina insisted.

I shook my head. "Even if she goes for Dark Shadow's weakness-"

"He has a weakness?"

"He's a shadow."

Mina slapped her head at that.

I chuckled at that. "But yeah, even so… Tokoyami doesn't give up easily." I pointed out.

* * *

Opening her eyes after the Flashbang had gone off, Momo ran towards Tokoyami! With Dark Shadow weakened from the blast, all she had to do was get close to him at this point and force him out, even as she pulled her shielded arm up for the impact-

Only for Tokoyami to dodge underneath the blow, lashing out with a punch that she only barely managed to avoid. "When you live in the darkness… you learn how to deal with sudden light." Tokoyami explained

Momo frowned, but simply manifested another doll, tossing it over her shoulder to ensure Dark Shadow would be kept out of the fight. "Then it looks like we're going to show how good we are in hand to hand!" She declared, lashing out with a sudden kick.

* * *

"That's a good point," Mina noted… before smirking. "But if they finish it too quickly, you might not get to your match in time!" She pointed out, giggling all the while. My eyes widened at her remark and I ran out the door in a hurry, the last thing I needed was to be late for my own match!

* * *

Kirishima had to admit that when it came to a manly contest of strength, there were a few people in his class he had been wanting to go up against ever since they had been reminded about the Sports Festival. Bakugou was pretty obvious, the unstoppable force against the immovable object. Midoriya was another for mostly the same reason, but more focusing on a raw contest of strength against strength. And of course, Rikido Sato and Mezo Shoji ranked up rather high as well. But Andros? He was just after Midoriya. His Quirk had already been pushed past the point of its limits, just like Midoriya was dealing with his own. Just like how Kirishima was using his in whole new ways. And he had to admire his classmate's style, even if it wasn't exactly his thing.

So, he'd be lying if he said he WASN'T really prepared for this match, practically brimming with anticipation. It was all he could do not to just harden his skin, but he saw that Andros hadn't transformed yet, and was paying him the same courtesy in kind. Transformation vs Transformation, a clash of titans.

But when Andros stepped out on the other side of the stadium and started to walk towards the arena, Present Mic's yell was outdone by the screech of some other speakers and then… music?

"**REJOICE!"** The distinctive voice of Hatsume Mei declared. "**Behold the heir to the power of Nebula Gas! Donning the mantle of a villain from myth to bring it about once more as a hero! And now you've witnessed the entrance onto the fighting stage."**

"… **Class 1-A's Nebulos Andros."** Present Mic finished off, sounding more subdued. **"Hey, maybe I should consider inviting students up here."**

"**You're talking into the mic."** Aizawa deadpanned, the far more subdued teacher still in the commenters box to keep a handle on Mic. Kirishima, on the other hand, saw that Andros was literally steaming, his face red with embarrassment and Nebula Gas seeming to bloom off of him before it started to splutter, the other student clearly starting to get his own emotions under control.

Kirishima just smiled at his classmate, giving him a thumbs-up, a gesture Andros simply replied to by rubbing the back of his neck and having a sheepish smile. Still, the two slowly pulled themselves into battle-ready poses, tension once more mounting until…

"_**START!**_"

"**Vaporize!**" Andros declared, a cloud of smoke billowing out, bigger than his usual ones but just as dark as ever. Kirishima rushed forward, his body hardening at once, turning rocky, jagged, the one wall that all attacks would break on. He knew that his classmate was way faster than he was, and there was no real way he could match that, but he had a plan.

The artificial-seeming red, silver and cyan form of Andros' transformed state leaped out of the dispersing gas swinging out wildly with one arm. Kirishima didn't even raise a guard, just swinging his fist back at Andros, both narrowly missing colliding with each other, slamming into their respective faces, but while Kirishima could take the blow with nothing but a slight wince from the sensation of that super strong hit, Andros stumbled a step. "Heh, you can dish it out but you can't take it huh?" Kirishima taunted.

"_**You and I both know I'm only getting started!**_" Andros declared, swinging out more focused blows this time, but you didn't need to be a martial arts master to tell Andros was just brawling without any real style to it, same as Kirishima really, who responded in kind, fists slamming both against each other and into the opposite person, each blow coming in strong. And while it took a little, Andros took a step back from the force of the blows, Kirishima taking a step forward, in turn, to try and push him back. This was what he lived for, a manly straight on clash! And if this kept going he could speed up his punches, push Andros to the edge and-

Andros leaped back from the next punch, Kirishima's blow swinging wide as he did, causing him to stumble, having to overcorrect to avoid falling on his face. Before Kirishima could even say anything Andros **moved**, seeming to leave a reddish blur behind him as he always tended to when using that odd extra speed of his. It might not be anything like what Iida pulled, but in a one on one fight against someone like Iida, it still made it problematic. He barely had time to turn before a punch landed against his shoulder, barely catching sight of Andros before he moved away, the next blow landing against Kirishima's back with enough force to actually force him to stumble forward a step, then another blow, and another – a knee this time given a brief delay in attacks. But Kirishima grinned, he'd expected this sort of attack at some point, and he'd prepared for it in the simplest way. While people like Iida and Andros could move fast, their brains only moved as fast as normal. This meant that when the next punch landed against Kirishima's chest he grinned, swinging one arm behind and forming both of them into hooks, spinning immediately as he did… and only stopping the instant he felt something slam into them. He looked out and chuckled as he saw Andros pull himself up slowly. "How'd ya like the Red Braker?" Kirishima boasted. "I thought you'd try to wear me down like that."

"_**Yeah, should've figured you-**_" And just as he pulled himself back to his feet Andros suddenly stopped. "_**Braker… as in Brake and Breaker. You've been keeping up with your English!**_"

Kirishima grinned more openly at that. "Well, you can't just pull cool names out of thin air."

* * *

But I pull all my best stuff out on the fly!... no, that's a lie, I'm terrible at naming stuff, always have, always will be. The issue is that despite our back and forths, Kirishima's adapting far faster than I expected, and I'm starting to run out of plans I can do that isn't "Wail on him until one of us tires out", which is a terrible plan. But if there's one thing I know, Kirishima can only take so much punishment before he has to turn back, so it's time to try something different. As Kirishima started to move towards me, I _push_ myself to start running around him… but no singular strike this time, not yet, let him look around, wait for it and… he's probably trying for the Braker again, but that technique only works as a general defence to stop rapid strikes!

I stop as his back is turned, clasping both hands together and running towards Kirishima as fast as I can, aiming for an overhead strike with as much force as I can, a small leap giving me enough to slam it down-

With a sound of a sharp crack, my hands slammed down into Kirishima's suddenly raised overhead guard. I hissed out in pain, as it felt like I'd just slammed both hands straight on into a brick wall, lifting my arms away as I pulled back from the pain, only for a heavy hardened fist to slam into my gut, sending me flying briefly before I rolled onto the ground, gripping my fists. I took a second to simply breathe, and I could already feel the pain fading, as the Blood Stark state started to translate it into what I was going to feel later… probably still a bruise, but I wasn't going to be winded at least. I pulled myself to my feet.

Staring Kirishima dead in the face, I blur towards him again, but not for a punch. If the last strike was anything to go by, I don't move fast enough to get away with that, not unless I want to turn this into a match of endurance. No, I wrap my arms around his waist and-

_CRA-CRAK!_

What? I look down at the source of the sound and… well if I could I'd jaw drop right now. "How did you-?" I started

"Figure out you were going for a grab?" Kirishima asked. "Kinda figured it after that last move of yours. So, I decided to plant my feet!"

Quite literally in fact! Kirishima had hardened his feet and slammed them down into the stage, before moving his stance slightly to bury his feet in the concrete! Before I could respond further, I saw both of Kirishima's arms swing down and slam into the sides of my head, sending the world spinning as my defended but still enhanced ears took a beating, forcing me to let go and stumble back. This is bad, while Kirishima's basically entirely given up any movement, he's in a position now where he can defend himself as much as he likes and drag the match out. I need to… I need to focus.

For a brief moment, I try to focus as the world still spins slightly, and I swing a hand in front of me to try and check if I'm steady. But as I do, I can feel the cord on that arm loosening, threatening to swing out and attach to Kirishima. I growl, stopping the motion of my arm mid-movement, as I can feel the cord slide up slightly… and then pull back in. Side-effect? Am I just losing control?

_"Don't you __**DARE**__do that to yourself Andros."_

No… no, I'm overthinking it. It's a part of my body and I was unsteady. Of course, it'd move.

"Uh, dude, you ok?" Kirishima called out. "Cause if so, the match is still on."

I snapped my head up slightly, and let out a light chuckle. "_**Sorry about that. Just thinking.**_" I lied, even as I considered. What to-

Oh. Ohohohoh. This is so dumb but it just might work. I grin, even as I start to gather pressure into my pipes, I force myself to another headlong rush, faster than before, ignoring the slight feeling of irritation that comes from grabbing Kirishima's body at that speed.

"You sure? Cause this is just gonna end up the same!" Kirishima insisted.

I just chuckled in response… and with a pair of pops in unison, steam blasted out of my pipes, suddenly pushing me forward at a greater speed and force than if I'd simply been running., With the sound of crumbling concrete, Kirishima's feet came free and we both flew forward, before I grabbed onto the sides of Kirishima's body and forced him away from me, sending me tumbling back – and as I saw briefly while I did, sending Kirishima over the boundary line and onto the grass below.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! Andros is the winner!" Midnight called out, even as I sighed… and with that sigh, let go of the sensation I associate with my transformation, letting the Nebula Gas flow off of me before starting to be absorbed back into my body, a brief sensation of itchiness soon passing as I walk over to the side, climbing down to find Kirishima.

"Hey, good match there." I insisted, holding out a hand as he pulled himself to his feet.

Kirishima, despite his loss, was all grins. "Yeah, it was! Didn't think you'd be able to use your jets like that." He pointed out. "But uh… what was up with the arm before?"

I flinched at that. "Ah… my cords can pierce things but… I haven't exactly practised with them. And they are meant to inject people with Nebula Gas. Lots of it." I explained.

Kirishima blanched at the explanation. "So you just didn't wanna risk it?"

I simply nodded. Of course, if I'm being honest, there's more to it. Whenever I use the cords, for a brief moment… I think of him. The original Blood Stark. The one who the voice I imitate… who the voices of my wanting to win sounded a lot like. And the original Blood Stark…

No. No, I need to focus. I shook my head as I walked into the hallways, heading back towards the stands… there was still Bakugou vs Uraraka to see after all, and then the next round. I can't let myself focus too much on that. And I'm fine. I'm fine.

* * *

As they passed in the hallways, Weird Hair waved vibrantly, but as for Gas Suit… he seemed off in his own world. Distant, but trying not to look like anything was bothering him.

Bakugou waited until they passed… and then clicked his tongue as he made his way forward.

After all, if it was that easy for him to see it, then even Gas Suit should know he's lying to himself at the moment.

* * *

While it had been a spectacle to behold, and he imagined aside from his actual opponent few others noticed, Neito knew something was up with Andros. It wasn't a surprise really. While he could say all the encouragement that he wanted, he knew it would only comfort someone long term. It wasn't like how Andros had talked with him about his own Quirk – Andros had been dealing with his Quirk as an active danger his whole life, he wore a containment suit most of the time for crying out loud! And having more about it seem to unravel his control? It needed someone with better words than he had to help him out. And really… it pissed him off that he had to do that. To rely on someone else to make the judgement. To make the call.

So when the Uraraka vs Bakugou match started, he was happy to have something to take his mind off his friend. Watching the plucky young gravity-defying girl charging at the arrogant angry attacker, with strategy after strategy she deployed… and yet not a single one of them worked. One might think he'd mock someone for being in that sort of situation but really, it was the opposite. He could see that Bakugou wasn't letting the strategies be pulled off. He wasn't pitying her, he wasn't holding back, he wasn't pretending like what she was doing was working. But he also wasn't belittling her. He wasn't holding back in the slightest – even if he tried to send her flying out of bounds, she could easily grab a destroyed section of the ground to stop it. It wasn't arrogance… it was caution. Caution that was being used against him because Uraraka was using a different strategy entirely. One that couldn't be seen so easily from where Bakugou was.

But when the booing started, that's when he started to get annoyed. The Pros can't even notice?

"Hey! How can you claim you're trying to be a hero like that?" One hopefully rookie hero cried out. "If you've got this much of a power gap, stop playing around and just send her out of bounds already!"

"Yeah-" Another heroine started, and that was about the last bit that Neito could stand.

"Ahrerere?!" He bellowed. There was a slight silence… before a moment later, a helicopter drone flew over carrying Mei's speaker system. Perfect. **"Ahem… Ahrerere?! Was that a pro saying that he's just toying with her? That's weird, right? It's weird? After all, you'd think a pro could try and look beyond what seems to be the most obvious path."**

"What are you talking about?" The first hero called out. Impressive set of lungs on that one, but he'd already lost.

"**Well, I'm just saying it'd be a shame if you were complaining about a Hero Course student because you couldn't notice what they were actually doing!"** Neito replied. **"After all, he's doing everything he can to win… does that mean he should let his guard down? When his opponent has made it this far?"**

"**While not with the words I'd use to express it, young Monoma is correct,"** Aizawa responded from the stadium's systems. **"And the fact that a single student can see what several pro heroes couldn't should speak for itself, ****shouldn't it****?"** The edge of his voice in that one statement had Neito stop and gulp slightly. And he thought Vlad-sensei was intense. **"Also, return that speaker system and Hatsume, leave it off for the rest of the matches. While it's interesting having students react, it can be disruptive… and I think Mic might revolt if there's another interruption."**

"**Oi! Since when did I become the straight man here?"**

Neito chuckled in embarrassment even as he turned off the speakers and handed the system back to the drone. Ah, right. UA. Equal parts weird… and serious.

Still, even he was amazed as he watched the floating debris fall like a hail of meteors… and was even more so at the explosion that followed. If nothing else… it was a reminder to him not to underestimate anyone.


	20. Hot, Cold and Cowls: Izuku vs Shoto

As the match of Uraraka vs Bakugou was going on, I sighed as I walked back towards the stands slowly. My body felt sore, yeah, but it was nothing more than slight bruising once I transformed back… and it also meant that Recovery Girl had been giving me dirty looks and forced me out because "You're fine as you are, and as much as I'd like to hope otherwise, you're going to end up hurting yourself worse later, aren't you?" I am not looking forward to being thereafter the first match of the next round…

And as I'm caught up mid-thought, I feel the temperature in the room increase a little. I look up… and take a heavy gulp as I see just who it is, even as I can feel a bubbling sense of fury build up.

_**Endeavor**__._

Now, to be clear, even with a lack of memory I know Endeavour doesn't stay the absolute asshole he is now., That upon becoming number 1, he finds that it just feels hollow. In a way, it's almost pitiable. Almost. And that's the main issue, the fact that this isn't that Endeavour yet, and it still doesn't undo the flat-out abusive and evil things that he's already done. The fact that he only recognizes this when the goal of defeating All Might is taken from him is… honestly tragic. But right now? There's nothing for me to pity. He's not a man who would try to get genuinely better. He's a prideful ego on legs who can't see the bushfire for the embers.

And I really wish I had kept that in mind because as we passed, the man has no interest in me and likely on his way to do whatever would lead him to encounter Izuku later… I couldn't help but scowl and speak.

"Tell me. Is it worth the pain?" I asked.

Endeavor stopped… and turned slightly towards me. "Did you say something?" He half growled out.

I turned back and… I won't say I wasn't scared. Endeavor was taller than I ever was, ripped, and literally spewing flames from himself as a show of intimidation, of course I'm scared of him. But I pushed on. "Is whatever you've done with Shoto worth it?" I asked, feigning a little ignorance. "To leave him so dead to the world?"

Enji Todoroki looked at me with those same sorts of eyes… and scoffed. "I have no idea-"

"What I'm talking about, yes, I know," I remarked snarkily. "And if I had anything backing me up, I wouldn't be talking to you about it. But tell me one thing Endeavour… if you or Shoto get to the top… who will be there to celebrate with you? Even All Might has friends."

Feeling the heat spike a little higher at the barb, I simply turned back around.

"**Boy.**"

My blood ran cold. Was that not enough for him? Had I pushed it too far? Did he suspect I knew too much?

"There's no if about it. And if that's Shoto instead of me, then he will sort himself out." Endeavor commented. "But you'd be best to keep your comments to yourself. You don't know what you're talking about."

And… that's it. He walked off. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue, not wanting to speak up further, to tell him he was so unbelievably wrong about his own ideas of what was going on. Of what it would be like.

I just counted myself lucky that was apparently all he thought of me.

* * *

"**Alright **_**everybody**_**, let's get this started!"** Present Mic announced, the pillars of flame leaping high and lighting up the re-re-re-repaired arena stage. Probably missed one or two res there, but that's not the important part. **"First! Skilfully disarming and disabling his opponent in seconds in the first round! From Class 1-A, Todoroki Shoto!"**

The fire doesn't seem to make him flinch but… having met his dad, I can't help but notice how frustrated Todoroki seems. It's a wonder he hasn't got a temperament like Bakugou's.

"**VERSUS! He seemed ready to lose, but then struck light a green lightning bolt! From Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku!"** Mic continued.

Izuku, on the other hand, is a face full of determination but… well, caution, I'd call it fear but that's not really it. Against someone like Todoroki, I'd be cautious too – unlike the original Blood Stark, I can't conjure flames. Yet.

"Who do you think is gonna win Andros?" Hagakure asked.

Jirou hummed at that. "Good question to ask, but I don't think he can say… Izuku's gotten better with using his Quirk, was that you?" She added.

"Nothing he couldn't figure out himself." I insisted. "And as for who's going to win… hard to say. They… both have issues for and against. Speed and power. But if Todoroki keeps sticking to only using his ice…"

"That's a good point, I haven't seen him make any fire before… just warm things up." Sato noted. "Is there-"

"Yes." I interrupted. "If you want to know, ask him when he's in a good mood."

"… he always seems grumpy or like a bad boy," Mina grumbled.

"Do not mistake that for him not having moments of happiness," Aoyama remarked coolly. "Sometimes the best of emotions aren't shown."

… ok, the fact that Aoyama wasn't using the same panache as usual was kinda freaky. Clearly, Izuku and Shoto aren't the only ones taking the fight seriously.

* * *

As the fight prepared to start, Shoto slowly brought his right foot forward. He needed to favour his right side, Midoriya wasn't just limited to blasting away with that incredible power of his anymore, and he'd need to have the speed to match Midoriya's. In response, Midoriya knelt down, going into a runner's pose much like Iida might, green energy seeming to spark off of him. If Shoto had heard it right during the race, this was "_**Full Cowling**_". Whether that was because it was the name of his Quirk or just some sort of super move name he didn't know.

Tension seemed to build as the cheering crowd almost seemed to fade away. And Shoto locked gazes with Midoriya. While he had claimed he didn't care about the connection to All Might, he had to admit that it existing made for a sad parallel to him. Midoriya seemed honest and driven. Someone who wanted to be a hero more than anything.

_"You want to be a hero, don't you?" A smile. Her smile. "It's ok for__** you**__ to be one."_

He wondered for a moment if Midoriya had family watching these events… before focusing. He could always ask after this is done. He's not here to make friends but more information isn't an issue. He needed to win first.

"**START!"**

Now! A stream of ice immediately emerged in front of Todoroki, massive blocks of ice emerging, moving faster, bigger… but not to reach Midoriya. That Cowling of his lets him move too fast for his ice to hit him straight on like this. He watched as Midoriya started to rush forward, not at the blur of colour that accompanied Nebulos or the brief image and impression of speed Iida gave off, but faster than anyone could reach normally.

But that was fine. He expected this. His path of frost split into two smaller streams, both starting to race around in a semicircle. It wasn't an easy thing maintaining both streams at once, but his more recent renewed work on precision meant he had a bit more flexibility using his ice. And this way even moving as fast as he is, the ice walls will stop Midoriya moving any closer. He waited until they had surrounded the full area, knowing Midoriya would have likely circled back to check as fast as he is… and he pushed his ice wave forward towards the centre.

Shoto would have been disappointed if the flow of ice hadn't stopped and then shattered. In a second he brought up an ice block behind him to hold him in place… only to widen his eyes as he felt it strain, a second wall manifesting behind it to stop it from breaking from the sheer force of one attack.

* * *

Aizawa's eyes narrowed as he focused on the attack. There wasn't quite as much power in that flick as a punch might have given off, or even as Midoriya could do usually… good. The kid's starting to measure his own power. He's having to balance himself between using what's safe for him, and what he needed to do to win.

It was a far cry from the boy who went all out to try and throw a ball, who showed no control at all.

* * *

Pain. It was becoming awfully familiar at this point, and Izuku knew he'd get told off by Recovery Girl later for it… but he hadn't had a choice. The fact that Todoroki had been so quick to adapt to Full Cowling had taken him a bit off guard, chastising himself for thinking it would slip by the other hero-in-training. Still, he didn't get long, as before long the peace of the blowing wind, the sound of ice chunks landing off the arena and the pain in his finger seemed to vanish as another wave of ice came at him. Going around wouldn't work, Todoroki clearly planned for that. Going over it could work, but Todoroki is probably expecting him to.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku prepared another finger to flick, running through the probabilities and possibilities in his head. The issue was that Todoroki was taking the initiative and trying to wear him down.

Another jolt of pain burst into a familiar injured feeling as he let loose another flick… and then forced his legs forward. While there was some push back from using One for All like this, most of the feedback was condensed into the finger in question, meaning that while he couldn't switch straight into Full Cowling the second after he attacked, as the wind died down he was getting closer and closer!

* * *

Shoto watched, steadfast as Midoriya dashed towards him. Impressive to see that the other student was willing to not just rely on brute force or trying to wear him down – either one of them could finish this match in a single blow if they wanted to. Still, if he thought that he was safe just because he was closer, he was wrong. Another icy wave started to head towards Midori-

He already had a finger ready!

Shoto brought his arms up in a guard as the wave of force decimated his attack, but with less of his ice to block it the barricades of ice behind him are shattered, sending him skidding backwards as he makes another barrier, and then another after the third broke, barely managing to drag him to a stop. It hadn't pushed him too far – about a third of the way towards the edge - but it was a stark reminder that Midoriya's resourcefulness knew few limits.

Still, he could do the same. He slammed his palms down against the ground, and two beams of ice emerged, like twin snakes of pure cold… cold that Shoto himself was experiencing firsthand, but he watched as both paths of ice raced around to the left and right. It was another containment move-

* * *

And Todoroki probably knew that he'd guess. Izuku waited, deciding to try and play Todoroki's game for the moment, watching as both beams curved around towards him. Todoroki probably expected a forward rush.

So Izuku decided to go one better. He **leaped**. It was a risky move because from here Todoroki could try and hit him with impunity, but at the same time, it meant that Izuku had more control. He watched the beams collide with each other as a new wave of ice raced skywards to meet Izuku as he spun in mid-air. This would need to be perfectly timed, or he could send himself flying towards the edge of the ring

With a moment of timing, and more than a little luck that it only took him two mid-air spins to measure it, Izuku felt the immense power of One for All run through his finger, gathering up before released with another flick, sending him _hurtling_ past the glacier that had reached up to grab him, wincing as he felt himself slam into Todoroki at immense speed. The crack of ice breaking sounded out as the two were sent tumbling backwards Izuku pushing his good arm down to try and right himself faster, while Todoroki wheezed out, the wind briefly knocked out of him as they had tumbled.

Izuku took a moment to catch his breath, to take a moment from the intense pace that had been this battle so far. He'd used up all the fingers on his right hand, but he still had the left one to go. If he wanted, a single full-powered punch could probably end this given how far the force of a flick sent him… but…

Todoroki. He was taking a bit to get up. And as he did, Izuku noticed his arm tremble. No. It was shivering.

* * *

A tremble that went unnoticed by many, but not Hatsume Mei, who already had her goggles back on and was using her Quirk behind them to take a closer look. Frost. More and more frost was clinging to Todoroki's arm, to his entire right side. His Quirk was literally starting to freeze him over.

She for a moment felt a jolt of excitement of how that could be avoided… before that jolt slammed into a sudden realization that had her frowning, turning her gaze slightly to look at the boy's left side. Nothing. He didn't need support. So why was he acting like he did?

* * *

"I'm impressed Midoriya… I didn't think you'd be able to escape my ice… at least not without using up more of your body than that." Shoto freely admitted, pulling himself up fully straight, taking a moment to look at the powdered ice floating in the air. "Firing yourself like that was a mistake though – you're too close now!"

Once more a wave of ice erupted from Todoroki's position, surging out towards Midoriya-

* * *

Izuku, seeing the ice coming at him, decided to go for something reckless. He felt the power of One for All surge through his already damaged hand before he swung it forward, not in a punch but something less precise, feeling it briefly connect with the cold ice before the force of the blow-

* * *

-impacted into Shoto hard, even as the three walls he'd pushed up started to break and shatter – this close to the edge as well. But that was why he'd started pushing for one more idea as soon as he'd seen that palm swinging forward, a lopsided pillar of ice slamming into his feet and sending Shoto careening off to the right side of the arena. But even that meant little as he slammed into the stone floor, rolling again for the second time in so many minutes.

He could feel it. The cold sinking deep into his right side. "Bastard… a palm strike?" He muttered while looking up at Midoriya

"That surge of ice barely managed to touch me…" Midoriya noted, his left arm clutching his far more damaged right – although Shoto could see that the fingers only seemed to be slightly darker from the blow. "It should've been able to touch me. Your trembling from the cold – there's only so much your body can take right?"

Shoto scowled but said nothing. He couldn't exactly deny it, but he thought it would take longer for Midoriya to notice.

"But that's an issue you could easily solve using your left side." Midoriya continued. "I can't use all my power without hurting myself… and meanwhile, everyone else here is pushing themselves as hard as they can to win, to be number one! And you're only using half your power?!" With what seemed to be a great amount of effort, Midoriya balled his damaged arm into a fist with barely a wince. "So far, you've almost been knocked out twice, and you haven't hit me once! If you want to win… then come at me with everything you've got!"

Shoto's scowl only deepened. "'Everything I've got!'? Did my old man buy you out or something?" He growled out, already starting to rush towards Midoriya… and at that moment he realized he'd made a mistake. If Midoriya had only been limited to using those full-strength blows of him, he'd be fine… but with that Full Cowling…

* * *

Izuku didn't take pride in the sound of Todoroki letting out a shocked gasp. A knee in the stomach would do that anyway, even with only 3 or 4% of One for All he could hit hard and fast – especially with Todoroki slowed down this much.

"I can't claim to know your circumstances or your resolve." Izuku pointed out, even as he didn't let up, rushing towards Todoroki, who just put up a hurried ice wall to take the force of the incoming punch. "But everyone else is giving it their all! Uraraka-kun passed out pushing herself too far!"

As the ice wall collapsed, he could see a pair of icy lines drawing their way out from behind it. Slow enough for him to simply jump onto what remained of the ice wall.

"Mina-kun and Shoda-san had to be taken to Recovery Girl!"

A burst of frost as the block of ice that had seemingly fallen on Todoroki launched itself at Izuku, but he just lashed out with another punch, shattering it and the smaller pillar of ice that had propelled it, leaving a stunned Todoroki looking up at him.

"Kaminari-kun, for as bad of a move as it was, didn't hesitate to use all his power! Tokage-san only barely held out!"

* * *

Kaminari winced at that yelled comparison, Kirishima putting a hand on his shoulder as they watched Izuku leap down and grab Todoroki, hurling him through the remnants of the ice wall and towards the other side of the stage.

* * *

"But you're claiming you're going to win using only half your power, by rejecting your father entirely. You've barely touched me. If you want to have a chance to win this then you need to stop screwing around!"

But...

_"He's only five!"_

_"He's _already_ five, get out of the way!"_

_The sound of a smacking rings out, and a child cries out_

_"Mum!"_

He… the old man… he could feel frost starting to gather on his body even as he stood up.

_"I don't want to be someone who bullies you!"_

_Sadness. Grief. Pain._

_"But you want to be a hero, don't you?"_

And yet, even so, it was too slow. Midoriya's extra speed meant he wouldn't be able to get another wall up that fast. A path of ice started to form, but hastily aborted as he rolled away from it to dodge the punch. He was too cold. Too frozen. But-

_"Don't look at them Shoto. They're from another world from you."_

He pushed himself to his feet – only for another punch to slam into him, flinging him across the stage again from all the extra strength… there was more that time. Midoriya was getting stronger and he was just slowing down.

_His mother's gaze locked onto him, terrified._

_Pain, Scalding pain!_

Even so… "Even if I lose…"

_His father said he put her into a hospital. Because his mother hurt him. It wasn't her. It was his fault. He did it! __**Endeavor!**_

"I'll reject my old man's power!"

Midoriya stopped, a look of frustration, sadness, and desperation torn onto his face. "It's **your **power, isn't it?!" He cried out.

* * *

I blinked. I… remember the original version of this fight, but I don't remember anyone hearing Izuku aside from Todoroki. Maybe this is… one of those differences, like the different days for the USJ? But if he's saying it that loud…

I turn my head over to Endeavor… and I can't help but smirk a little. The fiery asshole isn't happy about that, not at all. What's wrong? Thought of him as your tool for too long?

Still… given the steam starting to issue off Todoroki, he's remembering. Remembering a point I wish I'd tried to head off sooner than today.

* * *

A tower of fire blazed its way up into the skies, building greater and greater still as more heat gathered and more power was called upon.

And yet as Endeavor watched it spark to life, that inferno that Shoto had been so rebellious in denying… he didn't feel the same joy from it that he should have.

_Determination where there should be none. "Shoto isn't you either!"_

_A clueless, smiling face. "Was he taught well?_

_Feigned ignorance masking anger. "Is what you did to Shoto worth it? To leave him so dead to the world?"_

It felt almost like in this act… Shoto was slipping away from him.

* * *

As the heat and cold of Shoto Todoroki's power clashed with one another, he brought a foot forward. He looked at Izuku, who seemed to simply be looking on in awe. "Why are you smiling? Helping an enemy out… now who's screwing around?" Shoto asked… but he couldn't help but grin in return, a genuine grin as he felt more alive than he ever had in his life. "This battle's only getting started."

With a burst of cold, ice started to surround his foot before bursting forward as a fast, mighty wave of sheer cold-

-that Izuku simply leaped into the air to avoid, letting the ice travel under him as he used the forward momentum from the leap to send him skidding towards Todoroki, even as he clenched his good remaining hand into a fist, feeling the energy of One for All fill it. He pushed off the ice path as he felt the cold threaten to crawl up to his feet, the ice that had started to form shattering from the force of Full Cowling leaping.

_"You want to be a hero, don't you?"_

Fire sparked as Todoroki summoned as much heat as he could – before he had to move to the left. And an old memory came to him unbidden. One of time with his older brother Natsuo. He started to step around Izuku, dodging his blows, just constantly moving around to the left, making sure to always face him.

_"It was because it was none other than timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I could act."_

Izuku grunted, letting the power leave his fist as he summoned Full Cowling again… but every time he got close Todoroki's fire would seem to swell, or a path of frost would race at him. Todoroki isn't just dodging pointlessly. He's planning something.

_"It's ok for_ _**you**_ _to be one."_

Cold and hot. Moving around the opponent, letting the heat contrast with the cold. And then…

Shoto let his flames die out suddenly, wincing as he let frost cover his arm… but it was the only way to try and get this technique to work with his Quirk apparently. And while he wasn't one for attack names… Midoriya couldn't escape this one. Even so, he almost wished he could. The match was exciting, it was bringing something more out in him

"_**Hiryu Shoten Ha!**_" Shoto declared, launching a right side corkscrew uppercut towards Izuku, who moved to dodge… and Shoto couldn't help but smirk as the rapid clash of hot and cold pressures combined with that last motion resulted in a burst of air, a miniature wind front seeming to manifest, launching Midoriya into the air-

_"You can be a hero."_

As Todoroki went into the corkscrew uppercut, Izuku realized he must be trying to do something blast on the clash of temperatures. As it launched him into the air, cloth had started to rip as he summoned the full power of One for All into a single, undamaged arm. And at the apex…

"**Texas Smash!**" Izuku declared, forcing his arm down at Todoroki, not to punch him, but to let out a tremendous burst of air like All Might had done to save him from the Sludge Villain. An immense pressure of air that collided with the previous pressure front.

* * *

What resulted what a storm of air, dust, and frost that blanketed the battlefield and slammed against us for a good few seconds, forcing people to grab onto their seats, blinking to try and see through it all. Any outcries or cheering were silenced by the immense roar of the clashing winds

Endeavor let out a sigh as he watched the dust started to settle, the crowd entirely on edge as the leaned forward or tried to fan the dust away, the cameras all focusing or zooming in desperate to see the result. As much as he disliked the idea that Natsuo – it had to be Natsuo, Fuyumi took things far more seriously and Toya… wasn't the type – had poisoned Shoto's mind with a move taken from a relic of a bygone age…

He really couldn't argue with results. Shoto's skills clashing with someone who looked to be the next All Might… it was a fantastic display. Even he couldn't help but have a slight smirk.

As the dust drifted from the attack, seeming to only lift slowly, everyone in the arena, those watching outside and watching at home sat on the edge of their seats -both proverbial and literal- and looked to see where the heroes-to-be were, and what had happened.

The dust cleared and… it was obvious. On the grass, being looked over by a quick-moving Eraserhead, was Midoriya Izuku. And Todoroki Shoto… laid slumped against a wall. Both boys were unconscious.

The crowd roared in cheers at the reaction, having seen a clash between two great heroes to be, of two of the most impressive debuts onto the world stage they had ever seen. One classmate desperately reaching out to grab the hand of another, to rescue him from an inner darkness that threatened to take hold - even if most assumed it was just his own father's shadow. And there was one thing that each took on board one by one.

This was just the first match of round two.

* * *

I blinked as I looked at the two out of the arena. A draw. A goddamn draw that came down to the last move. The Texas Smash I recognized, another of All Might's moves… but Flying Dragon Ascension Wave? Why did that-

… did Todoroki just make a Ranma ½ reference?!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Todoroki household, a sound that people nearby aren't quite used to hearing sounds out. The sound of someone roaring with laughter.


	21. Keep Moving Forward

"So, it's Iida up against Tokage-san next, right?" Mina asked, even as she stood up. "Probably should get going now then. I gotta get prepared for my match."

Huh, that's a point, I never asked- and Tokoyami stood up too. Huh. I looked at Momo who… is currently going to town on an American style burger, with extra meat and cheese. "So… what happened during your match?" I questioned, even as I waved at the departing Mina.

Unfortunately, at that moment Momo had a mouthful of food and couldn't answer, leading to a sighing Jiro. Still, a good time to have a drink myself. "The two went back and forth for quite a while. Tokoyami had Dark Shadow attack her, she used a shield to block and then started sending out those Russian nesting dolls." Jiro explained.

I spluttered at that, spraying cola out to the side – I wasn't about to spray it on poor Jiro. "Mat… Matryo… Russian Nesting Dolls, with Flashbangs in them?" I demanded, wide-eyed.

Momo flinched back at the sudden insistence, before swallowing. "Um, yes, is there a problem with that?" Momo inquired.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing YaoMomo!" I insisted… before I saw Jiro waving a hand down. Ah, right, too loud. "Ah… as I was saying… the you from the story didn't get the idea to try that until the end of term exams. But… what changed?"

Momo shook her head at that. "I… couldn't tell you. But if I had to hazard a guess… when you told us all that information after the USJ, and how more troubles were happening in the future… I decided to read some other books. Ones that covered how some heroes fought when relying less on their Quirks." She explained.

I snapped my fingers at that. "Gadgeteers," I stated.

Momo nodded. "There's still a few manga that use gadgeteer heroes, but I focused on what was used. I also talked to your friend Hatsume-san and her friends in Support." Momo explained.

"Sorry." Sato, Hagakure, Neito popping his head over the wall, and I all remarked.

"She… does have her own unique energy, I'll admit," Momo noted. "I could barely keep up with her… are all support-"

"Just Hatsume," We said in unison.

"A-are you sure?"

"… I kinda hope it's just her." Kaminari remarked. "She's a nice girl, but… didn't she accidentally turn you into an EMP Andros?"

I growled openly at that.

"Ah… sorry for asking."

* * *

Setsuna would openly admit she was nervous facing off against Iida. While Kaminari was an idiot – a cute idiot, but an idiot – Iida was class rep of their class. She was going to have to try and wear him out.

_"_**START!**_**"**_

Immediately she split her body apart as Iida came charging forward, forcing her main body to stay attached to her neck and head as they floated upwards, both legs floating off to the side… but her eyes widened as she saw Iida turn with little speed lost! He was going after a leg, and both were still close to the ground, he could just push it out if she wasn't careful. She growled as he grabbed at it-

Just as she thought.

She let her scowl turn into a smirk as she FIRED off her foot off the leg and right into Iida's stomach. While it only caused him to stumble, it was enough to let her split off her other body parts as well, both hands slamming palm strikes into his chest, while she brought the other foot towards his back. She needed to hit hard and hit fast, if Iida got any time to think it'd be over, as she kept flinging her hands, feet, legs, arms, and even at one point a wickedly careening headbutt at him, losing track of even her body parts in the storm of attacks-

"Tokage Setsuna is out of bounds!"

"What?" Both Setsuna and Iida questions simultaneously… only for them to pause and look at just where they had ended up. And Tokage groaned as she realized exactly what had happened. Her plan had been… almost faultless. Attacking from all angles rapidly stopped Iida from getting to respond in time.

… it was just a shame that she'd been so dedicated to landing blows behind him too because one of her feet had stepped just over the boundary line to go for the coup de grace.

* * *

I winced at that. "Yikes. Talk about a bad matchup going from good and then bad again." I commented. Or tried to, the cry of despair that Neito was giving was somewhat distracting.

"She had Iida utterly off guard – he's good at fighting, but if you overload him with too much at once he finds it hard to adapt," Momo remarked

"If ya put someone like Bakugou or Midoriya into that situation, they're used to having to look from all angles," Kirishima added. "Someone like Iida? He needs time and a clear angle to aim for. If he used his engines at the wrong time."

"_Whoa~! Wipeout!_" Kaminari declared.

Mineta, on the other hand, was shaking in… anger? "That lucky man… he got to feel the touch of her-" And before he could continue a strip of tape slapped itself across his mouth, leaving his nose able to breathe.

"Dude, time and a place." Sero criticized.

Neito pulled his head over the dividing barrier. "I… think Vlad-sensei is going to make her focus on situational awareness after this," Neito admitted, soon followed by Tetsutetsu poking his head over the wall dividing our classes.

"Oi, you two are fighting after the next match, right?" The man of infinite metal jokes asked, pointing at me and Bakugou. "Then Nebulos! You better win this one! Your Quirk might not be like mine or Kirishima's exactly, but after the manly fight you two put on before-!"

"Shut up already, you damn extra!" Bakugou roared, apparently a bit annoyed at being so blatantly ignored and dismissed by someone in the other class. Still, he was pulling out of his seat, and I did much the same, giving Bakugou a nod. With Mina vs Tokoyami, it wasn't that we thought either would stomp the other… but that whatever happened it'd be a fast fight.

… that's what I thought at least. Bakugou, who knows?

* * *

When someone looks into an apartment and sees nothing but endless white, one might assume many things. That the house was dirty. That someone had a snow-based Quirk. That someone was painting. Often times it'd be that someone was in trouble and that trouble was being hidden.

For the neighbours of Midoriya Inko? They had expected this. It was better than flooding issues.

"Izuuuukuuu, my baby boy… you're doing so well." Inko sniffled. She had only just now recovered from seeing the end of the fight between Izuku and that Todoroki boy… while she was terrified at the danger, the fact that a teacher – Izuku's HOMEROOM teacher no less – had been fast enough and quick-witted to grab her boy out of mid-air and place him on the ground… it did a lot to make her feel better about the school.

At the same time, it left her amazed at Izuku's Quirk. While a late manifestation wasn't unheard of, the fact that it could have so much **power** in it… her Quirk had always been attracting small objects to her hand and her darling husband wasn't that much stronger. At first, she had thought it was just him, but between Katsuki, that Todoroki boy and so many other classmates… it was like looking at a new generation of heroes already.

… well, she might be a touch hesitant to think of Katsuki like that.

* * *

One might think that Bakugou Mitsuki would be as reserved as Inko in her opinions, especially as she was mid-shoot.

"For fuck's sake, at least that Tokage girl didn't make it look like she was toying with her food like a certain brat of mine!" Mitsuki bellowed, before seeming to snap back into a model perfect post, a tablet with a livestream of the festival being held up so she could work and watch.

"Mitsuki, sweetie, you and I both know he was showing her respect." Bakugou Masaru, who had volunteered to direct this shoot when he noticed the dates, commented.

"For once in his ungrateful life yeah! But it still comes off as toying with her." Mitsuki countered.

Masaru sighed. "At least the next fight he has should be an interesting one… but I want to see how this turns out first. Acid against Shadows. It's almost metaphysical." He explained.

Mitsuki nodded at that. "And that Mina girl knows her moves… but it's not great for them if either of them wins. They have to go up against Katsuki after." She pointed out, before snapping back into a pose.

Masaru looked at the screen… as much as he loved his son, he wasn't quite as confident in his son's chances as his sweetie.

* * *

Of course, if Inko's tissue-laden getup was one thing and the Bakugou's working on the entertainment was another… it was probably a good thing neither Mei nor Andros was at home.

On one hand was Yubi, having donned a pair of goggles to look more like his daughter, with a pair of pendants, one for each of the kids they looked after, in his hands. "Shame that Iida boy took out Mei, but it was a heck of a display!" Yubi commented.

Te, who had a foam #1 finger on and a hat bearing the Night Rogue symbol – she had helped to design Andros' original costume after all – shook her head. "That's the tenth time you've said that so far Spin-fingers, I know it's annoying she got knocked out, but you don't need to go far to get something out of it. And Andros is still in it." Te insisted, trying to comfort her husband.

* * *

I walked along the halls, for the second time as of late. We'd been assigned specific waiting rooms so that we wouldn't try to mess with each other before the fight of course, but with Bakugou, aside from intimidation, I know he'd never bother. He wanted to prove he was stronger than me after all, couldn't do that by cheating.

Still, as I walked, I heard talking. Mei talking with a voice I didn't recognize, and as I rounded the corner. I recognized him immediately, but not due to any canon knowledge – or if he had shown up, I didn't remember him, so he was clearly minor. But with slicked-back red hair – orangey red, not red-red – that had three distinct spikes in the style, a fairly distinctive long face, and a nose that looked like it could break through ice with enough speed, I could easily recognize the CEO of one of the big support companies – not hero support, but Quirk support in general. The sort who, had it not been for Te, I'd have had to go to for my suits.

Yotsubashi Rikiya. I could tell by the slight stationary quivering Mei was doing that she was excited, getting to talk directly with one of THE big names in her field.

"… and really the fact that such unrelated gadgets used together could put up such a defence is astounding," Yotsubashi noted with a warm smile. "Tell me, have you ever done designs that are designed for more general support?"

Mei grins even wider. "Of course! Sweet Baby #5… ah, it's still in the lab, but I do have some footage of it in action!" She remarked as she manifested what I think was a prototype or first draft of the warning system she used in battle. It was essentially a frame that could limit the amount of strength one can push out into their body. "I'm working on something far better right now, but I also have-"

"Relax, you don't need to rush unless there's a match you really want to watch." Yotsubashi insisted… before he spotted me. "Oh, hello, are we holding you up?"

"Andros is fighting in the last match of the round so he's probably fine," Mei noted. "I've helped him out with his Quirk before… Andros, do you-"

At that, I sighed, rolled my eyes… and pulled out a blank Fullbottle. This wasn't for use in battle, I kept it on me in case my Quirk went out of control somehow or I let out a bunch of Nebula Gas during the tournament. The open-air should make it easier, but I don't want to risk harming my classmates or anyone else. "The Fullbottle. Based on a gadget with the same name, the Hatsume Mei reinvention can store any gaseous or liquid product inside the super-study container." I droned out.

"Atta boy!" Mei noted with a guiltless thumbs up.

Yotsubashi, on the other hand, had raised an eyebrow and maintained his smile. "Andros… as in Nebulos Andros, from the incident five years ago?" Yotsubashi questioned. I gave a curt nod, and his grin became toothy. "You'll have to excuse me; I followed your story when they first started showing it on the news. For one young man to lose control of a Quirk, but still show such heroism in the face of his own issues… if I hadn't found out you had been supplied one by that point, I'd have offered something to help control it. It IS a pleasure to meet you at last though."

I just rubbed the back of my neck at that. "Ah… well, I haven't done too much yet. I don't just want to be the 'gas monster kid' y'know…" I confessed.

"Rightfully so," Yotsubashi noted. "But the fact you didn't shy away from it, but instead embraced your Quirk, and practiced with it to turn it into a force for heroism… you're quite the example."

Mei, at this point, was tapping a foot, and I got the message loud and clear. She wanted to have more sales pitch time, and while I was flattered, this was a natural point to step out of the conversation. "I'm glad you think that Yotsubashi-san. But if you'll excuse me…?" I asked

"Ah yes, good luck with your match!" Yotsubashi remarked.

As I walked off, I could hear both him and Mei starting back into excited talks… and could only smile. It was about time someone who was both nice and in a good position recognized Mei's potential.

* * *

Taro grinned as he had seen every customer come in stare in rapt attention. He'd told them, he'd TOLD those big wigs that bringing a TV in that showed the Festival would bring more customers in. And seeing so many people as strong as that… even seeing how Andros Quirk worked on himself, it was amazing to see in action, and more than once he'd had a small section of onlookers cheering.

And these kids were driven. Driven to do whatever it took to show themselves off. He could understand that. Sometimes he felt heroes could be… indecisive, not really practicing heroism that could keep the day safe but… well, he wasn't even close to U.A. quality, so what did he know?

"Hey, keep in mind folks, there's still two matches this round ta go… and my bud Andros is up in the last match! Let's give him a cheer hey?"

* * *

Cheering. So much cheering. If he hadn't gotten used to the noises of the streets, Centipeder was sure he'd be nursing one hell of a headache. Of course, he wasn't here on work, he had genuinely come as a day off from hero duties, having reasoned to both himself and Sir that it would be a good idea to take a look at the Sports Festival – they'd found Mirio that way, hadn't they?

And yet the matches so far… very interesting. And very spirited students to call out other pros being obtuse as they were.

And so far… he had at least one recommendation to make to Sir. Perhaps the Nighteye Agency could do with a week of having another student.

* * *

A dark room. One void of light. Of hope. Of anything but a single screen currently showing the sports festival. Illuminating the face of a man who… really, only had half a face anymore, as well as the shifting mass of shadows next to him.

"I'd call that a personal bias Kurogiri." All for One noted snidely, a little smirk on his face. "I thought you were above that."

"Sensei, if you're allowed to bet on Izuku Midoriya to win to see Shigiraki's expression, you have no right to question me betting on Nebulos Andros." Kurogiri idly responded. "Although I do hear that Giran has an actual betting pool open."

All for One waved a hand casually at that. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. He's realized I could predict the odds too easily." All for One explained. "But these children… if it wasn't for Shigiraki watching I'd worry he'd be left behind."

"You think it'll push him forward?"

"I know it will."

* * *

To say that things didn't seem to be going well for either side of the Mina vs Tokoyami fight would be a vast understatement. On one side, you had Mina Ashido, panting, her uniform torn in places where Dark Shadow had to swipe instead of going for a punch, tears in the arms. On the other was an equally tired-looking but more reserved Tokoyami, Dark Shadow out in front of him, his uniform showing burnt or dissolved patches, where Mina had managed to land acid blows earlier.

But none of that defined it more than the series of islands and holes their so far short scuffle had managed to scatter all over the arena. It left Tokoyami with few places to safely escape too, needing to rely more and more on Dark Shadow, as a wad of acid was tossed at the two, Dark Shadow's non-organic nature allowing him to knock it away, the acid falling into a nearby hole. And as Dark Shadow prepared to race out to counter… he shrank back from the hole? Tokoyami looked down and stumbled back in shock. "Why is the hole glowing?" He questioned.

Mina grinned at that, forming her hands into twin peace signs. "Couldn't tell ya how it works science like… but I tried to make that bit of acid as reflective as I could. And because the sun's still going strong…" Mina remarked. "And now~" She leaped at that, clearly aiming to use that acid, even as she tossed out another couple of globs.

"Dark Shadow! Forget about me and get closer to her!" Tokoyami called out.

"**Don't yell at me!"** Dark Shadow complained, but he rushed forwards anyway, fists at the ready. If Tokoyami hadn't been making a desperate move, he might have had time to consider that Mina still had acid on her hands. He might have considered that she was trying to force Dark Shadow to be useless. But by the time he realized what was about to happen, it was too late.

"**Acid Shine!**" Mina declared, letting a thin layer of the acid show on all of her arms, leaping into the air… right in the right place for the sunlight to strike against the arms, sending a dazzling display down onto Dark Shadow. "And…" As Mina Landed, she ran past the recoiling Dark Shadow, covering his face from the display of light, before pulling herself down low. "Uppercut!"

An uppercut… that missed, barely, from Tokoyami pulling himself out of the way, before stumbling into one of the holes. Mina, for her part, ran her hands along her arms, scooping up the shining acid before tossing it away, the acid making an audible hiss as it landed… it seemed she needed an acid of some decent strength to make a shine like that. For a moment Tokoyami considered fighting… before shaking his head.

"It's clear that you're prepared for Dark Shadow, and there's no real way for me to turn the tables without stalling the match," Tokoyami remarked. "I surrender."

Mina grinned… but held out an arm to help get Tokoyami out of the hole. She wasn't going to mention that she didn't think she could pull off another Acid Shine this match.

And then she had to stop and realize she'd just volunteered herself to fight Bakugou or Andros in the next match. Only biting down on her tongue stopped her from swearing at the top of her lungs.

* * *

I have a tendency to tap my leg in place when I get nervous. With my time in this life, it's sorta been replaced with me venting off Nebula Gas… but right now I was holding that in as much as I possibly could, so I was busy tapping a hole in the floor. Oh, I was happy Mina had made it through to the next round… but Tokoyami is the type to recognize when he's beaten. Against Bakugou, who's far stronger? I'm… I'm not sure about my own chances.

But still… I pulled out of my chair slowly and headed to the door. Because I planned to win.

* * *

A/N: So. Remember how Todoroki vs Deku was it's own chapter? With both giving it their all.

... prepare for that again. I've had this planned for months. Next time. **Bakugou vs Nebulos.**


	22. Bakugou vs Nebulos

When it came to the second round, the match of Todoroki Shoto and Midoriya Izuku had been highly anticipated. After all, Todoroki wasn't just the son of the number two hero, he had also shown an immense amount of power, control, and potential in just the lead-up to the match. And Midoriya, while not as well-known, had been able to keep up with the two leading the pack and even win the race, before making strong showings in both the Cavalry Battle and the first round. But for Bakugou Katsuki and Nebulos Andros? Sure, Andros had shown a decent fight against Kirishima and an ability to plan, but the defining aspect of Bakugou's fight was quick counters and an overwhelming sense of power. Many in the crowd probably expected the fight to be quick and brutal.

That wasn't what was on the mind of Katsuki. Anyone who just looked at Gas Suit and thought he was just a little bit of strength and toughness backed up by steam was an idiot or didn't pay attention during his match with Weird Hair. Or possibly both, Katsuki didn't pay attention to side characters, let alone background filler. He was willing to bet that Deku, the nerd, had noticed it too. Gas Suit used the same approach Deku tended to do, go in with a basic plan, and try to adapt. He'd seen it even during the spars when the two had tried to counter each other's counter to his usual start.

And yet… he couldn't help but smirk a bit. While Round Face had been a pleasant surprise in just how much of a fight she put up, she wasn't a frontline fighter. Gas Suit? He could take hits and dish them out just as hard… but how'd he do against some of the stranger moves?

* * *

_"**On the left! The crimson steaming **_**dynamo**_**! Class 1-A's Nebulos Andros!"**_

I looked over at Bakugou and tried to guess what he was even planning to start with. Given Bakugou and my own Quirk, he's likely to start aggressive, to see if he can finish me off before it's barely begun… but at the same time, he could just go for a direct attack, try to go for me being vulnerable. While Bakugou thinks about how to fight, I've experienced him in combat, most of what he does is instinct, adapting, overcoming.

… huh. In that way, me and him are actually a lot alike. That's… a bit worrying given what else I could comment about similarities. But even so… it's a whole different level to Kirishima. Kirishima was an issue because he's got a similar level of power to me and far more defence. With Bakugou, he lacks defence, but can make up for his speed with explosions, has way more than I have and could even hit me in the air if I wasn't careful about jumping around – more than one sparring round had resulted in me hit by a blast shockwave to knock me out of the stage.

* * *

_"_**VERSUS**_**! The first place in the entrance exams, the explosive hothead! Also, from 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki!"**_

The crowd cheered, but neither boy seemed to hear it as they seemed to shift. Bakugou pushed his right leg forward slightly, bringing his hands up just over his chest and cupping each. Andros brought his left leg further forward, actually leaning on it, while bringing both arms down to his sides and aiming his hands downward. They stood still, just waiting for the signal.

Even as across Japan, six sets of eyes, in particular, focused on the fight.

* * *

_"**START!"**_

In an instant Katsuki swung his arms out to his sides, explosions firing off as he ran forward. "**Explosive Turbo!**" He called out, rushing at Gas Suit. He knew that transformation of his had to take some time, and he wasn't going to give him the time to think, let alone-

With the sound of air popping, plumes of Nebula Gas fired from Gas Suit's hands, launching him into the air. That made no sense, that was his plan? Katsuki prepared to leap into the air… before he noticed something. It hadn't been a straight jump into the air. Gas Suit was spinning.

* * *

"**Super Vaporize**!" I declared, using the spin I'd sent myself into as I blasted Nebula Gas out from every part of my body I could at once. Not for long, but longer than I would usually let myself do for a Blood Stark transformation. Super Vaporize is designed to essentially let me transform while protecting me with a barrier of Nebula Gas – if anyone tried to charge in to attack me as Bakugou would, it would just turn them into a Smash, letting me lock up their body and force them out of the arena, or forcibly detransform them. Oh, it runs a risk of course, and that's why I haven't used it before now – in a wide-open arena, I have plenty of space to use it!

And yet as the itchy tingle of my body shifting and warping into the biomechanical Blood Stark form runs over me, I can hear through the gas a pair of pops… and a burst of an explosion! I bring my arms up in front of me, but the resulting shockwave feels more like a heavy punch, knocking me back slightly through the air… but that hadn't been the intention. The shockwave from that chained explosion had blown away all my Nebula Gas, leading it to… huh, credit where it's due, Bakugou aims well, it's going to miss the crowd entirely and dissipate into the air.

Bakugou let out a sound that I refuse to believe is actually called a tch. "Damn, you've gotten fast at changing that. Bring it on Gas Suit!" Bakugou yelled as he continued running at me, bringing his right arm back- he's going for the right swing. Is that a trap? Is it a double bluff?

I flinch for a moment… before going for the right arm!

* * *

Uraraka's eyes widened. "What's he doing? Didn't Bakugou figure out a counter to that?" She asked.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Uraraka-san," Iida commented.

Kirishima, sitting nearby, wasn't so sure. He'd seen something like this before…

* * *

He's gone for the right arm? Katsuki shook that thought out of his head as he leaped, using the force of his explosions to continue to carry him forward… and forced his right arm to instead face back with his left facing forward, letting out an explosion that sent him up into the air and over the crimson classmate, another explosion from his right hand stopping the motion before he let out a burst of an explosion forward.

He saw it as he let out the explosion, Gas Suit had started to move forward, that familiar blur behind him as he did, but the shockwave of an explosion, even a small one, is a powerful thing, and it was enough to send the other boy tumbling onto the stage… before he pulled himself back to his knees and his feet. As soon as he did that Gas Suit forced himself forward, moving a little faster than Deku seemed to be able to do from what Katsuki had observed during the race.

"What was with that just now Gas Suit!" Katsuki yelled out, even as he brought his arms back, a pair of larger explosions sending him flying forwards instead of just running this time. He felt justified in being pissed – more than usual. He and Gas Suit had sparred, and he'd used that right punch three times… and he'd always had a counter for going for the right arm. What the hell was Gas Suit doing?

* * *

As Bakugou races through the air I would've smirked if I could. Perfect. He might be able to move himself, but he'd take a moment. I swing with my right arm-

And at the same time, Bakugou swing his right arm forward, the sparks of an explosion blossoming out into a powerful blast, hitting me head-on and essentially forcing me to a stop. Still, while it stings, that's all it does to me right now… and I still buried my fist into his stomach, causing Bakugou to land roughly on the ground rolling back… before a pair of explosions means he doesn't even bother to get back on his feet, launching himself into the air. I could try to use the cords but…

_**I can beat them, **_**I can reign-**

No. No, too risky, I can't let that out again. I'll have to play Bakugou's game. I leapt into the air after him, forcing as much strength as I could into my legs as I did

* * *

"That idiot!"

Shiozaki Ibara turned her head at that outraged cry. "Forgive me Monoma, but why curse your friend?" She questioned.

Neito had slammed his hands onto the chair in front of him and gripped the top of it, **hard**. "Andros knows that he's weaker than Bakugou in aerial combat, he'd have been better off staying on the ground. He could have-" And then Neito stopped, his eyes widened even further, and his voice settled into a growl. "Dammit. He's second-guessing himself! He's not using his cords!"

* * *

Katsuki's angry snarl said everything about what he thought right now. He'd expected Gas Suit to jam one of those cord-things into the ground and toss a chunk of the stage at him, to send them after him to grab him, attack him, force him to dodge or something! And Gas Suit wasn't dumb, he must've considered at least one of those! So why was he coming to him?

"Dammit, you bastard!" Katsuki yelled out, firing off an explosion to his right, sending Gas Suit sailing right by him… before he grabbed that pseudo-metallic collar section, swinging an arm up and letting off a powerful explosion, sending them rocketing down to the ground, slamming them both against the stage… but Gas Suit a lot harder. "Do you think this is fucking funny? That I'm so weak there's no point in you using them?"

Gas Suit's only response was to slam his hands against the ground hard, flinging him back upright and sending Katsuki backwards – nothing a pair of explosions couldn't help with. But he just stopped and glared at the Gas Suit bastard.

"How many times have you seen me throw that first punch since school started? And you fell for it like you'd never seen it before!" Katsuki roared. "Stop being a punching bag and actually fight damnit!" With that last word, he let off another burst of explosions behind him, swinging his left arm forward with as big of an explosion he could muster, letting it off as close as he could and letting out a plume of smoke as he did.

* * *

"Hold on, but he used them in the race." Uraraka pointed out.

"On the robots and the rocky floor of those jumps." Kirishima countered. "And when he was fighting me, I think they started to move, and he had to force them to stop. Can he control them?"

"I don't think it's that," Kaminari noted. "It's like… he can use them, but he's worried about doing that, cause it might hurt people." He blinked as he saw that the rest of the class was staring at him. "What? It's what I have to worry about all the time."

The rest of the class turned their heads back towards the fight with that thought in mind, the smoke starting to clear.

* * *

I shook my left hand as I steadied myself, a slight jolt of pain rushing through my hand and up my arm. I'd gone for a left hook to counter his left arm… but Bakugou had planned for it and grabbed my own arm with an explosion ready to fire! I thought I'd take him off guard with that, but it's like he can see what moves I'm going to make before I make them! And then there's his whole talk about that punch… we have sparred a lot, and I've seen it a lot… dammit I second-guessed myself, didn't I? But what am I going to do about it?

"No… you're not doing it on purpose," Bakugou noted as he emerged from the smoke… having been knocked back by the punch a little, but his counter explosion had displaced most of the force in it. "You wouldn't have punched so hard if you hadn't…" And then his glare, if anything seemed to grow more intense. "… the punch. The jumping into the air. How you were too late move to dodge my explosions… you're second-guessing your moves!"

I flinched at that like I'd been slapped. It was that obvious? "What are-"

"Don't fucking deny it!" Bakugou yelled out. "You're not even using that stupid voice filter! You want to have an existential crisis, walk out the ring or have it after we fight, but it's not worth anything if I can't beat you at your best!" He raced forward once more, and I shook my head before I ran at him as well, before deciding to go on the offensive, **forcing **a boost of speed into my legs to jink to the left and launching into a low kick-

But even as I felt my leg connect, I felt the heat of Bakugou's hand close to my face.

This is starting to do more than just sting.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was an easy person to piss off even at the best of times. But this? This was actually overtaking Deku right now. Oh sure, his leg hurt, but he didn't exactly need one or even both his legs to fight effectively. If it had been Weird Hair or Half-and-half, then maybe he'd have a reason, but that was a pointless move!

He let out a pair of explosions in front of him, forcing him onto his feet before he could even tumble onto the stage, and he turned around. "Are you freaking kidding me? What was that? You've ducked out of the way of those sorts of explosions before!" Katsuki bellowed. "It'd be one thing if you were just refusing to use the cords, but you're second-guessing every other move you do! Why?"

At that Gas Suit groaned from where he was on the ground, gripping his fists… before he forced himself to his feet. "Shut up already!" Gas Suit shouted. "Oh, look at me, I can make explosions. I don't need to worry about being on TV. Meanwhile, I've been dealing with my cords trying to do what they want!"

"Are you **FUCKING** serious!?" Katsuki countered. "Don't you blame your issues on those shitty cords. They're part of **your** Quirk! Do you think it's easy to control an explosion? No! But I make them look good, I make it better, and I don't fucking second-guess myself!" He jerked an arm up, pointing behind him at the walls of the arena, where he guessed Deku was – in the old lady's room. "Half-and-half could burn down half a dozen houses if he uses his Quirk wrong, you even told him off! And Deku might be a weakling loser, but at least he's controlling the power he's got so it doesn't ruin him every time he tries to throw a damn punch!"

* * *

I… I… No, it's not like that! I'm not… I'm not… it's the-

_**Oh, just shut up already!**_

I jerk my head up at that. It… it sounded like Evolt! That's it, it must be-

_**Are you willing to be that weak that you're going to blame your failure on a planet-eating megalomaniac who might not exist here?**_

I… but-

"If you're not going to take this fight seriously, you can go and die for all I care!" Bakugou growled out. "Just stand there and be a fucking sandbag if you want!" At that he ran forward again, his hands already starting to spark

_So, you don't wanna risk it?_

_Don't you __**dare**__ do that to yourself Andros!_

_I can't claim to know your circumstances or your resolve. But everyone here is giving it their all!_

_**You've heard all those today**__. __**You were t**__he one to tell Shinso that his Quirk didn't define him. Why sho_uld it define me? That voice… that voice was never someone else. That was… me. I get competitive. I push hard. I second-guess myself.

"DIE!" Bakugou declared as he thrust both arms forward, ready to explode.

_ If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!_

And right now? I can get _**angry**_.

I reached out with both hands, faster than before, and duck down as I grab Bakugou's arms and force them to the sides, both explosions sounding off, the flames licking at me briefly, the shockwaves hitting me like a light punch each, but nothing more, the look of shock on Bakugou's face etched into my mind as I bring a knee up as I rise, slamming it into his gut as I let go of his arms, flinging Bakugou backwards from the blow.

_"**You want me to stop being a sandbag Bakugou? Fine." **_I noted. _**"How about we talk about **__**your**__** problems."**_

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou never admitted his own fuckups. In his mind, fuckups were stumbling blocks you ignored and just moved past. Push your way through life and push your way to the top. There was only one time where that approach had stared him in the face and hit back. The fight against Deku in the Heroes vs Villains exercise.

He was starting to think maybe this time might be the second.

"Gas Suit bastard!" Katsuki growled out, lashing out with an explosive right- which Gas Suit leaped over?! Before a heavy kick slammed into his back and sent him tumbling across the stage. Katsuki pulled himself up and glared at Gas Suit… but he couldn't help but let his snarl turn into a vicious grin. "Finally got over yourself, have you? Or did you-"

_"**Oh, just shut up!"**_ Gas Suit remarked, before rushing forward! Katsuki thrust his arms down, a pair of explosions sending him up and into the air. Gas Suit seemed to slide to a halt at that before swinging an arm out – and as he did, one of the silver cords swung out with it, extending out rapidly before being swung into him, the cord coiling around his midriff from the force of the motion. Katsuki only had a moment to notice this as he was tugged down towards the ground, and only a quick explosion prevented him from leaving a crater into the ground. _**"Like I said, we're done with my problems. Let's talk about you. How about the fact that you're sabotaging your own want to be a hero?"**_

"What the fuck do you mean?" Katsuki growled out, even as he spotted Gas Suit start to move again and swung his left arm wide, an explosion billowing out along with it – a move designed for faster types.

Not that it seemed to deter Gas Suit, who just plunged through the explosion and grabbed Katsuki by the shoulders before swinging himself back with all the speed and strength Kastuki had come to expect by this point. It didn't make the resulting impact against the arena floor any less painful, but he was fine with that – this was a battle, no punches pulled. Still, Gas Suit left Katsuki to pull himself up.

_"**You and Midoriya-kun."**_ Gas Suit remarked. _**"You're not a particularly social person usually, but it's REALLY bad between the two of you. Cause every time you look at him, he reminds you. Reminds you of what you were before the Sludge Villain incident."**_

* * *

I immediately regretted name dropping that as Bakugou's eyes narrowed and a pair of explosions blossomed off of him. Still, nothing ventured nothing gained_**. "I don't mean the villain itself. But how about we talk about your old bullying habits?"**_ I remarked.

"How about you get buried!" Bakugou yelled, his hand brought together as they sparked and popped and- oh no. I brought my hands up to my visor- "_**Stun Grenade!**_"

Agh! You fool! The goddamn light! I'm going to be seeing spots for a week after that, and the ringing sound from all those explosions, how the hell does Bakugou not go deaf? I barely have time to contemplate that as my vision clears… only to see Bakugou holding a hand out towards me, point-blank, with another hand supporting it!

I immediately push my legs, not to run, but to leap diagonally to the side. And I almost made it out of range… before the chain explosion went off. While not as devastating as his attack on Uraraka's debris – clearly he's not an idiot enough to not consider the audience – it's still a powerful chain reaction, and while the fire burns, it's the shockwave that feels like I just took a few rounds with Kirishima all over again.

"You were holding the fuck back, how's stuff from middle school messing with me?" Bakugou insisted, even as he rushed towards me – running, not explosive boosting, I notice. I push myself up and move out of the way of his next explosive swing, grabbing both arms and spinning around on the spot as fast as my boosted speed would let me. And then… I let go and let physics sort itself out before Bakugou could get enough explosive sweat ready.

From the Nurse's office, Midoriya Izuku wasn't listening to Recovery Girl's angry tirade about the two fighters anymore. He was listening to exactly what Andros was trying to say. While Kacchan had meant every word of what he said, Izuku also knew it came off as more of a psychological attack. Was that what Nebulos was doing or… was it something else? Was he trying to help?

From the announcer's booth, Present Mic was wondering where Aizawa had managed to get a pen and paper in such a short time. Still, stuff like this **WAS** gold for both students.

…Though man, it was weird seeing Aizawa smile like a cat who found a downed bird.

Damnit! Damnit! He's getting into your head Katsuki, don't pay attention, just power on fucking through! Katsuki started to pull himself to his feet-

_"**How about we talk about telling someone to 'take a swan dive off the roof'."**_ **THAT FUCKER** remarked. Katsuki was at this point scrambling to get up. _**"Oh, don't get me wrong – you're not entirely to blame for it. What sort of middle school lets their star student go around doing those things, in the school building? Besides, that's not why I'm bringing it up."**_

"Then why bring it up?" Katsuki growled out

Gas Suit stopped for a moment… and his visor seemed to line up with Katsuki's gaze perfectly. _**"You've been told all your life how awesome your Quirk is. You've excelled in classes. And then you come to U.A…. and who's there? Deku. The Deku who you thought was nothing more than a pebble. And he's really strong. Did you ever think that his Quirk might just be so powerful it hurts him when he uses it? No. Because what mattered to you is that you'd been told time and time again that you were great. And I'm willing to bet you've never been to see a psychologist because what happened at school never got back home."**_ Gas Suit explained.

"And? I'm waiting for the fucking POINT to all this!" Katsuki shouted.

_"**You want the point?"**_ Gas Suit yelled back. _**"Fine. Whenever you look at Izuku you see the old you. The you who was a bully to other kids and got away with it because of negligent teachers and adults. The you who was a villain! And while you're a fucking powderkeg at the best of times, you keep getting more and more pissed off because of this!"**_

With an unintelligible yell, Katsuki fired out a pair of explosions behind him, flinging him Gas Suit!

My eyes widened, but instead of running I stood my ground this time, expecting the right to be a feint for the left – which Bakugou quickly proved – which means he'll go for the back, so I spin on the spot to face him only to see another explosion as Bakugou lets out the counter explosion at a different angle, sending him back up! He's going from above!

I hiss in pain as the explosion slams down into me, my hands reaching up to grab him and barely missing as Bakugou takes to the air, his explosions pushing him up higher and higher. "Damnit Gas Suit! You weren't meant to make this fight so annoying!" Bakugou declared… but he's holding back a smile even so. "Enough messing around!"

He was messing around before? Or is that Bakugou just messing around? I legitimately can't tell.

This was it. It wasn't that shitty nerd, but Gas Suit had pissed him off enough. But even so, even ignoring everything he was saying, Gas Suit hit like Weird Hair did, and the fact he'd been slammed into the arena a couple of times and forced to use another big explosive burst as well as Stun Grenade… he couldn't just let this drag out.

Katsuki crossed both of his arms in front of him… and let out an explosive burst that sent him spinning in the air. And then another. And another, rapid-fire explosions that sent him back and forth, building up speed and force so that a swirling vortex of smoke surrounded him.

I let out an audible gasp as Bakugou builds up a very familiar move, and immediately start to build up Nebula Gas into the pipes, but I don't know if I can make it-!

Katsuki swung his arms forward-

-I swung my arms down-

And two words were heard until the arena briefly went white.

"_**Howitzer IMPACT!**_"

The smoke from a Howitzer Impact didn't clear too quickly. But it blanketed the field, stopping anyone from being able to see a thing. The first people in the area to be shown were Midnight and Cementoss, the latter of which was standing up and prepared to personally escort either boy to the Nurse's Office – Bakugou's attack had been too quick to block – and the former of which was clearly clinging to her stage again. The force of that Howitzer had almost as much force as Midoriya and Todoroki's final clash, it was insane!

Next, the wind blew, and Bakugou emerged from the smoke, unsteadily on his feet, clutching one arm with the other, heavily panting as he did. He didn't even try to form a spark to make another explosion… one of his arms felt like it had been pushed to a breaking point.

Finally, the rest of the smoke was blown away by another breeze… and revealing Nebulous Andros, standing exactly where he had been before, a light amount of Nebula Gas issuing from the pipes, and both cords firmly embedded into the arena to anchor him there. The visor of the 'suit' was cracked and the whole form looked slightly scorched… but he still stood.

With a sound like a rattling gasp, the form almost seemed to dissolve off of Andros as he took a step forward, revealing a bruised, battered, but still standing student underneath. Bakugou and Andros both locked eyes… and started to move. Bakugou on steady feet, Andros using unstable bursts of Nebula Gas to push himself forward, his legs seeming to stumble over themselves. Bakugou let go of his more injured arm and balled his fist, Andros doing the same as both swung at each other-

And as they did, Bakugou got to see Andros eyes cloud, Bakugou's fist swinging wide as that head lolled to one side, Andros' own punch hitting Bakugou head-on. There wasn't much force behind it, not after Andros had passed out. But it was enough.

Bakugou felt his legs give out on him, his body falling backwards and landing in a heap on the arena, his more injured right arm not moving and his left barely. Andros had flat out passed out.

Midnight walked over to the two, slowly looking them over… and raised her hand. "Neither Nebulos nor Bakugou are able to continue the battle! This match is a draw!"

And the crowd roared in cheers.


	23. The Climax of the Tournament

The cameras of the stadiums in U.A. were perhaps some of the most impressive forms of technology there. Closed-circuit, redundancies to prevent one being hacked leading to someone managing to hack the whole system, even defences put into place to stop anyone with a Quirk managing to use that instead of the old-fashioned way of hacking in. It was Nedzu's work at his finest, and no one in their right mind would actually try to hack in.

This didn't stop someone from being able to access the regular cameras that were focused on the stage though. The phones, the video cameras, all of them were so much more vulnerable to be accessed. And so long as he just sat back and watched the show, he could see it from so many angles. Black haired with silvery-grey eyes covered by sunglasses to hide the circuit lines in his sclera, right now he was just another one of the crowd, taking it easy while waiting for the next round.

He felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket and smirked as he flicked down a microphone attached to the glasses, the emblem of a silver skull on it. "G, what's the need to call? Nothing's happening right now!" The young man remarked.

"… I detest the day you ever found those western videos online." The more prim and respectful voice on the other end of the line remarked. "Nonetheless, this line is-"

"G, it's ME." The young man remarked. "When isn't it fine to call?"

"… you are insufferably smug Ninjutsu." The prim and proper voice of Genjutsu remarked.

"Oi oi, you know you can call me by name while I'm out and about! It's Ginju, Giiiinju." The uncostumed student of Lady Papillion remarked.

**Tsugai Ginju, aka Ninjutsu. Quirk: Technopathy. This Quirk allows one to interact with technology within a certain range depending on the user's skill, accessing it remotely and even using it as eyes, ears, or to look up information. In the hands of someone with fewer morals, this makes any phone into a bomb in someone's pocket!**

"… regardless, that last match… it was impressive." Genjutsu remarked.

Ginju snorted. "Impressive undersells it, man. That's one of the big contenders of his year he went up against. No wonder the old lady likes him." Ginju commented.

"You will-"

"Yeah yeah, get that rod out your ass already." The technologically capable ninja commented. "He seems like he'd be fun to fight at least – did you hear some of that trash talk?"

"For once something we can agree on – although I personally felt he didn't give as good as was given to him." Genjutsu snidely admitted. "I'd ask why we don't recruit that boy with the explosive temper… but he'd be worse at the stealth than you are."

"That's hurtful man, right here." Ginju groaned with feigned sadness, placing a hand over his heart. "Still… Andros. He's gonna be fun." At that, he simply smirked.

* * *

I groaned slowly. Ugh… my everything feels sore… what happened? Last I remember I was fighting Bakugou in the arena and…

…Oh. I slowly opened my eyes. Pink ceiling. Pink walls. And by the feeling of it, I'm lying in a hospital-style bed. I can already feel my eyes start to sting before I slowly tilt my head left and right. Izuku is standing up and stretching, flexing his fingers with a slight bit of discomfort, but they're bandaged. Todoroki is sitting on his bed and looking at both of his hands. Bakugou is awake – and here, did we draw? – and being angrily talked at by Recovery Girl, leading me to wince as memories of… what I'd pulled in the fight came back to me. As if alerted to me being awake by that, Recovery girl slowly turned towards me, and I swear I could see a dark aura billowing around her.

"**You. Absolutely. Foolish. Child.**" Recovery Girl growled out, looking like a fierce demon that had crawled out of hell with absolute fury burning in her eyes... Before the vision faded and she was back to being just a grumpy old nurse... "I thought that young Midoriya was the one I'd be giving the biggest talking to today for pushing his opponent on and then leaping at him while he prepares an attack, but apparently you wanted to one-up him in that too!" I winced and attempted to look around for support – only to be cut off by an oversized syringe being jabbed to my right, extremely close to my head. "Listen when I'm speaking! You could have used your legs to leap over that explosion, you could have done any other method that would've avoided the attack and you wouldn't be getting this, but you decided to **stand right in the path of it!**"

I swallowed and timidly tried to push back. "'ny other ways would've risked blowing me out of bounds," I remarked quietly.

"And it would have been safer for you! Even if your body can take a lot of punishment like that, you aren't invincible – you fractured a couple of ribs taking the sheer force of that hit. Your little counterbalance trick might have kept you there, but you strained your body." Recovery Girl pointed out venomously.

"Counterbalance?" Bakugou asked. "Oi, what's-"

"It was easier to see on the playback," Todoroki commented, ignoring Bakugou's outrage at being interrupted. "Nebulous used the pipes that form and point downward when he transforms to push back against your blast."

Izuku nodded. "I suppose it meant that while his body was injured… he could have torn those cords of his otherwise." Izuku added.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh. "A minor blessing given what else he put his body through." She countered. "To put it simply, any tiredness you're feeling right now is because I've healed you – not all the way, but you should only need a few days taking it easy to fully recover. Midoriya is the same… and I'm not approving either of you for future rounds. Light. Activity. Only."

I blinked at the comment. "Uh… I get that for Izuku-kun but… I passed out before I could finish mine" I noted, ignoring how said demonic aura seemed to reappear at that. "Didn't I lose?"

Recovery Girl snorted. "You kids, so insistent on if you won or lost being important." She bemoaned, grabbing the syringe and using it as a walking stick once more. "For your information, the two of you drew – Bakugou got hit by your punch and couldn't fight on. If he and Todoroki wish, they can continue with this foolish tournament… **despite** my desire otherwise." With an offended huff, she walked back over to her work desk.

I blinked and looked over at Bakugou at that. "I… am going to admit, I didn't think I'd push you that hard," I admitted.

"And I didn't think I'd have to pull a Deku on you to get your head out of your ass." Bakugou shot back… before he looked at me. "You didn't hold back after that."

Wha-oh. Ooooh. "Ah… about that…" I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck idly.

"Save it." Bakugou scoffed. "You said what you said. Don't try to take it back now. Besides… you're at least right about my middle school fucking up." He shot a look towards Izuku… but Izuku didn't flinch, he just had a sad expression on his face. Bakugou let out another scoffing sound. "… the old lady said my injuries weren't as bad as yours."

"Barely." Recovery Girl interrupted. "Frankly if I had my way, you'd all be resting for the rest of the day. And if you-" She thrust the oversized syringe in Bakugou's direction, turning around slightly in the process. "Push yourself hard enough that you injure yourself again, you'll be healing those injuries at home over Golden Week. I already gave your mother a call to make sure that was fine."

"Damned old hag…" Bakugou grumbled, clearly restraining himself to not piss off Recovery Girl. "Fine. I can go without that move."

Recovery Girl moved her chair slightly to give Todoroki a look. "And what about you Todoroki? You're fine to continue." She questioned.

Todoroki… looked down at his hands, and then back up, from Bakugou to me, to Izuku. "I… didn't win. Midoriya knocked me out of the arena fair and square. It doesn't matter if he was knocked out too-."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Bakugou roared out, roughly forcing himself off the bed and to his feet, stomping over to Todoroki. Both Izuku and I scrambled at our beds to try to interrupt… but Recovery Girl simply held up a hand at us. Bakugou grabbed Todoroki by the collar and pulled him close. "So, what if the two of you came out with a draw? That's what happened with me and Gas Suit! The only thing is, Gas Suit can't fight anymore because he pushed himself too hard, and Deku did the same thing! If a hero can still fight, they haven't lost yet!"

Todoroki looked down at that. "Midoriya deserves to go through more than me. He was giving it his all from the start." Todoroki responded.

"Half-and-half bastard…" Bakugou growled out.

"Ah, but you had a reason Todoroki!" I insisted. "Midoriya pushed himself because he could, he managed to convince you to go all out."

Izuku nodded. "If you'd gone like that from the start… I don't think we'd both be here at the moment." Izuku confessed. "Y-you should go on; you deserve that much."

Bakugou let out another scoffing sound. Given his lack of shouting at Izuku right now, I take that as an absolute win. "Point is, half-and-half, we're still able to go on! Are you going to tell me you're going to just stay here because you don't feel right? That's not what a hero DOES. A hero does everything they can to win." At that, he let go of Todoroki's shirt… and walked out of the office.

Todoroki stared down at his hands a bit more… before looking up at me. "Did I-"

"You won in the story. Barely." I interrupted. "But don't decide it based on that. Midoriya-kun thinks you should go on, I personally think that if you can fight without straining yourself, you should, and Bakugou made his point."

Seeing that Todoroki was still looking at his hands, Izuku sighed "Todoroki-kun… you should go on. I passed out, just like Andros. And if you don't do it now… you might regret it later." Izuku insisted.

Todoroki blinked at that… and then nodded, slowly walking over to the door. "Both of you… thanks." Todoroki said, before leaving. He has the first match of the next round, doesn't he? Damn.

"Despite what I'd like… the two of you are clear to leave too." Recovery Girl noted. "As stupid as your decision to face an explosion head-on was Nebulos, it was still outdone by Midoriya's. This stupid, reckless event…"I winced, and with a groan, forced myself out of the bed, my body still protesting even as Izuku pulls himself to his feet. The two of us looked at each other and nodded, making it out the door of the office before Recovery Girl could go into a full-on rant. Even so, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"How do you think the others are taking it?" I asked… only to double-take as Izuku pulled his phone out. Now, this might seem really weird, but here's the thing – Class 1-A already had a chatroom going. I never really remembered it from the story, but once I saw it could tag people's locations, I realized what it was for – it was the same app that Izuku had used before fighting Stain.

"Kaminari-kun has already made a picture about us." Izuku remarked the word 'meme' has fallen out of use in the years apparently. Kaminari embodied the word though, being an absolute meme lord and quickly derailing what Iida had been convinced would be a homework and study chatroom. "But not much else. I suppose when everyone's in the stands…"

I nodded… and grinned as we passed by a certain change room. I held up one finger – no bandages for me thankfully, although given what Recovery Girl said I won't be shocked if I have bruises – and dashed inside, taking the two things I hadn't brought with me into the fight… my phone and the figuart. "You'd think with the lockers I'd have stored my good luck figuart in here earlier," I remarked.

Izuku smiled a little at that. Unlike me, his arms and legs had bandages on them, although it was clear he hadn't damaged his body too badly as most of the bandages were focused on one arm. "I still don't know why you brought it with," Izuku admitted with a laugh.

"Good luck, I just said!" I protested… before sighing. "So… how are you feeling? About… the fight."

Izuku looked down and flexed the fist of the less bandaged arm with a slight wince. "I'm… sore. Full Cowling… I don't think I have a full grip on it yet. I think I kept pushing a little harder than I intended to." Izuku noted.

I nodded at that. "Makes sense… usually, you wouldn't have figured this technique out yet." I said. "But… you pulled it off well. I can see a lot of changes coming up in the next few weeks."

"I thought you said your knowledge was-"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

* * *

"Yo!" Kirishima called out as the two of us walked back into the stands. "Good fighting you two!"

"They just announced how you guys can't continue due to injuries." Tsuyu elaborated. "You don't look that hurt though Nebulos-kun."

I groaned. "Just because I don't have any bandages doesn't mean I'm not hurting Tsu," I remarked with a slight slump. "Never going to face an explosion head-on like that again."

"Why not?" I turned my head at that… of course, Tetsutetsu, Neito, and Kendo have poked their heads over the side of the barrier. "That was really manly! The way you saw the blast coming, knew you couldn't dodge in time and just strapped yourself in and TOOK it!" Tetsutetsu noted, grinning like a loon.

"Can't disagree with that thought, and the cross counter turning into a fainting feint!" Kirishima exclaimed. It wasn't as much wordplay in Japanese, but I couldn't resist.

Kendo sighed. "The fact that he fainted should say it all. Really, I think Midoriya's fight with Todoroki showed more strategy, even when holding back." Kendo countered.

"Hate to say it, but she's got a point." Sato agreed. "Andros and Bakugou's fight was more Bakugou having the upper hand by accident, then being surprised by what Andros was using, then a big finish. Not exactly much strategy."

"I dunno…" Mineta, of all people, remarked. "There were clearly attempts at it, but Bakugou was too fast to do anything but react. Midoriya had time to plan against Todoroki." At that, we all turned our heads to gawk at him. "What? I can focus on fights without the girls in them!"

At that, the talking devolved into several more contained separate discussions – Iida and Mina were missing, I noticed. Already off to the changing rooms? Makes sense, any fight that Iida is in is going to be fast.

"You ok?" Neito, the only one of 1-B still on the walls, asked.

I let out a sigh… and smiled. "For now. But… I think I'll need to get over that mental block. I've made progress… but it's not all done." I answered.

Neito nodded. "You know if you need help training it…" He pointed out.

I just smiled and nodded. Course I knew.

* * *

Shoto was of two minds. On one hand, he still wanted to show off the control he had with his ice, or maybe – if needed – use his fire. But… at the same time Recovery Girl had been quite strict. He wasn't meant to push himself.

"_**START!**_"

Which meant he had to end this quickly! Shoto swung his right arm up, and a cascade of ice rocketed forward, freezing everything in its path. While it wasn't the massive wall of ice he could push out at the worst, he wasn't going to hold too much back either, focusing the ice to first surround Iida, stopping him from getting a path to escape, while also freezing the ground underneath him to destabilize his footing. And in the next few seconds, the entire area would freeze into a massive iceberg.

"Sorry. I can't push myself too hard, so I had to end this quickly." Shoto remarked… before his eyes widened as he saw a darker blue glow briefly shine within the ice, another wall of ice forming up in front of him as the iceberg exploded!

"_**-BURST**_**!**" Iida cried out as his exhausts fired him out of the block of ice, the pure kinetic force flinging massive chunks of ice at Todoroki's barricade. Iida had clearly remembered that Shoto's ice could cover great areas and prepared his engines before being frozen! "I won't be stopped that easily Todoroki-kun… but as much as I'd like to continue…" At that, Iida's engines sputtered out a black smoke… they were clearly out of commission from him using Recprio Burst. "My engines have stalled out. I will not disrespect this match when my opponent clearly has me outmatched! I… surrender."

Midnight nodded. "Knowing when you can't win is important too." Midnight commented. "**Iida Tenya has forfeited the match! Todoroki Shoto advances to the finals!**"

Shoto had to appreciate spirit like that, to show that he COULD break out of the technique. If Iida had more time to master, it and stop his engines from stalling out after they were used… Shoto walked forward… and held out a hand. "I didn't think you could use your move like that. If you could use it a second time… I might have lost instead." Shoto admitted over the applause. He didn't have much to offset immense speed. He'd need to work on that.

Anything Iida would have said in return was drowned out by the clapping coming from the audience, especially from the pro heroes.

* * *

"Now that's an interesting result." Mt Lady commented, watching from outside the arena. "Kamui, you've worked with Ingenium before, right? How do you think the mini stacks up?"

"You should be paying attention to security, not the match." Kamui Woods chided. "But… yes, I'd expect the same of Ingenium. Knowing when he was beaten though… that boy will make a fine hero someday."

"And given you know that much, whoooo's been slacking?" Mt Lady asked with a smirk. Before recoiling back at the glower Kamui Woods gave her.

* * *

Of all things that Katsuki had expected to happen between matches, this hadn't ranked massively high on the list. Oh sure, Aizawa-sensei could have his moments, but usually, he was a lazy layabout who seemed more interested in sleeping than teaching. So, the fact he'd used the first break he could between matches to actually talk to Katsuki was a bit of a shock.

"Alright, we don't have much time, so listen closely," Aizawa remarked, his voice stern and his gaze intense. Katsuki started to speak, but the gaze turning red was enough for even the loudmouthed teenager to pause. "For once you've got the brains to keep your mouth shut. Good. I'm going to put this bluntly – we had no idea about your past record of bullying until now. Midoriya never mentioned it. Your middle school made no mention of it. And now it's been told to us and everyone watching the Sports Festival."

"Because of Gas-" Katsuki started

"**I'm not done.**" **Eraserhead** interrupted. "I can't speak for the faculty, but had I known you had that past, you'd have found it far harder to pass my exam. A hero is based on character, not just strength. As it is, you won't get away with any of that here. The first moment I catch wind you're bullying someone…"

Katsuki didn't speak, but not out of fear. More out of careful judgement. Clearly, this had hit a sore spot with his sensei.

Aizawa sighed… and the glow faded. "Also, you're being booked in with sessions with Hound Dog, the guidance counsellor. I'd suggest you take them." Aizawa remarked. "… you have the potential to be a good hero Bakugou. Don't waste it."

As Aizawa left, silence engulfed the room, even as Katsuki gritted his teeth. So much he wanted to say about that, to yell that it was bullshit, to insist he didn't need a counsellor. But as much as he wanted to bellow that… nothing Aizawa-sensei had said was entirely wrong. Nothing about that damned Deku being shown his place-

_"I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"_

_The sound of crashing. Holes through every floor. A purple, mangled arm._

Damnit! Everything would've been so much simpler if Deku had been… **DEKU**. When did he get this strong? Was he always this strong? And everything was turning against him when people found out what he did, Gas Suit attacking with so much rage. Was he always wrong? No, no he wasn't! Damnit! This was so annoying!

Bakugou, with a growl, stomped out of the room… with nothing resolved in his mind and an urge to let off some steam.

* * *

"**START-"**

An immense sound of an explosion going off rips through the air, the shockwave slamming into the stands. I watched and my jaw dropped as the smoke cleared… with Mina on the grass.

"… wow, you really must've struck a nerve," Toru remarked idly.

You think? I know I called him out, but this went beyond that! What did I do to piss Bakugou off that much?!

* * *

"DAMNIT KATSUKI! At least let your classmate show off a bit, just because you're pissy about not having an actual victory before doesn't mean you need to ruin it!" Mitsuki raged.

Masaru sighed… he just knew this wouldn't be the end of it. "Sweetie, please, you're scaring the staff…"

"And Katsuki's being a petulant brat! I'll be angry if I want to!"

* * *

Mina groaned as she slumped into her seat, an icepack resting on her head from where the explosive force of Bakugou's blast had managed to force it to smack into the ground. "Maaaan, what's got Bakugou all pissy?" She grumbled.

"If I was gonna guess, he might still be annoyed about not actually beating Nebulos-kun," Kirishima remarked.

I just shook my head at that. "I'd assume just aggressive fighting from him then but using air pressure like that… isn't super Bakugou in style. He usually gets up close and personal – Uraraka excepted." I pointed out. "Really, it was bad luck that you couldn't just quickly melt footholds in the ground."

For a moment there's silence…. And then Mina puffed out her cheeks. "Dangit…" That one word was confession enough that she hadn't really had time to consider it.

"Maybe you should hold onto that figure of Andros' as a consolation toy," Jiro remarked with a little smirk… and I blushed beet red at that, fully aware at the sly looks that the majority of the rest of the class were giving me… and the way that Mina was looking back and forth at the faces… before giggling. Oh no. Ooooh no.

"Wait, are they saying that was your way of flirting with me Andros?" She asked, and I swear I could see a heart with the kanji for 'Romance' in it. "That's so nerdy. But cute! It's very… you."

"It also explains a LOT in hindsight." Hagakure commented. "I don't care if you saw how things turned out in one-way Andros, you're a bit…"

"Thick. Socially and romantically thick the same way that Kaminari is after using maximum voltage." Jiro deadpanned.

"Oi! Why am I always the comparison!" Kaminari called out.

I just groaned and buried my face into my hands at that remark, even as people started to laugh at that outcry. The worst part is Jiro is ENTIRELY correct on that remark.

Mina giggled again. "Hey, don't be so embarrassed. Just cause it's dorky doesn't mean I don't like it." Mina insisted.

"Wait, so his weakness is… he doesn't know how to talk romantically?" Kaminari questioned.

Tsuyu shook her head. "You don't really know how to talk romantically either Kaminari." She pointed out.

"SECONDED!" Tokage yelled from over the barricade. "You come off a bit too strong!"

Kaminari turned and looked at me, and I gave him a flat look in return. "You've got a date with her, haven't you?" I asked.

"I hadn't realized she has Jiro's sense of humour." Kaminari half-muttered.

I sighed at that, turned back and- PINK! "Sooo, I'm thinking we could hang out sometime during Golden Week? Maybe see if there's anything mooore to this?" Mina suggested. Oh god, she's the romantic of the group. How did I not know that?

"U-uh… sure?" I half asked. Fortunately, the resulting giggles were cut off by the screen lighting back up, and the crowd cheering.

* * *

_"_**START!"** Present Mic declared.

For a moment there was silence, as Bakugou and Todoroki's eyes met. As a single thought went through their head.

'I need to end this fast.'

Immediately a torrent of cold and ice billowed out from Todoroki, a wave washing out and only getting bigger. It was so big that most heroes, let alone students, would struggle to get over it without being caught inside it.

Bakugou was not most people. With less than subtle sounds of more powerful explosions going off he flung himself straight up into the air, shooting straight up and over the peak of the would-be iceberg even as it formed beneath him, racing to try and catch up with him. "Half-and-half bastard!" Bakugou yelled out as he swung both of his arms behind him, another pair of powerful blasts sending him racing forward. Both boys knew with that move that this wasn't going to be some long-drawn-out fight. And that both were likely to get an earful from Recovery Girl later about this.

Shoto gritted his teeth as he focused on the words of encouragement he'd been getting today, of his classmate's support, feeling the chill of ice and frost starting to crawl up him… and the memory of that declaration pushing his flames to ignite. He'd already broken that vow, and he wouldn't gain anything from giving anything less than his all. He could feel his hair whipping in the air from the sheer air pressure the clash of hot and cold was giving off. Everyone could see this match. Midoriya, his father… but also his siblings, and his mother! His fire flared anew at the thought of his mother seeing the match and smiling as she had in that all too distant memory, as he brought his left arm forwards

Katsuki was no stranger to earfuls from old hags, and even if it meant a little bit of time off, he could tell that Half-and-half bastard had something up his sleeve. Probably some super move taken from his old man. Tch. First Round Face ends up actually forcing him to use one of his bigger explosions, then Gas Suit ends up fighting him to a goddamn standstill while trying to make them play psychologist with each other. Raccoon Eyes was just a bad matchup, and if she had acted faster, he might not be considering this… but he was. He fired off blast after blast, starting to rotate in the air once more…

* * *

My eyes widened even as Kirishima cried out "GET DOWN!" while he hardened his body. I dove down and grabbed onto the nearby seat, as did many others before a deafening roar of sound thundered out and rattled the entire world around us. The sheer shockwave of both blasts hitting one another seemed to hit us a millisecond after, and it was only that Mineta had actually forced his purple grapes stuck to his feet that he stayed in place this time – apparently after mine and Bakugou's match he had chosen "Not to take chances".

I groaned as I shook my head, swearing I could hear a ringing in my ea- ah, no, it's not. The speaker system's blown out from the blast – I doubt they ever expected three blasts in one day – four counting the Uraraka vs Bakugou one. I pulled myself up, looking around and seeing Setsuna's hands float by. Not questioning it. I looked down at the arena… and sighed. The heatwave Todoroki had just let out had melted the entirety of the iceberg he put up, but that's about all I could tell, the field was blanketed in sm-

Even as I think the words a cement wall rises out of the ground, forming the shape of a hand. Cementos swiped his hand down and the cement copy did the same, a tremendous force of wind knocking away the smoke. I could barely hear him say something about "Enough overdramatics" even as the whining stopped – someone had disconnected the speaker system it seemed.

Still, with the smoke now dispersed, we could see that both boys hadn't come out of the duel unaffected. Bakugou laid on the ground, but with a groan forced himself up to one knee, Todoroki stood just at the… no… wait!

Clearly, I hadn't been the only one to spot it as a much faster to react Midnight rushed out and towards the stage, looking closer… and then turned to the announcer's booth, indicating towards Todoroki, and then crossing her arms.

"**Apologies **_**Ladies and Gentlemen**_**! That last blast knocked out the speakers, but I make mine **_**SUPER**_** sturdy!"** Present Mic called out. **"And it's clear from the signal the judge on the ground has just given me that – by just being over the line, Todoroki Shoto is out! The winner is Katsuki Bakugou!"**

And yet with the crowd roaring in a cheer… Bakugou didn't look all that pleased. Winning by a technicality… not really your style huh?

… huh, there's something odd. "Hey, where's Iida?" I asked, looking around. The tall glasses-wearing class president was absent. "I thought he'd admonish the two for… I dunno, 'wanton destruction of school property' or something." I remarked.

"Oh, Iida-kun had to take a phone call and then… didn't come back." Uraraka said. "Musta been important."

… important huh? But what wou-

_Phone Call. Tournament. Iida. __**Tensei.**_

I could feel my face pale, and I could see the rest of the class look at me. I swallowed slowly. "… I forgot something. Something… really important." I croaked out with a hoarse voice.


	24. Space, Time and Aliens

I have to admit, while it was annoying to be left out of it… the fact that the medal ceremony was happening was at least enough to stop me from curling up into a ball out of self-disgust. Tensei. Stain. I forgot that Tensei got injured by Stain! And the worst part is I know exactly why it was the case too, and not one I think Iida will like – I can't help that I was a big fan of Illegals! Or that I forgot WHY Stain fought Tenya Iida in the first place. Even the notebook didn't help with that. Or-

Gh! Ow, what was-

"Focus. You made one mistake Andros." Jiro admonished.

Hagakure leaned over. "Jeez, is beating yourself up always what you do?" Hagakure asked. I flinched at that, but before I could answer she waved her arm. "Hey, I know, it's a big thing to forget. But what was it, five years? I'm surprised you noted down as much as you did that still works."

"Simply put, don't stress too much about it," Sero added. "Just be happy for the others right now. What happened happened."

And I sighed at that, even as the podiums rose up and… huh. I… feel like something is missing for Bakugou. He definitely doesn't look totally pleased about his position, even as Mina is LOVING the cameras. She's posing with twin V signs – wonder when those took off, isn't that a British thing?

Still, everyone is surprised at the next moment… except for me. My selective memory decided to remember All Might showing up…

* * *

All Might. A symbol of peace. A pillar of justice. And for some reason, REGULARLY getting interrupted today. Ah well, as much as he'd like to be congratulating young Midoriya for this, the fighting today was exceptional. In fact… perhaps a bit of a script deviation is in order.

"**Before I hand out the medals, I'd just like to say something!**" All Might boomed out – all-natural voice too, the sound system was still busted. "**While these are three of our top four – as young Iida had to leave early for family reasons – I think we can all agree that this has been one of the most spectacular displays from all classes! What do you think folks?**" The resulting cheering roared out… and out of the corner of his eye, All Might noticed young Bakugou idly kick the ground. Ah, perhaps that wasn't the best point to bring up.

Still, he started to hand out the medals, starting with third place. While young Iida had received his earlier, young Ashido looked quite eager to receive it. "Congratulations young Ashido. I see that since your battle training, you've been working to branch out a bit with what you can do." He exclaimed with a warm smile as he hung the medal around her neck.

Young Mina rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, yeah, I was originally thinking of just physical training, but everyone else was pushing themselves so hard in the lead-up…" She explained.

All Might simply nodded and moved on. He didn't need any further explaining, it hadn't just been the training, she'd likely been influenced by young Nebulos after the USJ incident… it hadn't helped that she hadn't gotten to do much until now. Still, he moved onto young Todoroki. "Congratulations are in order for you too young Todoroki. I understand you would have rather only used your ice." All Might noted as he hung the second-place medal around young Todoroki's neck.

"It was either stick to a broken vow or disobey Recovery Girl's orders." Young Todoroki remarked. His face said a lot more than that, but All Might wasn't one to pry as a hero or a teacher.

"It still takes strength of its own kind to do that… and I imagine young Bakugou wouldn't have taken it well either." All Might remarked. Speaking of… he took the first-place medal and approached young Bakugou-

"Don't bother." Young Bakugou practically spat out. "I haven't earned it. A first-place like this is hollow."

For a moment All Might simply raised an eyebrow… and then it was clear to him. "You mean how your clash with young Nebulos and young Todoroki's with young Midoriya both ended in draws, and you two could move on, correct?" All Might took the ensuing grunt from young Bakugou as an affirmative. "It's true, the two of you moved on because your injuries were lesser. But you still moved on. And if that isn't enough… then take it to remind you that you still have heights to reach." All Might insisted, before preparing to hang the medal around young Bakugou's neck…

Only for him to snatch it and just… hold it in his hands. No explosions, but no display either. It was a bit baffling to All Might, but he supposed he couldn't exactly take the medal out of young Bakugou's hands now. Even so, it did confuse him… he'd be happy to know he still could reach higher at his age.

* * *

Golden week. The time when a bunch of Japanese public holidays are stacked together and as a result of basically taking most of the week off anyway, people take the entire week off. And how do I spend part of that?

**Blizzard Of Heroes:** Seriously, how long have you been hiding that you could do stuff like that!

**Len-Gal:** The way you took that explosion! Making the best of a bad situation, right?

**HeroesOath:** I dunno. Taking an explosion like that almost knocked him out.

Online with friends from around the world in a debate forum. I shoulda known that with me known to them they'd have opened a debate topic involving the results.

**The_Aeon:** Dumb or not, it was almost creepy how much he seemed to fight like Blood Stark at points.

**QuirkNebula: **Wish I knew why. Maybe its my brain making it like that?

**HeroesOath:** Neb you look way too close. It's probably a Mist Match.

**MightyAllMight:** Mist Match?

**Blizzard of Heroes:** Transformation phrase from Build. He fights a lot like the sorta-riders there, so it makes sense.

**Len-Gal:** Much as I'd have liked him to win, I dunno. You guys saw that Todoroki kid – same level as the angry Pomeranian, and then there's MAM.

I chuckled a bit, before hearing a knock at the door. With a quick movement and a couple of clicks, I shut the computer down and swallowed hard… after all, what else are you supposed to do when a friend finds out not only that you have a crush on them, but the immediately insists that she's fine with going on what is almost certainly a date! She even came HERE for the meet up despite me insisting we could meet elsewhere. Still, I grabbed the helmet of my suit – a more casual one that was designed to look more like a red outfit with a light blue cobra because if you have a brand why not sell it – and rushed towards the door, if only to get there before-

"-just don't know… I mean, he's adopted yes, but isn't it a bit early for the parents to meet their child's girlfriend?" Te asked with a teasing tone.

Oh no.

"Maybe we should give her a talk about-" Yubi started, sounding slightly more serious than his wife. I never heard what they said as I tossed on my bag and dashed past them.

"_Oh my Rider_ please don't! See you two later!" I hurriedly yelled as I grabbed Mina by the wrist and pulled her towards the end of the hallway… with Mina giggling a little as I dragged her into the elevator.

"Ok, firstly, they were just teasing!" Mina insisted as we practically skidded in… before stopping. "They… were just teasing us, right?"

I let go of her wrist and, with an apologetic grin, press the ground floor button. "Uhm, sorry about that. Yeah, they probably were but…" I coughed awkwardly. "They… ARE Mei's parents."

Mina blinked… and sighed. "Suddenly your worry makes more sense. Ok, secondly… 'Oh my Rider'?" She questioned

I could feel my cheeks warming as I blushed. "Uh… referencing a quote. 'Even if there's no God or Buddha, there is always Kamen Rider.'" I admitted

And Mina burst out into a giggling fit that soon erupted into full-on laughter. "That is so nerdy and cheesy!" Mina declared.

"It's a good quote!" I countered.

"It's a nerdy one," Mina affirmed. "Still very you, but nerdy."

I… really had no good response for that, even as I pressed my index fingers together embarrassed. "Um… you didn't need to meet me here; we could've met up wherever." I noted.

"I know," Mina said. "But I've never been to a house in a skyscraper before!"

…this is never getting back to Mei or I'll never live down this reasoning for her coming here.

* * *

… Mina knows how to pick them, in both a good and a bad way. The good? She'd managed to guide us to a café that was sci-fi themed! Like, right out the front was not just an alien monster I vaguely recognized from Ultraman, but also a Xenomorph! Black carapace and all, and the inside was themed to look spaceship-like!

The bad? It… wasn't exactly easy to get to. Even the closest train meant we needed to go through a few side streets and alleys to get here.

"How do you know about this sorta place?" I asked curiously, even as we sat down at a table near the window. "I mean, I didn't take you for much of a sci-fi lover."

Mina giggled in response to that. "So you really don't know everything about me. Good to know." She teasingly responded… before her face became a bit more subdued. "But ah… yeah, well… how much do you know about how people look at mutations?"

I blinked twice even as I started to remove the headpiece of my suit. "Uh… well, aside from stuff about me, I didn't see much talk about Quirk types on the news and… Yubi and Te never said anything." I admitted… before realization hit me. "Oh. Oh… people… found a reason to hate didn't they?"

Mina let out a sigh and nodded. "Sadly, yeah. You don't see it too much in kids… I think it's the whole 'hero' thing that makes them look past it but… well, when you're four and you accidentally burn a boy's arm in kindergarten…" Oh… geez, this is the most sullen I've seen her look. "It… wasn't easy, I felt it was all against me. And then my dad… he took a day off and called me in sick and brought out a few old movies. Showing aliens using acid blood, fighting people, monsters and so on. And then he brought me here. Showing me that despite how those movies showed the monsters as scary, people loved them. People could see how cool acid blood or blades for arms or the like could be." Mina explained.

"… which lead to him linking it to Quirk mutations," I remarked with a smile. "So that's why…"

Mina blinked at that. "Why what?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, we're going to be getting internships with Heroes for a week soon," I confessed. "And part of that process is that we're going to need to pick hero names."

Mina's eyes widened and I could SEE the sparkles! "Oooh! Who gets what, tell me, tell me!" Mina eagerly insisted.

"Ah, I only remember the most memorable of them!" I insisted. "And not so loud! I'm trying not to make it too open a secret."

For her part, Mina had the decency to stick out her tongue and knock her fist lightly against her head. "_Ok, ok_… but who DO you remember?" She asked.

I leaned back a bit… who do I remember? "Izuku's gonna go with Deku-"

"Really? But Bakugou insults him with that all the time." Mina commented.

"Uraraka helped him turn it around," I replied. "Anyway, I can't forget Aoyama's… because _I Cannot Stop Twinkling_, even shortened to _Can't Stop Twinkling_, is dumb even in English. I… need to try and convince him other names might be good."

Mina nodded with a smile back on her face. "Yeah, but it might be hard. Aoyama kinda just… marches to his own beat, y'know? I think I'm the classmate he spends the most time with and… well, that's not much compared to the others." She explained.

"I have my own theories on that, but I'm not going to gossip." I pointed out. "Uh… Jiro… oh, Earphone Jack, and she'll suggest Kaminari is _Jamming-Yay_ to mess with him. Don't remember what he actually picked though. Kirishima-" I stopped… and grinned. "Well, let's just say he'll earn his one. _Red Riot_."

Mina gaped. "Wait_, Red Riot_? Like _Crimson Riot_? He's an old one but I remember hi-" She cut herself off.

"I know the two of you were in the same middle school," I admitted. "Did he used to talk about him?"

"Once or twice." Mina confessed. "… what about Bakugou?"

"… King Explosion Murder. It's rejected, one of three to do so. Along with his next one… and your first." I noted. "_Alien Queen_, I think?"

Aaaand Mina's face has smacked onto the table… even as our order is brought over. For her, a strawberry milkshake, a cold pink mochi – I think it's ice cream mochi actually – and a couple of wafers, for me, cola and a lovely looking chocolate cake. "What's wrong with _Ripley Hero: Alien Queen_?" Mina whinged out.

Wait, Ripley Hero? Huh. Either that wasn't in the anime or I missed it. "Well uh… maybe drop the _Ripley Hero_ part? A bit too on the nose if you ask me." I noted. "As for the rest… well, I remember vague comments that lots of my section liked it but… it's all in English. Maybe that's why?" I'm not saying it's because Midnight got freaked out, I doubt that was the whole reason. Still, I start to slowly dig into my cake… oh, good cake. "I can see why you keep coming here, mmm."

"Nice segue." Mina snarked. "Still… thanks for telling me. I think I need to think it over… and here I was hoping we'd talk about YOUR issues. Why did you go into such a slump during the festival? It was one mistake."

I… will admit I stabbed the cake a little harder than intended at that. "Ah… there's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" I questioned nervously.

"You don't need to… but you know so much about us and… I think it'd be good for you to talk a bit about you." Mina insisted.

I let out a sigh at that… and let go of the fork. "I… ok. I don't remember parts but…" I let out another sigh. "I was – and still am – British, but I was living in Australia with my close family. I loved to write but I… kinda let that go to the wayside when I started making the notes. And it's just… even back then, I was always… hypercritical of obvious mistakes like that."

Mina frowned a bit. "But… you didn't do that about the USJ." She pointed out.

"I did briefly. I got the day wrong." I admitted. "Aizawa spotted it but… I only did it briefly. Tensei? That's…" I trailed off at that. "It was always like that. School, theatre, painting…"

"You did theatre work?" Mina suddenly asked… before wincing. "Ah… if you don't mind-"

"Sorta." I interrupted. Anything to change the subject. "It was a theatre arts Saturday school for kids. Singing, Drama and Dance."

Mina blinked twice and excitedly grinned "_Dancing_?! Like, _breakdancing_ or?"

"Regular routine and more… standard performance, why?" I questioned, practically feeling a sense of dread radiate off of Mina.

"I'm teaching you to breakdance."

"Mina no."

"Mina **YES**!"

* * *

By the time 'impromptu dance lessons with Mina' was over, we'd learned two things. Firstly, I'm out of practice with my dance moves. Second, my suit is NOT good for break dancing in – dancing, in general, would be tough given how much you can sweat in any given routine. Still, a bit of progress is better than none.

"Seriously, the squeaking your suit made was impressive!" Mina insisted. "I'd have thought it would catch first."

"Hatsume made costumes are like the rest of their stuff… temperamental at first, but if you can iron out the kinks…" I noted… but trailed off as I noticed the alley in front of us was blocked. Blocked by a guy who looked… gritty. As in, dressed in a coat and hat, domino mask, and… was the world going black and white?

"Two of them. A couple, coming back from who knows what."

The voice seemed to echo around us like he was… oh, you've gotta be kidding me. "Detective Noir?" I asked incredulously.

"Dismissive. Some foreign punk who can't even appreciate the classics of his own culture. Another thing to add to the crimes."

"What crimes would that..." Mina kept talking, but the volume lessened until nothing was coming out. She looked at me in shock, an equal look matching my face, before I started to gather steam, in the more literal sense. This had to be some sort of Noir Quirk.

The black-suited 'private eye' gave Mina a harsh look at that. "_Dames_ should know their place, 'specially freaks'a nature like you." He remarked. Make that a Private Dick then. "Didn' think I'd stumble across tha freak _dame_ tryin' ta make everyone think she's gonna be a hero shackin' it up wit' tha steam monster, but it's quicker this way." He reached for his pocket as I start to bend down to fire the helmet at him-

When suddenly the man is slammed into the wall to his right, a massive black and silver fist having forced him there. Colour seemed to return to the world from the sudden shock as droplets of acid splatter to the ground, stopping short of where the Dick would have been out of sheer shock on Mina's part, I expect. Given there wasn't even a hiss, it seems like it was more to distract the guy. As I look on still shocked, the metallic form of a very familiar bulbous upper body emerged, three holes where a face would be. **"Tha' two of you alright there?"** The Strong Smash Hazard – no, TARO – asked.

"Taro?!" I queried incredulously. "What?"

"You know this guy Andros?" Mina questioned.

"**Ey, 'preciate the recognition but it's 'Hazard' like this."** Taro insisted.** "An' you could say that… Ashido-san right? From the festival?"** Mina just nodded, a bit stunned, then turned her head as the wannabe-P.D. groaned… before being grabbed by the hand and tossed to the ground. **"Sorry bout the trash. They like ta be subtle, an' this part o' town has some blind spots."**

"So you've gone vigilante then?" I pointed out. "I… feel conflicted. You saved us, but what you're doing is technically illegal…"

"**Ah… yeah, that's why I never told ya."** Taro freely admitted, tapping where his head would be with his other arm. **"Ain't a chance we can call it even?"**

Mina puffed up her cheeks… and put on a thoughtful look. "Do we… have to report him in?" Mina asked. "I don't hear much about vigilantes…"

I let out a sigh at that. "Because it's a tricky subject. Ever heard of the Crawler?" At that Mina shook her head. "Well don't ask Aizawa-sensei, he'll tell you he hasn't either and probably give me a look for telling you."

Mina blinked twice… then let out an 'ah' of understanding. "So…?"

"We had a nice walk home, and briefly saw my friend Taro as we passed," I explained. Mina nodded at that as we started to walk. "And uh… Taro? Don't hurt him too much like that."

"**Only as much as tha guy deserves."** Taro insisted with a dark tone as we passed. **"I heard what he said."**

At that, we walked past… and I looked slowly at Mina as we made it back onto the much more exposed street. "Are you ok?" I questioned, ignoring the sound of someone clearly being thrown at a wall with a wince.

"Course I am!" Mina insisted. "… you're worried about what he said about me, right?"

"I got used to crappy opinions about me due to media exposure," I admitted. "But it didn't leave me feeling the best."

Mina nodded. "I get that… but I'm fine Andros, really. Anti-Mutation stuff… as much as people would love to think it's gone, you get it a lot sometimes. Like I said, that's why I had the Alien Café in the first place." She commented with a more earnest smile. "And if your friend hadn't shown up I'd have shown him what a… _'dame'_ – that's English right?"

"Slang from the '_Noir_' genre." I corrected.

"Well, I'd have shown him what I could do." Mina pumped her fist at that.

"Uppercut?"

"Uppercut."

* * *

"Soooo how'd it go, Andros?"

"MEI, IT'S BEEN SECONDS SINCE I GOT IN!"

* * *

Of course, as Golden Week came and went, school resumed. It was Thursday when classes came back, and most people were excited, after all, they'd have been getting noticed from the sports festival. Me? Well aside from a few questions about the voice I used, it was just generally swapping out the cautious looks I get normally due to my Quirk for excited talking – even managed to get Neito dragged into it.

But as I got to class, I could see that others had already arrived. And that meant one thing. "Iida-san, I'd like a word," I remarked.

Iida seemed to all the world like he was perfectly fine… but I noticed the slight flinch at that. Still, he nodded and left the suddenly much more quiet class. The door shut behind him, I simply stood in front of him… and waited.

"Why?" Iida started, his tone making it clear he was hurt, and more than a little angry. "Why didn't you tell me that my brother was going to be attacked by the Hero Killer? That he'd be paralysed from the waist down?! He's not going to be able to do any hero work after this, not unless the doctors can pull out a miracle!"

I stood there for a moment in silence… and then let out a sigh. "T – Iida-san," I remarked, catching myself. No way I was in good enough books to call him Tenya right now. "It's not an answer you'll like. To cut the crap… I forgot."

Iida's expression darkened at that, his fists were gripped and for a moment I was worried he was about to burst out yelling at me or just go back into the classroom… but he simply indicated at me. I nodded. "Stain is important, yes. But there's little I could've done to change things. At least I think that's why…." I pulled out something from the pocket of my suit. A small, red notebook, with a bookmark in it that I open things to. "This is my notebook on the future. I tried to write down as much as I could about each moment, as much as I could remember about everyone. And here's what I wrote about what's about to happen!."

Admittedly it wasn't the most detailed page - an outline of what happened, but not the reasons why. It outlined who was in the fight and who was in danger that wasn't fighting, as well as some information on Stain's Quirk that I remembered. Beyond that I had it covered up to not give away that Stain would save Midoriya… didn't want Iida getting the wrong idea on that one. "And before you ask about Tensei's page… I think the issue is I knew too much." I added. "… have you ever heard of the Crawler?"

Iida took a step back at that and his look of anger was replaced by shock. "You saw- but that was five years ago – I had to force it out of-." And then he stopped with a look of horror." You mean… you didn't think of this because… you thought of his actions as a hero five years ago?!"

I nodded sadly at that. "I… I wish I had a better reason than that." I admitted. "And… please, PLEASE don't go after Stain in revenge! You only get so much time to train as a hero!" And yet the words… they ring hollow right now.

Iida… pinched the bridge of his nose. "I… will try to keep that in mind Nebulos-san." Ouch. Him calling me by the San and all hurt more than I expected. "But… I think with this… we all need to rethink how much we rely on that knowledge of yours. I… don't know if I'll be able to go with what you have written down… I don't know if I can…" He trailed off… and shook his head, clearly trying to fight off the words he didn't even need to say at this point. He didn't trust me – or at least my knowledge of the future – anymore. "Anything else you needed to say before we get to class?"

I shook my head. I had considered earlier telling him to carry on his brother's hero name but… I can't force that. And given my position right now… I can't risk making things worse.


	25. Names and Internships

"How! How could you betray me like this Kaminari?!" Mineta declared with the sort of grandeur that if I didn't know better, I'd assume he's playing it up on purpose. "Oh sure Andros is part of his group, good for him he managed to do it with that suit on, but we were like brothers, to hunt together and then score together, to find the hottest babes and score, but you struck out on your own! At least tell me what her sizes are!"

This was the sort of scene I walked into after talking with Iida. "You talk like that and wonder why it's hard for you to get the girls." I deadpanned.

"You're not much better with how oblivious you are!" Mineta shot back.

"Hey, hey, relax you two," Kaminari remarked, with a bigger grin on his face than I think I've seen outside of a perving moment. "And besides, I ain't telling anything, not even about the date. Promised Setsuna-chan."

"CHAN?!" Mineta cried out in shock. "Next you'll tell me the two of you don't even use suffixes!"

"It's a sweet little mystery at least," Mina remarked with a smile. "Andros and I just went to a café."

I just gave a thumbs up at that as I headed for my desk. "Oh yeah, but you undersell it. How many twists and turns did you have us take to find it?" I questioned.

Mina grinned even wider. "Hey, that's how I know to find it. There are all sorts of secret spots out there if you know where to look." Mina insisted… even as Mineta looked back and forth between us, slowly raising an accusing finger at me.

I tilted the helmet down a bit at that… before chuckling. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mineta. It was a cutesy thing and Mina picked it." I noted in amusement.

Mina gave the little pervert a look with puffed-out cheeks, and it seemed he got the message. Before anything else could be said, the door to the class opened, and I swear that everyone develops Iida level speed to avoid being caught out by Aizawa-sensei. Fortunately, what little bandages he had from the USJ incident – far less than I remembered anyway – were gone now. And of course, there was only one response after what he said next.

"Code names. You'll be coming up with hero names."

"FINALLY! SOMETHING EXCITING!" Pretty much the entire class, including myself, exclaimed… before being cowed into line with a single stare from Aizawa. Man, that glare of his is amazing!

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned a few weeks back," Aizawa remarked. "As one of you probably knows, the drafts begin in earnest during the second and third years, after you've gained experience and can be more useful to the pros. If heroes show interest in you now, it means they are interested in your future potential. If you don't live up to that potential, those offers can go away by the time graduation rolls around."

"So, we have to prove ourselves once we get picked right?" Hagakure asked and- oh for crying out loud people.

"Individual basis! Each hero is different, and I'll be talking it over once the code names are done!" I insisted before slumping over. This was the other reason I brought the book today. Oh, I'd re-read the individual books last night but… well, the events one was written first and thus has a couple of bits of info I remembered and wrote down.

"If you're done putting more pressure on your classmate, these are the totals of the offers people got," Aizawa remarked, pressing the button to the remote. Honestly, the fact that the blackboard was also a screen was just… amazing to me. I'd heard of stuff like that back before, I remember that, but to see it in action before your eyes was just amazing.

What was more amazing? The rankings. While Todoroki was in first place – probably the same as before – with a little over 4000 offers, the next one down… was Bakugou with only 1500. I… don't remember THAT much of a gap, but then I don't remember much at all. Next was Tokoyami and Iida with 500s each, with Izuku, Mina and myself all just below that with mid to high 400s, followed by Kaminari, Momo, Kirishima, Uraraka and Sero… but all with more than I expected. Didn't Bakugou and Todoroki dominate the offers before?

"While the amount of offers is usually more spread out, due to certain performances Todoroki came off with more offers… as well as certain other factors." Aizawa remarked, looking at Bakugou (who simply huffed) and myself. Ah. Right. I DID air Bakugou's past on live TV, didn't I?

"Guess some heroes didn't think it was the right thing for you to just say stuff about Bakugou on TV," Satou noted. "I mean, I get it, but you were giving as good as you got."

"To be fair I double-checked things before I came here today… and I can tell some of those numbers are off." I admitted.

"You meant that I have fewer offers than before?" Mina asked. I simply remained quiet. "More?"

"If my lack of noting is any indication… any." I confessed, causing Mina to face fault as I turned to Izuku. "I say that because I did the same for Midoriya-kun, and I know you wouldn't have before."

Izuku nodded at that. "I… didn't have my new technique then, right. They would've just seen…" He trailed off, muttering.

"Makes sense that seeing someone break their body like that wouldn't… inspire trust." Sero noted. "But none? That's just harsh. I got taken out in less than half a minute!"

"We got offers though!" Uraraka squealed, shaking Iida back and forth.

Todoroki's mood seemed more… overcast. "I should be closer to the rest of you. I wonder how many of those are because of my dad." He insisted.

"As someone who faced your Quirk, don't undersell yourself," Sero remarked.

Momo nodded. "Indeed, I'm just glad I was able to get some requests of my own." She confessed.

"Regardless of if you were asked for or not, you'll all be participating in internships with the pros." Aizawa pointed out. "While the USJ – as well as upcoming events – means that you'll have more exposure to the combat side of being a hero than I'd like at this stage, undergoing these internships with the pros will help expose you to all sides of being a hero."

"Which is why we have the hero names?" Jiro remarked.

"Well, these names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it…" Aizawa started… before the door opened and the once-legislated-against modern hero art history teacher entered.

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight declared. And yes, she was legislated against. That was a piece I looked up online here, apparently her costume before her current one was even skimpier to the point of nudity, and they put the decency laws in place as a result. "Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, and they end up becoming professional hero names!"

"So, Midnight will be making sure your names are ok," Aizawa remarked as he pulled up his sleeping bag – gotta figure out where he buys those. "I can't do stuff like that." Some of the others started to look back at me before Aizawa let out a sigh. "Present Mic suggested it when we were both students. And I'd rather you don't ask Nebulos about my past. Or for name suggestions." Punctuated with an Eraser Glare of course.

Thank you, sensei. "Just nobody take the name '_Yolo Swag King_' and you should be fine." I deadpanned… wait. Where did that name come fro- dammit my selective memory, why did THAT name get stuck into your head and not Tensei and Stain meeting?!

Guh. Still, gotta think of a name. Let's see… maybe "Steam Hero, Nebula"? Nah, that makes me sound space-themed, and I tend to use the gas more to power me up than anything else. Hmm… let me break out the phone quickly, I need to check a few details-

"And remember, when you're ready, you'll be presenting your names!" Midnight added.

"Well, I'll go first then!~ " Aoyama remarked. "Prepare yourself for the **Shining Hero**… _**I Cannot Stop Twinkling!~**_ "

Yep. DEFINITELY remembered that one, hello desk my friend.

"It'd be better if you shortened it to '_Can't Stop Twinkling_'." Midnight remarked – and I raised my hand. "Yes, Nebulos?"

"I'd be objecting to the logic behind that… if it was anyone but Aoyama." I noted with a shrug. "But… well, Aoyama, you dance to your own beat. I wouldn't expect a sentence from anyone else."

Midnight smiled at that. "And that's exactly why I'm fine with just shortening it. This means that Aoyama can be a hero that people can call out for when in need, but still shows who he is." She remarked. "Which is why some of you might get away with names that are tied to you. Your hero name is who YOU are, nobody else. It's why you can't ask someone else to tell you what to be. "She stopped. "Wait then why did you raise your hand?"

"Because that name sounds just as cheesy to me and I wanted to point out that viewpoint." I deadpanned. "As I said, it wouldn't work if it wasn't Aoyama."

"I choose to take that as a compliment, merci~ " Aoyama insisted. You keep doing that shining hero. Still, as he sat down, Tsuyu was up next, passing by Mina who… seemed to be looking rather hard at what she'd written down. Huh. I hope she's ok…

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" Oh, the class is chanting? Ok, yeah, **Rainy Season Hero: Froppy**. I don't see a need to comment myself, I should probably focus on a name for my-

Iida's staring at his. Gah. For all I want to push him to, Ingenium is not a name I feel like I should be recommending right now. Ok, back to the phone… let's see and…

Ok, perfect, I can do that. I write mine down quickly, but as I stand up, I see Kirishima and Mina do the same. Sheepishly, I just sat back down and gesture to them, and Mina just smiled at Kirishima. Right, she knew him in middle school, so she wants to encourage him on.

"**Sturdy Hero: **_**Red Riot**_**!**" Kirishima declared in a voice that I can just taste the testosterone in.

"Red Riot? Playing homage to the Chivalrous Hero: _Crimson Riot_, are you?" Midnight asked.

"Yes. It's pretty old fashioned, but the image I'm going for is Crimson himself." Kirishima admitted. "And it's only helped that I'm not the only one in the class doing that." I just flashed another thumbs up, even as I spot both Iida and Izuku stiffen slightly.

"If you're prepared for the pressure it'll put on you, then bear it with pride!" Midnight pointed out. "I'd ask if you'd considered it, but the answer is obvious." She glanced over at Mina and I… and I just gestured to Mina.

With a sheepish grin, Mina stepped up to the front podium. "I uh… I had a different version of this name before, but this is one I have a reason to go for." Mina insisted. "**Acidic Hero: **_**Alien Queen**_**!**"

"L-like the black alien monster from those old horror movies?" Midnight squeaked out fearfully. "W-why do you want to go with that one?"

Mina's smile became a little smaller. "Well… cause when I was really little, I was called an alien a lot. And… well, I wanna use that. Aliens are cool!" She exclaimed. "I want to take the name and make it a beacon of hope. I want pink to be as recognized as black when people think of it. The Acidic Hero!"

Midnight hummed at that, tapping a nail softly on the desk-like structure. "It's not going to be an easy thing for you to overcome. When someone says Alien Queen to me, I think of the monster. A lot of people will." Midnight warned. "Are you ok with having that pressure on you?"

Mina just flashed a smile that I swear left my blinking for a moment due to how sunny and bright it was. "Let them think it! I'll show them how friendly this alien is!" She insisted, pumping her fist.

"_Alien Queen!_" I called out. Before Kirishima's voice joined in for the second "_Alien Queen!_" And soon the entire class was giving her a Froppy style declaration.

Mina's done, I looked down at mine…. And shook my head, I need to… think about this. I want my name to be… me.

"Then I'm next!" Jiro insisted as she stepped up. "**Sound Hero: **_**Earphone Jack**_**!**"

"Oooh, not just hearing but sending it out too! I like it!" Midnight exclaimed. Of course, as soon as Jiro sat down, the next up was Shoji.

"**Tentacle Hero: Tentacole,**" Shoji remarked.

"Interesting blend of Japanese and English!" Midnight noted with approval.

And at that… I stood up, swallowing as I did. Oh sure, I wasn't unused to talking in front of a crowd but… well, it doesn't stop me from being nervous and slightly fogging up my suit. "Um… this is one I had to check I could use… Steam Hero: _Blood Stark_." I announced.

"Another villain-based name?" Midnight asked. "And isn't that just what your transformed state looks like?"

"I… think I might have turned into that because I associated the look so much with my Quirk," I admitted. "I-I double checked that it was in the public domain-"

"That's not the problem I have with it." Midnight cut in. "It's… a worse problem than Ashido's. You already are taking on the look of an – admittedly niche – villain. And even his voice at times. But now you want to take on the name too? People would stereotype you the wrong way."

I blinked a bit in shock… even as I gripped my board a bit harder. "I… I get that…" I muttered.

Midnight opened her mouth to speak… and then stopped as she looked at me. "I appreciate the thought you've put into it Nebulos… but you're underselling yourself." She remarked.

"Wha-?" I started to ask but-

"She's right Andros!" Sato called out. "Your power isn't just to turn into that red guy is it?"

"You didn't have it when you fought moi, and it was incroyable~ " Aoyama… flamboyantly pointed out.

"I don't think Blood Stark when I look at your suit." Jiro pointed out.

I blinked as I looked from person to person as they pointed this out. Even Bakugou let out a dismissive sounding 'tch'. But then-

"… Blood Stark is the name of a villain who manipulates people, right Nebulos-san?" Iida asked. Struck briefly dumb, I nodded. "Then that can't be your name. You try to help people. You make mistakes… but you care about people too much. And as the others said, you're more than just that one form."

More than just the form… it has to be something that's… me…

_"I picked it based on my Quirk."_

That's it! I quickly wiped the sleeve of my suit on the board and wrote down a new name onto it. "Then I'll go with what I am. The **Nebula Hero**_**: Andromeda**_!" I declared

"Galactic! And far more fitting for the amount of potential you have." Midnight confirmed with a thumbs up.

Of course, while I headed back to my desk with a smile on my face, I noticed Bakugou heading up. I tried to catch his eye, to wave him down, to shake my head but…

"King Explosion Murder." Bakugou declared.

Of course.

"You probably shouldn't use that." Midnight commented.

"WHY NOT?" Bakugou yelled in clear frustration.

"What about Explosion Boy?" Kirishima called out.

I hummed even as I sat back down. "I guess something like Ground Zero could be cool too," I commented.

"YOU CAN BOTH SHUT UP!"

* * *

From there, the names seemed… familiar to me. Bakugou kept turning down any suggestions I handed out – Midnight actually pointed out Napalm is in bad taste given nearby countries, and I didn't even suggest something else Atomic related – but the names seemed familiar. Chargebolt, Invisible Girl… Iida not picking a name, annoyingly. I was hoping my earlier speech would have pushed him to it… I suppose it doesn't always work out. But Aizawa-sensei had woken up from his nap and was… oh. I'm not listening again, damnit.

"-the internships. They will last a week." Aizawa noted as – oh come on, is he staring at me because he knows I wasn't paying attention somehow? Teachers, geez. "As for who you do them with, those of you who had offers from the pros will be given your own lists so you can pick from them yourself. Those of you who didn't will be picking from forty agencies around the country-"

As Aizawa continued on I pulled my book out quickly, flipping through pages. Something's bothering me beyond Iida and Izuku's upcoming actions with Stain.

"Nebulos. I take it by you skimming through your book you have something you want to say about this?" Aizawa remarked with a sharp edge in his voice.

Let's see… ah, here! Sad to think, but I can't spill on Iida's need for revenge. If that goes as it did, it's a legitimate best-case scenario, although I am going to try and funnel backup to make it easier. But there's two things I would need to point out to Aizawa. "I have two names you might want to disqualify from the lists. One of them is on the general list." I explained.

"That's a pretty big accusation." Midnight pointed out… even as her look seemed slightly more eager than worried. "Which heroes?"

"Mt Lady and Uwabami," I commented, Midnight's eager look turning malicious. "Mineta, knowing you, Mt Lady would've been your choice, right?"

"And why are you-" Mineta started, before Tsuyu's tongue shot out across the room and smacked him. "I mean, yeah, why?"

"She plans to use her interns like cleaning staff while she waits for villains to stop." I deadpanned. "I might not like you, but I'm not going to have you waste your time."

"Nor will we," Aizawa noted with a scowl. "I can't take that just on your information Andros… but I will advise students not to take this up. We will look into this."

"And the other one?" Midnight asked. I flipped through the book a page or two to – ah, the upcoming exams. Yeah, there's a reason this one is noted.

I turned to point at Momo. "YaoMomo, do you have… Uwabami on your list?" I questioned.

"Um… yes, I do," Momo responded, even as I pretended not to see Midnight's look turn downright sinister. "Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She also picked Kendo from class 1-B too," I remarked – I had taken some notes on Kendo before after all. "She just wants the two of you for being pretty to star in a commercial."

"That sounds **entirely** like something she'd do." Midnight noted darkly. "I'll let Vlad know."

I blinked owlishly even as Midnight left the room. "Uh… what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought she'd react like that to Mt Lady - they fought on TV once," Mineta commented.

Aizawa shook his head before speaking. "Midnight, despite how her costume might seem, takes being a hero very seriously. Mt Lady is known for being selective with her jobs due to her Quirk, but she's also inexperienced, if she's found to be doing what she's doing, she'll be reprimanded for it." RIP Kamui Woods. "Uwabami is a known name even among the heroes who also have jobs – Best Jeanist has been known to criticize her at times. While she is an effective hero in a crisis, on everyday hero work she's known to prioritize model shoots, which makes her less effective on patrols due to the attention she gathers." Aizawa explained. "Last year an, at the time, first-year student from Shiketsu complained about the experience enough that the principal has warned other Hero Schools."

… wait. Shiketsu. Female. Last year. Naaaaah. Couldn't be.

"Hand in your choices by the weekend," Aizawa remarked – ah, time for regular classes to start.

"We only have two days?" Kaminari burst out.

I mean, plenty of time if you ask me. Oh, but first… before the next teacher gets in, I walked over to Bakugou.

"What do you want, Gas Suit? Class is about to start." Bakugou growled.

I looked at him as directly as I could. "There's a third hero choice I didn't mention because it's not the hero, but the relationship that's the issue," I muttered, low enough that Bakugou would be the only one to hear. "To be blunt – Best Jeanist and you will not mix. Your ideals and his are a bad match. He focuses on being friendly, you don't. Don't pick him." With that cautionary warning delivered, I just set myself back down. I had an idea for Lunch forming.

* * *

"You all want modifications for your costumes?!~" Mei declared with the most starstruck look I think I've ever seen from her. While not everyone in the class had been up for a quick detour before eating to talk with the support department, Jiro, Kaminari, Sero, Sato, and Hagakure had all decided they could at least do with discussing things.

… and I had double-checked that Power Loader was in. Unfortunately for him and Koda, who had clearly been clinging behind, with a pair of squirrels on his shoulders, both with tiny goggles.

"Oh, my goodness! Those are adorable!" Hagakure almost squealed "But wait, why does he have pets?"

Koda shook his head even as he took a step back from the approaching invisible girl, pointing to himself, then to his throat, then to the… ah, right, he's shy, isn't he? Was when I last visited too. I suppose exposure to Mei is the only reason he isn't trying to hide right now.

"Koda has been granted permission to use his Quirk in class if it helps with his support items." Power Loader explained. "He can talk to animals and command them."

"And his animals are fantastic when we work together on collaborative babies~," Mei remarked with glee, Koda – as well as his squirrel friends I noticed – rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Still, I walked in. "Sorry Koda, I could only think of now for us to come around while Mei was still here – you know how her mind goes with support," I admitted, the shy boy nodding.

"You know him?" Sero asked.

Sato shook his head. "It'd be more shocking if he didn't, he and Mei are practically siblings." Sato countered.

"That's… actually a good point." Sero noted, rubbing his chin. "Ah, but yes, if you could help-"

"Your Quirk is Tape, right? What's the mechanism?" Mei asked, instantly up in Sero's face and with a tape measure out. Simultaneously she started pointing at Jiro "Oh, and you, you've got headphone connectors! Are you limited to just those devices?!"

"Ah? Um…" Jiro started… before looking at me in a brief panic. I just shrugged my arms; I can't stop a Meinado even if I wanted to.

"Mei, maybe you could help me out first, you know my Quirk… I'm worried about the speed of deploying it and what to do when it wears off." Sato interrupted. Oooh, good play, as Mei DOES know Sato's Quirk.

Mei turned and grinned… before stopping and grinning wider. "Ah, before that, I've been working on a new baby for Andros!"

Eh? "What?" I asked. "But I-"

"This is part of the Fullbottle project!" Mei insisted.

Power Loader sighed. "It's her design, but I brought it up – she likes to talk about her past inventions sometimes." Power Loader remarked, shooting Mei a look that did… nothing. Of course. "Once a week at least, she tries to focus on other inventions too. But I pointed out to her how you had trouble finishing your fights during the Festival."

Oof. I mean true, but oof. I'm pretty sure everyone just saw me wince at that, with Jiro even nodding. "Yeah, it was like that when you fought me too right?" Jiro asked.

Mei turned to me with a grin and I flashed her a glare. "Yes, she has the Hazard Level, no, she isn't being turned into a Smash unless things are that bad!" I insisted.

"W-what?" Jiro questioned. "A Smash?"

"So, we could put the gas afterwards in a Fullbottle!" Mei declared. "That would let me prove it can contain something other than Andros' own!"

Oh right! The Fullbottle we sent to Intelli Labs a week or two ago. Forgot about th- wait. I turned around and looked at Mei accusingly. "You wouldn't be preparing to give this if I couldn't use it right away, which means-"

_"Which means Mei-chan called me ahead of time to let me know we were about to do this!" _Mei grinned as she pulled out a tablet showing, of course, the face of Saiko Intelli._ "To those of you who don't know, I'm Intelli Saiko, second-year of Seiai Academy, and part of the Fullbottle Project."_ Saiko introduced.

"A student from another school?" Sero asked.

Hagakure leaned over. "And a girl? Is Mina going to be jealous?" Hagakure teased.

I ignored that for now. "You managed to purify it already?" I announced, shocked.

"You make it sound easy Nebulos-kun," Saiko admitted. "Even with the notes that both Hatsume-chan and her father provided, it took a few days of solid work for the machine we put together to purify your Fullbottle."

"Wait wait wait, purify?" Jiro commented. "I thought that Andros gas was dangerous, what do you mean by purifying it?"

I grinned a bit as I turned. "What I can do with my gas by itself is turn people into monsters. That's raw, unpurified Nebula Gas. When put through the right process-"

_"Which you seem to have partly done with the gas you use on yourself,"_ Saiko interjected.

"-you can purify the gas and turn it into a full Fullbottle." I finished.

Mei chose that moment to lean in. "Which means that anyone who has Smash form can change into it at will if they have their bottle!" She insisted.

"OR, what I can use it for is to transform or power up my transformed state without using my own gas." I countered hard.

Mei just grinned shamelessly and handed me a small open lidded box. Inside was a small black bottle – small enough that I could wrap a single hand around it all the way and shake it easily - with the image of a cobra rising up on the outside, dark red gas on the inside. Different from the Cobra Fullbottle I knew, but that was nice. On the back of the bottle was a rectangular piece of bottle material – I wasn't going to ask because knowing Mei it's a half-hour talk. Next to it was a holster that looked like it was designed to hang off of a belt and had three slots for Fullbottles to hang on – a Fullbottle holster in other words. And finally, a simple black holder, like the three from before, but it had a strap around it as well as what seemed to be a port on the side of it.

"Basically, Sweet Baby #22 is designed so you can take a bottle off your belt and push it into this, injecting your body with a bit of the gas briefly to give you a powered-up attack!" Mei explained.

"So, in other words… it'll let him do one of those cheesy finishing moves." Sero summed up.

"Hey!" I complained.

_"Yes, it lets him use one of those cheesy finishing moves."_ Saiko concurred.

"HEY!"

* * *

I groaned as I slumped down at the lunch table. "You guys are mean." I groaned out.

Kendo tilted her head. "Wha- you went to see Mei-san, how could that end up with them being mean to you?" Kendo questioned.

"I got a Fullbottle back… and new gear and Sero teased me for it." I noted petulantly.

Sato sighed at that. "Those finishers ARE cheesy Andros, and we both know you're going to use them for it." Sato pointed out.

Any argument I had was interrupted by Neito letting out a peal of laughter. "Of course! You have your item and now you're going to go full TV hero on us aren't-" Neito started, only to be interrupted by a soft chop to the neck from Hagakure and Kendo at the same time. "Ahem. Maybe you might like to change the subject then? Who have you picked so far for your hero choices?"

At that, another head poked up over the side section and, with a polite excuse, Momo moved around and came into view. "Apologies, but I couldn't help but overhear you discussing hero placements?" Momo questioned. As we all nodded, she smiled. "Well, after discounting Uwabami for… reasons." Both she and Kendo frowned at that point. "I wanted to ask if any of you know one hero with an… interesting name who sent a request to me."

"Isn't that more Midoriya's job?" I asked half-jokingly. I got why Momo wanted to ask, she wanted to know if this person was another one, she risked wasting her time with. "Go ahead." I opened the bottle of my cola and took a small sip.

"The BMI Hero Fatgum." Momo continued. One might expect me to spray out my cola… but it was halfway down my throat, so I had to settle for shocked coughing instead. "Oh, are you ok Nebulos-san?"

"P-perfect." I croaked out. "And Fatgum… he's perfect! He's got a great attitude, a great hero approach… and his power is kinda like yours." Holy crap how did I never think of that before? Fatgum is literally the only other fat-based hero I can think of.

"At least for you, it's easy enough to pick a hero to learn under with your Quirk." Neito contemplated. "I'd be in trouble if I had to pick from the standard list." Oh, for Rider's sake he's practically glimmering and begging for the question.

"Who sent you the recommendation?" I droned out. "C'mon Neito you're almost as transparent as Hagakure is normally."

"I resemble that remark!" Hagakure commented with a giggle. She, like Sato, was stuck with the standard list entirely.

Neito practically preened at the comment. "Well, I just so happened to get a recommendation from not just a hero, but a hero TEAM~!" He flaunted, holding up a paper… signed with a four-coloured paw. "The Wild Wild Pussycats!"

I looked on; slack-jawed at that. "Wha... how?"

"You didn't know?" Kendo asked. "Neito's team from the Cavalry battle got a bit of attention for managing to take on both your team and Bakugou's at the same time. I got a bit of attention too, but no special requests… I'm actually thinking of taking on Mt Lady." I opened my mouth but Neito shook his head at that.

"I told her about Mt Lady's… issues already." Neito admitted. "But they have similar Quirks, it might be enough."

Ah… ok, yeah, that works. "Well if we're comparing requests…" I commented… before pulling out one I'd kept with me out of personal interest. "It's not the highest-ranking, but the most interesting. Sir Nighteye – All Might's old Sidekick."

"And the one Mirio-senpai is interning for." Neito extrapolated. "Is this about you hoping to get better Quirk control or…" As he trailed off, everyone looked at each other nervously.

I simply shook my head at that. Of course, it's not for time stuff – Nighteye's Quirk doesn't work like that I don't think. "You had it right the first time – Sir sending me the request is odd enough-"

"You two know his protégé, it's not that shocking," Mina commented.

I indicated towards Mina at that. "Fair. But Sir has the skill to bring out potential in heroes… I'm just hoping I can take advantage of that." I admitted. "But you've been quiet Mina… and you're usually more talkative. So… who are you going with."

Mina, at that, grinned, reached into her bag, and pulled out what looked like a normal letter, unfolding it slowly… and then setting it down on the table. "I think I win the ranking list. The Number Five hero – Ninja Hero: Edgeshot." Mina declared.

"WHAT?" We all exclaimed in shock, disbelief… and pride. It meant good things if Mina had been noticed that high up.

And in that time, that happy little lunch, we allowed ourselves a bit of fun talking over the internships. And to just… relax.


	26. Snark, Sketches and Shinobi!

The waiting process was the hardest. Sir's agency had already received my request by Friday –

* * *

_"You're really nervous about this huh? Yeah, Sir told me you might be worried – you've never done this before right? Don't worry, the paperwork's all in place!"_

* * *

– thank you Mirio for believing in promptness. But it was the wait over the weekend, even as I had fiddled with some of the figures, put new ones into position, browsed the net, and occasionally went into the Hero Debate Chat.

**Len-Gal said: Nebula go slep.**

**HeroesOath said: Isn't it like, seven in the evening there? Seriously, dude, we can see you logged back on.**

**MightyAllMight said: Butwhatiftheydon'tlikemeordon'tthin**

**Blizzard of Heroes said: We're having a hard enough time with MAM losing his mind.**

**QuirkNebula said: … I think it's his way of coping with his own issues. Oi, MAM, you're muttering again.**

**MightyAllMight said: Oh, sorry… oh wow, I type like that? Yikes! But don't worry, just overthinking things**

**Len-Gal said: Explains the lack of spaces, but good to see you can chill. And besides Nebula, they screen well, and if they suck, have them call me!**

**000 said: Do not. She is preoccupied with other arrangements.**

So, suffice to say while it was nice knowing I wasn't the only one with nerves, it wasn't really helping me ease my tension. But fortunately, I had more than just my online friends to go to.

Now, I could go into the ins and outs of a hero student chatroom, but aside from vague memories of whole fanfics having once been written about the concept, it was almost strictly school-related at Iida's insistence. No, it was phone calls that were the name of the game.

"Hey Andros. Lemme guess you're nervous too?" Mina asked, even as I added as many people to the call as I could. After all, the video chat group for study was still a thing.

"I mean I can't blame him!" Kaminari remarked. "I didn't even get many recommendations and yet I'm still nervous, this is hero work. But for you three…"

That being Mina, Neito and I. Jiiro, Sato and Hagakure hadn't gotten any recommendations after all, and Kendo was working with Mt Lady, who was on the main list.

"I'll be lucky if I last a day," I remarked dryly. "Mirio's reminded me that Nighteye is extremely strict about who he takes on – you have to impress him in some form, make a joke or the like."

"Just explain to him that Oh my-" Mina started

"No!" I insisted, waving my arms.

Neito raised an eyebrow… and then laughed. "Hahaha! Wait, are you telling me he's actually still using that Oh my Rider thing?" He managed to force out.

"Oh my Rider?" Hagakure remarked.

Before I even got a word in edgeways, Mei joined in the call… and her screen simply showed the damn panels from the manga I took it from! "'**Even if there is no God of Buddha, there is always Kamen Rider!**'" Mei declared dramatically.

And more laughter resulted as I tried to bury myself in my suit. Yep, DEFINITELY not focused on Internship worries anymore.

* * *

And then Monday came, along with time to collect our costumes and equipment and then head off. I had hoped to try and ask Iida again, but ever since his decent criticism of me back last week, he hasn't said a word. I… no, I don't think I'm going to leave it alone, but I need to talk to Sir. Still, as I get on the train, a few others do as well, including Bakugou. Makes sense, we need to go to different districts… surely nothing too far out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the station.

"Locking on with these sparkling gazes!"

"We've come to lend a paw and help!"

"Wild Wild… Pussycats!" Mandalay and Ragdoll declared, posing in front of a car.

Neito blinked. "Wha- why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"The Pussycats train at a remote location." Vlad King noted. "Trying to get you there by train would be wasteful, not to mention require a car at some point."

"Plus, this way we can already get started on your internship! That's why the two of us came with!" Ragdoll noted. "C'mon little kitten, you've got your whole class staring at you!" She started giggling openly at that. Indeed, most were looking at him, Juzo was snickering while Manga's word balloon simply noted 'Showy…', Pony was asking Setsuna something - probably what the two had said - and Komori of all people was just waving.

Neito, with a little blush and a wave to the others, quickly dashed over to the car and got in, with Mandalay and Ragdoll getting into the driver's seat and passenger's seat respectively. It wasn't a bad car actually, it had the team logo on the outside and rather unusually it was a black four-wheel-drive car – fitting for a search and rescue team, but it also meant it had extra storage capacity.

… storage capacity that was being taken up by an extra occupant.

"Oh, Kota, say hello!" Mandalay called out.

Kota looked up at that… and huffed, turning his head away from Neito, causing both pussycats to look at each other in what Neito guessed was worry. "Hello there Kota, I'm Monoma Nei-" Neito started.

"I know who you are." Kota interrupted. "I don't care. I have no intention of becoming associated with someone so stupid to try and show off, to be a hero."

Mandalay turned her head back at that with an apologetic look… but Neito could already feel a familiar smile on his face as he placed his case on his lap and shut the door, putting his belt on.

"Ahrerere?" Neito commented. "You don't plan on being associated with me? That's weird, isn't it? You're related to one of these two, right? Mandalay, I'd guess, given how she's looking back at us." Kota blinked in shock at that, but Neito wasn't done. "You said to show off, because you're thinking I just want to show off with my Quirk, right?"

"You're training to be a hero. You're just going to show off what damage you can do with it." Kota responded.

Mandalay frowned. "Kota, we've had this-" She started, before Ragdoll held up a gloved finger, pointing at Neito, Given he'd started to run a hand through his hair, it was easy to see why she probably wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Well, that's weird, right? Heroes just showing off… I agree they're the worst kind of people." Neito remarked, Kota glaring at him. "But you couldn't say that about my Quirk… I copy Quirks. By myself, I'm nothing. I have no reason to show off." At that, his lighter, more mocking tone dropped away. "So, with that made clear… can we get along at least?" At that, he offered out a hand.

Kota slapped it away, huffed, and then looked away from him. As the car started, Neito sighed… clearly, that was a bit more complicated. Which was annoying, he thought he was good with kids.

* * *

And one by one, others switch to different trains or get off at different stops, and eventually, I split off from the group too. Soon enough I'm walking down the station ste-

"Oi, Gas Suit. You sure this is your stop?"

I nearly stumbled down the last few steps at that as I looked back in shock. "Oh… um, no, my hero is near here. Maybe there's a couple of agencies around here?" I half-suggested. I… don't think there were any, but the small details have been wrong before.

Bakugou grunted and made it down the rest of the steps, and we both just… started to walk. It was an uneasy silence that's for sure, the tension thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

"So, um… how's counselling?" I asked.

Bakugou's sour expression only got moreso. "I'm only going to them because the hag told me to. Fucking talking about feelings, I thought they were supposed to talk about other shit. It makes me look weak." He growled.

Right, THAT attitude. "Speaking from a western view… getting counselling isn't weak. It's accepting you can be-" I started.

"He's a dog person who woofs when he gets too angry," Bakugou muttered darkly.

And yet we both continued to walk… and continued… and we weren't splitting up as my stomach started to sink. "Wait… did you get-" I said.

I was cut off by us arriving outside the agency itself. The Nighteye Agency, on a corner position, not big or gaudy enough to stand out unless you knew what to look for. And both Bakugou and I had stopped right in front of it.

Bakugou looked at the agency, then looked at me and frankly voiced the exact thing I was thinking.

"Fuck."

Any hopes we had that there was some kind of mistake was soon crushed as none other than Togata Mirio emerged from the doors, complete in his Lemillion outfit. "You two managed to make it!" He called out.

"Eh? Who's this-" Bakugou started.

"Togata Mirio, third year at U.A.," I commented as I cut off. "And someone who could take on our entire class single handily."

Bakugou stopped and looked at Mirio in disbelief… before his eyes narrowed. "So, he's an intern here?" Bakugou asked.

"Yep!" Mirio noted. "I'm glad both of you decided to come. Sir's waiting for you two." He waved us in, a smile on his face, and we simply started to walk through the hallways. "Oh, by the way, Sir likes for people to have a certain kind of attitude. Make a joke, helps people smile."

"What? What's the point of that?" Bakugou… growled. Huh, more controlled than I expected.

"Making people smile," I muttered back. "Like All Might manages to."

Bakugou didn't respond to that… and it's kinda hard to get a read as to why. Mirio was still smiling so I doubt there's any issue he noticed…

Still, it's mostly quiet on the walk up… before Mirio stopped before the door to the office… and grinned. "Ah, I see Sir's prepared something special for both of you." He noted… before walking THROUGH the door! Isn't that - wait, there's a paper on the door. I glance at Bakugou, and we both look at the piece of paper, neither reading out the impossible task it was asking of us.

'If the two of you want to show you're worth my time, you will come in with a team effort of a joke.'

Bakugou's face twisted into one of absolute fury at that, and I gulped a little. The only person who Bakugou is more annoyed with than me right now is Izuku! How are-

Bakugou grabbed at my shoulder and pulled me back a bit. "Oi, stop panicking Gas Suit." He growled as he walked us further back in the hall – presumably so Mirio couldn't overhear? "You're starting to tap the ground with your leg, and it pisses me off."

I turned around at that. "What do you suggest then? If it was one-on-one, I have a few cheesy jokes, use the 'Oh my Rider' thing and maybe could whip up a one-man routine out of nowhere, but what should we do for two?" I blubbered.

"I said pull yourself together!" Bakugou yelled before letting out a huff. "It's not like this is my area either. I mountain climb, I don't follow comedy skits and I don't know what this asshole likes as comedy!"

I hummed and nodded at that. "But the way you're acting… you've got something in mind?" I asked, even as his point… it got me thinking. "What was your plan if we went solo? We… might be able to make this work."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow… and then started to explain.

* * *

Of all the things Yayorozu Momo had expected to see at the station, it wasn't Fatgum himself standing there and grinning. "Hey, Yayorozu right?" The BMI Hero asked as she walked up to him, the portly hero clearly dressed in his costume that… well, there was actually a reason that Momo often didn't go too big on her food. She wasn't exactly on a diet – she couldn't do so and still be an effective hero. But a hero has to care about appearance as well. And yet… before her eyes was someone who made it work. He towered over most people there but given how he stood he wasn't lacking for muscle and didn't need to just waddle wherever he went. Plus, his costume made him look… good. Cute even.

"Um, yes sir. I thought I was going to meet you at your office?" Momo asked.

Fatgum went to speak… before smiling a little. Silence reigned, and he cleared his throat. A nearby pile of rags quivered before moving and revealing itself… to be a very nervous looking costumed dark-haired boy. "F-Fatgum thought it would b-b-be a good idea to do a look around the neighborhood on the way h-here." The costumed boy muttered. With a slight gesture from Fatgum, the boy swallowed. "Amajiki Tamaki. Hero name Suneater. Intern."

Fatgum sighed. "We really need ta work on your nerves, Tamaki. But he's right! I thought it would be best ta show ya just where I work, and we work with tha locals." Fatgum noted with an open smile. "We can fill out the papers once we get ta the office." At that he indicated to her, Amajiki seemed to hide in the nearest shadow, and Momo followed behind the senior hero.

"Oi Fat, you need a snack on the go?" The railway delicatessen called out. "You can pay me next time you swing round!"

"Maybe next time!" Fatgum called out. "I'm all full right now." At that Amajiki seemed to flash the hero a shocked look, but Fatgum instead turned his head towards Momo. "So, I wanted ta double-check something. Yer Quirk uses lipids, right?"

Momo's eyes widened. "Um, yes sir, but how do you know that? I didn't get far in the sports festival." Momo remarked.

Fatgum grinned at that. "Well, I kinda figured if a were making all sortsa items from yer body, it had ta work kinda similarly ta how mine does – I absorb kinetic energy, which burns up fat before I release it," Fatgum explained.

"…wasn't it because of that conversation you had with Kaniyashiki-san after the festival?" Amajiki questioned.

Fatgum let out a belly laugh at that, causing Amajiki to shrink back a bit. "Ah man, never thought I'd manage ta get yer to point out me leaving a fact out Tamaki," Fatgum admitted with a big fat grin on his face. "But uh… yeah, that's PART of tha reason, but I couldn't know fer sure. But I got a friend who made friends with a certain… gassy fella at your school after she helped him out. I got her ta check."

"And… that's why you sent in the recommendation?" Momo questioned weakly. "My Quirk?"

"It's tha decider. " Fatgum insisted. "Thing is with my agency, I don't have any sidekicks, so I knew if I took on an intern, I'd be playin' double duty with ya and Suneater. I wasn't sure if that was fair on ya. But lookin' over your performance in the race and tha fights… and I realized that while you're doin' well already, ya could be even better. And I plan ta help ya get there."

* * *

I gulped a bit… but the plan was the plan. I wish I could say either Bakugou or I alone had come up with it, but the fact was neither of us had come up with the perfect plan… so we planned something else. I cleared my throat nervously as I pushed into the room… where Sir Nighteye, Centipeder, Bubble Girl and Mirio all stood, Mirio smiling expectantly while the others were more measured or, in Sir's case, piercing.

"Um… Bakugou wanted to clear his head, so I thought I could give the joke we made a try." I admitted nervously… before pulling out a card. "'What did the Englishman learning Japanese say when he wanted to get rid of a gold statue?" I let the silence hang for a bit, long enough to make it clear that nobody was answering.

In fact, Bubble Girl was looking a bit nervous and even Centipeder was occasionally glancing at Sir. I swallowed again and tried to pronounce this as over the top as I could. "_SHI-_NE!" I declared… before looking up. There was a clear sign of held in laughter almost escaping from Mirio but nothing else. "Um, Shine-nae. You know, as in, _Shine_, and die?" I waited a moment, before growling out, and tossing down the card. "Damnit, I thought it would do well! I wanted you all to laugh, I didn't expect some sort of hero Inquisition!"

On cue, an explosive force _**slammed**_ the door open, a musical sting suddenly playing loudly as Bakugou stomped into the room with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Nobody expects the Hero Inquisition!" Bakugou bellowed.

For a moment, silence engulfed the room again as Sir covered his mouth. Then a little tell-tale sign of air… before he let his hand fall to the side and let out a burst of laughter at that. At that, the tension in the room seemed to all disperse at once as Mirio burst out laughing as well, Centipeder and Bubble Girl both smiling at the least.

I let out a sigh and relaxed my shoulders at that. "Oh good. I was hoping that punchline would work."

"Told ya you were worrying too much," Bakugou stated. "Plus, you do awkward way better than I do."

Sir let a few dying chuckles escape him, and then… it was back to business, his face changing in an instant. "And here I was to think you two aren't… fond of each other." Sir noted.

Bakugou snorted at that. "What, of Gas Suit? Sure, I might be pissed off with him 'cause of the stuff at the festival, but I gave as good as I got." Bakugou pointed out.

"… are you sure therapy isn't benefiting you?" I questioned before I shook my head. "Um, but yeah, I might be a bit… annoyed with him, but I can work with Bakugou."

"Good." Sir remarked. "It will not be the focus of your week with me though." At that, he nodded to the three, Centipeder and Mirio moving off to the side while Bubble Girl moved next to Sir and clicked a… well, a clicker I suppose. At that, the lights went off in the room and a projector lowered from the roof, and it showed… a video. No, a clip. A specifically recorded section of the sports festival. "To be blunt, I was considering offering my internship depending on what Centipeder saw at the Festival – Mirio's matches took priority for my watching experience."

Mirio's only response was to blush and rub the back of his head.

"But when the fights got as intense as they did in the second round, Centipeder saw fit to insist it was recorded." Sir remarked… before turning to look at me briefly. "Regardless of my thoughts on the first match-" Ah, so… was it about Izuku he was considering talking about? "The match between the two of you made me realize I would need to insist on two offers this year. I do not give out offers often, nor do I plan to waste either of our times. What I just insisted on you doing was to test your potential, and to see if you could improve, otherwise, it would have been mostly practical work."

At that, Sir slammed his hand down on the desk, the playback pausing… on the moment that my Nebula Gas had given out. "Neither of you is fit to be a hero. Not yet." Sir remarked coldly. "Bakugou. For someone who's clearly a fan of All Might – I noticed you focused on the poster." Bakugou's question died in his throat at that. "You've clearly failed to see what it means to be a Hero. You're violent, rude, crass, and only seem to be smiling when someone faces you head-on in a fight with all they've got. We will be focusing on making sure you can be a hero worthy of All Might." At that, Sir turned and looked at me with that… oof, piercing glare.

"Nebulos. Among other things, your problem is similar to Mirio's. You've got a Quirk that you've used in only one way before, and you're having problems harnessing it in an effective manner. Yes, I'm aware that it can transform others, but the training I have planned is to focus on making you a better hero as well." Sir remarked… before nodding to Bubble Girl, who… puffed up her cheeks? Oh right, comedy.

"The two of you will be alternating with who you work with." Bubble Girl noted. "One of you will be working with Mirio or Sir, the other of you will be getting practical experience out in the field with any one of us."

"This," the squeaky voice of Centipeder cut in. "Is to ensure that you get the most out of your experience here. It would be one thing to just insist you train your minds, but you need practical experience too."

"And Sir wants to be able to show you how things work in the office as well," Mirio added, ever-smiling. "To show you how we plan out our routes and so on. We all want to make sure you get the most out of your experience here."

"Don't expect it to be easy either." Sir pointed out. "While you are here you are, like Mirio, my Interns - and I plan to treat you as such."

I gulped a bit at that, but nodded, Bakugou letting out a slightly dismissive sound before doing the same. Despite the efforts of his sidekicks and Mirio, Sir can be… intense.

"Good. Now, Bakugou, Mirio can show you where the two of you will be staying for the next few days – less time is wasted if you stay at the agency." Sir noted. "Centipeder, Bubble Girl, I'd like for you two to sort out the final touches on the paperwork, please. I wish to speak to Nebulos for a moment."

Centipeder and Bubble Girl looked at each other, seemingly confused? Huh… this isn't something he had planned? Well, that's… kinda worrying, but it's Sir Nighteye. Still, Mirio leads Bakugou out with a smile, and both Bubble Girl and Centipeder follow behind them afterwards. Sir waits for a moment or two… and then…

"Monty Python. The Spanish Inquisition sketch. An old comedic sketch from the west, and not one that others your age would have seen." Sir Nighteye deconstructed. "This, along with the retrospective style of your battle form would be clear signs of you being from further back in time than now, if someone knew where to look and could understand the references."

I took a step back in shock… but I wasn't entirely surprised. Sir Nighteye isn't a big-name hero, but he was one of the names I had noted in the book and with good reason. I'm not sure if it's my research or help from Izuku informing my old opinions, but I've seen his reputation for being strict, as well as fiercely intelligent. "Is that good or bad?" I asked carefully.

Sir Nighteye looked right into my eyes for a moment… and moved back, the light obscuring his own eyes as it reflected off the glass. "A smart response. I was a little worried you were being too cavalier with it – given how easily your teacher informed me about it." Sir said, leaning against his own desk. "But at the same time, I only figured it out due to an obscure reference, and from what I can tell, Mirio has no idea. Speaking from experience, knowing the future is a heavy burden." His harsher standard expression seemed to soften, a small, sad smile on his face.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding at that. "Uh… yeah. But… why did you need to talk to me about it?" I asked.

Sir's head tilted slightly, showing his eyes again. "Eraserhead told me that you've recently had a crisis of confidence regarding your knowledge. I wanted to let you know two things." Sir noted bluntly. "The first is that you have someone you can talk with about it. I might not know as much as you do, but I know what the burden of forgetting the details can be like – from my earlier days especially. A hero can be a better hero if they smile on the inside as well as on the outside. And the second was that I need to know if there are any important events due to happen. You already have the knowledge, it's best to put it to use."

I swallowed slightly… but nodded. If there's one person I can trust… "It's actually related to the whole… confidence thing." I remarked, stepping closer. "Have you been keeping up to date with the Hero Killer?"

"Stain?" Sir questioned. "I see… I've been keeping an eye out, but despite his activities, I've more pressing cases to keep my attention focused on. I take it there's going to be another attack then?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Within the next few days – I can't be sure of when – he'll attack a hero named Native in … um… I think it's called Hoku?"

"Hosu." Sir corrected. "And I take it there's a reason heroes don't stop him despite being on high alert?"

"The League of Villains deploys Nomu – the artificial villains - to distract people," I explained. "But the important part is that one of my classmates… he's going to end up fighting Stain. Not to save Native, but as revenge."

"… that would be Iida Tenya then." Sir noted. "A single student couldn't survive."

I let out a sigh at that. "He's saved by the arrival of a friend nearby who realized what was going on when he saw Iida was missing. Midoriya Izuku." I noted Sir's focus became a bit more intense at that. So, he's gathering info even now hm? "Izuku both stops the Hero Killer and… I don't know how he survives. I didn't write it down."

"I have some theories there, but this isn't the time for that." Sir pointed out.

I nodded. "Thanks to Izuku and the timely arrival of Todoroki Shoto – Endeavour is in the area too – they stop him… but because they weren't authorized, barely avoid being punished for stopping him because of the law." I explained. "… but that's not why I'm telling you all these details. Sir, I'd… I'd like to ask that if not you, at least one of your sidekicks, possibly with Bakugou or myself, goes with you to Hosu! You could help stop Stain and there'd be less of a risk of people getting hurt or dying! I've already let someone lose their career because I didn't remember things… I want to make it right! And someone saving other people's lives without causing more people to get injured shouldn't be punished for it!"

For a moment, there was silence as I realized I'd… raised my voice without intending to. An old habit of an old life I'd mostly managed since getting into the suit. And… not something I expected to show up. Sir looked for a moment… and walked towards me.

"You understand what you're asking of me, don't you?" Sir questioned. "If what you say is true, then it would be negligent to let either you or Bakugou get into the line of combat." And once more… he looked me dead in the eyes. "Nebulos. Are you aware of what my Quirk is?"

Eh? "Foresight?" I half-asked. "Only cause I kept it in the book… you hide information on it well."

"On purpose." Sir remarked. "… if it became common knowledge, people would want me to use it to tell their future all the time. Except every time I've looked at the future, nothing I've done has seemed to change it. And what you're asking of me now would require I use it now, to understand when the Hero Killer strikes."

I stopped at that… and then looked at Sir dead on, trying to be the one to have the more piercing gaze this time. "Sir. I refuse to believe that the future can't be changed… and I know what happened the last time you used it to go further. But as a hero…" I trailed off and clenched my fists.

"It's fine." Sir noted. "Besides… I think I might have a way to make it work without risking too much." And with that, he reached out and touched my shoulder.

* * *

Mt. Lady yawned a little as she searched through her phone. She was in costume, but she was mostly bored, waiting for a brat… why had she volunteered again? Ah, right, it looked good. Well, ok, not really, she actually did have some desire to help out students, but she was one of the 'standard' types, she couldn't even pick who she got. It sucked. She-

And then there was a knock at the door. Finally. "It's open!" She was working out of her apartment after all due to the costs she always incurred meaning that she couldn't really afford an agency.

What she didn't expect was the door to be flung open, and a red-haired girl with two enlarged hands to practically stomp her way in. "Right, Mt Lady? I've heard from some of my friends how you like to treat people." The redhead said, a sense of anger and authority in her voice. "So, I'm going to make things clear. I'm not going to be used to simply work as your servant. I'm here knowing what I know because I think you can do better. And I'm here because we both have the same kind of Quirk." At that, she shrank her hands down to normal. "Is that clear?"

For a moment Takeyama Yu blinked, forgetting that this was a student talking to an established hero like this. She should be pissed off right now, that someone figured out what her plan was for some brainless fan of hers. But this girl wasn't that. She had a gigantification Quirk, she had energy, she had the drive to help others… and she had spunk!

Mt. Lady grinned widely. "And here I was worried I'd get some pervert. I hate to say it… but it looks like I'll be working hard this week." Mt. Lady admitted, pulling herself up to her full height. "I recognize you from the festival. Kendo-chan, right?"

Kendo seemed taken aback by the sudden interest from the heroine, but quickly recovered. "Kendo Itsuka. But as a hero, my name is Battle Fist." She insisted.

"Oh, I like it! Straight and to the point."

* * *

Bakugou eyed the costume-bound blond-haired happy upperclassman. He wasn't a genius… in how people reacted anyway, he had long since recognized even if he didn't call himself one most tended to – something that got on his nerves more recently, but that was beside the point. But given how Gas Suit, who usually didn't interrupt him, had been so quick to insist on respectfulness and shit. The asshole barely showed respect to their homeroom teacher, what made this guy so special?

And that smile… it hadn't stopped. The only time he'd seen a smile this persistent was on All Might himself, and even then, that was only because he wasn't entirely sure that his favorite hero was capable of any other expression. It made him awesome, no doubt about that, but at the same time… well, what was this guy's reason?

As they neared a door, Mirio stopped and turned a bit, gesturing. "This is going to be where you'll be staying while you're here – it's one of the guest rooms, just in case an important person needs to be under guard or, more likely, another hero needs to stay here during cooperative work. Andros' room will be one door further down." Mirio noted, turning slightly to indicate to the door, but never turning his head away.

"Oi. Why's Gas Suit so scared of you?" Bakugou asked bluntly.

Mirio rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, that. See… he and a few others in your year went chasing after me, because one of them thought I was some sort of comic character. And I decided to give them a challenge with my Quirk." Mirio admitted. "I think he was the only one who realized just what I was doing in time. And if he has… well, two of the people with them were sensory specialists."

Bakugou blinked at that… and tried to hide his own shock. "So, you managed to avoid them fast enough… or with enough skill that you got past Tentacle Limbs and some other side character?" Bakugou questioned.

"I'll leave that up to you to figure out," Mirio remarked… before stopping. "Hey… don't take this wrong, but are you a bit… hard of hearing?"

"What?"

"I mean… you always seem very spirited and loud. I was just thinking with your explosions…" Mirio trailed off.

"… not really. Don't ask me how the fuck it works, but my body apparently adjusted to my explosions after a bit. I can't hear people when they're whispering, big fucking whoop. Doesn't change anything, and I ain't bringing it up to be some stupid charity case." Bakugou growled out. He hated to say it but if it meant less whispering.

"You've done better than most then," Mirio noted with that damned ever-present smile!

* * *

Ninja. Should not. Be this. Annoying.

Such was the mental grumbling of the dusty, but thankfully uninjured Mina Ashido. The train had dropped her not into a forest trail like she might have expected, but a deeply urban area. She hadn't been given an address, but rather a starting point leading through alleyways…. And those alleyways had soon led into traps. Collapsing cardboard box traps she only avoided with some quick breakdance kicks, a pitfall trap she'd acid burned holds into, and even a section that seemed to have a wild animal there… and it had been shadows when she had pushed forward anyway.

Still… she'd been going through this a long time despite the map saying she was almost there. She'd looked for fake walls, for ninja mook attacks and everything, but nothing. And while she loved Edgeshot for, despite being very obvious in his look, sticking to his guns as a ninja (she even gave him props for muted navy blue with some red – the night's sky IS blue after all. But this took the Urban Ninja theme to a whole… new…

Wait a second. She looked behind her… and noticed a side alley. A side alley… with a set of items designed to set up a shadow. She'd been led in a big circle… so the map was meant to mislead her? Or maybe she was nearby, but there was another direction to it! Mina glanced up… and grinned as she spotted Edgeshot looking down at her. As he spotted her gaze, he nodded, even as he dropped down a metallic ladder for her.

"It only took you your second go-around to notice you had been led in a circle," Edgeshot noted. "I'm quite impressed actually. You might have what it takes to be a ninja… or at least one in training. And that was your first lesson."

"Wait really?" Mina panted, as she climbed her way to the top. "What ninja technique did I learn?"

Edgeshot sighed. "Do not expect it to be the showy magic tricks you see dramatized in shows and movies." He pointed out.

Mina shook her head and hands. "Oh, nonono, I didn't mean that! But like… what DID I learn?" She queried.

Edgeshot hummed. "Tanuki-Gakure no Jutsu. Or in other words, the fact that your average human, hero or villain only looks at an angle of forty-five degrees unless they have a reason to look otherwise." He remarked with what was definitely a smug tone, Mina swore.

"… and do you have everyone who wants to contact you use the map and your traps?" Mina questioned.

"Hm?" Edgeshot hummed. "Oh no. This is the rear of my agency and the rooftop entrance. The front entrance is much easier to get to."

* * *

At the front of the standard looking agency, with only Edgeshot's name on it showing any sign of it being any different from the others, the receptionist swore he heard a scream. Clearly, sensei has just told the new girl about the rear entrance.

* * *

(To those who need the joke Andros was trying to make more explained... it's double language word play. Bakugou's favorite deceleration is actually written as Shine)


	27. Internships, Training and Ninjas!

_"Sensei, I don't know if I'd be able to work well with any of the others!" Mineta insisted. "The girls, they're getting to see a different point of view with who they train with – even the one from 1-B is apparently planning on going after Mt. Lady to teach her a lesson!" And props to her, he might want some ass, but what Mt. Lady had been planning to do was too far even for his low standards. "Isn't there someone you could recommend me to?"_

_For a tense moment, Mineta was worried it hadn't worked. That his want to go with a heroine over a hero was too obvious. So, he sighed in relief at Aizawa-sensei's next words._

_"I'll see what I can do." Was better than nothing after all!~_

Actually, nothing would have been preferable to this. He woke up cold, wet, and scrambling to the surface of the water he had just been thrown into, emerging with a gasp of air. And a shocked look up at his instructor. The number three hero-who-looks-like-a-villain, the whale in a suit, Gang Orca, standing perfectly composed at the side of the pool which made up a part of his agency.

"What the hell was that for?" Mineta called out… before shrinking back as Gang Orca glared at him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, Minoru Mineta." Gang Orca rumbled out as he approached the end of the pool Mineta had retreated too. "I do not usually take on students as interns, even for a week. I rarely take them on when I get asked on my weekend to deal with a student who is failing as a hero because of his personality. In fact, if it had been any student in your class, I thought I was going to have to deal with, it was Bakugou Katsuki."

Mineta scrambled out of the pool… only to see Gang Orca looming over him. "Most heroes would want to teach you the basics of patrolling. Of dealing with villains. Of the mundane. But in your case, you need something else – a wakeup call. You were so overtaken by your lust that you tried to insist to be given special permission – yes, Eraserhead saw through it." He interrupted as Mineta raised his hand. "Of all students I've met in my time, you're the one who seems to lack the most spiritually and physically, and in need of some… _disciplinary action_."

Those last two words would become ones that Mineta detested by the end of this.

* * *

It felt weird to be out on patrol. Not with Sir – I got the impression that he didn't go out on patrol unless it was vital, to lessen the chance that someone finds out about Foresight – but instead with Bubble Girl, the blue-skinned blunette who… I don't know much about actually. That's kinda nice, no real stress about talking with her.

Of course, I'm not transformed right now. Transforming like that, while not much of a strain, is still an effort to keep together. But I don't have the Night Rogue suit anymore because of the USJ. So, thanks to the Hatsume family as a whole, a new suit had been designed. It was a more skin-tight bodysuit of what I was told was a material tougher than standard spandex, originally done in black, but had been changed to make it look like the backdrop of space, complete with glittering stars and what I assumed was a nebula on my left shoulder. Apparently, Mei had heard about me calling myself Andromeda and sent a message home to get the changes done in time. The material, whatever it was, was stretchy and tear-resistant but had armoured padding underneath of what I believe was Kevlar.

In addition, were some white gloves and boots made of tougher material, and a steel toe for the boots. The suit had also been changed away from the bat aesthetic beforehand, with what I suspected was designed to look a bit like a jetpack on my back, a pair of shoulder pads with thrusters on them, but also a nozzle just behind each glove and on the bottom of the boots. To complete things was a silver belt around the waist area with the Fullbottle Holster on my left side, and the Steam Breaker (Because I'm not calling it Sweet Baby 22) on the other – as well as pockets behind them for storing things. To finish it up, I had a full head black helmet, essentially the entirety of it was a visor, but it also meant I was protected from sneak attacks.

_"If you're going to be a full-time hero, you can't just rely on the one aspect of your Quirk Andros." Yubi had said. "You need to consider what you'll need otherwise – especially as you're getting a better handle of how to control Smash."_

_"And we've designed it for maximum mobility, as well as a bit of offence for you," Te added. "We were going to go with one of the symbols from the show but when Mei told us…"_

"That suit, is it new?" Bubble Girl asked, breaking me out of my remembrance. "It's just you seem to be stretching a bit like you're adjusting it. Little things like that."

I blinked at that. "Ok, wow, yeah but I didn't realize it was that obvious," I admitted.

"It isn't." Bubble Girl commented as we continued to walk. "But you're going to learn this week that Sir Nighteye takes all parts of hero work seriously. We aren't just about smashing things or rescuing people, we need to be able to do detective work, to read people."

I tilted my head – body language from wearing my usual suit too long I suppose. "That makes sense. A lot of heroes rely a lot on their Quirk… but with one like Sir's, he'd need to figure out how to combine it or just use it to inform how he fights." I noted.

Bubble Girl shook her head. "Not just his. I'm not so sure about Centipeder, but Lemillion and I both have Quirks that either are good for defence or good for debilitating people, not just brute-forcing it." She commented. "By combining it with enough prediction training and a bit of martial arts to restrain them, we've been able to take down villains that would've otherwise been out of our league. Being able to read someone and tell what they're about to do is part of that."

"I suppose that's why Sir sent me a recommendation-" I started

"It wasn't." Bubble Girl interrupted, holding up an arm. "Don't look around. We're being followed. We'll walk for a bit longer, then I'll turn around and check. Probably an overzealous fan Sir got the ire of at an event. At least it's not the 'plastic Samurai' again."

… I knew he collected toys but what? Ok, Sir's apparent crazy adventures aside, I made no movement aside from continuing to walk forwards… and Bubble Girl turned around, smiling.

"Hello there, could I ask why you've been following us since the office Mr…?" She asked, bluntly. I turned around at that and - oh you have to be kidding me.

"Taro?" I blurted out. What the fuck is Taro Hakaiken doing here? He's clean-shaven and just wearing casual clothes, no wonder Bubble Girl wasn't too concerned about him – although I wager if she knew about Hazard she wouldn't have.

"Yo! Thought that was ya Andros!" Taro called out with a wave, walking up to us. "What'cha doing in my end of the woods?"

"You know him?" Bubble Girl questioned. "Wait, Hakaiken – why does that ring a bell?"

"The first Smash, and someone I've made friends with since," I remarked. "And your neck of the woods? This is like, at least an hour out of the way of your workplace!"

"And I've called in a week of vacation time." Taro insisted. "I take a job where I can, but even I need downtime. Spotted your helmet yesterday and thought I'd see how my fave hero in trainin' is doing."

Bubble Girl gave me a look and I sweated a little. "Taro, I understand that but… I'm on patrol." I remarked.

"Andromeda and I are a bit busy." Bubble Girl commented… but Taro already had a big ol' grin on his face.

"'Andromeda'? That's yer hero name? Cool man!" Taro insisted.

I rubbed the back of my helmet. "Nebula Hero: Andromeda, yeah…" I admitted sheepishly. "But uh…"

"Oh, right, I've delayed ya two already haven't I!" Taro realized at last. "Sorry! Keep up tha good work!" And with that, he just sprinted past us.

"He's… eccentric." Bubble Girl commented. "Hakaiken… he was your first Smash, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "We've become good friends since," I replied. "But… he is a bit… much sometimes. Wouldn't change that, but still…"

Bubble Girl just sighed at that. "Don't be too soft handed with fans though. You were lucky it was an over-curious friend of yours." She pointed out… before shivering. "The sort of creeps that Sir and Centipeder had to chase off before were sort of ridiculous. It took me going for a stink bomb bubble for them to get the point."

I just winced at that. Ooof, I can sympathize with that at least.

* * *

Faster, faster, FASTER!

Midoriya Izuku gritted his teeth as he leaped from wall to wall, keeping a careful eye out to avoid the microwave, even as he had to bounce and try to avoid his speedier mentor. He was only just starting to get a handle on 5% after Gran Torino had insisted he should push himself as hard as he could, and yet even with the extra speed, Gran Torino seemed to be on another level.

It made him thankful he had the Full Cowling technique down already because like this, he could analyse, adapt, and evolve his style. Even so-

"Too slow!"

He was starting to see why All Might had the reaction he did to the recommendation letter. Izuku groaned, pulling himself up from the floor that he'd just been slammed into from above, Gran Torino leaping off him as he did.

"It's like I keep telling you kid, your idea with this Full Cowling is solid, but you're still stiff!" Gran Torino remarked. "You need to learn to loosen up and increase your speed, to act faster. It was the same during your match."

That snapped Izuku out of the brief funk and sense of failure that washed over him. "You watched the sports festival?" He questioned. "I thought you sent the recommendation because I was All Might's student."

"Bah, I would've sent it either way. You've got potential, but you've relied too much on using the full power of One for All so far – even in the fight against Todoroki." Gran Torino insisted. "Way I see it, that Full Cowling technique could have you fighting as I do, so the sooner you can adapt, the better it will be for you... and you won't need a finger break to get away from ice next time." For a moment a grim mood seemed to fall over the area… before Gran Torino grinned. "But enough about that, it's time for some Taiyaki!"

… for all that he could be scary or serious, it was hard to take the small old man seriously whenever his sweet tooth to rival Sato's or Nebulos' reared its gluttonous head.

* * *

"As you are right now, you're a failure to All Might's example of a hero."

Those were not the words that Bakugou Katsuki had expected to come out of the former sidekick to the number one hero, and yet there they were plain as day, enough to leave him stunned for a moment.

Nighteye adjusted his glasses briefly. "I'm saying this now because it would be offensive to both of our intelligences and the example set by All Might to pretend otherwise. And I know that you probably have no idea what I mean by that." He continued.

"Wha- how the fuck could I be failing that example?" Bakugou asked with a bit more emotion than he intended. "Oh, lemme guess, cause of the bullying-"

"While abhorrent, you were younger and even Nebulos pointed out that you've stopped bullying others." Sir noted. "The answer is rooted in something else. Bakugou – what do you think makes All Might the Number One Hero?"

Katsuki blinked for a moment as the question came out, it seemed… a bit out of left field, but the answer was in his mind with little hesitation. "It's because he's a hero who never loses, a hero who always wins, of course," Katsuki remarked.

Sir Nighteye… actually chuckled at that. Without changing his expression.

"What the fuck is so funny about that?" Katsuki queried.

"What's humorous is that you both do and do not understand it." Sir Nighteye remarked. "Yes, All Might is the powerful hero who never loses… but that's not all he is."

Silence filled the room again as Katsuki blinked. "Then… what the fuck is the other part of it? And why bring it up?" He demanded.

Nighteye looked at Bakugou head-on. It was a steely glare, enough to make Katsuki flinch slightly, something he hadn't done since the match with Deku. "All Might isn't just a hero. He's **THE** hero. The **symbol of peace**. A hero doesn't just need to win, but they need to be able to save people." Nighteye explained. "And the reason I bring it up is that you're ONLY the strength right now. Until you can accept what being a hero means, you'll never reach the full potential of who you can be."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Bakugou yelled. "Why bring it up? I get you were his sidekick, but what the fuck about me says you should bring up All Might?"

And that glaring bastard of a mentor finally changed expressions to a little smile. "Oh, that's simple. I perform background checks with all my interns… or in other words, I had a nice chat with your mother."

**THAT DAMN HAG-!**

* * *

"Balance is an important part of many ninja techniques, Ashido" Edgeshot noted. "And while this method might be very Western in its use, I find it's a good way to test potential candidates."

Mina personally felt anyone using the 'books on heads' cliché could have the books shoved up where the sun didn't shine, at least as she struggled to keep balance on one leg at a time, standing in the middle of a room that looked very much like a wooden dojo but was in the middle of the office. But she had lasted at least five minutes so far. Surely it wasn't going to-

"And that's time. And then some." Edgeshot remarked with an approving tone. "And while balance is an important factor, you've just shown another important factor – strength of will." As he removed the books, Mina gave him a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Mina asked. "It sounds like it came out of a movie, no offence."

Edgeshot… actually chuckled at that. "None taken. I understand that those who look at my hero motif beyond the initial appeal of my costume might consider me simply co-opting the ninja sensibility, playing to more of its pop-culture effect, correct?" He asked. When Mina just replied with a surprised nod, she swore she saw a faint imprint of a smile beneath his mask. "Where you stand now, Ashido, is one of only two ninja schools remain, of which both draw their heritage back from a time before Quirks."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Mina questioned. "I mean, it sounds reasonable but… well…"

Edgeshot chuckled. "You can ask your homeroom teacher if you wish. Eraserhead and I both trained under the previous grandmaster of this school – I was more focused on the path of the ninja, although Eraserhead is in his own way more of a ninja than I am as a result." He explained, hands behind his back.

"That's so cool! Real ninja!" Mina would be unrepentant in her geeking out at this point. Real-life ninja! Even a sci-fi nerd like her could get into that. "Oooh, which clan are you from, Koga, Iga, maybe Hattori?"

"The clan of Hattori Hanzo was not a Ninja clan, but a Samurai one." Edgeshot cooly commented. "But to answer your question, a little story would be needed… if you don't mind a brief lecture."

"About ninja history? Who would be bored by ninja history?" Mina asked incredulously, quickly getting on her knees to hear this, as Edgeshot mirrored her.

"You would be surprised," Edgeshot said with a chuckle in his voice. "Anyway. Just before the time of Quirks began, two major ninja clans had their techniques survive into the modern-day through books of technique and museums – the Koga clan and the Iga clan. When the chaos during the early times of Quirks erupted, a group of would-be ninja gathered together and formed the Koiga Ninja School, a school designed to take in those ostracized due to their Quirks, as well as to help others out. That is the school that I represent even today… but during the earlier days, there was dissent. Loudest of which was one voice that insisted that they should be aiming for power – to take control of society, to bring about the correct order. That voice eventually split and formed their own school… the Butterfly Ninja School."

"And…?" Mina asked curiously.

Edgeshot sighed. "To our continuing shame… the school still exists under its original Grandmaster. Lady Papillion, a dangerously talented kunoichi with a magnetic Quirk… and one who Eraserhead and I suspect was among the group who attacked your fellow students at the USJ." He admitted. "Be aware, you may see the techniques I teach you this week used against you too. Not just from myself or the other school, but anyone who has access to the Bansenshukai, or believes they can self-teach through Quirk use and pop culture."

Mina took that in for a moment… and then grinned. "Well, I'll just have to outplay then at my own game!" She insisted.

"The perfect mindset." Edgeshot concurred as he stood up. "Now, follow me. We'll see how we can adapt the use of your Quirk. The extremely reflective acid you used during your matches, you can't make much, correct?"

Mina winced at the reminder.

* * *

"Predict what they're going to do, and act upon it!" Nighteye shouted, even as Centipeder ran at us. Frankly, I personally think it's a bit unfair to have us going up against him even two on one, but given the alternatives are Bubble Girl with no Quirk use and Mirio, we'd insisted on prediction training against Centipeder.

To be exact, somehow in the whole of this building, there was one floor that was just one massive white training room, with obstacles, cover and the like that meant not only did Centipeder get the home-field advantage, but Bakugou was limited in what explosions he could let off. As a result, we were left on the defensive a lot, even with my enhanced strength and speed, while Centipeder was attacking from a distance.

I leaped into an arc, launching into a jump kick to just try and get a single hit on Centipeder. We'd been tasked with that and with the terrain massively stacked against us we'd tried all sorts of moves. At the same time, Bakugou was using his Explosive Turbo to rush at Centipeder from the left. Unfortunately, with arms like his, he could take care of both of us at once, hitting me with enough force to send me tumbling down an artificial hill and behind some fake rubble, Bakugo joining me soon after, just as un-gracefully.

"For fuck's sake, we're never gonna get anywhere at this rate," Bakugou grumbled as he dusted himself off. "Even if we tried shooting you there with my explosions you'd just get knocked out of the air."

"Then what we need to do is be unpredictable and predict his moves." I pointed out. "And I know what to do for that. Dodge!" At that, I briefly indicated upwards before backflipping over a telegraphed sweep of his extended arm that crashed through the rubble, while Bakugou was forced to let off an explosion to leap in time. Just as I thought he would. It'd be easy for him to do a short jump over the arm, but by using an explosion it sent him up into the air and made sure that Centipeder would soon be focusing on him.

"Come on!" Bakugou cried out, blasting off another explosion to head straight for Centipeder, who brought up an arm to knock him away, even as I started to move towards him… before I slammed my foot down to skid to a stop and thrust my left arm forward at the same time Bakugou brought his arms down and launched an explosion to send him over the arms, just like against Izuku. While he did that, I let loose with something to try and take from my lessons earlier – I sent out one of the cords towards him, the one from the arm I thrust forward. I would've grimaced if I could as it shot right past him and only bent in the air, refusing to change its forward momentum – I'd been hoping to make it hook around him so I could pull him towards me – even as I pushed it back to straightness and felt it hit the opposite wall, leaping forward at the same time that Bakugou let off another explosion to recommence his meteoric assault within Centipeder's guard-

"That's enough." Sir Nighteye remarked.

Only for Bakugou to attempt a rushed landing and for me to, shocked by the sudden call, slam into Centipeder.

"It's clear the two of you are at least good at analyzing your enemy's patterns and acting on them. That's a good start to predictive fighting. We can continue to work on that a little later." Sir remarked. "For now, Andromeda, I want you to work with Lemillion. I saw what you were trying to do with your cord there and it was sloppier than I thought, you need to practice on someone who can entirely avoid getting hit." As I rolled off of Centipeder and tugged the cord out of the wall, he looked at Bakugou. "You're doing better with working with Andromeda Bakugou-." Really, I thought Napalm Man or Ground Zero would have been amazing, but whoever owns Capcom still has the license to the former name apparently. "-but you still need work on the second factor. Bubble Girl and I will be helping try to… refine those points. As well as ways to use the explosions to rescue others."

"Wait, why is it just me who has to do that?" Bakugou questioned while I pulled myself up… before holding up a hand. "Of course, Galaxy Suit-" Oh hey new name, I like that one better. "-has basic super strength so of course those things are simple."

"That, and his training with Lemillion is his version." Bubble Girl added with a smile. Bakugou grumbled as he passed me, muttering something that I swore was "Gets to fight one of the tops, I should-" or something like that.

If I'm honest I'm glad I'm getting to talk with Mirio one on one. He's a nice guy and… well, I think it might be time for some advice. "Senpai-" I started as Bakugou and the others left the room.

"You can call me Mirio if you'd like Andros," Mirio remarked with his ever-present smile. "You're Western right? It's the accent."

I blinked. Ok, wow. "Detective work and analytical thinking… amazing."

"Eh, not really," Mirio insisted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Analyzing things is how I fight, so I sometimes recognize those small details."

Ah, right. "About that… I wanted to ask; how do you manage it? How did you manage to deal with your Quirk seeming not just silly but even dangerous if used wrong?" I asked.

Mirio stilled for a moment and his smile dropped instantly, his face one of shock as he looked at me. "… I understand. You're worried about your Quirk as a whole, right? You've had such a long period of not being able to use it without special equipment, then you get a new method… and now you're worried again because of the festival." Mirio summed up… before he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Eh? "B-but what-"

"That's just it!" Mirio exclaimed. "You keep asking yourself that about your Quirk. I know Sir talked with you about it yesterday." Swing and a miss Mirio but a fair assumption. "And from what I could gather, you've talked about it with others. And it still clings to you because you keep asking that. Don't worry. It'll be ok."

… ok, wow. This is… the sort of warm fuzzy feeling I got when I first came home to the Hatsume residence. And if I could, I'd smile right now. "R-right. Ok… so… where should we start?" I insisted.

"Start launching those cords at me, as fast as you can!" Mirio insisted. "Try to move them!" He exclaimed with a reassuring smile.

I nodded, and with a yell flicked my wrist!

* * *

There were many things that Tsukuyomi had expected in this dark, dangerous city on these immense, potentially career-shaping internships. Battles against villains, crises, saving lives.

"Together, we're one full bird!" Hawks exclaimed, an easy-going smile all too reminiscent of his electrical classmate on his face.

This was not one of them. He was starting to think Mt. Lady might have been the better choice.

* * *

Midnight. Japan time. It would be at worst early afternoon or late morning for I-Island at this point. And yet he hesitated.

Sir had never met David Shield. Even Gran Torino, the one who trained All Might, said he had only talked to the man once or twice over the phone. All Might liked to keep his first sidekick safe. But to the point of never telling him how One for All worked? Even when he knows the rest of the Quirk?

He understood why. All for One would have targeted David back in the day. But had it really slipped Toshinori's mind to tell his friend?

Sir let out a sigh. He couldn't hesitate. He dialled in the number Gran Torino had given him and then, waited.

He heard the tone ring once.

He heard it twice.


	28. Stain

Fuck the old hag, fuck this shitty old man for calling him a failure, and fuck the fact that he wasn't even patrolling with a full-on hero but the intern! If it wasn't for the fact that Grinning Highlighter was one of the Big Three of U.A. Katsuki would've argued against it… but right now-

_"**How about the fact you're sabotaging your own want to be a hero?"**_

_"The first moment I catch wind you're bullying someone…"_

_"As you are right now, you're a failure to All Might's example of a hero."_

Well, right now he was really curious. And Katsuki wasn't really one for messing around or hiding behind shit.

"Oi," Katsuki questioned. "Why you? Why did All Might's former sidekick pick you?" It wasn't tactful, but Katsuki was blunt and direct with his emotions.

Smiley-Senpai, as he was fast forming the name for, turned around with that curious look and a quirked eyebrow. "Uh… why do you wanna know Bakugou?" Smiley asked back, even as they walked.

Katsuki clicked his tongue. "I wanna try and make sense of a few things and knowing that helps," Katsuki grumbled, hating to admit that he didn't know… but if he was going to be a hero, it was becoming more and more clear that he needed to look at himself. And to do that, he wanted to use his senpai as a comparison.

"…" For once said hero in training wasn't showing his usual smile… before he lifted his arms behind his head, hand in hand. "I mean, I haven't asked Sir myself really. But if I was going to guess… it goes back to two things." At that, he pulled one hand away and held out two fingers. "The first is my potential. My Quirk might seem strong but it's not, it's only strong because I pushed myself, I trained with it, and I made it get to that point."

Katsuki could understand that at least. Oh sure, Explosion LOOKED like it was an amazing Quirk, but the fact was if he had a brain more like dunce-face's he'd probably be far worse with it. You needed a good knowledge of physics, a brain that can analyse with seconds to spare to pull off the aerial tricks he did. But if Smiles thinks his is that bad… "If you can phase through stuff… you phase through everything, right?" Katsuki guessed.

"You're close enough to the point, but yeah." Smiles remarked. "But if it was just that I don't think Sir would pick me for it alone. I was just a kid at U.A. with a not great Quirk after all – I only got as good as I am after training with Sir. The main reason I think is… well, it goes back to what a friend of mine says about me, that I 'shine like the sun'. He thinks I'm always positive and outgoing, that it's really easy to do something when I support them."

Katsuki raised a brow but even as Sunny Million – yeah, that worked better – grinned and talked a bit more about his friend, clearly a little embarrassed, what he'd just said reminded him of something Nighteye said.

_"All Might isn't just a hero. He's __**THE**__ hero. The __**symbol of peace**__."_

Symbol of peace huh? A bright sunny personality, the ability to rescue others… All Might was always smiling after all…

… fuck. He's terrible with that sorta sappy cheesy shit.

* * *

Neito had to admit that it was a unique challenge working with the Pussycats. He had known from the start not to expect many big hero patrols, but he'd been wrong. Instead of patrolling nearby actively, the Pussycats often waited at their home base, the Den, and waited for crisis reports. Oh, there was still the occasional patrol, that was usually Ragdoll paired with Tiger or Pixie-Bob-

_"Oh, aren't you such a scrumptious kitten! I call dibs once he hits-"_

_"Isn't that inappropriate? It's weird, right? And aren't you at least-"_

_"I'm 18 at heart!"_

-who thankfully calmed down after the first encounter of him in his hero costume. But otherwise, between incident report checking and patrols, the main focus had been the four of them trying to get him to test his mental speed – giving him a series of situations to deal with and having to pick between their four Quirks as to which would work best.

_"It's a fire! Going on near your position!"_ Mandalay's voice echoed in their headsets. Tiger was back at base, Mandalay and Ragdoll were covering the trails by car and he was with Pixie-Bob on the back of a giant rock tiger construct – one he was half sure was put that way on purpose. _"There's not enough time for you to get to us and then back, you'll need to go in with Phantom Thief!"_

Neito reached into his suit pocket and tapped a bundle of red hair he'd put there, feeling the power of Telepath enter him as he did. It wouldn't be as wide of a range as Mandalay, so to make sure he wiggled his fingers and feel them touch slightly more fluffy hair – only a minor detail, but it was enough for him to tell the difference between Mandalay who focused on looking after Kota, and Ragdoll who spent a bit more focus on self-care. Using Search briefly he could feel Mandalay and Ragdoll just on the edge of his range, switching back to Telepathy.

_"I'll try to stay out of danger and evacuate anyone in trouble-"_ Neito started, Pixie-Bob clearly about to speak up before both were interrupted.

_"It's a good idea if you get the chance, but you and Pixie-Bob need to contain the fire."_ Mandalay insisted.

"Me-ow, still a bit of feedback when you both do it," Pixie-Bob remarked, even as she started to get the beast beneath them moving faster. "Try using Search. It mostly focuses on people, but big changes in temperature tend to get noticed easily too!"

Neito nodded, even as he closed his eyes, focusing on the Search Quirk. A couple of people running, one pinned behind some debris with a branch on a weaker leg and a big… fuzzy field compared to the rest? That had to be it! Neito opened his eyes and pointed. "Go that way, sensed a few people and at least one of them is trapped!"

Pixie-Bob said nothing but the tiger beneath them sped up, earthen straps springing up to hold the two in place as it accelerated forward. It wasn't long before the both of them saw the fire, nothing too major yet, but it was already burning in a half dozen trees and threatening to- it was already in a seventh! "Phantom! Copy what I do!" Pixie-Bob called out, grabbing his hand briefly before the straps came undone for her, and she tumbled off the beast, with Neito doing the same shortly after. Even so, he tapped one of the buttons on the watch on his belt, focusing on the sound of it ticking. After Neito rolled to a stop, he spotted Pixie-Bob shove both pawed gauntlets down onto the ground, with Neito copying her soon after.

Earth Flow was an amazing Quirk really. Not just in power, but how it felt to use it. The earth becomes an extension of you, and you can twist it in all sorts of ways. While he couldn't do the beasts as Pixie-Bob could, he could use that, extending his power into it and having it break down into loose soil once more, even as a burst of soil erupted next to one of the trees, spraying against the fire that almost seemed to flicker angrily at being disrupted, before it was slammed into by the loose earth that Neito had just created, the soil smothering the flame and extinguishing it. Even as he focused on this, another beast erupted from the ground, more humanoid in shape, and lumbered beyond the trees, a person calling out in worry before stopping, a heavy thud sounding as it did. Over the next few minutes, Neito focused on coordinating with Pixie-Bob, picking off fires that might have escaped her or needed that little extra touch to fully kill it. He could hear Ragdoll's voice as she clearly found whoever had been pinned under the debris.

And then he could hear a warning beep. Four minutes, fifty seconds, he was about to run out of Earth Flow. He looked up at Pixie Bob to reach out and grab her hand again… but she simply smiled as she wiped her own forehead. Neito blinked, before looking to the trees… and barely hiding a gasp. While he'd been focusing on using Earth Flow to smother flames or help out, Pixie Bob had been busy moving the earth to keep the burnt trees supported, one still glowing with vague cinders but… they were all already out.

"I… but… what?" Neito stammered out.

"Let's call it an issue with your Quirk." Pixie Bob remarked. "You know how to use it… but I've had a lot of training with mine, to push it as hard as I can. Good job though, you picked up on what needed to be done with barely any input."

Neito looked at the scene, slack-jawed… before falling backwards out of shock.

"H-hey! Don't go taking a catnap on me! We need to check if anyone else is in trouble!"

* * *

Thanks to the size of Sir's agency - small for most but still with four heroes in it - I wasn't idle while Bakugou was out. In fact, if Mirio wasn't the one patrolling right now, I'm sure I'd be practicing my Quirk with him – as strong as Centipeder's exoskeleton was, I couldn't guarantee I couldn't pierce it given I could shove them into stone and none of us thought it was worth the risk. But that led to me getting a bit of teaching on another subject.

"Prediction is all about reading your enemy!" Sir noted, even as I had to take a step back, letting his uppercut just miss me. "Good, you didn't need that one ingrained into you, keep moving. Don't let the enemy know you're reading them!"

I'm starting to think All Might's teaching style rubbed off slightly onto him…

* * *

Iida Tenya kept himself calm and professional on the outside as he walked with Manual, but on the inside was a storm of emotion going through him. He honestly felt bad that he was deceiving Manual right now by working with him just to get close to Stain. After all, almost everyone would expect him to work with his brother or, failing that now, one of his brother's sidekicks. He was an Iida, he was reliable, and he would stick to his morals, right?

_"Tenya… I'm sorry…"_

And that was just it. Every time he thought he could try to ease up, to change it, his mind went back to his brother, bedridden, unlikely to ever walk again, and definitely no longer a Pro Hero. Of him not being sad because he lost, but because he was bringing hardship on Iida. All because of one man's selfish desire to cut down heroes – for what?! Tensei was an earnest, honest, hardworking person who always aspired to be a great hero!

_"Hey, this is kinda hard to ask but… you went with my agency to go after the Hero Killer, right?"_

The fact that he was so obvious that even Manual had found him out made him feel guilty. Because he WAS using Manual, Team Idaten had even offered him a spot in perpetuity – Enigma-san had made it clear with a personal call the night after the attack. They were just some of the heroes patrolling Hosu too – he spotted the fire-haired Burnin from Endeavour's agency a couple of days ago, and according to Manual, even Edgeshot had some people patrolling, which would explain why there were people with a more… ninja fashion as of late. Tenya had just thought it was the latest trend.

_"… have you ever heard of the Crawler?"_

_"PLEASE don't go after Stain in revenge!"_

And then there was the problem that struck right at the heart of things. Nebulos and his information. He hadn't asked for information about Stain, as he said he didn't want to rely on it as much, but the fact that one of his Classmates had known what he was going to do, had begged him not to do it, but also hadn't warned the teachers… what was he supposed to take from that? Did Nebulos trust him or not? Did he think he could handle the Hero Killer, or was he hoping that Iida could bury his desire for revenge, to stick to his heroic code?!

_"Your brother… lost."_

How was he meant to do that when all his brother was worried about was failing the image Tenya had of him! Tensei was a hero among heroes, someone who fought for what was right, even when it wasn't according to the law!

_"It would be a very serious crime."_

… the law that he was threatening to break with his actions. He could not even claim he wanted to bring Stain down to stop his spree, he just wanted vengeance for Tensei. If he found the Hero Killer… he wouldn't stop himself, he'd break the law and become little better than most criminals.

_"You only get so much time to train as a hero!"_

And Nebulos… he'd known that. He was putting his faith in Iida. Midoriya and Uraraka, they looked up to him as a friend and told him that he could talk to them. That he didn't need to put it all on his shoulders. He wanted to be able to do that. To force it down. To be the hero he should be instead of one he wanted to be. But…

… but if he's saying but in his mind, then it's already made up. He was going to be selfish for once.

* * *

I let out a groan as I collapsed into an armchair. It might not have been the biggest agency around, but there was a common area for those who stayed late, or when night-time patrols were going on. Mirio had gone home a couple of hours ago and Bakugou was still looking a bit puzzled, but between him coaching me with a bit of training and Sir's earlier brute force training, I was sore, tired, and exhausted. As for why I was only collapsing now? Adrenaline wearing off.

"Whyyy does he teach people like Aizawa did on the first daaaaay." I groaned out melodramatically.

Bubble Girl winced at that. She had the night duty along with Sir today – she had shown about midday and apparently was doing a late-night bit of patrolling, while Sir usually worked long hours and took time out during the middle of the day to enjoy his hobbies. "Hey, be glad you landed your jokes fine before, or he'd probably bring out the machine." She commented with a smile.

"… the what?" Bakugou questioned.

"A tickling machine. Because you can't make people laugh if you can't laugh yourself apparently." Bubble Girl groused, even as I chuckled a little at the remark.

Bakugou blinked once and then shook his head. "I fucking swear, nothing shocks me anymore." He muttered.

I reached around and grabbed the TV remote and sighed as I just leaned back and started to flick through the chapters. A game show, Drama, Pop-Idol doing some sort of interview, All Might Gossip-

"Pft, like All Might needs a toupee." Bakugou dismissed.

-animation, game show, drama, drama, a news reporter with fire and Nomu in the background, dr- wait.

I switched the channel back just to be sure, and my eyes widened in my suit as I could see what definitely looked like a white Nomu in the background, the night-time surroundings making it stand out even as a hero charged in and slammed into it, forcing it back a few steps.

I turned and looked at Bubble Girl. "I need to talk to Sir Nighteye, now!" I insisted.

"Ah, b-but he isn't in!" Bubble Girl pointed out.

"What?" Bakugou asked. "When did he leave?"

"About an hour ago." Bubble Girl noted. "He insisted he had something to do and that he should be back later!"

And it clicked into place instantly for me. "… Foresight."

"His Quirk?" Bubble Girl questioned. "Wait, he used it on you?"

Bakugou turned and looked at me… before grunting. "Of course. You were worried and wanted to be sure." He remarked.

I gulped a bit, even as I nodded. "Um, we have a classmate who's in Hosu right now on Internships-" I started

"And you were worried, but when he looked forward… he saw you seeing this report." Bubble Girl pieced together. "Alright, that makes sense then. If they aren't as bad as the one who went after the USJ then Sir Nighteye should be able to handle them."

Bakugou and I exchanged a glance. It went unsaid that Stain was the actual reason, but the Nomu were a good enough excuse for now.

* * *

Smoke. Fire. Noise. The sound of chaos engulfing everything, pointless destruction aimed at a society because they refused to try and let it exist. Chaos for chaos' own sake.

It was disgusting.

Stain was aware that there were differing opinions on him. He knew that many people found his killings too extreme. He knew that he had left a lot of saddened and angry people in his wake. And he did deep down feel sorrow for bringing that feeling onto others. But it had to be done. Hero society was rotten, with heroes for profit, for self-benefit, for fame.

Take, for example, his latest victim. He hadn't chosen Native simply because he had a tacky costume that many might consider cultural appropriation - he had done his research to know that he was calling on his own heritage – but because he was a hero who had a past of being selfish, and some black marks involving personal vendettas. It was for these reasons that he was going to kill the man, to lessen the drag on society. He felt no pity for Native himself, just for those that would mourn.

No matter. Once he was done here, he could go after this league and bring judgement upon-

And then, out of the corner of his eye, movement! He brought up his blade in a counterblow, not formed from instruction but experience, knocking a helmet loose… and revealing a young man on the ground in an… oddly familiar costume. "A child wearing a suit. Who is he?" Stain muttered to himself, before speaking up. "Go away. This isn't a place for children."

"A scarf as red as blood, carrying blades all over your body… you must be the Hero Killer: Stain! You are, aren't you?" The dark-haired child demanded, looking up at him, dark blue hair framing the darkness around his eyes. "I have been chasing you! I did not think I would find you so soon!" The look in his eyes… ah, the unfortunate side effect of his mission, bringing forth the darkness in those weaker, who could not see his reason why. "I am-"

"Your eyes… are you here for vengeance?" Stain questioned. The child may be a hero in training, but he was still at a point where his drive was forming. He didn't have to die yet. "Be careful of what you say. Depending on my mission, even children might become my targets."

"Are you saying that I am… not even a target?" The young boy asked. Oh dear, he took it the wrong way… or perhaps it was just far too personal for him. "Then listen, criminal! I am the younger brother of a hero you attacked." Oh? That suit… ah, Ingenium. "The younger brother of a most excellent older brother!" Really? A family thing? How droll. And something he would teach this child the futility of before dying. "I have come to stop you in his place! Remember my name for as long as you live! Ingenium! It is the name of the hero that will defeat you!"

Revenge. It could bring out the worst in people, but if they let the darkness surface to this level, it would consume them. They could never be on All Might's level. "I see. Die."

"Like I would!" Ingenium remarked, engine flaring to life. But his admission of familial connection is his downfall, Stain knew how that Quirk worked from his brief encounter with the first one, and simply leapt into the air. This let the kick simply swing and miss where he used to be.

"Ingenium. You're brothers, huh? In order to let news of me spread, I let him live." Stain remarked, even as he landed a spiked kick into the boy's shoulder, using it as an anchor to slam a foot down HARD on the boy's head and force him to the ground. "You're weak." At that, he readied his sword and thrust it down, impaling his other shoulder. He didn't take joy in hearing the cries of pain though. He'd much rather not have to kill either hero tonight, if only they could live to the true standards. "You and your brother are both weak because you're fakes!"

"Do not call him that!" Ingenium the Younger roared out at that. Well, that's surprising. "My brother is a most excellent hero, who leads people to try and be greater while always thinking he needed to try and be better as a hero, to improve! He's my hero, and now he's paralysed from the waist down!" Interesting… but redundant. The other Ingenium went into heroing as a family thing, didn't he? "There's no reason for you to crush him! He's an excellent hero who gave me a dream! I won't forgive you… I won't-"

"Save that guy first." Stain interrupted. Seeing the look of confusion on Ingenium the Younger's face, he continued. "Reflect on yourself and save others, don't use your power for yourself. Being taken in by hatred and trying to fulfill your own desires… that is the furthest from what a hero should be." He pulled the blade free and brought it up to his mouth. "If this is the example made by your brother, then his fate is deserved, and you will die." At that, he licked the blade with a smile as he activated Bloodcurdle. He brought his blade above Ingenium the Younger's back. "Goodbye. You're an offering to a more just world." Not that there was any spirit to it. This was just a side effect of his mission, and not one he was fond of. To end lives that lose their way for revenge, falling to the same failing of those he kills.

"Shut up… shut up!" Ingenium the Younger remarked. "No matter what you say, you're the villain who hurt my brother!"

If he had continued talking for another second, Stain might not have heard it. As it was, he heard it too late as a green lightning bolt darted from walk to wall, fist soon slammed into his cheek! "SMASH!"

"Mi-Midoriya-kun?" Ingenium the Younger named, even as Stain stumbled back.

* * *

The answer was very much the sort of thing anyone else would have expected out of Midoriya Izuku. Analysing the situation – or explaining how he did in this case. "I gathered the information I had, TV and otherwise. That 60% of the hero killer's victims were found in locations without many people. That's why I searched away from the centre of the commotion in the alleyways near the Normal Hero Agency. I know you talked about it with the others… but I knew you'd think the same thing." Izuku remarked. "Can you move? Let's-"

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida called out, sounding half frustrated and half scared. "Don't get involved! This has nothing to do with you, it's my mistake! It's why I can't move because I made a mistake and he used his Quirk!"

Briefly, Izuku's eyes darted down to Iida directly, taking in that he'd only been injured on the shoulders so far – one was a slash wound, likely done by his sword given he has it out, the other was a messy wound that looked vaguely circular, given the spikes on Stain's shoes… a brief encounter, what he'd likely just interrupted was the death blow. And – another hero. That must've been who Stain was after when Iida showed up. If it was just Iida or just Native, he could grab them and run, but if neither of them can move due to Stain's Quirk…

"Your friend has come to save you! Isn't that a great line?" Stain remarked. "However… I have a duty to kill him. If we clash, the weaker will be culled… so what will you do?"

Izuku looked Stain in the eyes, and it felt to him like he had stepped into the shadow of death. He didn't have the almost casual, bored look that Shigiraki Tomura and the villains at the USJ had, but rather determined, hardened eyes… the gaze of a killer. He reached behind him and silently tapped at his phone with one hand.

"Why?" Izuku questioned. "Why have you targeted Iida? Why do you need to kill him?"

Stain surprisingly didn't smile at that, as if he had resigned himself to what he was about to say. "He came to this alleyway with his priority being to kill me. To get revenge for his older brother. He's been consumed by his own selfish desire and thus became no better than the full-fledged heroes poisoning things." Stain remarked. "Or to put it in his own words… he made himself the mistake."

Iida was surprisingly quiet at that, admitting without even speaking the truth of it. Still, Izuku pressed the button prompt he knew would be on the touch screen to send out his location, kicking himself for having the information but not thinking to – no, as bad as this is, the Nomu rampaging around are bad too. He couldn't just rely on one of the other pros being able to come with him, and if he'd hesitated, Iida would be dead. Right now, he'd need to do his best and protect both of them. To stall for time if he could.

"Midoriya! Run! It's my mistake, you don't need to get involved-" Iida called out.

"If you say that then that means heroes can't do anything!" Izuku interrupted with… more than a hint of frustration to his voice. "We can talk about it later. Besides… it's like All Might says. Meddling in affairs is the essence of being a hero!"

The wide grin that stretched across the Hero Killer's face at those words did little to calm the tension.

* * *

Bakugou and I looked down as our phones buzzed with a sudden chat alert, that Izuku had sent… his location. In Hosu City.

"Deku…" Bakugou muttered, with a lot less anger than I thought.

* * *

Mineta jerked as he felt his phone buzz, before opening the chat. Midoriya… is in Hosu right now? Damn, poor guy. He gets into danger a lot, doesn't he?

"… worried about your friend?" Gang Orca asked, causing Mineta to jump, his phone going up into the air as if about to sail into the water… before a blackened hand reached out and carefully grabbed it.

Mineta accepted it back as Gang Orca handed it down. "… Nah. Midoriya's cool. He'll be fine." He admitted.

* * *

"Hawks!" Tokoyami called out, rushing through the agency.

Said hero let out a yawn. "Yo nightbird, what's ruffling your-" Hawks started.

"How fast could we get to Hosu City?" Tokoyami asked, bringing up his phone. "My classmate, he's IN Hosu right now, and-"

Hawks let out a sigh. "Tsukuyomi. Chill." He ordered, a bit more forceful this time. "Hate to say it, but even at my best speeds and good conditions, we'd need at least an hour to get there. Not helped by the fact that the thermals won't be great right now either." At that, he smiled. "Besides… I've seen a lot of your classmates in action, remember? They can look after themselves."

Tokoyami looked at his phone… and he couldn't help but feel this time was different. Especially with Andros having been fairly insistent on talking to Iida

* * *

Tenya watched on in a mix of horror and awe as Midoriya blurred forward faster than ever, using his technique to greater efficiency than during the tournament, ducking under the Hero Killer's blade. A warning of Stain going for a knife died in his throat as Midoriya seemed to keep the same motion going to move past Stain, then leaping over him in the same style as Bakugou.

"**5% Detroit Smash**!" Midoriya declared, punching down. And as he landed, Tenya shifted his gaze back and forth. He suspected Nebulos was the one who had told Midoriya about the technique but was that to make sure he was faster? Was that better than before, than it should be? And his eyes widened as he noticed the Hero Killer bring his knife up… and Midoriya suddenly stiffened.

And for a moment the world seemed to empty for Tenya. As the horror of the situation met with just what he'd been told before… Nebulos had been legitimately worried that he might die. And he was about to die. Had there been some mistake? Or had he been the one to make the mistake, as he had said before? He barely heard Stain talk as he brought his blade up-

Only for a pink blur to SLAM into Stain, forcing him to tumble back, rolling onto his feet as Ashido Mina skidded to a halt in front of Iida, wearing a white scarf around her neck but nothing else had changed about her costume, even as she steadied herself. "You guys can't keep out of trouble, can you?" Mina asked with only a slight nervous shake to her voice. "I saw the location and thought you guys might need a hand, but the Hero Killer?"

"It makes sense." What? Todoroki as well? He couldn't move to look, but he could feel the familiar chill race past him and form into an icy ramp, lifting Midoriya and Native back towards them. "Midoriya's not the type to send that without more information – which meant he was in trouble and needed help."

"Ashido-san? Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya called out in shock.

"Don't worry Midoriya. The pros will be on their way soon." Todoroki remarked. "I assume the same with you Ashido-san?"

"Eh… hopefully." Ashido admitted. "It kinda clicked quickly for me, so I didn't check if they… understood it."

Stain stared the two down for a moment. "The child of Endeavour… and that technique…"He muttered loudly. "This is getting to be a nuisance."

* * *

If things had been less tense, Mina might have asked if she could quote that someday. 'Ashido Mina: Pro Nuisance.' But this was neither the time nor the place. Even if she had the confidence to execute the Tanukigakure no Jutsu – that is, the technique of abusing the tendency of humans not to look above a certain angle – for a surprise strike that had burnt her hands slightly to pull off, the feeling that was radiating off of Stain was far too familiar to her. Familiar in the same way that Kurogiri guy felt. Familiar because both reminded her of-

_"Everything I do is for my master."_

That… monster of a villain she misdirected. The feeling of someone who had given up their humanity to become a monster. It hadn't helped that Stain had a reputation among the Ninja circles – Koiga and Butterfly both from what she'd been told. They called him the self-taught Ninja, the bloody knife, and a bunch of other gruesome titles that she was glad the media didn't use.

Before she can even suggest a plan, her eyes widen as a pair of knives fly at her, one tearing into her scarf and straight through, the other a little lower and narrowly nicking her shoulder.

"Watch out! His Quirk works by ingesting blood!" Midoriya called out, even as another knife was blocked by an icy wall from Todoroki's right – her left, a gout of flame shooting at Stain who simply moved almost inhumanly fast to avoid the angle of attack. If she stayed put Stain would lick at her skin and either get her blood or maybe acid if she could do it fast enough. Moving to the side would let him get to Iida. If Mina was more analytic, she might have come up with a third option on the spot.

Mina was Mina, however, and thus defaulted to her standard third option when nothing else will work. She stepped back briefly, before moving into a forward flip that would keep Stain back for a brief moment – brief enough that she could plant her hands down on the ground and force herself into a turn! It took more self-control than she was willing to admit to not call out "Breaking breaking~", but she'd survive if it meant that it would keep him away briefly. Still, she could see a glint of metal as he brought knives into his hands and leaped at Todoroki, a burst of heat making it clear how he was countering that even as Mina used the motion of her breakdancing to push herself back to her feet, before having to stumble back to avoid a swing from Stain himself.

He's too fast for Todoroki – which is frankly terrifying in itself – and she can't rely on purely physical moves. She let a bit of acid pool in her hand and spun in place, letting it spray over a wide area, splattering onto Todoroki's ice wall and forcing Stain back as the acid hissed lightly. It wouldn't do any serious injury though – she had tried to make the acid sound loud against the ice. Misdi-

Misdirection. And Stain was self-taught as a Ninja. Even as he tossed a knife at Todoroki she glanced into the air. His sword. He'd thrown the sword up there at some point, during her breakdancing. Another burst of heat from Todoroki made it clear he'd be retreating, which he did by jumping into the air! As he grabbed the sword Mina pooled more acid into her hands, one that made her left-hand tingle just to make, the other with a thicker consistency. As Stain moved over their heads and started to descend on the pro, Mina let herself become all instinct, even as she barely caught a green speck out of the corner of her eye moving.

As Midoriya grabbed the hero killer and tossed him through the air, Mina moved, trying to time his fall at the same time she moved, before throwing the acid in her right hand where he was likely to land! It barely made contact with the ground by the time Stain's boots hit it, but that was perfectly fine with her, even as she tossed the small amount of her left hand's acid at his sword, grimacing as the splatter falls a little short… before grinning as she can hear a loud hissing.

"Interesting friends you have here Ingenium." Stain remarked coolly, a smile on his face as he brought up his blade, some of the metal on it having already started to dissolve.

"You put some dissolving acid on his sword – he can't use it anymore!" Midoriya commented.

Todoroki turned slightly to look at Midoriya, both a bit behind Mina now. "More importantly, why can you move?" He asked.

"It's not a time limit," Midoriya noted. "I was the last to get paralysed. So, it could be that it gets less effective with more people, the amount he takes in is how it works, or it's based on blood type!"

"Mine's B…" The pro remarked.

"A for me," Iida commented. Mina decided discretion was best about her being AB here.

"Blood type?" Stain asked gleefully. "That's correct. And this… acid beneath me, it's just sticking – it's a glue trap, in other words."

Mina schooled her face at that, the fact he was noting it…

"You wouldn't be the first to try something like it."

Stain tossed the partially dissolved blade at Mina, who responded with a heavier glob of acid to weigh it down, but even as she did she could hear the sound of twin tears, her eyes widening as she started to force herself backwards as Stain leaped out of his boots and started to run towards her, knives outstretched.

* * *

Shoto watched with widened eyes as he started to slide his right foot forward, only stopping as Midoriya bounced off of the walls, forcing Stain to dodge out of the way and to let Ashido have the chance to skate backwards. Stain wasn't holding back. At this point, he's a predator being denied the death blow on two vulnerable pieces of prey, and it was unnerving even to himself. Even the old man had never shown that sort of look before.

Even as he let out a gout of flame to let Midoriya leap back as well, Shoto put one thing that had been annoying him about the situation in the first place. "Iida, you came here because of your brother, right?" Shoto muttered.

"Yes! And-" Iida started.

"You can apologize later." Ashido cut off. "Why do you need to know that Todoroki?"

Even Stain seemed to stop for a moment there, his bare feet on the pavement. Saying nothing but staring Shoto down. Shoto simply gave Stain a steely glare back.

"I asked because after going over his patterns, his attack on Iida's brother seemed out of character," Shoto noted. "Ingenium is by all accounts a fantastic hero, an inspiration for people, and has had no public scandals – something only All Might has managed to accomplish beyond gossip in his career." Even his old man couldn't completely avoid it.

Stain's eyes narrowed before he rushed forwards even faster than before, only an instinctual block of ice slowing him down at all as he started to leap over, only to kick off of the ice wall as Midoriya went to counter, nicking him and soon licking the blade, leaving Midoriya sprawling. That line of topic… was it that it annoyed him, or was he aware he was running low on time?

"So even you're not entirely confident about it," Shoto muttered, a flaming burst from him as well as a handful of acid forcing him to dash back for a moment. "About how… righteous your attack was."

"He was a fake like any other, just one that got closer to the heights!" Stain growled out, tossing out his knives, forcing Shoto to bring up a wider wall to block them, only to hear something else being pulled out as Stain jumped over the wall, the half-dissolved sword in hand, swinging it down towards Mina! "A family legacy being his only tie, working with vigilantes, these are just the ones I could be certain of!"

"**-BURST**!"

At that, a burst of wind seemed to rocket past Shoto as Iida slammed a leg into Stain, sending him flying back down the alley even as Shoto melted the ice wall. A bang almost like a gunshot echoed out as Stain landed roughly, barely managing to keep himself up as he was forced against the rear wall of the alley.

"The Ingenium name is a mark of pride for our family, yes," Iida said, fists clenched. "But it is not our reason for being heroes! My brother worked to save people, he tried to use me as an example because I looked up to him as a brother. And I failed him before. I can't change that, but I can push forward to be a better hero."

Before Stain could speak up Ashido pushed on. "But your pattern, and what you've said to others – you're getting rid of 'corrupt heroes'. So why did you go after Ingenium?" She called out.

Stain's eyes turned murderous as he dashed forward, pillars of ice forming instantly as Shoto tried to restrict his movements, Ashido forming what he assumed was more sticky acid and laying it out between some of the closer pillars. Stain, clearly spotting it, hopped over the goop, only for a chunk of the closest pillar to be sent rocketing towards him courtesy of a kick from Iida. It slammed into him hard, sending him flying back, but even then, he seemed to recover with inhuman speed, stabbing a free knife into one of the nearby ice pillars.

"He runs a strong organization, he keeps sidekicks working by his standards, and would only ever go beyond the law if it would let him be a hero because even heroes can't be everywhere all the time, not even All Might!" Iida proudly declared.

Stain let out an almost feral sounding roar of frustration as he flipped on top of one of the pillars, before going from pillar to pillar, dodging onto the walls and running on them briefly to dodge Shoto's flames that came forth, only for Midoriya – when had he recovered? – to bounce off the same wall, slamming a punch into his chest, sending Stain flying back where the fire had been only moments ago, and yet he seemed to stab two of his knives into the ground, forcing him to a stop, even as a sickening sound came from him… doing something to his arm, potentially dislocation. But his angry look remained.

"Iida, get Native out of here, we'll follow you when we can," Midoriya stated.

Stain's glare intensified at that. "Do not deny a more just society!" He roared out at that, the pressure in the air seeming to get more intense. Iida clearly tried to activate his engines, but black smoke spluttered out of them, Ashido's new scarf had mostly been torn from combat, and Midoriya had recovered from two cuts so far but who knows how long a third might take. They were getting far too many close calls, and nothing seemed to-

"If you wanted a more just society, then why did you cut down Ingenium?!" Midoriya yelled out in reply.

The moment he finished that Shoto could tell it had been the wrong thing for that moment, Stain's eyes seeming to shake in their sockets, a wilder glare than anything before. "Because the corruption of heroes is destroying society!" Stain yelled as he stepped forwards, his words not merely containing the sheer hate and anger for the corruption but seemed to create an all-consuming sense of dread. An immense weight that was pushing down on Shoto and the others.

"With so many fake heroes, with so many villains, they need to be culled. Heroes can't be asked to do that; someone has to be dyed in blood!" At that, Stain grabbed at his arm and noisily forced it back into place with such a sound that it made Shoto sick to his stomach, with Midoriya pale, Iida covering his mouth and Ashido muttering something inaudible at high speeds, her eyes shaking.

Stain's expression turned into one of maddened glee. "Nothing should stop me from taking back what it means to be a hero! No-one! I will judge and rid heroes of their corruption!" It almost felt like staring into a black hole as Stain started to move, but Shoto was finding it hard to move, his arms shaking in fear. "YOU CANNOT JUDGE ME! **YOU WILL SEE THE JUSTICE OF MY METHODS!**" At that, he started to move faster-

-only for something to zoom out of the darkness and slam into him from above, forcing the hero killer into the ground, as a dark green and blonde-haired figure in a white business suit landed down in front of them, his back to the children. In that brief moment, it was almost as if the pressure had vanished.

"You won't be enacting your so-called 'justice' today Hero Killer. Why?" The man who Shoto would later learn was named Sir Nighteye questioned, adjusting his glasses with a calmness that stood in stark contrast to the Hero Killer's enraged demeanour.

"**Because I am here.**"


	29. Recovery

"You won't be enacting your so-called 'justice' today Hero Killer. Why?"

Midoriya Izuku wasn't sure what he had been getting into that day when he had run at the sludge villain to save Ka-chan. He'd barely known what he was getting into when he'd been attacked by the same villain earlier that day and All Might had saved him. He'd known even less at the USJ. But there was one thing for sure.

"**Because I am here."**

It wasn't the same as what All Might did, but the stance he was taking, the way he talked, every little part of it seemed to be a copy of the way All Might presented himself when arriving on a scene to save someone!

The Hero Killer, clearly at this point driven beyond sanity by rage and bloodlust, charged forward, darting from side to side. He saw Todoroki moving to raise some Ice, even as he prepared to leap, but the man held up a hand. "You've done enough for now." The man insisted. "Protect the others."

His other arm, which had dug into a suit pocket, blurred as it threw something out. Stain clearly saw it coming as he jumped as he ran, but the man had already started to move far faster than Izuku thought someone with that frame could, matching or even exceeding Stain's own pace, running at full pace before ducking low milliseconds before Stain's knives swung where he would have been, before pulling up to full height as he moved, hands lashing out and grabbing Stain out of mid-air, the hero then let his legs lift off the ground, tucking up and avoiding a stab from Stain, slamming his own weight into Stain, sending them both slamming into the ground.

This took a few seconds and Izuku was barely managing to keep up with every motion, his eyes wide as he took the fight in with intense focus.

"You… what makes you think… you can use HIS…" Stain started to rant… and then for a moment the intense pressure the Hero Killer had been giving off seemed to almost… splutter. "His… you're... Sir Nighteye!" He swung an unpinned arm with a knife held still in it, pulling himself up as Sir Nighteye seemed to pull off… only to grab at Stain's arm and neck, spinning the villain around and slamming him into the ground, twisting at said wrist in the process to force him to drop the knife.

"'Hero Killer' Stain. At this point, I am declaring you under citizen's arrest, until such time as you can be handed over to the proper authorities." Sir Nighteye simply remarked.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU-" Stain started.

"Because All Might can't stop everyone himself." Sir Nighteye sharply interrupted. "And because someone had to stop you from getting rid of the people who can help. Because you were going to kill a man and potentially several children to enact 'justice'... and in the opinion of some, just for making a valid point." The last remark was accompanied by a cold and accusatory glare.

At that, Stain let out what sounded like a cry of pure rage- and then suddenly cut out dropping limp as he did.

"Is he…" Ashido started.

"Unconscious, but alive. He's likely pushed his body far past what it could take, and it finally caught up with him." Sir Nighteye remarked.

* * *

As they tied the villain up with some nearby rope, Sasaki Mirai (better known as Sir Nighteye) assessed the situation, quickly gathering information from the heroes in training. Not a single one of them had a license. That was troubling, given they had made most of the effort in taking down the hero killer. Yes, one of them had done so for a selfish reason – as Nebulos had suspected out of Iida Tenya – but the others had either recognized the Hero Killer's pattern or their own friend's pattern. Speaking of…

"While I cannot praise you four for breaking the law… it does feel good to know that All Might has such a class of students to work with." Mirai noted. The Iida boy flinched. Rightly so, he had done the most wrong out of all of them, but from what he was able to gather from the scene and the one unbiased source in this – that of Native – he had at least redeemed himself by the end. "I will see what can be done about the… situation the law will have to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya Izuku asked. All Might's successor. And he seemed to be the central pillar the others looked to in the group, with an energy in his eyes that seemed at least a little similar to Mirio's own. And a little bit of awe.

"Technically what you kids did was against the law – fighting without a hero's license or a supervising hero giving permission," Native noted. "I'm grateful, even to you, Iida – you started for the wrong reason, yes, but I can understand it. But it's a tricky situation."

The mood became a bit more crestfallen at that… hmm, even with the situation, they did act like heroes. He held back a bit and placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder "I'd still take personal pride. You all took on the Hero Killer with few injuries. A villain who has killed multiple heroes through shock attacks and speed alone." Mirai insisted.

The students seemed to brighten up at that, even as they reached the end of the alleyway-

"Wha- why are you here?"

"Gran Torino?" Midoriya called out, Sasaki's eyes widening slightly as he turned and looked, only for the old man to zip through the air and lightly kick Midoriya in the face – using his Quirk to slow it to a light tap at best, Toshinori had told him about this once or twice.

"I thought I told you to stay on the bullet train!" Gran Torino called out. Ah, this explains it. "And what do I see? Not just the Hero Killer, but you're with All Might's old Sidekick!"

"It's around here!"

Before Mirai could get a word in, other heroes had rushed in – including among others a blonde in a green two-toned jumpsuit and red neck scarf that looked at Ashido – and a whirlwind of discussion, phone calls for Ambulances and the Police, discussions and comforting from the heroes, as well as them asking about his presence here. It was easy enough to give quick reasoning – he'd been running his own investigation into the Hero Killer – but he kept his distance. Watching as the Ashido girl was admonished by the girl in green. Watching as the Todoroki boy – the two-toned hair made it obvious – and Midoriya were approached by the Iida boy, tears in his eyes. He didn't try to listen to the conversation, but just looked for a moment and appreciated that none of them had been injured.

… even so, it might be a bit of a cheat, but he wanted to look a little into Midoriya's future. To try and understand what made Toshinori pick him over Mirio. He started to look at the fil-

"Get down!" Gran Torino and Mirai shouted in unison, as one of the 'Nomu' creatures, yellow in color, flying and bleeding, swooped down towards them. He could see it clearly with Foresight, he had seen it grab Midoriya Izuku, and then it would take off again, using it's powerful wingbeats not only to buffet the heroes but Midoriya himself with intense winds. It had only been a glimpse, but it was all he had needed to see, as he turned while the Nomu swooped, reaching into his pockets as it grabbed Midoriya, and as it took off again he tossed a weight with all his strength.

Each of the seals that he had on them were extremely heavy for their size, being hyper dense. Their rounded, narrow shape made them perfect to throw as they would attract minimum drag, and with the amount of force he threw it, one hit would be enough to disrupt even a super tough villain for a moment, especially as he had aimed it where the solar plexus should be to knock the wind out of it. The moment he threw the seal he started to move, briefly dipping into Foresight again and spreading his arms and letting momentum carry him to grab Midoriya carefully as the villain dropped him. Even as he caught the young hero most would have prepared to endure a counterattack… but in this case, it wasn't necessary. He'd already seen what was happening before his eyes – Gran Torino using the brief pause in the air currents to bounce off of the pavement, into the air, and then down into the Nomu, slamming it into the concrete.

"Gotta say… you really show your experience Nighteye." Gran Torino commented, standing on top of the Nomu. "What was that you threw? A seal?"

Well, you need to find a way to inject humor into what you do, and after this, a smile could be needed. "Would it be cliché to say I want to stamp out crime?" Mirai asked, not trying to gather too much emotion to his voice.

He wasn't sure that the awkward silence he received was deserved.

* * *

The hospital. Sir hadn't taken any injuries from the fight apparently but given his involvement in the Hero Killer incident – as they were calling it – and briefly fighting the Nomu, he had remained at the hospital when not taking statements. And I suspected that I knew why. It was the sole reason that I had gotten permission to go there – I asked Bakugou, but one could imagine what his reaction was. It became less of a shock when I found out I was being escorted there by Mirio, however.

"I understand why you're going there." Mirio had explained. "But Sir wouldn't want you to be wasting the time you have with us."

As such, we had spent the entire train ride discussing hypothetical battle scenarios and predictions one could make about the opponent. Really the length and breadth of situations Mirio brought up was amazing. Sudden avalanches, villains using transformation Quirks, what if one has a gun, and more. It does show how he came to be one of the big three of U.A.

Still, the hospital. I was a bit nervous about this. Oh, I'd excused my reason with Mirio as going there to check on my classmates – something he gave a knowing smile about – but in reality, it was more of a debrief on the situation. Really says something that I was still holding onto week-old worries about myself until Mirio helped, but I'm still trying to take on the issues of the others. I couldn't spot many reporters at the moment; the news mustn't be out yet. It felt weird being back in one of these though, no bad flashbacks thankfully.

Sir was standing in the waiting room waiting for us and wordlessly gestured us over. "The students are all recovering in one of the rooms, although aside from Midoriya Izuku overexerting himself to near exhaustion and the Iida boy's stab wounds, they've mostly managed to get away with only minor injuries – nicks and the like from near misses," Nighteye explained as we walked down the hallways. "Mirio, thank you for bringing Nebulos along."

"I couldn't just let him come out by himself… and if a friend wants to look out for his friends, I can't stop him either." Mirio insisted proudly, pointing a thumb at himself with a smile so bright I think I'm getting glare from looking at it through my suit – travel suit, not my hero costume.

Sir smiled a little at that, making the display all the brighter in my eyes… before he gestured to the room. "We'll stay out here while you talk, and then once you're done, I have my car here ready to get us back to the office." He explained.

I simply nodded at that and went to go through the door… only for it to open first as a slightly steamed looking Gran Torino exited. "Ah, so you must be one of their friends, right? Go on in. I need to have a talk with Sir Nighteye anyway." Gran Torino noted.

I nodded again and slid past him, not exactly enthusiastic about what conversation the mentor and ex-sidekick of All Might could be having. As I entered, I noticed that while Todoroki, Izuku, and Iida were in hospital gowns, Mina was in her hero costume. Lack of injuries I suppose. I like the new scarf she has though, even if it looks worse for wear.

"Andros!" Mina exclaimed eagerly. "Didn't expect you to show up!"

I simply smiled and nodded… and a slight feeling of awkwardness entered the room… before I let out a sigh and looked at Iida. "… I'm-" I started

"You don't need to apologize Nebulos-kun." Iida remarked with a shaky smile. "… while I stand by what I said before, I can also tell I let my rage and grief blind me when you were just trying to look out for me. I should be the one apologizing."

"No, you shouldn't." I insisted. "You're right, I should've been more thorough in checking, but if you hadn't gone after him a man WOULD have lost his life last night."

"But-" Iida began, before cutting himself off.

Silence started to fill the room again- "Why don't you just both agree you were both wrong?" Todoroki pointed out. "And we can talk about where we go from here."

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku commented. Something that happens a bit more here than what I remember but hey, it's a thing.

Still, Iida looked a bit stunned at that… before smiling a little and holding out his unbandaged hand towards me. I smiled back and took it, shaking it. "… you are planning on getting any extra damage in the other arm fixed right?" I questioned.

"How do you even know that?" Mina questioned. "You said you didn't remember much."

"Is it wrong that I can remember how stubborn Iida is sometimes?!" I answered.

"Your track record isn't spotless." Iida, of all people, deadpanned, causing me to let out a surprised laugh. "But I wasn't going to as a reminder of my failure here…"

"And then I pointed out that while it's very manly of him, Recovery Girl would string him up if she ever heard about that," Mina added.

"And it's not practical for Iida in the long run," Todoroki added. I suppose Hand Crusher wouldn't fit him this time anyway.

"The sentiment is nice, but not practical." Izuku reluctantly added.

Iida sighed. "Then I'll just have to rely on you all to be my reminders… to be what reminds me not to stray from the path of a hero again!" He declared

"Ah… um… what's going on with stuff about the hero killer?" I asked, wanting to avoid Iida getting too hyped up.

Izuku, his arms bandaged and clearly having pushed his body harder than it should have, let out a sigh. "We can't really say." Izuku pointed out.

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "And that says it all. How's Endeavour taking it?" I questioned.

Todoroki raised a red brow. "He seems annoyed that your mentor is getting the credit and not me, apparently." At that, he raised his phone to indicate it was his sister who had told him.

"… wait what?"

* * *

Tsuyu… wasn't sure what to think about the situation.

Oh sure, she'd guessed what had happened from the news and from the alert that had been sent out last night. If what Andros had been hinting at was any indication, some of the others had gotten into a fight with the hero killer.

But the fact it wasn't being said as such meant they broke the rules. They were meant to uphold the law, but her friends were safe because they broke it right? But…

"Froppy." At that Tsuyu stirred from her thoughts and looked up at the Sea Rescue Hero: Selkie. Her supervisor, and the Pro who had actually requested her specifically for her ability to conduct sea rescues. "Are you ok? You've been a little wide-eyed since you saw the news this morning."

Tsuyu didn't sigh, she wasn't big on outward shows of emotion… but she simply nodded. "Some of my friends were involved in the incident, so I'm a bit worried about it, ribbit." She noted. Oh dear, subconscious ribbiting. She is worried, isn't she?

Selkie nodded. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. You have the mark of a good friend, and a greater hero to be thinking about them first." Selkie insisted with a nod. "… but you can trust your friends too. There's no way that the news would hide if there was anything more serious than some injuries that happened… so hopefully they're safe."

Tsuyu nodded. "I suppose, ribbit." She admitted

"You can even use it for tonight's patrol." Selkie added… before posing with both of his hands put into fists and balled up against the top of his chest, his voice going into a high pitched falsetto. "Keep your friends in your heart to drive you forward, ok?"

"Captain, we've told you that isn't cute!" Sirius called out.

Tsuyu disagreed, she thought it was adorable.

* * *

Momo bit down hard on the amazingly juicy meat stick that Fatgum had insisted on treating her too. Oh, he's basically encouraged her to increase her portions and the types of food she ate, and it had been quite enlightening to take advice from a hero that understood the advantages of fat-based Quirks, but also their disadvantages. Still, with the incident the night before, she had used it for another reason today.

"Stress-eatin' ain't going ta make what happened last night un-happen ya know." Fatgum pointed out.

"I think in this case Fat, it might be good for her." Suneater quietly muttered.

Momo flashed him a quick smile, before biting down on the meat so she wouldn't have to say some… impolite things about certain classmates getting themselves in trouble. After being warned this time.

* * *

As we arrived back at the office, I was… somewhat surprised to see that no parts of it were smoking or exploded from the outside. Bakugou might be someone I'm having to get along with, but we aren't FRIENDS, not yet, and either way, it's the exact thing Kaminari or Jiro would have guessed. Neither Nighteye nor Mirio commented on it so I suppose MAYBE that there was something planned.

… and I soon saw what that was. While Centipeeder was dealing with some minutiae of day to day operations, in the same training room as before was a marvellous sight. Glittering orbs floating slowly through the air, barely containing heaps of – as became clear once one popped on a wall and exploded – Bakugou's sweat. The room was filled with the bubbles and Bakugou was looking around, moving to dodge the bubbles.

"Oh, I think I get it!" Mirio remarked. "The way the bubbles are set up if he uses his own explosions or one is set off, the force of it sends the others moving. Which means he has to predict what effect it'll have and move out of the way."

"That's the idea!" Bubble Girl called out, even as she sent forth another one. "It's surprisingly therapeutic actually – he's been swearing less and having to focus on this."

"Bakugou swearing less?" I asked in disbelief.

"FUCK OFF GALAXY SUIT!"

"At least until you spoke up." Bubble Girl noted with a sigh.

Still, this was nice. Getting back into it, a solid afternoon of training then. "Should I get my-"

And then Sir Nighteye shoved me towards the bubbles, which I barely ducked under. Bakugou's laughter wasn't helping. But it felt nice to get back into the flow. Stain is dealt with and we can just… focus.

* * *

_But there was no way we could have known what was going to happen._

Katsuki landed on the roof roughly, staring out in disbelief in what he had briefly suspected before. Plumes of thick grey-black smoke rising into the air slowly, all centered in one location, one direction, and one central place. And it was enough that even his own blood briefly ran cold.

"Damnit Galaxy Suit."


	30. Final Day of Internships

"A double patrol?" I asked curiously.

It was the morning of the fifth and final day of the Internships. Bakugou and I had spent the morning sparring against one another without Quirks, trying to out-predict the other, but after a quick lunch, Sir had taken us aside. Mirio wasn't in today – it seemed he was around all the time sometimes, but I suppose he tried to get a lot of time to help out with internship week – which left us with Centipeder and Bubble Girl.

"Indeed." Sir Nighteye remarked. "The two of you have done well in getting the basics of predicting your opponent's moves down, but for your last day here it's smarter if you are pushed to do a bit more practical work on the streets."

"So, Sir has split us into two teams, and we'll be trying to run you through everything the two of you have learned while you were here!" Bubble Girl noted with a smile. "Bakugou, you'll be with me."

"And Andromeda, you're with me." Centipeder insisted. "You especially need to make up for the time lost yesterday after the Stain incident."

I winced a bit at that, but Bakugou just huffed. "What do I need to go over then?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Public appearance." Nighteye, Bubble Girl, Centipeder, and I all stated in unison.

"For all your combat training, you need to interact more with the public." Bubble Girl added. "Even if you're going for a scary strong type look, you need people to know you're there, that you can stop the villains, that they're safe."

Bakugou didn't look at her at first though, instead looking at Nighteye briefly, with an odd look I don't think I've seen on his face before. Curiosity? Confusion? No… It's something else but I can't tell. "Fine. But if a villain shows up-"

"Then you'll fight if Bubble Girl gives you permission to do so, not before." Nighteye curtly interrupted. "Same with you Andromeda. After the Stain incident, it only makes sense the law enforcement would be on the lookout for others trying to take the law into their own hands."

Ah, yeah. Unfortunately, despite Stain never getting to do his stopping of the Nomu, a video displaying his ideology had still gotten released. I couldn't say who did it even in the story – Shigiraki and the League didn't like him, even if it ended up benefiting him in the end.

"Yeah yeah…" Bakugou muttered, but he nodded anyway. And I just let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

Centipeder. Yeah, that could be fun. I wonder how his Quirk works… are his arms Centipedes or does he like, make copies of his head and neck, or are they like a swarm of them or-

… Izuku's rubbing off on me. But then I've always liked his design.

* * *

Boring. That's what this week had been so far. And not for lack of trying, much to Kendo's shock. Mt Lady had seemed to be reinvigorated ever since her speech at the start, running her through the problems and positives of enlargement Quirks, the secrets she knew about hero work – the two met apparently given that she mentioned taking out insurance on your own agency building – and the two had even gone on patrol.

They were doing that right now, but it was hard to call it 'Patrol' when…

"Mt Lady!"

"I love you!"

"You're hot!"

Fans. Most of them male, some girls, but they seemed to swarm around Mt Lady whenever they were somewhere even remotely public. Although to Kendo's confusion, Mt Lady put on a happy face… but whenever she glanced back, she got this odd grimace.

"Five days. You folks can't let up for a single day, can you?" Mt Lady asked, a slight edge in her voice… before dropping it to a mutter. "How can I-"

"Your sidekick is-"

"-UNDERAGED!" Mt Lady called out with an angry face that would put 1-A's Bakugou to shame. It had been the first comment any of these fans had made about Kendo the whole week and given both Mt Lady and the fanbase's reactions, they drew the line at the sort of attention Mt Lady got being given to minors.

"Ah… yeah, sorry about that." Mt Lady remarked as the two stepped past the crowd who were mostly dispersing or keeping an eye on the guy who had spoken up last. "Man, I didn't think being this much of a hit with the fans would make it harder to patrol."

"You don't patrol much then?" Kendo asked, not really confused by that.

Mt Lady sighed. "I do sometimes, but not this often, usually with someone else with me. Less crowds and they can help get someone into a position where I can use my Quirk without hurting or damaging anything." She moaned. "And-"

She stopped as a phone ringing tone sounded off… and she pressed the side of her horned mask. EXCUSE me? That was a phone!? "Mt Lady. Yeah? How many... How tall?" At that, she stopped for a moment and it seemed like she was about to protest… then her head whipped around and looked at Kendo. And she grinned. "I can't, but I have an intern with me to combo on it. You said no guns?" She asked whoever was calling her. With a nod and a bigger grin, she giggled. "On it. Mt Lady and Battlefist are on it." And with another tap, the call was off… and she grabbed Kendo's arm and RAN.

"Aaah! W-what was that?" Kendo asked, dragged along as Mt Lady put more energy and enthusiasm into this than anything else in the past week!

"Some moron's doing a hostage situation, he's been pinned on the roof of a skyscraper with a couple of goons and a couple of hostages. Only one gun between them though." Mt Lady quickly explained, shoes slamming into the pavement. "They wanted to see if I could grow up and sweep it. I can't… but that's where you come in."

She seemed to almost cartoonishly screech to a stop there, and Kendo could see why. That was one hell of a building, not the biggest of the skyscrapers, but still bi-

Wait.

"How are you going to get me…" Kendo started… before paling as Mt Lady let go of her arms, before reaching under them. "Oh no."

"Everyone!" Mt Lady called out to the gathered police, press, and other lookers-on. "Behold, the team-up of Mt Lady, and the up and coming hero Battlefist!" At that, she started to grow rapidly, her hand somehow managing to maintain a roughly regular level of grip as she did, even as the arms moved while she grew! "Go, my cute little intern!"

Anything Kendo would have said in reply was drowned out as she was launched into the air and up past the point of the skyscraper, about a story or so above the three in black. Working on instinct, she swelled her hands up to full size, before clapping behind her, the force of the clap flinging her into the gunman, slamming him into the roof and unconsciousness. She pulled herself up, seeing both of the other men reacting in shock as she reached out and grabbed them both.

"Hostages secure, the villains are captured!" Kendo called out, both men not even trying to struggle in her grip.

… the entire thing had taken less than ten seconds.

"That's my intern!"

* * *

Katsuki… REALLY hated trying to put on a public appearance. He was loud, he was angry often, he yelled, and he could be violent. He knew all of this, he accepted it all, and he was at peace with it, and anyone else who didn't like it could go fuck off as far as he was concerned. He hated lies with a passion, and he felt like putting on a public persona that wasn't who you are would be worse than an insult to those who saw him fight as a hero.

"You're not much of a people person." Bubble Girl summed up.

Katsuki flashed her a look. "No duh. What was your first clue?" Bakugou asked.

Bubble Girl sighed. "I think I'm starting to get why Sir wanted to talk to you privately at that time." She answered. Even so, she smiled and waved to people as they passed by. "You can't even smile for them?"

"Why? I don't exactly feel like smiling right now." Katsuki noted. It didn't help that Deku and the others had fought the fucking HERO KILLER, or that he was still dealing with people looking at him like he was a villain.

"After what happened at the sports festival, I wouldn't blame you." Bubble Girl commented. "Believe it or not, I used to be one hell of a prankster in middle school. Foul smells and the like can be insidious if you use my Quirk. If I had that dragged out on TV, I'd feel upset too."

Katsuki felt a scoff rise in his throat… and pushed it down. She was trying to connect, that much was blatant, but at the same time, he wanted to see where this was going. "Ya don't exactly seem like that sort of fun-loving type now," Katsuki said.

"Oh, I have fun, I just do it another way." Bubble Girl noted. "I wanted to go into Hero School for High School, but it just sorta… came to me when I was in Middle School one day. I asked myself 'is this what a hero does?' and it sorta… clicked, y'know?"

And Bakugou… just shook his head. "So, you just changed your whole damn self to be a hero? Doesn't make any damn sense." He insisted.

"This is me… it's just me realizing that I could do better." Bubble Girl explained. "… do you want to know why Sir put making a joke as both of your little test?"

"What does that stupid teamwork exercise have to do with this?" Katsuki questioned

"Because it's more than just teamwork." Bubble Girl cut in. "You haven't seen it, but Sir thoroughly believes in the idea that without humour and energy, there's no hope for society… so we lead by example by being personable. Fun. Willing to make jokes. Or else."

… ok damnit, he'll bite the bullet. "Or else what?"

"Or else he breaks out the Tickle Machine."

Katsuki legitimately stumbled at that out of sheer shock, but before he could say anything, he shook his head to steady himself before he stopped, turned around… and leaped into the air, firing off a set of explosions to send him higher.

"Hey! What are… you…" Bubble Girl's voice trailed off not just because he was getting further away. She could see exactly what he was trying to get a better look at.

Katsuki landed on the roof roughly, staring out in disbelief in what he had briefly suspected before. Plumes of thick grey-black smoke rising into the air slowly, all cantered in one location, one direction, and one central place. And it was enough that even his own blood briefly ran cold.

"Damnit Galaxy Suit."

At that Bakugou started to run forward to go into a jump… but as he did, the world seemed to distort around him, as if nothing was solid anymore.

"The fuck?" Katsuki called out, looking around as a wave of vertigo overcame him. "What sort of shitty-"

* * *

Another man watched on from a few roofs over, keeping a solid gaze on the stumbling Bakugou. He didn't like the idea of playing distraction, but at the same time, he knew that it would be worth it to see that smug asshole fail.

And if Bakugou got out, he'd just use some other trick. He wasn't called Genjutsu for nothing after all.

* * *

_Moments earlier._

The streets of Japan are… both weird and not. Australia barely compares to them, but then most of Australia is underdeveloped and, compared to the US, UK, and Japan, underdeveloped industrially and in terms of metropolises…. Metropoli? Whichever it is. It reminded me of the city when it was busy back before all this though, with all sorts of stores – both mass brands and independent – decorating the streets between office buildings, but the streets were never empty, a steady stream of people walking about. This wouldn't be so weird to me if it wasn't for the fact that this seemed to be the norm… I was still trying to get used to it even after five years.

"How do you manage to keep up the attention when looking out for villains with the streets just… always having someone on them?" I asked curiously.

Centipeder chuckled a little at that. "Ah, a bit overwhelmed? Or are you asking me because… well, we both draw attention?" He commented.

I winced at that. Yeah, unlike Bubble Girl who got the occasional cursory glance for being a hero or blue, and even then not as much seeing as most people in this area were used to her, Centipeder and I both had the same issue that we were distinctive. People looked at us a lot, we stood out in a crowd, we got people talking or muttering. It was like all eyes were always on us. At least with Bubble Girl, I could distract myself by talking with her, but with Centipeder it just reminds me people are looking at him too.

"No, I get it," Centipeder noted with… what I think is a smile? Hard to tell with the Centipede. "Even if you get used to people looking at you for your mutations or attire, it's something else to be out on patrol and to feel it get stronger. Sometimes you find it hard to look out for villains because then you can't shut the stares out."

We continued to slowly walk down the street, some turning to look at us as we passed. "So… how do you cope with it?" I questioned.

"I remind myself that it's not just because I look like this that they look at me," Centipeder noted as he pulled out from his shirt pocket… a stuffed toy of him made from wool. "It was after one of my first big rescues with Sir Nighteye. Arsonist villain had set an entire complex on fire, and it was just him and me working together. He took on the villain, I was getting people out. The villain aimed at this child and I leapt out in front of them. And they sent me a get-well card… along with this toy their grandmother made." He let out a happy sounding squeaky smile at that. "It reminded me that even if we're weird… when we're in costume, our weird is part of our costume. It is who we are. And even if they look at us like that normally… well, does it matter so much when we can stand out and help others?"

I blinked at that. Huh. "And…. how do you manage to find villains that way?" I said, trying to bring the first question back.

"Oh, quite simple," Centipeder explained. "One of the easiest tells is they try their hardest not to look at you while tensing up slightly.

And that I heard someone snap their fingers, and a burst of sound and light as something in a nearby shop window exploded. I cried out and tried to cover my visor, only to hear an engine revving-

"Andromeda!" At that, I felt Centipeder toss me aside and my vision cleared enough to see him narrowly leap over a vacant but somehow running car… which even as it crumpled and the glass shattered, the body of the vehicle seemed to swing up as the fuel tank beneath exploded, bending and contorting unnaturally before slamming into Centipeder, pinning him to the wall by his neck and his arms. People were starting to scream and run already, even as I landed, skidding past the person who, by his grin, I could only assume was the assailant.

He was a black-haired man, about as tall as Iida at full height, seemed to force his hands against an invisible object… before sighing as he lowered them, eyes hidden by sunglasses and a big black headset combo – both decorated with silver skulls. "There. Ain't gonna have Mr. Creepy Crawly there stop me from having my fun." The young man said, dressed in a black hoodie with cyan lightning bolts on it, jeans, and simple sneakers… and yet something about him seemed more dangerous than his little look said. "So… Andros." He held up a hand "Ah-ta-ta-ta, no, we're talking business here, so it's Andromeda. Love the name by the by."

I pulled myself up to full height, already starting to gather up gas just from the stress of the situation alone. Not enough to cloud up the suit – not yet, I wanted to show a bit of subtlety at least. "Who are you?" I questioned. "And why are you after me?"

"Oh, I'm not that nice, man!" The mystery man. "Ninja's gotta nin. Oh, by the way, the old bag from the USJ sends her regards!" At that, he swept his left arm out and then towards me. Given what he implied with the car before I leaped back, a TV bursting open and wires spewing out towards me, narrowly missing before seeming to tug the rest of the set out with it, rapidly converting it into a metal, plastic and glass fist. The ninja glanced behind him and smirked, pulling back his right hand, a parked motor scooter seemingly abandoned in the chaos or just parked earlier sparking briefly as silver circuit patterns briefly seemed to illuminate it, before rushing towards me as he brought his right hand forward-

Only to be slammed into by Centipeder's extended arm and flung into a nearby wall! I spared a glance over and couldn't help but grin, even as the pro pulled his arm back. "You will leave my intern alone, thank you!" Centipeder growled out

And yet Mr. Ninja didn't seem worried, more… annoyed. "Oh, quiet old-timer, I ain't interested in you." With that he thrust his now free right hand to the side again, forcing the car frame to dig deeper into the wall. "There. Not gonna break you, but you're not gonna interfere in this."

Centipeder's eyes glanced at the ninja, then to me and then to the bike. And then he took in an unsteady breath. "Andromeda, he's pinned us here! You have permission to fight!" He yelled.

"**Super Vaporize!**" I declared even as the ninja cursed, the mega fist swinging towards me while Nebula Gas issued out of the nozzles on my gloves, the shoulder thrusters, and my boots to rapidly encircle me. As the fist drew near, I reached out with both hands and grabbed it, skidding out of the grey-black cloud as Blood Stark.

"Bit soon to call for the permission old man!" Ninja dude remarked, actually pouting as I tossed the giant first to the side, where it collapsed into a pile of wires and pieces. "I mean who knows, he could-" And that's as far as he got before bursting into laughter. "Ah, I couldn't even finish that with a straight face. If you tried to run, I'd have just grabbed another car."

I just stared at him. My Blood Stark form was mostly the same as before, with one key difference. It had taken a couple of tries to manage it, but the dark red 'belt' around my waist now held the Fullbottle Holder and the Steam Breaker that Mei had made for me on the left and right side respectively. "Why is that old lady after me?" I questioned, wanting to find out something!

"Hell if I know," Ninja-man remarked with a shrug. "But getting to fight someone like you is perfect. Cause I can still feel your phone in there." He brought up his left hand and snapped his fingers, a burst of light, sound, and heat erupting from my chest as my absorbed phone blasted out of my form, a small amount of the suit briefly lost as wispy strands of Nebula Gas escaped, before swiftly repairing. "Ah, they might not do it accidentally anymore, but phones like yours can be made to explode with the right touch! Makes it easy to track a man too"

Right. Technopath, as if the rest didn't make it obvious enough, and it's how he found me too. Get your head into the game, Andros. I ran towards him, relying on the sheer speed to get close as I swung a punch forward, slamming it into – another television set that he had dragged out of the same store, even as more devices were rapidly pulled out. _**"Don't want to try and take a hit yourself?"**_ I pointed out mockingly.

"Against you? Nah, you're more suited for this. You know how much violence is on TV these days." Oh god, he's making cheesy jokes too. Even as I took that in, the TV pulled off before the devices and appliances bombarded me, a few TVs which I batted aside with my enhanced strength, but even as I did I spotted a massive washing machine being lifted up, the ninja posing with both hands above his head. "Spirit Washer!"

The washing machine, despite the size and weight, moved pretty fast. But not fast enough that I couldn't guess where he was going to throw it and simply leap into the air and over it, lashing out with my right arm only to be met by a barrier of metal debris, enough of which for me to kick off it and land back on the road after a brief flip.

_**SNAP!**_

As I steadied myself my head turned to look at the source of the sound to my left, a streetlamp falling towards me. I hopped back, letting it barely miss me, but it never hit the ground, floating in the air for a moment before flinging itself towards me, slamming into my stomach, and flinging me down the road. It seemed to extend out impossibly far after me, the light starting to glow intensely. I covered my eyes up quickly, and from the burst of sound and the feeling of heat washing over me it was clear he had overloaded the light itself to make it explode. The glass shards? They'd mostly bounce off of my body, I can deal with the rest later.

_**SNAP!**_

… the second one on the other hand is a bit overkill. I removed the hand away from my eyes and looked at the falling street lamp, gathering pressure in my pipes before bursting up with a powerful leap, grabbing the lamp on the way up and essentially tearing it loose from the ground, punching the light out in the process.

_"**Fool me once, shame on you."**_ I pointed out as I landed, gently placing the lamp down to one side.

The ninja smirked and balled his hand, the metal from the destroyed items all gathering and forming into a storm of metal fists. He's going to try and go for a rush of punches, but it'll either fling each like a shot or just try to attack randomly. He's got enough of them that jumping would just leave me exposed.

He let out a laugh as he swung out his fists, punching the air one at a time as the fists started to fling themselves towards me. Perfect. As I used my speed to move right to dodge the first one I pushed the cord out of my left arm, swinging it wide as a fist from the left side started to move, trying to cover the widest angle it could. The cord wrapped itself around the metal fist before I **pulled** the cord in towards me while still sweeping my arm, forcing it to slam into another one of the fists, which both slammed into a few more before all of them collapsed to the floor, the ninja shaking his hands.

I'd have grinned if I could have as I forced myself forward – only to hear a distorted beeping as the scooter un-imbedded itself from the wall and slammed into me, sending me briefly rolling to the side.

_"**I'm sorry, what?"**_ I asked in half anger, half incredulousness. I looked at the ninja… who had swung a foot out. _**"… ok, that's kinda clever."**_ He hid the fact that he could do that until I rushed forward. _**"But for the record… Red Riot hits harder."**_

"'Red Riot'? Badass." The Ninja remarked. "And you noticed I wasn't continuing to hold most of my stuff when it broke?"

"Easy assumption to make." I insisted.

And at that, the Ninja smiled even wider. "I knew this would be fun… so let's see if I can finish this off now!" At that the metal that dropped earlier gathered into not a storm of fists, but a swarm of metallic chunks and shards! "**Ninpou! Metal Sto-**"

And before he could finish his sentence, a massive black metallic fist **SLAMMED** into the back of his head with enough force that it slammed him into the road, forming a small crater from the impact! The metal debris dropped to the ground harmlessly – although Centipeder remained pinned behind the torn up and embedded car piece – as I looked on, Hazard's bulky silver and purple form loomed over the man.

"**Jeez Andros, yer like a magnet for this stuff!"** He laughed out. I chuckled lightly at that but… the amount of force… I walked over towards the ninja who… seemed to be out cold.

_"**I could handle him, Hazard… but I'm glad you're here all the same." **_I remarked with a sigh, even as I pressed my fingers against his neck. Still got a pulse, good. _**"You need to be careful though! You'll be lucky if he just has a concussion from that! Way too much."**_

"Andromeda, who is this?" Centipeder asked. I winced at that, something that I noticed Hazard copy.

"**Ah… just passin' through, don' worry."** Hazard insisted. **"Just gotta finish up and I'll be on ma way."**

Centipeder looked at him, and then to me… and sighed. "This is already an… unusual situation. I don't believe I saw a vigilante show up on top of it." He commented with a tone that made it clear that it was a one-time thing only. "Especially after someone lets me down?"

_"**On it!"**_ I remarked, pulling away from the ninja and walking over to Centipeder and his pinned state. After a couple of steps with him looking towards me, his eyes widened in what I could clearly tell was shock. He was looking past me. I didn't think, I acted on instinct from those reactions as I spun myself around, swinging out with my left arm and letting loose a chord. It flung out and wrapped around… around….

Around Hazard's fist, inches away from the ninja villain's head. **"Ey, what's the big idea, Andros?"** Hazard asked.

_"**The big - you were about to kill him!"**_ I exclaimed.

"**He tried ta kill you!"** Hazard shot back. **"It's what he deserves!"**

_"**Only as much as tha guy deserves. I heard what he said."**_

Oh… oh no… oh noooo. _**"Taro… you're not saying you're trying to go eye for an eye?**_" Please tell me you're not doing that.

The strain on that fist lightened a bit at that. An awkward silence filled the area, as damning as anything else. **"Don't get me wrong. I ain't no hero killer."** Taro commented. **"But there's villains… and then there's outright killers. Scum like this."**

No… nonono! _**"You didn't do this back in the alley-"**_ I started

"**Cause tha moron just insulted ya! Ya could have taken him wit'out me easy. No guts ta him"** Tao yelled. **"Tha system ain't harsh enuff on villains! Sure, there's tha robbers, but tha guy SAID he wanted ta kill ya! He ain't gonna stop that just fer bein' in jail!"**

_"Oh yeah. Kan and Teronosuke are morons frankly. If it were up ta me, they'd get hospital time but… ah… tha company… ain't happy if ya go that far."_

_"**That's what you meant when you wanted to give those two hospital time…"**_ I noted in shock.

Taro didn't answer that. He just let the silence hold for a moment. "**Yer better than me Andros. Ya can try ta be the hero. Lemme just stamp out the problems."** He started to bring the other fist down and for a moment everything moved slowly as I pushed off the pavement, tugging at my cord before unwrapping it to fling me at him, slamming my body into him and knocking him away from the wannabe ninja.

I stumbled to my feet and moved back slowly. _**"Centipeder-"**_

"You still have your permission," Centipeder remarked. "I want the full story later."

I nodded at that even as Ta- as Hazard pulled himself to his feet.

"**Why? I don't get it, why protect tha guy?!"** Hazard asked incredulously. **"Ya were fine in the alley, yer just gonna flip flop now?"**

I went to speak… and then stopped. As much as I don't want to admit it, he has a point. I could have told him to head off after knocking the guy out and just called the cops…

_"Then I'll just have to rely on you all to be my reminders… to be what reminds me not to stray from the path of a hero again!"_

… huh. Well. Right back at you Iida. _**"Because I made a mistake back then,"**_ I commented. "_**I should have called the authorities then… but that's why I'm a hero in training. Because I can learn from my mistakes. To use them and others to remind me not to stray from the path of a hero."**_ I glanced back briefly at the out cold ninja… and then back forward. _**"… and a hero shouldn't let anyone die if they can help it. Not even the villain."**_

"**So, we have to fight then Andros?"** Hazard queried.

_"**Andromeda."**_ I corrected coldly_**. "And no. You're a Smash, and I'm not the ten-year-old you first met.**_" At that I crossed my arms, reaching out to the Nebula Gas in him and pushing my arms out to the side.

Hazard started to hiss, issuing out a sickly almost black gas into the air, but it wasn't a huge cloud like the others had been in testing, it was more like leaks… leaks that were slowing and sealing up, the gas being sucked back into him! He let loose a burping sound as it was all pulled in, letting out a slight chuckle. **"Ah, yer tried ta turn me back didn' ya? Ferget what my Quirk does Andromeda?"** Hazard laughed. **"I purified tha gas. It's mine."**

My arms went to my sides at that, and I clenched my fists, staring this man that I trusted, that I confided in, who confided in me… who had shown his darker side and I just hadn't wanted to see it. It hurt. It broke my heart. And it pissed me off.

I wanted to call him out on why this was such a bad idea. Why his methods were wrong. I wanted to string him up for what he implied. But all I felt was a surge of anger, as I let out a wordless yell, something he joined in with as we rushed at each other.


	31. Andromeda vs Hazard

We're far past the point of trying to understand each other at this point. Hazard has made it clear where he stands, and so have I. There's only one way out of it – for one of us to win. But he has to know he's on a timeframe – whatever the ninja was using to buy for time has to be up by now. And knowing that, he'll be desperate and more willing to take risks. Predict.

I pull into a slide as Hazard reached forward and slammed his fists together with a terrible clang, slamming my fist into his solar plexus as hard as I could, enough to make him stumble back a step. And only a step as he brought both fists down-!

I let out a yell as a tremendous spike of pain shot through me, shocking me to the core. I'd trained up to the sports festival to reduce the pain I felt in Blood Stark form, to try and prepare for the attacks that the likes of Izuku, Bakugou, and Kirishima could pull out. But this felt almost like taking the Howitzer Impact all over again as my body was slammed deeper into the ground. Was he hitting too hard for my pain threshold to play down? That's… terrifying. Still… I got a Hazard Level reading from that. 3.5, stronger than Kamen Rider Build starting out – feels it too.

"Andromeda!" Centipeder called out.

"**Sorry Andromeda, but I ain't got tha luxury of takin' it easy on ya,"** Hazard remarked, before going for another slam!

I wordlessly snarled, flicking my left arm to force the cord out, sending feeling through it to quickly wrap around his left leg before slamming my arm into his other leg, harshly tugging his other leg out from under him and down onto the ground. I turned my head back to look at the lamp posts and thrust my arm out to wrap the other cord around one that was still standing, pulling back on it soon after to pull me out and to get some distance from him.

I shook my head as I steadied myself. The pain isn't anywhere near as bad now… but he hits damn hard and I won't be surprised if, win or lose, I end up with something broken because of that. And me punching with all I had only got him to stumble. Damnit.

Hazard started to pull himself up and I pushed forward at speed, slamming in a punch at his face before darting back as he swung back with another arm blow or punch – given the Smash form has two massive arms, it makes no sense either way. He's all upper body, a massive bulky gunmetal silver coloured body with two pillars with fists that somehow counted as arms. By all rights from the series, I should be on equal strength with him, if not better… but then, this isn't a TV series, and he's both in control and trained with that form. I can't assume anything.

I start to try and use my speed to dart around his body, slamming in another few punches, enough force to them to make him at least react with flinches, grunts, or steps, occasionally having to move away as he made a wild swing that was based more on reactionary instinct if I had to guess. But none of it is making an impact.

… maybe I should try more of a Bakugou move?

_"**You're not a fighter Hazard!"**_ I called out, trying to the slimier sounding Evolt voice to enhance the talking down. _**"You sucker punch most people."**_

"**Shuddup! It works!"** Hazard declared as I darted back in for another blow – only to find him already swinging an arm at me!

The pain isn't as bad as the first blow, but it flings me down the street a little, even as I roll back to my feet. But he isn't facing me anymore, he's already running at the ninja! Damnit, he isn't TRYING to win this, all he needs to do is kill the guy! I don't have enough time to do anything fancy, so I just push into pure speed, launching into a jump kick to slam as much weight into his top-heavy form as possible before kicking off of it, flipping backwards and only just managing to land correctly.

This isn't just a ring-out match like the tournament, where I'd have probably lost if Bakugou could use his costume and use more range. This is a defend the defenceless situation. No ring outs, and no clean fights.

I grabbed his legs and pulled! Pulled to throw him back, even though for all my strength he felt like he weighed a ton! It was enough to flip him over and slam him into the ground. I let out a pant at that, even as I let go and hopped back, taking up a fighting stance.

"…**why?"** Hazard asked as he pulled himself up.

I stopped briefly but said nothing in response.

"**I said WHY damnit! Why can't ya make tha one damn exception!"** He bellowed, slamming an arm into the ground. **"I getcha don' want innocent folk dyin', but he ain't innocent! Why can't you let me do this one thing? I'm tryin' ta HELP you!"**

_"**Because it wouldn't just be this one time!" **_I yelled back, before pulling my voice back. _**"If I let someone like you kill someone, even a villain, especially when they can't protect themselves, what's to stop me from just letting it happen all the time? Or to do what you do?"**_

Hazard pulled himself up fully and with a yell leaped surprisingly high into the air- he's trying to use his weight this time! Damnit, this is gonna hurt, but I start to fill my pipes with Nebula Gas, before running over to where the ninja is, guessing that he's going to try and roughly land nearby.

With pops and wheezes of twin jets of gas releasing at once I launched into Hazard, wrapping my arms around him with a wince as I slammed into him, the force being enough to send us both toppling to the ground a short distance away from the ninja, only by sheer chance managing to both be standing as I let go and stepped back a step, barely avoiding another double-armed swing.

I can't let up though. I run back in and launch a punch against his face, moving backwards instead of to the side this time, avoiding him trying to out predict me before I run back in with another one-two punch and a knee to his chest, finally causing him to stumble back a bit. Not that he was going to let up as he charged back in, but as I prepared to move back he suddenly stopped just short of me and swung both of his arms into each other with a deafening clang that made my ears ring and enough force that I stumbled back a step.

I could practically hear his attempt to capitalize on it as he slammed both arms together again – even if right now I could hear precious little else as I stumbled back another step. Looking around quickly I spotted the stripped, but still mostly intact wreckage of the motor scooter from the last fight. I swung my arm and thus a cord at him, Hazard leaning to the side to try and avoid what I suspect he thought was me trying to grapple him.

So it was probably a surprise for him when I tugged my arm and the cord back as one, putting even more strength into the pull, the remainder of the mostly destroyed scooter shattering against Hazard's back, forcing him to stumble forward, as I lashed out with a kick, hoping it would hit with more force than just a rushed punch thanks to… I dunno, physics! My desperate attack landed thankfully and sent him stumbling backwards, but not over.

Damnit damnit damnit! What is he able to take, an All Might punch? There's a limit to what I can pull off, and I'd rather not risk the Steam Breaker unless I think the blow will end it, there should only be enough gas for one hit over a period. And right now, it's taking all I have just to make him stumble and hesitate!

"**Y'know, for all yer talk… ya ain't doin' much."** Hazard noted, tapping the side of his… head? Shoulder? Head-shoulder. Shit. I was hoping he hadn't noticed. **"Oh sure, ya hurt me, more than anyone else's managed ta so far. But I bet it ain't anythin' compared ta what ya felt before."**

I let out a huff that almost sounded like a sigh at that. _**"Well, I can't just toss you out of a ring."**_ I pointed out with little humour in my voice. _**"But you're not moving all that confidently either. You're flinching when I hit… you're feeling the blows."**_

"**I can do this all day."** Hazard insisted with a laugh.

Caught off guard, I could help but let out a laugh too… and then I felt stinging at my eyes. Stinging that was followed by a hissing sound as Nebula Gas seemed to leak from my eyes. Damnit! "Why do you have to kill him?" I asked bitterly without the voice for once. "Why can't you just let this go, come quietly damnit!?"

And at that… Hazard dropped his arms. **"I'm a deli clerk Andros-Andromeda, sorry. I barely got through high school, I failed as a freakin' businessman, I ain't even a passable monster. After I took down Kan and Teronosuke, I thought I had it, somethin' special I could do. Somethin' I was good at. I could help people in heroes ain't able to."** As he explained, he shook his entire upper body to shake his head. **"An' I've seen it. I've bin on tha streets, in tha underclass, even briefly in prison – fer that damn bad trigger. I know what scum does. Damnit, Andromeda… ya can't let me have just this one? He ain't worth riskin' yerself over."**

"… worth it? No. He's at least an attempted murderer and you… were one of my friends and strongest fans." I said, wincing slightly as I did. It hurt to say that, and it's going to keep hurting, I think. I coughed a bit, sucked in a breath as I tried to ignore the stinging around my eyes again, and changed to my other voice. _**"But he's defenceless, he's unconscious. He's no threat. And a hero defends the defenceless! No matter who they have to face to do so, even if it's their former friends! I can't let you do this!"**_

And Hazard… started to shake a bit**. "Ya can't let me? Yer sayin' we ain't friends no more because of one stinkin' little piece o' scum!"** Hazard roared, slight wisps of grey-black gas escaping him briefly. **"You aren't going to stop me doin' tha right thing ANDROMEDA**!"

With that name roared out, Hazard charged forward faster than I thought he was supposed to be able too, he slammed a fist into me, sending me flying across the roads as he managed to keep pace for long enough to slam another fist into me, the motion sending me off the road and flying into a nearby wall.

_"**Hazard Level… 3.7."**_ I muttered in abject shock. I completely forgot that bursts of emotion can lead to increases in one's Hazard Level… or in other words, the anger makes their transformed states (and to some extent untransformed states) stronger.

"**Stay there, it's what's best fer yer right now."** Hazard practically spat out, before turning around.

'It's what's best for me.' Hah. I grunted as I forced my right arm out of the wall, before starting to pull out the rest – whatever this was, it was a thick enough wall to leave an indent instead of crumbling outright.

At the sound Hazard let out a sigh and slammed his fists together a couple of times. **"I ain't warnin' ya again Andromeda. Stay down."** Hazard growled

I can't drag this fight out anymore. I was hoping I could just take his hits for long enough that someone would show up, but if I do, he's just gonna get angrier and risk raising his Hazard Level higher. _**"I won't. Because of this, I'm protecting a villain!"**_ I declared, rushing forward and slamming not my fists, but my pams into his chest, barely being nicked by the wild swing of his fists that he threw, before lashing out with another punch. _**"I'm losing a friend" **_And I swung out another punch that he managed to block, even as I slammed my knee into him again, forcing him to stumble back. _**"And I refuse to lose anything else!"**_

At that Hazard let out a wordless cry and slammed his fist into me, sending me flying back… but it didn't hurt as much as before. No, that's not true, it hurt just as much. It just doesn't matter right now.

_"**Right now, I can't lose!"**_ I bellowed out, leaping to my feet and swinging both arms out wide. Hazard brought up his own to block but the wires swung past him. Clearly having not felt anything, he dropped his guard and spun around to see if I was going to fling anything else at him – I wasn't. As I stepped back a bit and started to tighten the grip of the cords, he turned slightly and saw that each was wrapped around a lamp post.

Too late. I leaped into the air and let the cords pull me forward at the same time, pulling into a kick as I slingshot myself right into him, sending both of us flying back past the ninja and Centipeder, both unsteadily landing on our feet. I hit the ground running, stumbling slightly before pushing as much energy as I could into my legs to slam a punch into Hazard before he could recover. Then another before pulling back just enough to avoid him swinging at me.

As he went to slam both his arms together again instead, I hammered my right knee into his arm as it swung, knocking it away. My eyes were still stinging even as I continued, flat out forcing my body against his at speed before taking a short jab from him in return, sending me skidding across the tarmac.

I just ran back at him. I could already see him going for a straight jab with one arm and probably trying for an uppercut with another. I go for neither, instead launching into what is for this form a light jump over him with a slight twirl and a raised leg, hammering it down onto him as I started to come down on his other side. Bakugou's counter-counter.

Even so, it forced me to have to stumble to land, leading to another heavy jab from Hazard. If I could, I think I might have spat blood from that, it was definitely getting harder to hold onto the transformation at this point… but either I'm getting woozy from all the punches or that one came out slower. I forced out my cords to slam into the tarmac to force me to skid to a stop on my feet as I looked Hazard dead on.

Fuck it. Do or die time. I pulled the Cobra Fullbottle out of my holder, adjusting the top to face forward with a click, before sliding it into the Steam Breaker.

"**COBRA!"** The Bottle? Seemingly announced. I'd say the breaker but knowing Mei… Still, nothing was happening yet like this, it wasn't meant to after all.

Hazard let out a wordless roar, sounding almost animalistic as he ran at me, fists raised. I returned the cry in turn as I ran forward, turning the Breaker from facing sideways pointing forward to facing upwards, forcing the bottle to face downwards, pouring the Gas into the breaker and pushing it directly into me. And I could feel the power suddenly fill me, a surge of supercharged energy… and I leaped into the air, pushing it into my left leg as I stretched it out.

As I did, I could see a red flaming energy aura flicker around me before starting to surge, collecting and gathering around my leg before it started to take a form, at first coiling around my leg before merging with it, the energy manifesting a snake's head upon my leg, mouth opened wide.

_"**STEAM FINISH!"**_ I called out with as much energy I could muster. All the anger, despair, hotblooded mix of emotions seemed to gather into that one moment as Hazard swung out his arm at my leg, the two slamming into each other.

Just like at the start of the match I felt a hot spike of pain from that impact, and for a brief moment it felt like nothing had happened as the force of his punch and my kick kept us in place for a second. And then the snake moved, chomping its head down and biting him, before surging into his body, red crackling lightning of energy shooting through before emerging out the other side, Hazard's transformed body exploding into green flame with enough force to fling me a little away, rolling on the tarmac as I felt my grip on the transformation loosen to barely anything, only the Cobra Fullbottle being in keeping me in my transformed state, and only just.

As I pulled myself up, I heard the light chuckle of… of Taro, the green fireball having cleared up with him in its wake, the grey-black Nebula Gas being the only thing left in its wake. He'd be fine aside from maybe some physical injuries… but there's one thing left I have to do. Forcing myself forward with a slight limp, I grunted a bit, even as I felt my hold slip, the transformation firing off into just grey Nebula Gas before being absorbed back into my body. I could feel pain in my leg, and what I assumed were bruises over my chest and head. And I stared at Taro, who was just… chuckling.

"Heh… good fight… but it ain't gonna change things." Taro noted. "The ninja's going to get out, and they ain't gonna send me ta Tartarus for it. And if not him…" He sighed, a sad look in his eyes. "Kinda a shame too. Ya actually sounded like someone ta listen to fer a sec. But seems like tha ol' shows… I'll get 'em next time."

I didn't answer at first, simply pulling out the Cobra bottle and reholstering it… before I reached to the next holder down. After all, I make it a habit to always have one or two empty Fullbottles on me. "… there won't be a next time Taro." I noted, slowly pulling the empty bottle up to me.

"Aw, what d'ya mean by that?" Taro asked. "Y'ain't got it in ya ta grab tha gas now."

"I don't need to." I sadly replied, holding out the hand-sized bottle with one hand and adjusting the top. I don't know what mix of physics and technology Mei and Saikyo use to pull this off, but the bottle started to suck at the air around it… and especially started to suck in the darker Nebula Gas. "You've shown me that you can't be trusted to have this power, so I'm taking it back the old-fashioned way."

Taro's eyes widened in shock. "No. No! Don't! It lets me do some-"

"You've already made your speech before," Centipeder noted. I turned and saw that… he's still there. No progress apparently, but annoyingly the fight was too fast to try and pull him out. "And it's a selfish reasoning. You don't want to be a hero; you don't want peace… you want to be special. You've lost yourself to the fantasy that what you do is right."

Before Taro can say anything else, the Fullbottle sucked up the last of the darker Nebula Gas with a hiss, before I adjusted the top to the sealed mode with a twist and a metallic-sounding click. The bottle swelled out in my hand, a reaction with the Nebula Gas that I assume Mei put in to be accurate-

And then it pulls back in on itself, the bottle shaking slightly as the black top and bottle start to gain colour, as the condensing clear layer gains a familiar indent as a dark blue tank is decorated onto it.

"… refined Nebula Gas… of course, you really were a living Fullbottle," I noted, even as I put the Tank Fullbottle back on the holster.

Taro let out a sound that half sounded like a cat being thrown around after being dunked in water… before he slumped back on the ground. Knocked out it seemed. I sighed as I walked towards the wreckage… only for the sounds of explosions to echo from nearby-

"What the fuck happened here?" Bakugou questioned as he landed beside Centipeder, facing me. "Oi, Galaxy Suit, what the-"

"Technopath Ninja pinned Centipeder in, got knocked out by someone who I thought was my friend who then tried to kill him, so I had to knock him out," I noted bluntly. "I'm not having a good day Katsuki, less of the fucking aggro act, help me get this loose, then you can tell me why you're late."

Bakugou growled at that… then narrowed his eyes. "You said you fought two people?" He asked.

"Yeah, the other is-" I started, and my jaw practically dropped as I looked back. How. The fuck. Had someone taken the ninja from his crater without me seeing it?

* * *

"You don't do anything by halves Ninjutsu," Genjutsu muttered, pulling away on a motorcycle that to all the world would just look like one person was riding on it. "Even unexpected disasters."

"Mmmfn…" Ninjutsu hiss-mumbled.

"Don't speak," Genjutsu warned. "That… Smash's hit wasn't pulling punches. You're lucky to even be conscious right now, let alone alive." Even so, the stoic and serious-minded illusion ninja couldn't help but smile. "… but sensei is right. We do have an interesting target."

Ninjutsu didn't reply, which didn't surprise him. He'd been downplaying just how bad of a hit Ninjutsu had taken, but according to Lady Papillion, he was to be brought back anyway. Genjutsu couldn't guess as to why, but he didn't question his Master's instructions.

It was luck and heroics that meant he could even be there. When Ninjutsu's communication feed went dead – as with everything powered by his Quirk – he'd left a multilayered multisensory illusion to buy time. The explosive boy's arrival might have secured the battle earlier, but it would have made it much harder to extract Ninjutsu.

Although given the way Lady Papillion had laughed when she mentioned she'd 'Call in some favors' to fix him… Genjutsu wasn't sure if Ninjutsu would appreciate the gesture.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Bubble Girl had shown up with the police in tow. It was a few more after that when Sir arrived, and only a moment after that when an ambulance showed up. The ride to the hospital was a bit tense, Sir riding with me to try and keep my spirits up, but given it was the second time that week I had been at a hospital it left me nervous.

And then after the tests were run, Sir Nighteye stepped into the room with Bubble Girl and Bakugou – Centipeder was getting his own tests run. "I'll be blunt. You could have been in a far worse situation Nebulos." Nighteye remarked. "But thanks to Centipeder, you won't be seeing any legal issues. That's the good news."

"… the lack of problems with the cops is good news?" I asked in slight horror.

"Well, it's not all the good news!" Bubble Girl insisted. "While you've injured your leg and have some bruises, with the right medical care you'll be fine quickly!"

And Bakugou… smirked a little shit-eating grin at that. "What they're not saying is that Nighteye knows the old bat at the nurses' office." He cut in.

There was a tense moment as I could hear an oversized needle tapping against the floor and I paled.

"And I believe that's our cue to leave you in Recovery Girl's ample care," Nighteye remarked as the group walked out, clearly trying to avoid Recovery Girl as she walked in seeming to radiate a dark aura.

* * *

"YOU ABSOLUTELY FOOLISH-"

Katsuki sighed as he pressed against the door to try and muffle the sound. "Fucking rollercoaster this was. First Deku and the others end up against the Hero Killer, and now Galaxy Suit fought a ninja and a monster." He grumbled out.

"You almost sound jealous," Nighteye remarked with a slight smile.

Katsuki just let out an angry huff of air in reply to that, going to speak but interrupted by

"AND I WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO LEAVE HIM? I'm training to be a hero, I need to-"

Until THAT was blocked off by Bubble Girl flinging some bubbles to the door to keep absorbing the sound. "Didn't think he'd give as good as he gets." Bubble Girl admitted.

"Been there, seen that," Katsuki muttered.

"About that actually…" Bubble Girl noted. "You said you were dealing with some sort of illusionist?"

"A crappy one too – or he only bothered to do research on Galaxy Suit," Katsuki explained. "Bunch of fucking light and sound shows, then when they stopped doing that, they tried to make me think I dreamed it."

"And what told you it wasn't?" Nighteye questioned.

Katsuki snorted. "Simple. Everyone in the class was sucking up to me. That's not who they are, and that's not what I've wanted since the fucking Sludge Villain. Give him credit, he turned it around after… but I already know I'm a shitty person." Katsuki remarked. Both adults glanced at each other for a moment, before Katsuki waved a hand. "Don't look too deep into that, the dogman is already talking with me about it."

* * *

Even after an… impressively loud argument with Recovery Girl, she still conceded in the end and healed me up under the consideration that I saved a life. And let me tell you, it's weird being healed by her. You feel a rush from being all healed… and that rush immediately crashes afterwards when it hits an iron wall of exhaustion.

Still, Nighteye and the others – Centipeder had apparently decided to stay overnight to make sure nothing was wrong – helped make our way back to the agency, if only to pick up the gear.

"No, not just to pick up your gear," Nighteye remarked as we entered. "I will be driving the two of you back. While there will be little blowback from the incident, I want to make sure that both of you make it home safely."

The worst part was I was too tired to argue with that, and Bakugou seemed to swallow down any protest he had for some reason. I was fine with being escorted home though, I was feeling worn out, barely cracking a smile as Bakugou attempted to race out of the car once we got to his place… only for his mother to burst out and the two to start yelling at one another. It took a little while after that for us to get going again, but I didn't mind. It rekindled some faded memories, both of this life and the last, leaving me feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

Thankfully Yubi was waiting out the front of the building as Nighteye drove up to the building, and after escorting me in – and using Foresight just to make sure – he left and it was just the slow elevator ride up.

"Well. You had an interesting internship week." Yubi commented eventually, breaking a brief silence. "… I heard you have another Fullbottle. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head at that, silent. Even so, the feeling of gloom I felt from that didn't stay, as Mei burst through and grabbed me in a powerful hug – literally, as she seemed to be testing some sort of exoframe for her arms – and Te fussed over me and my suit. I barely got two words in before Mei insisted I sit down at the table.

"Mama tried to call you before and heard it go straight to messages – and then when I got in, she told me," Mei explained. "So, I assumed that the worst had happened, and it had been destroyed-!"

"That was your worst-case scenario?" I asked weakly.

"You're strong enough that she didn't think she needed to worry," Te noted with a chortle, one Yubi joined in on.

Mei pressed forward regardless. "Sooo, I pulled out a project I started to work on since I accidentally gave you that EMP. Tada!" At that, she pulled out… a deep red phone with the Blood Stark emblem on the back, a smartphone at that. Below the emblem was a symbol showing Mei's smiling face. "The Mei-ble Smartphone. Designed to be EPM-proof, blast-proof, with the latest firewalls, fantastic Wi-Fi capability and it's energy-efficient!"

"Don't worry, I double-checked it," Yubi remarked. "And had Te triple check it. No extreme side effects."

I blinked at that… and I simply picked the phone up… and smiled, feeling a slight burning at my eyes as I did. I blinked twice and simply hugged Mei. "Thank you." I insisted.

Mei just smiled, and for once didn't say a word in return.


	32. Impact and Recovery

**Yo! Rare A/N here, I wanted to apologize for how long this took. Chapter 31 was a point I had been waiting for a while to get to, and I pushed a bit too hard, draining my enthusiasm for a bit. But I'm back, and I have a surprise for you. In my effort to show the life and times of things with fewer skips, we're coming into what I call the School Briefs Arc. This will be an expansion of the weeks between internships and the exams using the first two My Hero Academia: School Briefs Light Novels. But I also know that a very small group of you have seen that, if at all… but don't worry, I'll be changing some things anyway and expanding on others.**

**Also, this is here because I dislike the idea of skipping an ENTIRE MONTH and I don't want to fill it with just random moments.**

* * *

**HeroesOath said: Nebula, did you just say that you got into ANOTHER villain fight?**

**The_Aeon said: You're not actively looking for them at this point, are you?**

Yes, I was on the text chat again. Not to talk to Izuku, but just to talk with some people LESS connected to the scene around here. It was a good way for me to unwind after a stressful time, to look at what the people in America (and other locations) were doing. It didn't hurt that even the usual crowd was scattered among various ages. The chat was formed from people all through the debate forum, which meant you had HeroesOath, who had graduated High School only recently, The_Aeon who while a year older was a high schooler like Midoriya and me, while Len-Gal was a Hero School teacher. And that was three among many others, in a surprisingly diverse group.

Really it felt… familiar. I'd kinda formed a friend group like them back home before all this started but having Izuku in the same forum was… interesting. Especially as he was trying very hard not to give away that he was a hero. No USJ, no Stain, nothing. I think he was trying to be more anonymous about things and I could respect that. After he'd talked to me about it after the USJ, I'd been more open, explaining who I was and talking about my studies with the others.

**000 said: It's illogical to think he'd look for this, given that he mentioned he didn't even defeat his first opponent.**

**MightyAllMight said: I'm just glad you didn't get hurt by that.**

**QuirkNebula said: I did. My ass of a supervising hero knows the school nurse. Healing Quirk but… interesting opinions on risk.**

**Len-Gal said: Listen to her, she's just looking out for you.**

**QuirkNebula said: Still better than how she approaches other classmates of mine!**

Aaand Izuku just sent me a private frowny face. Sorry, but I'm not pulling punches there. Thank goodness he didn't have himself using 100% for too long this time though – apparently, aside from minor nicks and one small scar, Izuku's hands were undamaged, and I was trying to use my info to push him while keeping him from breaking his body.

Still, I pulled away from the conversation and slid back a bit, letting out a heavy sigh as I did. This last week was a rollercoaster in all the weirdest ways. It started with me pulling off a comedy sketch with Bakugou of all people, it had Stain fighting more people than I expected in the middle, and it ended with me having to fight a ninja and a friend.

… even by the standards I live in that sounds insane.

Gah! Its times like these I'd actually kill for a bit of physical training like at school. I'm feeling all tense and I can even feel a bit of self-doubt trying to creep in. No. Stop it.

As I go to smack myself lightly to knock me out of my funk, the Mei-ble Phone starts to buzz, having been set onto silent before. It's Neito. I sighed and simply leaned back as I picked up the phone. "Ahoy-oi."

"Stop blaming yourself," Neito asked, and whatever else was part of that was momentarily lost as I pushed back in surprise, flailing briefly before regaining my balance… and then grabbing the phone, having flung it into the air out of shock before.

"Ok, HOW?" I asked.

"The news hasn't done anything to hide who Hazard is, and I know you, Andros," Neito remarked, his voice dead serious. "You're a responsible guy, but you take it too far sometimes."

I simply sighed at that. "It's easy to say that and to recognize I couldn't help… but there's still part of me that wonders if I could." I noted.

"Everyone has their own little worries, Andros," Neito commented. "I mean… you helped me out. Remember back in Middle School, how I used to always say I was a side character?"

I chuckled a bit at that. "I think Mei had more to do with that. What was it you said the day after she blew up the workshop? 'I can't let reality decide she's the main character' or something like that?" I teased.

"Don't sell yourself short on it." Neito insisted. "Although after a week with the Pussycats… well, let's just say I'm glad you did talk me out of it."

I blinked at that. "What training did they have you doing?"

"Changing Quirks to suit a situation – I ended up helping to stop a near disaster at one point," Neito admitted.

"Huh… ok, I think I get what you mean then." I said.

"Or you're trying to brush it off, I know you, Andros." Neito shot back, and I winced, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "And from what I heard about it from Mei… you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Physically and mentally."

I just let out a heavy sigh at that. "I get what you're trying to say Neito… it's just hard, y'know?"

Neito let out a dark little chuckle at that. "Oh, I think I understand."

* * *

Monday was really the weirdest part. Aside from messages from the rest of the class to check if I was ok or not, I simply let out a sigh as we split up for the classes, even Mei being slightly – slightly – more subdued than usual. Still, it gave me a chance to talk more with Neito and to swiftly realize he hadn't exactly been accurate with the scale.

"Neito, you're talking about a potential forest fire there. And who knows what trees are planted around there!?" I exclaimed. "If it had gotten out of control you'd have been dealing with the search and rescue equivalent of what I ran into!"

"Apparently it happens every other week for them," Neito noted with a shrug. "Ragdoll even said that a lot of the time, search and rescue happens due to some precaution they forgot to take."

"She's not wrong," I admitted. Natural disasters of course were still a thing, even smaller scales like avalanches, but in a superhero society, it was mitigated by Quirks like Pixie Bob's. "Still, glad you guys managed to handle it… after the Stain thing and Hazard, I think I might have had a heart attack hearing a third big event happened."

"It really pours when it rains for you guys in 1-A doesn't it?" Neito remarked. "First USJ, then the intensity of the Sports Festival, and now this."

"Don't remind me." I groaned. "I'm hoping for a quiet couple of weeks while studying for the exams but given the concentrated bad luck in the class, I wouldn't be surprised if the actual Pandora's Box crashes through our ceiling!"

"… mythological or Build?"

"Either." I moaned out. Even so, I waved Neito goodbye as he turned towards the 1-B doors, and simply continued on towards 1-A, pushing in the oversized door.

"It's hard to believe all three of you got to fight villains last week," Ochaco noted, almost looking zen-like as she practiced her moves that Gunhead had undoubtedly taught her.

Jiro fiddled with her earphone jacks. "I wouldn't say I fought them. I just handled logistics and evacuation." She remarked. "I dunno how well I'd have done too, with all the hostages."

"I know what you mean, the smugglers I had to deal with fought dirty – if it hadn't been for Selkie." Tsuyu said, ribbiting nervously afterwards.

"And the hero killer fought that hero Nighteye, we were just trying to get away," Mina remarked. That was a lie and a cover story Sir had worked with the police on. He felt that it'd be easier to explain that Midoriya was searching for Iida and had tried to escape with the two, with Mina and Todoroki trying to help him get away, with Sir arriving just in time. And Iida? A bad case of getting separated from his hero and running into the scene when trying to find Manual.

Interestingly looking over them it was easy to spot a couple of minor changes. Mina had a little red scarf around her neck, Iida was rubbing his arm on occasion and Mineta… had bandages all over his face?

"I wish I'd had villain fights," Mineta grumbled. "Maybe I'd have gotten to see a sexy villainess. But Gang Orca… I… I'M PREPA-"

Kaminari lightly chopped Mineta on the back of the neck. "Chill man, you're back with us now." The living Pikachu encouraged.

Mineta, his eyes briefly hazy with a far-off look, snapped back to reality… before grumbling as he settled back into his seat.

"Oh, Andros-san," Momo remarked, as she… snacked on a box of dumplings? Must've been diet advice from Fatgum. "Amajiki-senpai mentioned he has a friend of his at the agency you and Bakugou went to, right?"

I nodded. "Togata Mirio. They're both two of U.A.s big three along with… uh…"

"Hado Nejire," Bakugou grumbled. "He only mentioned them everyday Galaxy Suit, stop being such a dumbass!"

"Huh, only part of that was shouted," Hagakure noted. "Does that mean you two are better with each other or worse?"

I just shrugged.

* * *

_Rescue Hero Race_. Okay, All Might, you're fantastic, but the use of English is a bit… much? I have a feeling he uses it for emphasis. And secondly, I don't think he's picked the groups fairly at all.

To give an example, the first group up? Me, Izuku, Sero, Mina, and Iida. All of us are big on manoeuvring, but even then, there's faster… but Bakugou is only faster if he's going all out. If he's watching out for damages, it makes sense to pair him off with the likes of Ojiro and Tsuyu, who favour pure manoeuvrability with no real speed option. He's figured out who would be the fastest out of the group and probably put them into the first two.

We were also all in hero costumes, meaning I could see full-on Mina had an extended scarf for hers, while Izuku's and Iida's show little to no change from Stain. I already had a bunch of gas built up as a result, holding the transformation until –

_"**START!"**_

Alright, here we go! I let loose the steam not to transform, but from the nozzles on the shoulder pads and behind my arms for a super jump, launching me into the air, to give me a brief moment to look. Sero's using his tape to make big leaps across with a green blur that I can only assume is Izuku pushing ahead of him, Mina's jumped from a pipe to a slightly higher point with little loss in speed. In other words, I can't win this without changing. Good.

I don't let out a hammy cry for once, just issuing a burst of Nebula Gas over me and flinging a cord out, thrusting myself forwards to shoot ahead, leaping from structure to pipe to structure. This is a maze of concrete and steel; you can't guarantee what's going to happen-

"On your left!"

I stumble a bit at that as Mina flings herself up past me, before sliding away on the rooftop. Quickly recovering I blinked as I tried to figure out how. How did she maintain her –

As she leapt off the building, Mina grabbed at the scarf and flung it around a section of pipe, grabbing the other end as she did. Damnit. I assumed the scarf was just decoration, but she worked with a ninja hero, his must be made more like Aizawa-sensei's! I blast out a burst of Nebula Gas to force me into a big jump and pull to try and keep pace, even as I see a green blur slip off of a piece of pipe… only for Izuku to grab it with his free hand, losing time but not putting him out of the running thankfully. I landed onto a pipe and leaped forwards, a trail of tape flinging forward and pulling Sero just ahead as I could hear Izuku landing somewhere – huh, helping a classmate out, nice. Head to head to head to head, we push forward, each trying to outrace the other-

And then as I shot a cord towards the final platform and Sero extended tape, Mina and Izuku acted at the same time. Mina grabbed at the cord, tugging on it to vault herself into the air. She lands and goes towards All Might… only for Izuku to have landed a moment earlier.

Or at least that's what she told me later. See, when she used my cord to force herself up, it forced me down in the process. Which sent me down far enough to slam into the cylindrical building's wall. Were it not for my cord grip staying strong it'd probably have turned MORE cartoonish.

Mina's sheepish apology grin was cute though. Yes, I'm aware I'm smitten, shut up.

* * *

I sighed as everyone was getting sorted in the changing rooms. For me, it was a little easier, I don't usually take my clothes off when getting into a suit, I sort it out so I always dress light – thankfully something the faculty understood so long as my standard suit was uniformed. So, I just generally wore the gym uniform except when Neito wants to do a Thompson and Thomson gag. Think what you will, but we commit to the role.

"-it's probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before!"

I blinked, turned around, and looked at where Mineta was looking… and had to resist the urge to growl. Mineta and a peephole, of course. "Next door is, you know, the girl's locker room!"

"Stop Mineta, that's definitely a criminal act!" Well, at least Iida is being logical about this.

"My little Mineta IS a criminal act!" Mineta countered. Oh, I wanted to interfere… but seeing him flinch and then cry out as an earphone jack pushed into his eye just had me burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, with all your stupid perversion, you never remembered that one of the girls could hear you?" I asked in sheer confusion, before walking over and calling out into the hole. "Oi, Jiro, that's enough! Don't want to blind the little guy."

Mineta just let out a huff in response, pulling away as he rubbed his eye… and Kaminari shook his head. "Dude, c'mon, subtlety man!" The electrical horn dog admonished, even as the rest of us sighed and went back to changing. Welp. Probably won no points with Mineta with that. Even so, as some of us left the locker room to head back to class, I noticed Jiro wave at me – oh, she's waving me over. I simply walked a bit slower to hang back as she walked a little faster.

"… look, I wanted to ask you something," Jiro noted as we walked along.

"If it's about Mineta, even Iida couldn't keep control of him." I pointed out.

Jiro shook her head… and then sighed. "Ok… it's sorta that. I just… look, if that last exercise, the internships, and stuff were any indication… my Quirk's good, but it isn't that strong. And there's only so many ways I can use it – especially if more stuff like this is going to keep happening." Jiro insisted. "… you mentioned before about my Hazard Level, that it was about the 3's, right? From what I could tell… that's when it's safe to be a Smash, right?"

I blinked… and sighed heavily, shaking my head. I… get what she's trying to suggest but… "Jiro, I… you want to be able to use a Fullbottle to become a Smash, right? Or at least have the option in team-ups?" At that, Jiro nodded. "… I can't. Not right now."

"… Mina mentioned. That Hazard guy in the news… he was a friend, right?" Jiro asked.

I nodded. "I thought he was a good one. I… let that blind me to what he was." I- gah, what the- how did she get that to hit me without breaking the suit!

"You were starting to mope, and that's not you," Jiro noted grumpily. "Look, I'm fine if you need to take time before you use your Quirk on someone aside from you for a bit, but if I know the others, at least one of them has told you it isn't your fault already, and you should take that advice."

Gah… the worst part is she's entirely right. And she's not even given me a moment to respond, just hanging back.

* * *

"As you're all probably aware, we have about a month left before the end of the term," Aizawa remarked, all of us seated down for his end of day announcing. This is unusual honestly, usually, he'd save it for homeroom tomorrow. But on this occasion, he'd been free enough – aka All Might had been preoccupied and used up all his time – to run Hero Training, so I suppose this might be a reminder. "And as a result, you have just under that time before your end of term exams. Don't bother asking Nebulos what was in them either – Principal Nedzu has already planned to change the plans for the exams this year."

I heard a grumble from the others… and I just shrugged my shoulders openly. "He was going to do it anyway!" I insisted.

"This isn't being brought up so you can be annoyed," Aizawa stated, voice sharp. "It might seem far off, but four weeks can go faster than you expect. For some of you, it might be smart to start studying now. For others, training yourselves physically – there will be both written and practical components." And with that, he simply stood up, grabbed his sleeping bag… and rolled it up in a single flourish and clasp. Damn, is that a ninja trick or just a special sleeping bag? Anyway, he simply did that… and walked off.

I mentally counted to three, before pushing my chair up, standing up, and turning around. Kaminari and Mina. "Yes, you should study and prepare," I noted. "No, I don't know what was on the written tests."

"Hmm… maybe we can set up study sessions again then?" Kaminari asked. "Don't know if they'll let us do the physical training like before though."

"Well if you'd like, I could always host a study session," Momo remarked with a sunny smile. "If you two think you might need it."

I blinked twice and thought. Huh, this seemed… different from what I remembered. Maybe this is earlier? "Maybe every other day?" I added "I'd love to join in… but I also don't want to let Mei get anywhere near your place."

At that Mina, Kaminari, and Sato all nodded fervently.

"Oh, surely she isn't-" Momo started.

"She is." We – Hagakure and Iida included – replied.

"… I see." Momo remarked, even as Jiro came up to her, presumably to ask to join in. As she did, Mina moved a little closer to me.

She flashed a smile at me… and then showed her phone to me. It read 'Keep tomorrow free. You and me, Study Date.'

At that, I just went flush, and I could immediately see the window of my suit fogging up, the canister kicking in to siphon it out.

"Andros? Are you ok?" Sato asked.

"Y-yeah just thought of something that annoyed me a little." I lied Mina now a desk down and forcing a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the admittedly not great lie.

"Well if we're going to do this, I need to ask mother if I can open up the hall… oh, what tea does everyone like?" Momo, now in full YaoMomo mode, asked excitedly.

I raised my hand at that. "English Breakfast, nothing fancy, with milk," I remarked.

That… was actually enough to force Momo to stumble a little. "Are you sure? No other blends like Gold Tips Imperial, Wedgewood, Harrods? Nothing… specific?" She questioned.

"English Breakfast tea was the staple for my family before… this, and still something I enjoy now and then." I admitted. "The only time I tried something else it was Earl Grey. Tasted like a hot cup of perfume." At that, I stuck out my tongue at the vivid sensation-memory.

"Ah… right. Hmmm, we should diversify, so I need to ask mother what days are good-" And there she goes again, good. Now I can stew in the fact that Mina just sneakily asked me out on another date and try NOT to blow that.


End file.
